Wedding Blues
by lizzybee
Summary: Motoki & Reika are getting married and made Mamoru & Usagi bestman and maid of honor. Long time enemies are forced to try to get along and go through wedding plans together. Will they get a long and fall in love? Based on season 1, Rated R lemon
1. Motoki's Proposal

Hi everybody! Well I'm back after retiring for a bit hahahahahaha (as if I'm 90) Anyhoo, so here is another Sailormoon fic. A long time ago when I wrote Enemies to More, some of you wrote in saying that you wanted more Usagi and Mamoru; not so much Sailormoon stuff. It's sort of hard doing that since it's called "SAILORMOON" LOL

But I came up with the bestest story I could. Now this has nothing to do with dark forces or evil people or anything like that. I just wanted to tell a funny love story.

I'm rated this **STORY R **(obvious reasons), so out you go minors.

I hope you guys like it! Please read and review. I'll be doing this into chapters so it's easier to read!

Enjoy!

Lizzy

**Wedding Blues for the Unwed**

**Chapter 1: Motoki's Proposal**

It was raining again. And sure enough Usagi was late …again. It wasn't her fault though, not this time at least. Ms. Haruna kept her back on purpose because she was eating in class. But by the time Usagi was done with detention, it started to rain, and no umbrella.

"AHHH! Why did she have to hold me back again! And I try so hard too!" Usagi wailed as she dashed. It wasn't the rain she was really running from, it was the ever great threat of lightening and thunder to come.

"Rei-chan is going to be so mad!" She continued to complain trying to cover her head as best she could with her school bag, but it was making it very difficult for her to run. Suddenly it happened, the lightening sparked from the sky followed by a loud bang of thunder. It was like the ground had started to shake. She screamed, her hair buns spinning uncontrollably over her head.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She shouted rushing along. She turned the corner sharply, hoping the arcade was still open so that she could get some cover, but it was past 5pm and Motoki was probably gone home. She was starting to slow down, but the lightening and thunder came back. She cringed madly and dashed when it happened.

SMACK right into the side of the bus station cover. The little old lady sitting on the bench pet Usagi's head as she fell face flat to the ground, in pain and humiliated.

"You alright there dear? You shouldn't run so fast in the rain." The old lady smiled playing with Usagi's hair buns. Usagi sat up feeling violated.

"Um yeh thanks." She groaned uncomfortable that a stranger was playing with her hair buns.

"What an unusual hair-do" The old lady said squeezing Usagi's hair buns. She got up dusting her skirt when she noticed a small scratch on her knee. She cringed as she touched it.

"Great, this couldn't get any worse." She sighed to herself.

"Hey odango-atama! Fell again uh?" That voice, that awful awful voice. Usagi didn't want to turn around and see his smirking face. He was always looking so clever it drove her insane. But before she could just take off and run away, the little old lady started to wave at Mamoru.

"Is this your girlfriend young man?" The Old lady said. It was like a thousand little pins poked Usagi from the toe up. Her face became green and round.

"NO, he is not my boyfriend!" Usagi shouted at the little old lady who ignored her.

"You should walk your girlfriend home, she just had an awful fall and her knee is scraped." The old lady's smile was wrinkly but sincere. Of course Usagi wanted no part of this and sulked.

"He's not my boyfriend. Are you listening to me!?" Usagi asked again, only to find that Mamoru and the old lady were having a conversation about her without her. She turned a blistering red and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" She shouted. Mamoru started to laugh and thanked the old lady.

"Don't worry, I'll walk her home." Mamoru sighed walking to Usagi and putting his umbrella over her. She turned green from being so close to him.

"I can walk home on my own." She said bluntly staring daggers at him. Suddenly the sky bellowed shaking the ground and bus station. Usagi grabbed Mamoru, her teeth chattering like mad and her eyes the size of golf balls. Mamoru felt awkward. This is not how he wanted to spend his day off.

"Nonsense, see now off you two go." The old lady said 'shoo-ing' them on their way. Mamoru started to walk with Usagi still holding on to him.

"Hey, odango-atama, let go of me." He said a little disgusted. Usagi snapped out of it and saw that she was clinging on to Mamoru.

"Eww!" She screwed her face disgusted by what she was doing.

"Get over it, you were holding on to me odango-atama." Mamoru groaned. Usagi growled.

"Don't call me that! You know my name is Usagi!" She shouted stopping in her tracks. It was raining pretty heavily now, but Usagi hadn't noticed.

"Whatever you say, odango-atama." He shrugged with a smirk on his face, as he continued to walk leaving Usagi behind.

"You-you, big jerk head!!" She shouted back at him, stamping her foot down on the sidewalk. Mamoru could care less. He's heard her say that so many times, it didn't even bother him anymore.

"You're getting wet. Now hurry up, I have things to do." He said turning back and staring at her. Usagi realized that Mamoru was actually going to walk her home.

"Don't worry about it." She shouted and dashed off down the street without him.

"Hey! Don't be crazy odango-atama!" He shouted after her, but Usagi didn't turn around. She was already having a pretty bad day, and his presence was making it worse. Mamoru sighed angrily. That girl was very childish and very annoying. His eyes followed her until she turned the corner and then he continued on his own way to his apartment. He was meeting Motoki for dinner tonight and he still had to wash up. The weather wasn't helping his mood and neither was this incident with Usagi. He was looking forward to a quiet evening.

****

Finally, she arrived in the most thunderous way at Rei's temple. The girls were seated around a table in Rei's room when Usagi barged in. Rei was about to say something, but judging by Usagi's face, this was not the time to nag.

"Usagi, you're all wet." Minako said observantly as she grabbed her a towel to dry off. Rei realized that a towel wasn't going to be enough and went to her drawer to get Usagi some clean dry clothes.

"That stupid jerk! This is all his fault." Usagi shouted as she wiped her face and legs. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were very large and veiny.

"Mamoru-san? You saw Mamoru-san?" Rei asked excitedly knowing that to Usagi there was only one big jerk and that was Mamoru.

"His name is stupid jerk Rei-chan." Usagi whined walking into the bathroom to change. Rei started to blush. She had called Mamoru hours ago and never heard back from him. She thought he was ignoring her, but if Usagi bumped into him again, it meant he wasn't home yet and that soothed her tense mind. She wanted to go the Haunted house night at the amusement park with him tomorrow and was hoping he wasn't going to reject her.

"You two are always bumping into each other. It's like you guys are meant to be" Makoto joked taking a sip of her tea. Usagi bust through the bathroom door with flames and smoke behind her.

"Don't you even joke about such a thing Makoto-chan." Usagi said in a small growl. Small tear drops slide down the girls faces as they realized Usagi was not in the mood today to take shots. Instead they really had to be getting their homework done if they wanted to get home in time for dinner. Usagi came out of the bathroom with her wet clothes in hand, not sure where she can leave them to dry off.

"Here Usagi, give them to me. I'll put them in the laundry room, they'll dry faster." Rei said taking the wet clothes from her.

"Thanks Rei-chan." Usagi smiled getting closer to the snacks that Rei had pulled out for the girls.

"Next time take an umbrella if I tell you to take an umbrella!" Rei shouted pulling Usagi's pigtails. She had called Usagi in the morning and warned her it might rain, but Usagi again didn't listen to her. Usagi started to cry large fountains of water streaming down her eyes.

"Rei-chan!" She cried.

"Don't you Rei-chan me!" She shouted back. While the girls sighed and got ready to call their parents that they'd be home late since there was no way they would finish their homework in time.

****

"What?" Mamoru asked putting down his tea cup in shock. He expected some sort of news from Motoki but didn't expect this. Motoki blushed a little as the surrounding tables were staring at them.

"I asked her to marry me." He smiled twirling his fingers a little. He knew that he was still pretty young and still finishing his school, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with Reika.

"What did she say?" Mamoru asked. Motoki looked a bit sad, the happiness he wanted to tell Mamoru wasn't quite there yet. Mamoru examined Motoki's face and prepared for bad news.

"Well, she said she needed to think about it." Motoki answered not sad but not happy either. Mamoru looked at the table not sure what he could say to his friend.

"She has a lot to think about. With her school and her studies in Africa, she said she needed some time think about it all." Motoki remembered the moment as if it was seconds ago. She wanted to say yes, and was blushing like a new bride would. But she had to think about her school and her career and where her future was going to be. Was it going to be in Africa with the famous Professor? Or with the love of her life in Japan?

"It is a big commitment Motoki, you sure you're ready for it too?" Mamoru asked wondering if Motoki had thought about all this before he popped the question.

"Yeah. I thought about what my life was going to be like with Reika if we got married at this age. But then I thought about my life without her. And …I just can't do without her anymore." Motoki sighed. It broke his heart to think that her answer might be no. He didn't want to accept it if she said no.

"Motoki, you're still in school. And our graduation isn't for another 2 years. How will you guys support yourself?" Mamoru asked more seriously. He knew that Motoki was a romantic and often did not think about the reality of life. That there were certain things people had to do before taking steps in order to be really happy in real life. Motoki was too romantic for his own good.

"Chiba, I know what you're thinking, but marriage isn't that big of a deal. If two people really love each other, they'll find a way. I love her so much, and I know she loves me..." Motoki said with a big hopeful smile on his face. The truth was though, he was wondering if that were true. Marriage was a big deal and he wasn't sure if Reika was ready to make such a huge step. This would mean she'd be sacrificing her future as a professor in Africa, and she would be moving back to Japan for good. She'd have to re-establish her whole life here again, find a job, find a good school. The kind of changes he wasn't sure that Reika would make just to be with him. Mamoru saw how sad Motoki had become, and didn't know how to make him feel better. He couldn't lie and say everything was going to be alright, and he couldn't tell him the harsh reality either.

"Motoki, I think if it's meant to be, it'll happen." Mamoru said not sure what he meant. But Motoki smiled and agreed.

"I guess you're right." He smiled as he started to eat his food. Mamoru wasn't sure if marriage was a good idea at this age. They were only 21 years old. It was a big responsibility not to mention a huge change in Motoki's life. But for now, he was going to trust Motoki's best judgment. After all Mamoru had never been in love. He always viewed love as something dangerous. It always made you do things that made no sense and it always made things far more complicated then it had to be.

****

It was 9pm when Usagi left Rei's house with the girls. Her school uniform had dried but she was still cold. She whined about her weird day, but was happy about getting home and getting some much needed sleep.

"Usagi-chan, make sure you wake up on time or you'll miss the first bell." Minako warned with a teasing finger. Usagi smiled nervously making no guarantee's.

"You too Minako-chan." Usagi laughed back with little sneaky cat eyes. The two blonde's started to laugh hysterically as Ami shook her head.

'They will never change.' She thought to herself with a small smile.

"See you tomorrow." Ami and Minako waved goodbye as they turned the corner towards their street. Usagi was happy to be alone for a short while. It would give her some much needed 'me time'. It seemed that she was always running around doing something else. For school, the girls, the senshi, but never really got a chance to be by herself.

"Or with a hot guy." She giggled with a large bubble over head. It had been a long time since the senshi were needed, which was good for Usagi since she didn't have to fight any battles. But she missed transforming. She wondered briefly about the Malachite when she noticed a girl sitting alone on the bench in a small park by her house. She wondered what she was doing there by herself this late. As she got closer she realized it was Reika. She gulped and blushed. Reika was back again from Africa for the 4th time this year. This meant that Motoki would be spending more time with Reika instead of the arcade. She sighed.

"Reika-san?" Usagi smiled awkwardly as she approached her. She was really beautiful. With her dark brown eyes and hair. She seemed to be glowing. And yet when Usagi was standing close to her, she realized that Reika was sad.

"Oh hi Usagi-san" Reika smiled. Usagi sat down next to her.

"Reika-san, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked hoping she wasn't coming off as being too nosy. Reika smiled sadly not sure what to tell the young girl. But in Japan she had no real friends that she could talk to. She seemed lonely.

"I'm a bit lost." She sighed looking back at Usagi who looked blankly back at her.

"Usagi-san, you seem like you're a very happy person." Reika said with a kind smile and envious eyes. Usagi laughed at herself. Some people would call it happy or border line crazy.

"I guess." Usagi tried not to laugh like a hyena, but a little more womanly.

"I have a problem, but I'm not sure what I should do…" She said trailing off to the memory of when Motoki asked her to marry him. She wanted to say something better then what she had said. She wondered if such a romantic moment could be recaptured. Usagi slid closer to Reika looking more concerned.

"What is it Reika-san?" She asked. She hoped that it wasn't something serious or terrible.

"I love my job and I'm not even finished school yet…I was thinking of coming back to Japan and getting a job here, and…making a life here, but I don't know if I can..." She said slowly. Usagi's ears twitched. With Reika back in Japan, Motoki would completely ignore her. Her eyes started to twirl as she thought about all the fun Reika and Motoki would have alone together. But when she looked back at Reika, her eyes were tearing up.

"Gomen…I'm being so terrible..." Reika said with a sad phony smile. Usagi felt terrible. She couldn't tell Reika to stay in Africa, when she clearly wanted to come back to Japan and be with Motoki. Usagi took in a deep breath. And yet, she wanted to so badly tell Reika to leave.

"Reika-san" Usagi sighed. "You should stay. Stay here in Japan." Usagi beamed her a bright smile. Reika looked at her confused.

"I should?" She asked.

"Well yeh, everything you want is here. And we have the best parks, and movies, and we have the best sushi and music" Usagi explained as she listed all of the things Reika should stay for. Reika sighed not sure still.

"And Motoki-san is here. And…you should stay." Usagi's smile stretched wildly she was so uncomfortable telling her such a thing. She didn't want to tell Reika this, she wanted Reika gone, gone far away in Africa. How this long distance relationship lasted this long was a surprise to Usagi and she hated to admit that because it lasted, she knew they really loved each other. She couldn't ruin that. Reika smiled.

"Motoki…" She smiled finally understanding how much she loved him and that no matter where she went she wasn't truly happy without him.

"But my job and school?" Reika thought. Usagi laughed at the idea.

"Job and school? You can get those here too, and it's better." Usagi smiled feeling like she was the smartest person on the planet. Reika smiled at Usagi. She could tell that Usagi always had a crush on Motoki, but here she was, telling her she should stay with him. Reika wanted to explain what Motoki asked, but wasn't sure if she should at this moment.

"You're right Usagi-chan. Arigato." Reika smiled. She had thought about her time in Africa, how lonely and sad she was almost everyday. Being so far from Motoki, reading all his letters and writing frantically back to him. Waiting on the weekends for his calls. He was probably doing the same here. She couldn't do it anymore. She decided in a second what her answer would be.

"No problem." Usagi said, her smile twitching a bit, realizing that she had just encouraged Reika to stay in Japan where she would take up all of Motoki. She sighed feeling a little stupid.

"Usagi-chan. You're really sweet." Reika said getting up off the bench. Usagi followed. She thanked Usagi again and headed back to her place. Usagi stood there for a moment, wondering if what she did was a good thing. She wanted Motoki to be with her, but with Reika back in Japan that would be even more impossible.

"Oh well. I guess it's meant to be." She sighed.

"It's not like their getting married." She laughed hysterically scratching her head. She started to walk towards her home thinking about the funny things that had happened to her today. She hoped that tomorrow was not as eventful as today.

****

How did you guys like it so far? I know it was a bit on the slower side, but it gets better. I hope. ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing. On the next chapter: Reika's answer and her own proposal- for who and what could it be?


	2. Reika Proposal

**Chapter Two:Reika's Proposal**

It was another rainy day when Motoki and Reika met at the park. Motoki was hoping for good news. Reika walked towards him with her hair covering her eyes. He was afraid, afraid to hear that the answer was no. He had prepared himself all night for the bad news and prayed that a miracle would happen.

"Motoki-san…" She said looking sadly into his eyes, her own eyes tearing up. Motoki closed his eyes waiting for the news.

"Yes." She smiled placing a gentle hand on his chest. His eyes shot open to look down at her. She was glowing with little sparkling tears streaking down her face.

"Reika…" He whispered hoping that he hadn't heard wrong.

"I want to marry you Motoki." She whispered back as she affectionately stared up at him. He couldn't believe it. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Reika! I love you." He professed happily. Reika smiled happily. This was the right decision. She really wanted to be with him. He pulled her back for a moment and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Reika smiled and waited for him to open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"It's beautiful Motoki." She smiled allowing him to take her hand and place the ring around her finger.

"Reika, I promise that I will always love you, and that I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me." He said confidently with a sweet smile on his face. He was blushing and shivering slightly from all the excitement.

"Motoki…." Reika gently whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. The world around them disappeared as they continued to kiss. They were engaged.

****

It was at the arcade that Mamoru got the good news from Motoki and Reika. She was showing him her ring and Mamoru gave a good hearty pat on Motoki's back.

"How long did it take you to save up for this?" Mamoru smirked implying that it must've cost a pretty penny. Reika held on to Motoki so relieved that her decision made them both happy.

"We decided that we'll have the wedding in December." Motoki smiled looking down at Reika.

"I always loved winter in Japan." She smiled back up at him.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Mamoru smiled shaking Motoki's hand. He was really happy for them. He saw how much Reika made him happy and brought a light in Motoki's eyes that no one else would make. Suddenly he thought about Usagi and how jealous she would be when she found out. She pictured her holding a small funeral service for the death of Motoki's availability. He smiled to himself, just imaging it. He would pick on her a lot for this.

"There's one more thing Chiba…" Motoki smiled. Mamoru came out of his small trance and looked at them both hoping they weren't going to announce they were having a baby already.

"I want you to be my best man." He said with a hopeful smile on his face. Mamoru was taken back. He was so honored to be asked to be his best man.

"You've always been my best friend and if it wasn't for you, perhaps Reika and I would never have met." He smiled still waiting for Mamoru's answer. Mamoru was touched, he was rarely pulled to such an emotional place. He had introduced Reika to Motoki four years ago at school. They were partnered up for a science project and she connected right away with Motoki. And now they were getting married.

"Of course!." He said shaking Motoki's hand again. It was a real honour and he offered his help with anything.

"That's good, cause we'll need all the help we can get for the wedding." Reika smiled. There was only two months left to plan and prepare for the wedding if they wanted a December wedding. Mamoru smiled to them both. He wondered briefly if he could ever have what they had, but quickly shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want what Motoki and Reika had. That wasn't for him.

****

Usagi was in her own world when she saw Makoto and Minako at the ice cream stand. She had had the uneventful day she wanted, and for once she wasn't in detention.

"Hey Usagi-chan." Minako smiled waving her down to come to the stand. Usagi smiled and hurried over to get some ice cream.

"What're you guys doing here?" Usagi asked.

"We always come here. You're not in detention that's why you're seeing us here for the first time." Makoto giggled handing Usagi an ice cream cone. Usagi sighed comically and admitted. But she didn't want to waste her Friday just standing around and doing nothing.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Usagi asked. It was getting much colder now that fall had arrived. The air was crisper, the smell of chimney's in the wind.

"I think Rei-chan said something about the Amusement park tonight." Minako said thinking back to her conversation with Rei early this morning.

"OH yeah, they have that haunted Halloween thing going on right now." Makoto added. She was really looking forward to that.

"Do you guys have your Halloween costumes ready for Halloween night?" Minako asked thinking back to her princess outfit. She also thought of just transforming into Sailor V to make things easier. Every year Juban district held a huge Halloween ball on the 31st for everyone to come and enjoy spooky shows, dinner and dancing. Last year the girls weren't old enough to go, but this year they were all old enough to go. Rei and Makoto were really looking forward to it since many seniors from the High Schools came out.

"I'm going as a champion Olympic athlete. You should be a champion volleyball player Minako-chan." Makoto suggested. Minako liked that idea and was really considering it.

"But there'll be a lot guys there, I gotta make sure I look good." Minako winked. Usagi didn't like scary places or doing scary things. And she really didn't want to go to the haunted Halloween thing at the amusement park.

"What are you going to be Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. Usagi didn't really have a plan of what to go as. She didn't want to go as a princess, she had done that every year. This year she wanted to be original and something cool.

"Hmm I'm not sure." She said licking her ice cream.

"OH Usagi-chan, you should go as an angel!" Minako shouted. She always thought that Usagi was very pretty and her out of the world hair made her very heavenly. Makoto liked the idea, so did Usagi.

"That's a good idea. But I don't really have anything that's 'heavenly'. She said thinking back to her closet. And she wouldn't be allowed to use anything in her mom's room either.

"I have the perfect dress! My cousin wore it a couple of times. But it's really pretty!" Minako announced. Usagi agreed to come over to Minako's house and check out the dress and get ready there for Halloween. As they continued to walk and talk they met up with Ami and Rei who were thinking about their costumes as well.

"Should we go to the amusement park then?" Rei asked as she quickly covered Usagi's mouth because she was going to protest. The girls agreed and Usagi sulked and whined. She didn't want to spend her night at a scary amusement park. She wanted to go anywhere but there.

"OH Usagi, you're 16 now, you'll be graduating next year. You should grow up." Rei whined back. She wasn't going to ruin her fun just because Usagi was a scared baby. Usagi sighed and agreed not too happy.

They would meet at 6pm at the amusement park, ready to get scared!

****

Mamoru didn't want to be dragged off with the newly engaged couple. He was going to be the third wheel. But Motoki and Reika insisted, saying that he might meet someone there. He wasn't interested in meeting anyone, he was happy being alone and free to do what he wanted.

When they arrived to the Amusement park it was packed with teenagers and couples. He sighed unhappily. This was going to be a long boring night for him. He wasn't even into the haunted house thing anyway.

"Well which ride should we go on first?" Reika asked excited about the evening. It was their first 'couples' thing to do in a long time and she was looking forward to it. Motoki was equally happy. He had given Mamoru a camera to take some pictures so that they always remembered these moments. Mamoru was already starting to feel like the third wheel and didn't want to be a part of this.

"Let's get something to eat first." Reika suggested, feeling a bit hungry, and feeling a little bad for Mamoru. They walked towards the food area hoping to get something delicious, and maybe sit down and talk more about what's been happening in Mamoru's life. But from what she had heard from Motoki, Mamoru was the same. He had no girlfriend, no other real friends, just school and the arcade.

As they walked through the crowded food area, she noticed something. It was Usagi's trademark hair buns peeking out here and there in the crowd.

"Is that Usagi-chan?" She said pointing ahead. Motoki looked to see. Mamoru sighed. She would be another addition to an already bad night.

"Of course that Odango-atama would be in the food area. Eating is her pass time." Mamoru said shaking his head side to side, disappointed in the fact it was probably true.

"Oh come now Mamoru-san. She's cute and really sweet. You should be nicer to her." Reika said cheerfully as she pulled Motoki closer to where she had spotted Usagi. And sure enough it was her and her friends getting something to eat.

"Usagi-chan!" Reika shouted catching Usagi's attention. Usagi and her friends turned around to see Motoki and Reika hand in hand. She shuttered a little as she smiled. She knew it was a bad idea to tell Reika to stay.

"HI." Usagi shouted happily and uncomfortably. Makoto was also heartbroken seeing them together so happily. Made her realize exactly how lonely she was. The girls greeted Reika and Motoki, and it was then that she heard his voice.

"How's it going odango-atama?" Mamoru snuck up from behind her and pet her head. It scared her out of her skin and also made her angrier.

"AHH stop calling me that!" She shouted trying to lunge forward and attack him, but thankfully Minako held on to her.

"Mamoru-san! How are you?" Rei said happily blushing as she took a hold of his arm. He forgot that she had called and asked if he wanted to go to the amusement park for haunted Halloween.

"Hi." He smiled. Rei was excited to see him as Usagi gagged at the sight. She knew those two made a good couple. Both of them made her angry.

"Are you guys getting some food? Can we join you?" Reika asked beaming Usagi a big smile. Usagi felt a big strange. After all, Reika was her biggest competition for Motoki's heart and she had lost. She didn't think this was a good idea, but before she could say anything Rei had said yes. Of course she was doing it for Mamoru's company and could care less that Usagi was burning in flames about the decision. Reika and Motoki went to order their food while Usagi and her friends found a table large enough for the group.

"Now see Mamoru-san. You'll have a good time. Rei-san seems nice." Reika said winking at him with a playful smile. Motoki broke out laughing. Mamoru groaned not liking where this was going.

"Nah, she's just a kid." Mamoru said feeling a bit lame.

"He's more into Usagi-chan." Motoki laughed getting the trays. Reika's eyes lit up. Mamoru died a little inside hearing that.

"For goodness sake Motoki, she's the most irritating person on the planet." Mamoru whined gesturing how big of an annoyance she was. Reika smiled.

"Oh come on Mamoru-san. She's cute." She smiled looking over to Usagi only to find her laughing her head off at some clown doing some silly tricks. Her friends had large bubbles over their heads, Rei yelling at her for being so irritating. Reika's smile twitched a little.

"You see what I mean." Mamoru said rubbing his head with one hand and pointing to Usagi's with the other.

"Well you're always fighting with her, so it wouldn't work out anyway." Motoki smiled handing Mamoru his tray and carrying his own. Reika wondered why Mamoru bothered Usagi so much even though he hated her.

"Why do you bug her so much Mamoru-san?" Reika smiled as they approached the table where Usagi and Rei had started to fight.

"Because she's annoying and she does stupid things without thinking." Mamoru sighed thinking about all the times she had fallen on her face, or tripped or hit someone with her shoes and bags. She did the most childish things and yet, he really made her laugh, sometimes really hard. And there were days where after he saw her, he'd be happier. It was starting to bother him a bit though, the fact that she made him happy. His mind was taking him to a thought he didn't like or agree with.

"Hi girls." Reika smiled as she put her tray down sitting next to Usagi who looked a bit uncomfortable. She had always dreamed of coming to the amusement park with Motoki, just the two of them. It would have been especially romantic in the haunted tunnel of love where she could kiss him. But that wasn't going to happen with Reika there.

"Hey odango-atama, move a little so the rest of us can sit." Mamoru sat on her other side. Usagi shuttered trying to control her temper.

"I'm not fat!" She shouted into his face. He was so repulsed by her.

"Yes you are. That's why it's so hard for all of us to fit here." He poked further. The girls tried not to laugh, but Usagi's comical face was making it really hard to defend her. To make it worse, puffs of smoke came out of her hair buns adding to the situation. Rei came and sat snuggly next to Mamoru with her tray and it made Mamoru a little uncomfortable.

Reika laughed feeling very happy. If Usagi hadn't talked to her that night, maybe she would not be there right now with Motoki having fun. It had been a long time since she laughed this much. In Africa she was often alone with no friends to really talk to. It was really nice of Usagi to speak to her that night. It was then, she realized that there was something she wanted to ask Usagi, but forgot all about it.

"Usagi-chan?" Reika asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her calm sweet voice was soothing Usagi's mental state as she and Mamoru fought. She turned to Reika. Mamoru saw Reika's face and was hoping that she was going to deliver the news that her and Motoki were getting married. Then he could make even more fun of her.

"I know we don't know each other well, but I feel like you're a really nice person who is very caring." Reika started taking a hold of Usagi's right hand. The girls wondered what was going on, as Makoto secretly hoped that Reika was a lesbian and had a huge crush on Usagi. This would free Motoki all for herself. Mamoru was a bit confused on why Reika was saying what she was. Usagi continued to smile awkwardly, her left eye twitching slightly to show how uncomfortable she was becoming.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here with Motoki." Reika continued. Usagi's smile got weirder not sure where this was going. The girls all looked at each other, as Mamoru looked over to Motoki's smiling face wondering what was going on.

"I would be so happy if you would be my maid of honor?" Reika smiled sweetly, her eyes shining. Usagi's heart stopped as she looked over to Motoki and back to Reika.

"Motoki and I are engaged." Reika smiled. Usagi's awkward smiled twitched as she fell back on Mamoru who was equally shocked.

"YES!" Makoto shouted standing up, until she realized that Reika was not confessing her love for Usagi, she was getting married to Motoki. Her face fell to the floor.

"You guys are engaged!?" Makoto screamed catching everyone's attention. Motoki felt strange with that many eyes staring back at them.

"Yeah we are." He smiled blushing madly. Mamoru didn't know what to say, he was shocked that Reika was picking Usagi to be her maid of honor. After all Usagi couldn't be trusted with a job a woman should be doing. Not to mention that Usagi wasn't exactly Reika's best friend.

"Usagi-chan are you alright?" Reika asked looking down to a fainted strange-faced Usagi as she leaned against Mamoru's side. She was in so much shock that she didn't realize that she was against him. Mamoru looked down to his chest where he saw her spiraling eyes and weird smile, obviously in total shock. Rei blushed a bit, not really liking that Usagi was leaning on him.

"It's great that you're looking out for her Chiba, you guys will be spending more time together now that she's maid of honor." Motoki joked knowing that Usagi was Mamoru's kryptonite. Rei's eyes widen.

"Why?" She questioned sternly.

"Mamoru-san is Motoki's best man." Reika smiled leaning into Motoki. Rei fell over. Here she was doing her best to get all of Mamoru's free time and now he'd have even less then that with her. Their engagement announcement was having different affects on everyone in the group, only Minako and Ami seemed to really congratulate them.

"Congratulations. When is the wedding?" Ami asked happily. Minako elbowed Motoki's arm a little winking at him.

"Motoki-san, you sly fox." She smirked as he blushed even more.

"We're having it in December." Reika smiled. She then turned her attention back to Usagi who still seemed out of it. The girls started to look at Reika's diamond engagement ring brimming with envy.

"Get off of me odango-atama" Mamoru snapped pulling her off of him. Usagi came to and realized what had happened. Reika looked at her not sure why Usagi had reacted so strangely but she assumed it was because she and Usagi weren't really close and this title was for someone who was close to the bride.

"I know we don't really know each other too well. But you're such a kind person and helped me to make this decision to stay, and I don't really have anyone that close to me…." Reika continued as she looked sincerely into Usagi's eyes who now understood what she had done. She had indirectly helped Reika marry her love Motoki. A small box appeared over her head. She was hitting herself several times over the head for making such a stupid mistake.

"And well, I would be very honored if you could do this for me Usagi-chan." Reika smiled. It was very confusing for her to decide with so much going on. Here she was, being asked by the woman who stole Motoki her love, away. What could she do?

"Usagi-chan?" Motoki said with a smile, hoping that Usagi would agree and not break Reika's heart. After all Reika was still new to Japan after being in Africa for so long. Usagi felt pressured and really confused about what she should do.

"Do you realize she is the most un-reliable person in the world? You're better off asking a slightly retarded monkey." Mamoru sighed rubbing his forehead annoyed by the whole situation. He wasn't hoping for anyone to be maid of honor, but he at least expected someone capable of helping Reika with wedding preparations. Usagi would just add more work. Usagi turned red as she listened to Mamoru and steam was started to blow out of her nose.

"Keep things to yourself you big jerk!" She shouted almost ready to punch him in the face. But her anger towards him made her make another mistake.

"I'll do it!" Usagi said turning around to Reika. She was going to prove once and for all that she was the perfect choice for the job. Reika smiled happily thanking Usagi for agreeing. The girls were in shock, they didn't expect Usagi to say yes, however, with Reika looking down so desperately, they knew that Usagi couldn't say no. Mamoru scuffed it off, knowing that Usagi would flake up just like she flaked everything else up. Rei was a bit more worried. She wanted to spend time with Mamoru, and now Usagi and him were being partnered up for such a romantic thing. She wished it could've been her.

"Thank you Usagi-chan!" Reika exclaimed cheerfully. Motoki was really happy too, now that they had their maid of honor and best man, preparing for the wedding would be less hard.

Usagi was steaming still beside Mamoru as he quietly ate his food. The girls forgot all about Usagi and started to talk to Reika about her wedding plans and what she wanted to do. Motoki smiled nervously, realizing that Reika had been secretly thinking about their wedding for a long time since she had already had so many ideas.

After they ate, they were going to go on the rides and really start to have some fun. Usagi wasn't sure if she would be having any fun now. Her mood was completely ruined and she had agreed to do something she really didn't want to do.

****

Well that's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it so far. On the next chapter: Haunted houses and creepy rides, will Usagi and Mamoru get a long or fight?


	3. Love Tunnel Disaster

Just a quick note, thanks to my 2 reviewers for reading and reviewing- I LOVE YOU BOTH! ^^'

Mamoru's character has always been deep and brooding, sort of mean and sort of nice when it came down to it. And in all my stories you always see two sides of him battling, one that likes Usagi and one that keeps telling him that he doesn't. I suppose half his problem is that he hates that he may like her and perhaps that's where the whole teasing her to breaking point, came from. ^^" I think too much about this HAHAHAHA

But keep reading and all your reviews are welcome! ^^ Thank you!

Enjoy

- Lizzy

********

**Chapter Three: Love Tunnel Disaster**

"Come on Usagi-chan! It's not that bad." Minako said dragging Usagi to the next ride. It was all scary, every single ride the girls picked was terrible.

"It's alright Usagi-chan, they're not really ghosts." Ami said logically. It was one of the few times Ami was just letting go and having fun. She had worked hard throughout the semester and wanted to just unwind and have fun with her friends.

Motoki and Reika stopped noticing the girls had stopped behind them and were all trying to pry Usagi off of a stall pole.

"No I'm not going!" Usagi screamed as people passed by.

"Looks like Usagi-chan's scared." Motoki smiled.

"Mamoru-san why don't you go talk to Usagi-chan, maybe she'll feel better if-" Reika was going to suggest that Mamoru go with Usagi on the next few rides when she noticed that Rei was all over Mamoru talking about stars and pulling him towards the love tunnel. Mamoru didn't seem too interested and looked like he wanted to be saved.

"Mamoru-san?" Reika called out. Mamoru turned around much to Rei's displeasure. He walked to her ready to thank her for saving him from Rei's clutches.

"What's up? We leaving?" He said hopeful.

"No, maybe you should help Usagi-chan. She's afraid to go on another ride." Motoki said hoping that maybe they'll stop fighting. Mamoru whined he would rather spend his time with Rei. When he turned around Rei was dreamy eyed and that made him nervous.

"Why don't we all just go to the haunted house, that's not too bad." Motoki suggested. Usagi stopped crying for a moment and then started to cry hysterically again. It was still something scary.

"Odango-atama! Stop being a baby!" Mamoru shouted walking over to her and pulling her off the pole. Everyone seemed surprised even Usagi.

"Come on, let go of the pole" He said pulling her to her feet.

"Did you just touch me?" Usagi cringed balling her fists. The girls started to smile a little nervous about if hell would break lose.

"Yeah it was terrible for me too. It's time you grew up odango-atama. You can't get scared at every little thing." Mamoru explained sighing. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do by saying all this.

"I am grown up!" She shouted and stormed past him towards the haunted house. The group watched her fiercely walk away and followed behind. Usagi was puffing smoke out of her hair she was so mad and humiliated.

'How dare he touch me like that!' She angrily thought. He was always insulting her and making fun of her. She would show him. She would brave the entire house without anyone's help.

'That'll show that big jerk!' She thought until she saw the Haunted house. It was big and scary and there were loud scary sounds coming from it. She gulped.

"What's wrong odango-atama?" Mamoru said smirking. Usagi gulped and shivered, she always hated when he used that tone of voice. He was always such a know it all and it bothered her to no end. No wonder Rei liked him, he was just as big of a jerk she was.

"I'm going!" She said walking towards it. He smirked to himself waiting for the moment she screamed and bolted out of there. They all followed in.

"Hello there. Welcome to the house of the haunted, where people come in but never leave." The keeper said in a creepy voice and laughed hysterically. Usagi yelped not sure if she wanted to prove she was a big girl anymore.

"Two at a time." He said and shoving Usagi and Mamoru in together.

"No wait, she's not with him." Rei shouted from behind trying to get a hold of Mamoru's arm. But it was too late the keeper had pushed them through the door. Usagi looked back hoping to see the group behind her, but no-one came in after.

"Did they all decide not to come…maybe this place really is haunted!" She shouted biting away at her finger nails.

"No odango-atama, they probably were told to go through different doors. What's the fun of having a haunted house if a whole bunch of people are in it at the same time?" Mamoru reasoned. He really didn't want to be alone with Usagi, especially because she scared easy.

"Will you stop calling me that already!" She shouted balling her fists.

"Just hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Mamoru smirked walking off. Usagi growled.

"Maybe I'll be fine!" She shouted thinking of not following him when a large bloody skeleton fell in front of her and she bolted towards him.

********

Rei was biting away at her nails. She was paired up with Ami and was walking through quickly not really being bothered by the ghosts and tricks. She was more concerned with what Mamoru and Usagi were doing. This was supposed to be her time with Mamoru. She wondered why he wasn't even calling her back. She had asked him to come out with her tonight, but he never called.

'Maybe he never went home and checked his messages.' She thought. She felt satisfied with that and continued to walk. She couldn't help but wonder how Usagi was doing.

********

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Usagi screamed covering her watery eyes. A large ghoul had appeared from nowhere behind her saying something about his head hurting, but half of his was missing. Mamoru sighed. She had been screaming non-stop.

"Will you calm down? We'll be out of here sooner if you'd stop screaming at every little thing." He complained. He wondered why his luck was so bad, why he always ended up with her. She was irritating. He watched carefully and noticed that she was sort of cute. The way here eyes had become larger and bluer. She was pouting and sniffling trying her hardest to look strong. A small smile came to his face watching her wipe her nose and tears.

"I'm trying okay!" She snorted back walking with Mamoru and carefully examining the ground and walls.

"It's not real odango-atama." Mamoru gestured at the walls.

"Oh be quiet." She snorted back. Mamoru gasped a little when he saw a hand move for Usagi's shoulder. It was a real hand, and it wasn't an illusion. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"What? What?! What is it?!" Usagi shouted looking around madly when she saw the actor dressed in a fake ghost costume ask if she had any change. She screamed to the top of her lungs holding on to Mamoru as tightly as she could. He covered her mouth quickly before it could pierce anyone's ears. The actor went back to his hiding place not really wanting to hear that annoying scream.

"Stop screaming like that!" He shouted looking down at her still clutching on to him for dear life. He was going to say more, but a weird feeling dawned on him. Usagi snuggled her head further into his chest quietly sniffling. She was really scared.

"Odango-atama?" Mamoru was able to whisper feeling strange himself. Suddenly it became even darker.

"What's happening?" Usagi said alarmed looking around hoping that it would end soon. Mamoru felt bad for her, she was really scared and it didn't matter how many times he told her it was all fake, to her it was still scary.

"They're just dimming the lights. Come on. We'll get out of here soon. Just keep up." Mamoru said taking a hold of her hand and walking. He hoped that she would feel better but Usagi wasn't. She was looking frantically at everything wondering what the next scary thing would be. Mamoru continued to have a weird feeling. He wasn't' sure what it was, but something happened to him when she held on to him tightly. But she had held on to him a day ago and he felt nothing. He decided that it was the haunted house that was making him feel weird things. Being alone in the dark with a pretty girl.

'Pretty girl?' he thought. Since when did he start thinking Usagi was pretty? He looked down at her still looking around madly. Suddenly he made a choice that he knew was not his.

"Listen, I'm going to protect you from the monsters okay. Don't worry, just keep walking." He said looking down at her. Usagi felt strange hearing him say that, but agreed. She followed Mamoru believing that he would protect her from anything that came by. But a strange fear started to pound in her chest. She was alone with Mamoru holding his hand and he was saying things that sounded almost sweet. It was a weird feeling. She felt bizarre being with him like this and wished her friends were with her.

Mamoru walked and gave Usagi no time to scream at anything he was walking so quickly, until they hit a dead end. He looked around wondering where else he was supposed to go. There was no right, and no left.

"What's wrong? Where's the exit?" Usagi asked looking around.

"I don't know. It must've been one of the doors we passed." He suggested.

"You mean we have to go back!?" Usagi said biting away at her nails again. Mamoru took her hand again and started to walk back. It felt really normal for him to hold her hand, and he didn't realize he was holding her hand again until she asked to blow her nose.

'What the? I'm holding her hand again?' He thought to himself. He made the decision to stop holding her hand or she would get the wrong impression. He continued to walk and saw the doors they had passed and read the sign he had missed.

"Choose one, the right exit, the wrong exit or ETERNAL DEATH?!" Usagi shouted reading the words on the sign.

"What kind of haunted house is this?" Her eyes had become large circles red with fright and rage. Mamoru looked at the doors. There were seven. And only one was the true exit. Each door had numbers and a word written under it, except one.

"This one." Mamoru said. Usagi pulled on his hand though. He looked back a little freaked out. He didn't expect Usagi to grab his hand.

"Gomen…just incase there's ghosts…." Usagi blushed embarrassed. She didn't want him to know that she was really seeking his protection or that she trusted him or something like that. Mamoru blinked a few times, his heart feeling really weird. It was beating fast as he looked down at Usagi's face. But he had no time to think of such things, especially with Usagi.

"Come on." He said opening the door at the very end. Suddenly he was outside where the keeper was.

"Hello. So you found the true exit. Good for you" He grinned happily.

"True exit?! What kind of place is this!?" Usagi shouted demanding he close the place down.

"Calm down kid. You just both just won two tickets to the haunted love tunnel." The keeper said stamping Mamoru's hand, and getting a bit annoyed with Usagi because she was causing a commotion.

"No thanks." Mamoru said putting his hands in his pocket. Usagi wasn't done, she wanted to say more to him when he put the tickets in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?" She shouted at him.

"Get your boyfriend to go. I don't care kid." The keeper said stamping Usagi's hand, and turning away from her. He put on his fake scary voice and greeted his latest guests.

"He's not my boyfriend." Usagi blurted slightly flushed. She was now calm enough to think about how she and Mamoru held hands and how they were in there. Mamoru thought about it too, feeling really strange. He was only doing it because he wanted to get out of there quickly because she was annoying. That's all.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called waving her hand so that she saw the gang was already out and waiting for them.

"How did you like it?" Minako asked but she had already judged that Usagi had a terrible time and Mamoru didn't look too happy, which only meant that they almost killed each other in the house.

"It was terrible! And now we have these stupid tickets." Usagi shouted showing them the tickets they won.

"You guys too. We won as well. We were just heading there." Motoki said happily. Rei practically leapt to Usagi her eyes watering like insane.

"Usagi, let me have the tickets." She said happily taking the tickets out of Usagi's hands. Motoki and Reika started to walk and the girls followed behind while Rei held on to Mamoru further behind talking about how scared she was. Reika and Motoki were holding hands, laughing and enjoying themselves. It was then Usagi thought back to Mamoru's hand and how he held on to her. She was so terrified that at that moment when the scary actor popped out, she didn't think about Mamoru. He had pulled her to him. She wanted to look back at him but didn't want to. She was weirded out by all of it. Finally she sighed telling herself it was nothing, he just wanted to get out of there since he spent most of the time yelling at her.

'And it's Mamoru! He's not my type! That jerk.' Usagi thought self-righteously.

She could hear Rei giggling and laughing asking him how he thought the haunted house was, and how terrified she was. Which Usagi knew was probably untrue.

Mamoru was thinking about the house and what he had done. He had held Usagi's hand like it was normal to do. And worse, was that he told her something he didn't mean. It was all so strange. He exhaled deciding to brush that whole thing.

When they arrived to the tunnel, it was practically empty. Only the couples came to this attraction. The girls sighed and blushed as they watched the cute couples get into the ride and some leave. It was heart breaking.

"Mamoru-san, I have the tickets. Wanna go in it?" Rei asked looking desperately. Mamoru saw it was the tickets he and Usagi won, but didn't really care to go on it at all.

"Um no thanks." He tried to smile, but was really uncomfortable about going with a 16 year old girl on a ride that was made for couples to make-out.

"Oh please Mamoru-san!" Rei whined. He sighed trying to stop Rei from dragging him towards the ride. Reika and Motoki were already in a haunted boat getting ready to go. The seats in the boat were made close and the space snug so that the couples were very close to each other. The theme was a tragic boat crash, and yet it was romantic. Rei was really looking forward to this now. She was hoping to get a hug and maybe a kiss. She started to blush terribly thinking about it.

"Sorry she doesn't have the stamp." The keeper said dressed up as a dead sailor.

"What stamp!?" Rei barked demanding she be let in.

"The person who has the stamp can use these tickets." He repeated a little stronger to Rei trying to get the point across.

"Usagi-chan you have a stamp on your hand." Minako said showing the keeper Usagi's hand. Usagi panicked and pulled her hand back. She blushed madly not wanting to go in such a place alone with Mamoru.

"She's my friend, and she doesn't want to go on. So let me on." Rei said grinding her teeth. Mamoru looked embarrassed since Rei was putting up a good fight with the keeper.

"No, she gets to go on not you. Besides its' her boyfriend." The keeper said pulling Usagi towards the boat. Both Rei and Usagi turned red.

"She's not!" Rei barked waving her hands in the air.

"Rei-chan. Calm down." Ami smiled slightly as the crowd gathered around them.

"Everything alright?" Motoki shouted from the other boat wondering what was happening.

"Get in, you're holding up the line." He pushed Usagi into the boat and she fell in.

"Hey, don't push her." Mamoru shouted seeing the way the guy pushed Usagi in. She got up with a small scrape on her other knee.

"I don't care man. Just get in." The careless keeper said pushing Mamoru in too. He almost fell on Usagi had she not moved out of the way fast.

"Watch it, you could've killed me!" She shouted at Mamoru.

"That's impossible, I would've just bounced off your huge body!" He shouted back as the ride started and they were starting to move.

"Wait, no I want to get off." Usagi shouted as the boat left the dock. She thought about jumping out of the boat and she really thought she could make it. She was about to do it when Mamoru grabbed her by the waist forcing the girls to gasp in shock. Rei turned red with anguish and embarrassment.

"They're going to kill each other in there." Makoto thought with a large RIP sign over her head. Minako agreed her left eye brow twitching.

"LET ME OUT!" They girls heard Usagi scream as Mamoru hollered odango-atama.

"They really are." Minako said waving goodbye as the boat completely disappeared in the tunnel while Makoto craved Usagi's name into a headstone.

********

Usagi was silent for the first time after screaming for a whole 5 minutes. She was ruining the mood for the other lovers' boats and she was boo'd to stop. Mamoru was just as quiet. There was sad romantic music playing as well as orange leafs falling down from the top of the tunnel. Usagi was blushing sitting so close to Mamoru. Their bodies were touching and she could even feel warmth.

"This is all your fault." She said finally breaking the silence. Mamoru's right eye twitched.

"What? You're the one who couldn't just stay back." He said annoyed that she was blaming him. Usagi scrounged her nose angrily.

"Yes it is, you're the one who started all of this!" She shouted back folding her arms across her chest to keep warm. The tunnel seemed to be getting colder as they slowly rode down. The lights were dim, real dim, and the music was a haunting beauty.

"Don't you blame this on me odango-atama. You did this to yourse-" Mamoru was cut off when he looked down to her angry face. Her cheeks pink from the cold, slightly shivering. In this light, she almost looked beautiful. He shook his head.

"And you shouldn't let that guy push you in like that odango-atama." He barked a bit upset that she let a total stranger push her into the boat. Of course he got pushed too, but he felt more upset for her. Usagi growled looking down at her two scrapes. She had a terrible two days and wondered where else she was going to fall. Her teeth started to chatter as a cool breeze touched them both. Mamoru realized why this place was getting colder when he saw the couple further behind. The guy put his arm around his girl and they cuddled together and kissed. Mamoru rolled his eyes, his cheeks a bit red. How did he end up in this situation? He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white sweater and a black jacket. He looked down to Usagi who was wearing a sweater over her red tank and a white skirt that was a bit too short for her own good. He grunted hating where he was and who he was with.

"Here." He said finally after thinking what to do. He placed his black jacket over her and it caught her by surprise. She looked up at him confused.

"You're giving me your jacket?" She asked pointing to him and then to herself. They were sworn enemies, she never pictured Mamoru doing something nice for her.

"Make a big deal about it odango-atama, and I'll take it back." Mamoru said with a small trace of a smile. He wasn't going to be picked on by a high school girl. Usagi blinked a few times just staring at him puzzled.

"What?" He said upset.

"I know what you're doing…." Usagi said with a blank face. Mamoru looked at her blushing himself. He didn't want her to think he was going to kiss her or make a move on her.

"You want me to tell Rei-chan that you're a nice guy!" Usagi shouted angrily. Mamoru almost fell off the boat. She was so clueless to what was going on around her.

"Well it's not gonna happen mister! I know all to well what you're about." Usagi sternly said pointing a strict finger in his face. She felt pretty clever and Mamoru saw it. He decided he wasn't going to bother and explain what she should've thought. He wasn't sure if she was naïve or dense, or a sad combination of both.

The ride continued on, the song getting sweeter and sweeter. Usagi started to notice all the couples in the boats, they were all making out and it was making her very uncomfortable. Mamoru was feeling just as strange. The lights became dimmer and Usagi started to panic. She hated dark places. Her teeth started to chatter more.

"Are you cold still?" Mamoru asked wondering why she was chattering so much.

"No, it's getting darke- AHHHH" She screamed as the lights completely turned off. Mamoru looked around wondering what was happening when he realized that this was 'make-out city' portion of the tunnel. He blushed wondering what they should do for the 15 minutes that they would be sitting in one place in the dark. This is usually the time boyfriends tried to touch parts and get a little further then second base. But he was with Usagi and she was too busy being terrified. He was feeling even more uncomfortable, but underneath that discomfort something peculiar was brewing in his chest.

"Mamoru-san, I want to get off." Usagi said in a frightened voice. The boat shook a little as it came to a complete stop. Usagi panicked even more thinking that some wild crazy ghost was going to come out. She didn't get what was happening until she heard soft moans.

"OMG. You hear that!?" Usagi said in a panic putting both her hands to her mouth. Mamoru strained to hear.

"The ghosts…." She whispered carefully and ominously. Mamoru fell dumbstruck.

"It's not ghosts odango-atama! Sheesh you're dumb. People are making out." Mamoru said not realizing what he had said. Usagi's face turned a sick red. She was so embarrassed. She looked away from him, as he turned away too. Both equally embarrassed. Now she wished for ghosts to come. They became silent as they heard pleasured moans of the couples. Usagi tried to keep her eyes to the floor she was blushing so badly. Mamoru was not doing any better. He never thought he would be in such a place with Usagi. He wished there was a way he could just disappear. All those couples making out. He glanced down at Usagi paying way too much attention to her shoe. He noticed how sweet she looked when she wasn't shouting or screaming. He blushed a little himself. He didn't want to be thinking things about Usagi, after all she was too young to be with him.

'Not that I would want her if she was old enough…' He thought bizarrely to himself.

"Do you know when we're gonna move again?" Usagi asked feeling rather uncomfortable talking to him. She didn't want to look into his eyes.

"I don't know…maybe in a few minutes." He felt so weird. Maybe it was the darkness, or the fact that he was alone on a boat with a pretty cute girl; but he really started to feel his heart racing. It was almost like he wanted something to happen and it was making him sick at the same time. He adjusted in his seat a little feeling really warm. He heard the moans continue and it really was making him very uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should talk, you know." Usagi suggested so they didn't have to sit there in silence and hear other people really go at it. Mamoru agreed feeling a bit timid.

"So, you go to college?" Usagi asked feeling and smiling really strangely.

"Yeah. You go to high school?" Mamoru asked feeling the same way. They had another couple of seconds of weird silence.

"So whaddya do for fun?" Usagi asked not able to think of anything better to say to him. Mamoru thought about it, and he wasn't sure what he did for fun, all he could focus on was the noisy moaning.

"Studying I guess." He replied uncomfortably.

"Studying? That's not fun at all." Usagi said temporarily distracted until she heard.

"OH Norika-chan, you're breasts are so soft."

Usagi turned a colour of red that was indescribable, as did Mamoru who couldn't believe his terrible luck. They looked at each other for a second and quickly looked away without saying a word. Usagi's stomach started to do something strange, she was nervous about being there with him, alone like this in a place that was clearly for couples. It was as if she was on a date with him. Mamoru wanted off so badly, he even thought about jumping into the water. He should've let Usagi jump when she wanted to, he wouldn't mind be there by himself right now. They both heard a couple more whispers of body parts and it was making it really hard for Mamoru to stop thinking about things. For the first time, he actually wanted the sensation of holding someone. But he was with Usagi and it wasn't right.

"Studying is good." Usagi blurted out loudly hoping to cover the sexy whispers they heard.

"Yes, studying is good. Do you study?" Mamoru asked sure of the answer.

"Sometimes. Not always." Usagi said thinking back to all the times Ms. Haruna held her back after class. Mamoru had a strange thought though and it came to him suddenly. The first time they met. It was after school and she had thrown her failed test paper on his head. That was the first time he saw her, and the first time he called her odango-atama. A small smile came to his face. After that moment, it seemed they were always bumping into each other, even though he can't remember her before that day.

"Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked waving her hand in his face. It had been a couple of minutes and Mamoru hadn't said anything and he was looking pretty pale. Mamoru looked at her seeing for the first time how much she had changed from that day. She was younger back then and now she was 16 and looking more mature.

"Hey? What's wrong?" She asked shaking his arm a bit. Mamoru snapped out of it and cleared his throat. He was puzzled with himself. Why was he thinking of the first time he met Usagi? Now he knew he really needed to get out of there. He wasn't sure what he was going to think next and it bothered him.

"Nothing." He said a little coldly. Usagi sighed not sure what else to talk.

"Well you say something then." She said a littler sternly. Mamoru didn't know what he could talk to her about. She was the total opposite of him.

"Well how are your grades?" He asked a bit victoriously. Usagi sulked and looked embarrassed.

"That's none of your business." She said through grinding teeth.

"So I take it you're failing?" He said poking a little fun at her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was starting to have fun

"Don't start." She said poking his arm. Mamoru laughed.

"How is college?" Usagi asked wondering if it really was much harder. Mamoru thought about it. College was hard, especially when you were alone most of the time.

"It's college, of course it's hard." He snorted feeling a bit unhappy with his time at school.

"Ami-chan is really looking forward to college. She wants to become a Head Doctor." Usagi smiled thinking back to her friends.

"You mean a neurologist?" Mamoru said finding Usagi a little dumb.

"Oh yeah" She beamed him a blushing smile and it unexpectedly did something to him. His heart started to race and his throat dry. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"I forgot that's what they're called." She said giggling softly at herself. Mamoru swallowed hard. His stomach was suddenly in knots. She was really beautiful when she wanted to be. She stared up at him with those blue eyes shining slightly in the darkness. Usagi wasn't sure why Mamoru was staring back down at her with such strange eyes. He looked almost scared.

"What's wrong? Is there something behind me!?" She said turning around quickly. Mamoru regained his composure. He was terrified about what had happened.

"No no, there's nothing." He said trying to control himself. Finally the boat jumped slightly. They were moving again. Usagi sighed relieved as did Mamoru. He couldn't be happier to get out of that tunnel. They remained silent for a while as they travelled down to the end.

They were finally out to the docks were they could get out and never speak of the true horrors of the tunnel. Usagi and Mamoru both looked very happy to be onshore and out of the boat. But they were unbelievably quiet. The girls had expected to hear them kicking and having a verbal show down. Rei had a million questions for Usagi and was going to ask right away when she decided to speed over to Mamoru who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Usagi-chan, did you have fun?" Minako winked and elbowed Usagi who felt very nerved.

"No it was terrible!" Usagi announced feeling awfully strange about her time with Mamoru.

"Nothing happened?" Makoto asked putting away the tombstones she had prepared for Mamoru and Usagi.

"NO! Why would anything happen?" Usagi stressed her eyes looking enraged.

"Well you were in the love tunnel with Mamoru-san and he's pretty cute." Minako said winking again. Ami stood covering her mouth and blushing terribly. Usagi cringed terribly feeling like she was going to explode.

"He's not! He's not at all, NOT ONE BIT!" Usagi shouted as hell broke lose behind her. The girls were almost thrown back from the flames.

"You're wearing his jacket." Minako pointed out suggesting that he wasn't that bad of a creep. Rei's ears twitched and she had finally noticed the jacket on Usagi.

"Usagi, I trust you kept your paws to yourself?" Rei snorted rushing back to demand answers from Usagi. Usagi's eyes turned red, her face screwed angrily.

"You can have it back!" Usagi shouted into her face blowing Rei's raven hair. She took off the jacket and shot Mamoru an angry look. She didn't understand why she was being so hostile, but she couldn't help it.

"You should thank him Usagi-chan." Ami smiled petting her back gently. The girls started to laugh at the situation. Usagi didn't find it too funny. She was terribly confused. Mamoru rolled his eyes feeling just as confused. In the tunnel things between them didn't seem so horrible.

Thankfully Rei took the jacket and happily skipped it back to Mamoru.

Finally the girls decided to leave the park and go home as did Motoki and Reika. It was an eventful night and at least they took many pictures to remind them of this wonderful night. Mamoru never wanted to think of this night again. And hopefully he wouldn't have to see Usagi often for the wedding. But as he drove home, he thought about her face a lot. The way she smiled and blushed, and how cute she was when she jumped at the sight of ghosts. It was very hilarious. A strange smile came on Mamoru's face, he was both irritated and intrigued.

"How could anyone be that severely annoying and be…" His thought trailed off angrily, he didn't like what he was thinking. He was going to a place he couldn't and would never go. Not with Usagi. Never with her.

************************************************************************************************************

That's the end of that chapter. How'd you guys like it? There's more stuff to come up in the next chapter: Stressing at the arcade about Motoki's wedding.


	4. Arcade Wedding Plans

Hi everybody (my lonely two reviewers mostly)

Just to clear up some things, this is strictly Usagi and Mamoru story, so no senshi stuff and no evil verse stuff. They have no memories of anything. I suppose I might be setting up for a sequel who knows LOL

But it's just a Usagi and Mamoru tale.

Enjoy

-Lizzy

********

**Chapter Four: Arcade wedding plans.**

Usagi's mother had called out for the hundredth time, and still she didn't wake. Luna tried to her best at one point, but she too was crushed-literally under the weight of Usagi's right leg.

"Usagi! You have to get up now!" Ikuko shouted pulling the covers off of Usagi quickly.

"MAA, I don't wanna! It's Saturday." Usagi moaned curling to her side and sucking her thumb. A large vein started to throb on her mother's forehead. She wished she could say this was the first Saturday Usagi wasted, but it had been this way for years.

"Usagi, UP!" She shouted grabbing the laundry ignoring poor Luna who held out her paw in vein trying to get some help. Usagi yawned and slithered up finally grabbing her alarm clock. Her eyes turned into large circles, her mouth dropping to the floor as Luna clawed herself out from under Usagi's leg.

"AHHH! I'm late!" She screamed rushing to her feet and running about trying to get ready. Her clothes were thrown everywhere as she brushed and dressed. Luna watched on feeling ashamed of Usagi.

"It's noon! Why didn't you wake me up!" Usagi shouted grabbing her bag. Luna cringed.

"Usagi-chan, I did" Luna stressed with a twitching smile. She couldn't believe the girl never heard her pleas for her to wake up.

"Never mind that now Luna-chan, I gotta go!" Usagi said looking around her for anything she might've forgotten. She rushed out of her room and zoomed past her father reading the Saturday morning paper.

"Bye pumpkin." Her father said handing her a toast.

"Arigato papa!" Usagi said grabbing the toast and running out. She was an hour late, and she could imagine Rei's face. She would not forgive Usagi today. But she didn't fall asleep until late. Horrible memories of the Haunted house and tunnel tortured her all night. There were brief moments where she thought back to Mamoru. She never noticed how nice he could be. But no time to think about such things now, she had to get to the arcade. She had never run this fast, of course, she had never been this late. She thought about the countless ways Rei would kill her and bury her. She hoped her death was swift and painless when THUD!

Usagi's eyes were twirling around and around.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted madly fisting the air when she saw a very built young man get up from the ground.

"Hey you okay boss?" The man's friends asked helping him to his feet. Usagi gulped, she couldn't believe her luck. She got up carefully with a guilty smile on her face.

"Um gomen, I didn't see you." She said quietly trying to make her way around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man barked grabbing Usagi's arm. She looked back at him shocked that he grabbed her so hard.

"Gomen, I gotta go." She said trying to pull away looking seriously scared.

"No you don't. That's not gonna be enough." The guy grinned as his buddies laughed. Usagi smiled nervously not really sure what they wanted.

"I only have $3." She said trying harder to pull away. The men looked at each other and laughed.

"You're cute." The man said tightening his grip. Usagi swallowed hard noticing how sinister his expression was. She panicked and pulled harder trying to get away.

"Come on, give me a kiss." He laughed pulling her towards himself. Usagi kicked his leg making him even more aggressive.

"Let go!" She shouted scratching at his hand. The goon's buddies came to his aid and came around to Usagi's back getting ready to trap her when they both flew on to the street wall. Both the man and Usagi stared down at the two twitching bodies before them.

"What happened?" The guy asked Usagi who shrugged not knowing.

"Let go of her." Mamoru shouted punching the guy in the face as he looked up to see him standing there behind Usagi. The guy flew back against the wall and landed on top of his moaning friends. Usagi stared blankly, her mouth flopped open.

"Whoa." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you. You have to walk right odango-atama." Mamoru barked at Usagi. He was mad at her for being so stupid, for always doing stupid things that landed her in bad situations. Like last night a the park. Usagi was embarrassed but didn't want to admit she was in danger of anything or that her clumsiness led her to it.

"It wasn't a big deal. I would've been fine." She shouted back not directly looking at Mamoru.

"Are you kidding? You should be thanking me." He said walking away getting more and more upset. She was so stupid and worse she could've been badly hurt if he hadn't arrived. Usagi's turned red from head to toe. She hated how he was always appearing at the worst times. She looked down to the three men still twitching in a pile on the ground. But she was lucky this time that he did appear.

"Stop spacing out odango-atama. You're late. You're supposed to be meeting your friends to help Reika plan her wedding." Mamoru said not looking back at her. He didn't want to.

"EPP!" Usagi screamed realizing that she was late again. She took off like a jet and flew past Mamoru leaving behind a trail of white smoke. Mamoru sighed. He wondered how he let someone like that into his life. Even a small spot in his world was too much with Usagi.

** ******

When Usagi arrived to the arcade, her scarf had tangled terribly around with her pigtails she had been running so fast. Her arrival was as thunderous as always. It alarmed Reika but didn't seem to affect the girls or Motoki.

"About time odango-atama." Mamoru smirked walking past her. Usagi was out of breath and huffing terribly when she heard his voice. She couldn't believe it.

"But I ran past you!? How is that possible?" Usagi stressed feeling like she had entered a different dimension where the laws of time and space meant nothing. Mamoru dangled his car keys in front of her. Her face flattened out.

"It's called driving." He smirked again making his way to the table leaving Usagi to boil with rage.

"Mamoru-san! Come sit here, I saved you a seat." Rei happily shouted waving him down. He walked to her and sat next to her forcing Usagi to take a seat on the booth with Motoki, which she didn't mind.

"So what did I miss?" Usagi asked feeling better now that she had collected herself and untangled the scarf from her head. She was sort of thankful that Mamoru arrived at the same time, this took the heat off of her from Rei.

"NO wait, why are you so late?" Rei demanded. She had called three times and each time Usagi swore she was awake. Reika wiped the sweat drop from her face, not really wanting a blood bath on the table.

"Give me a break, I ran into-" Usagi stopped not really wanting to tell the story of what had happened. Everyone waited for her to finish, but she didn't know how to recover the sentence now. Mamoru's eyes were closed and his arms were folded, he didn't want to save her again, but felt that Usagi didn't have to tell anyone about that if she didn't want to.

"Ran into who Usagi?" Rei asked her left eye cocked up. Usagi struggled not sure what to say to all their staring faces.

"Um…" She said smiling hysterically hoping that Mamoru would keep his mouth shut.

"Me." Mamoru blurted out much to Rei's dismay. It seemed they were always bumping into each other. Usagi's eyes widen, she couldn't believe Mamoru was doing this.

"That's no surprise." Motoki laughed knowing that it was their daily habit to bump into each other and make each other unhappy. Usagi smiled agreeing.

"Yeah." She said feeling strangely about Mamoru who made no eye contact with her. She wondered what he was up to and why he did this for her. It seemed almost for a moment that when it came down to it, he was a good guy.

"Pay attention odango-atama." Mamoru smirked snapping his fingers at her face. She snapped out alright, feeling bit angry at him for calling her that. But thankfully before another fight could break out, Reika had started talking.

"Well there are a couple of halls that we are scheduled to see. I've made a guest list, and so far I have 105 people." Reika explained going through all her notes. Usagi saw how excited Reika was, she looked like a blushing bride even before walking down the alter.

"That's a lot of people." Minako smiled wondering if any of the halls in Juban would be able to hold that many people.

"Yeah, but we can't cut anybody. Between family and friends, and professors from overseas." Reika explained. It felt good to see everyone she hadn't seen in a long time. They would be very happy to see that she was finally marrying Motoki. As they continued through the different portions, Usagi was starting to miss Motoki. He seemed so happy and really looking forward to his new life with Reika. He watched her with a smile on his face. Usagi started to realize how much things would change. She could no longer come to the arcade and hope that one day they would date. He was her first and only crush and he was now slipping away. Life was going pretty fast. One day Motoki was her crush, now he was getting married. She looked down to her drink wondering what her life would be like after the wedding.

"What do you think?" Reika asked Usagi who looked up a bit alarmed.

"Sheesh odango-atama, weren't you listening?" Mamoru sighed rubbing his forehead knowing that this would happen. He expected her to flip out on him, but instead she sighed and apologized. It had shocked him.

"I was asking if you had any thoughts about the halls?" Reika said. Usagi thought about it, and realized that the halls Reika picked out were nice but not really suited for a wedding reception. And then a thought came to her.

"Why not do it at the banquet hall that the Halloween party is being held at?" Usagi suggested. The girls seemed rather shocked.

"Its' not that expensive for the larger hall, it's already really nicely decorated with lights so you won't have to spend too much on decoration and they even have separate rooms that you can use to get ready in." Usagi pointed out circling her straw in her drink. She didn't think her suggestion was a big deal, but when she looked up the group was awed by her.

"Usagi-chan, that's a wonderful idea!" Reika clapped her hands together. She had never even thought about the hotel banquet hall.

"This is perfect, we can even check out the food while we're at the Halloween party." Rei added feeling pretty helpful.

"Wow, that was a really good suggestion Usagi-chan." Motoki smiled.

"I guess we made the right choice making you the maid of honour." Motoki pat her back. Mamoru didn't know how he felt, but he knew he was smiling at her and that made her uncomfortable.

"I have good ideas." Usagi said bitterly as her right eyebrow cocked up. She was pretty upset that people thought she wasn't good for anything at all. She hoped to prove them all wrong.

** ******

It was past 7pm when people started to pour into the arcade which meant Motoki had to get back to work. It was the evening Saturday crowd. Rei had to head back to the temple which she didn't want to do. Ami decided to leave with her. There was homework she still needed to get to. Mamoru stayed back even though he felt he really couldn't help with the 'girly' portion too much.

The weekend was flying by. Reika was eating a piece of cake while Makoto and Minako looked through pages of beautiful wedding dresses. Usagi was also going through many magazines looking for good brides maids dresses. She loved pink a lot, but Reika decided to go with an icy winter theme. She wanted blue, green and pearl whites. Of course Reika would be wearing white so that meant Usagi would either be wearing blue or green.

"Usagi-chan, what do you think of this dress?" Reika asked moving the magazine to Usagi. Mamoru looked down at the dress with Usagi.

"I don't like it." Usagi and Mamoru said at the same time making the table quiet. Minako looked at Usagi and then to Mamoru who seemed more annoyed with each other then surprised.

"I said _I _don't like it." They said again together. Reika's eyes brow went up not sure what to think.

"Stop that." They said together. Usagi was turning pink, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing, but they couldn't stop saying things together. Mamoru felt awkward. How could they have the same taste.

"I guess you two have more in common then you think." Makoto joked taking the magazine back to see the dress. Reika's eyes relaxed as she watched Usagi and Mamoru star daggers at each other. Even with all that hate, she saw something that most missed. A strange glow to both their faces.

"I'm getting hungry. Should we go get some dinner?" Makoto wondered scratching her chin. Suddenly Usagi's stomach growled. She blushed madly covering her stomach.

"I guess that's a yes." Minako laughed cheerfully.

"You guys want anything?" Makoto asked as she and Minako slid out of the booth, Usagi was following.

"Usagi-chan, do you think you can stay, I'd love to have more of your thoughts?" Reika asked hoping that Usagi would stay.

"Uh sure." Usagi smiled not feeling very comfortable with this.

"We'll bring you back something Usagi-chan." Minako smiled as they walked out. Usagi sighed, she really needed to get away from all this marriage stuff. It was just reminding her of her lost love Motoki. Who cheerfully handed some kids their orders. He was so happy. Usagi felt such a loss and yet here she was planning the wedding. Mamoru could tell that Usagi was thinking of something, and it obviously was Motoki since she would look back at him often. But she was a kid, she didn't really think anything would happen.

"How about this one?" Reika said in a sweet low voice. Her eyes sparkled and was fixed on a dress she felt was the one. She imagined herself in it. Usagi saw the dress, it was beautiful. Her eyes lit up.

"That's the one." Usagi exclaimed a bit too happily. She was picturing herself in it walking down to the alter getting married to Motoki.

"Not in your dreams anymore odango-atama." Mamoru brushed away her little dream bubble happily making Usagi angry. Reika didn't seem to notice or hear, because all she could see was herself as Motoki's bride. Usagi wanted to yell at Mamoru, but didn't want to ruin whatever dream Reika was having. She wanted her to have her dream, since she didn't have a dream now. Mamoru looked at Usagi as she smiled thoughtfully to Reika. Her cheeks were a little pink. He realized how much this was hurting her. After all she had the biggest crush on Motoki since she was 14. And now she was the maid of honour at his wedding. It wasn't easy for someone to do. Especially for an immature brat like Usagi. He realized that she was growing, slowly and in her own way; but growing. This was in a way, the end of her childish days. A small smile came to his face as he continued to watch her.

'That silly Odango-atama' He thought.

****************************************************************************************************************************

So how was it? Good? Bad? Work of art or horrible concoction? Please review and let me know your thoughts. On the next chapter: Shopping for wedding dresses and one magical moment with Mamoru.


	5. Usagi's Dress

Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad to hear everyone is liking it so far. ^_^' Pray to God I don't screw that up HAHAHA

And don't worry the whole assault things plays out to something else that happens later on! I can't say what it is, but I hope you guys will like it.

Thanks to everyone!

Enjoy

-Lizzy

**Chapter Five:Usagi's Dress**

Sunday afternoon. It was the hardest morning Usagi ever had. Apart from the all nighter she pulled doing her homework with the girls, she had to wake early in the morning to help Reika pick her wedding dress.

Motoki didn't come since he wasn't allowed to see the dress before hand. Usagi, Minako and Mamoru came. Mamoru really didn't want to be there, they had already purchased his suit, but Reika insisted.

"Alright, this is it." Reika said from behind the changing room door at the bridal shop. They had gone through several stores until Reika found the shop that had the dress she saw in the magazine. She would not settle for anything else. For once a bride found the right dress, there was nothing else that compared.

"We're ready!" Minako and Usagi said hugging each other. They prepared the tissues as the shop staff gathered around to watch this very important moment. Mamoru sighed as he remained sitting on the chair bored out of his mind. He felt out of place there among all the girls who seemed to make this a really big deal.

"Okay, here I come." Reika smiled stepping out of the changing room. Minako's eyes turned into hearts as Usagi saw little hearts fly from her head. Reika was beautiful. The sales staff started to cry with Minako celebrating this moment.

"Reika-san, you look beautiful!" Usagi shouted jumping up and down ecstatic that Reika found her dress. And it was a wonderful choice. Reika blushed as she saw herself for the first time in the mirror. It was the perfect wedding dress. It was pearl white with lace and thin straps, a simple veil and long train. It had small beads and crystals on the top and flowed simply down.

"This is so beautiful" The German sales staff said as she and Minako wiped their tears. Usagi blushed looking at how happy Reika was seeing herself.

"This is really happening?" Reika whispered. Usagi understood how Reika felt. All her dreams were coming true. Usagi stepped beside her and smile brightly.

"Reika-san, it's really happening." Usagi said placing a hand on her shoulder. Reika thanked Usagi with little tears started to bubble on the sides of her eyes. Usagi felt really good about herself. It didn't matter that Motoki was no longer hers. He was getting a beautiful woman like Reika.

"Arigato Usagi-chan." Reika smiled as the tears started to streak down. Usagi gave her a tight hug. Mamoru watched on, not sure what he saw in Usagi, but she was different. He expected her to be in the corner with Minako and the shop staff crying and blowing messes into tissues. But here she was being grown up and being there for Reika, like a maid of honour; like a friend. He was impressed and wondered what was happening to the odango-atama.

Reika finally decided to take the dress off after standing and watching herself for a good half an hour. She was amazed by it all. She was getting married in 2 months to the man of her dreams. Minako and the sales staff continued to cry, their eyes puffy by the time Reika went in to change.

Usagi sat down on the small stage Reika was standing on, looking at herself wondering why she felt so weird. She was happy for Reika and was no longer upset that Motoki was leaving her. It was the calmest she had ever felt, like a dove being released. Mamoru said nothing as he tried to advert his gaze. He wondered what she was thinking and how she was feeling. He figured that she was finally accepting that Motoki was getting married.

"Usagi-chan. Can you come in here for a moment?" Reika asked needing some help with her dress. Usagi jumped into action and walked into the changing room with a confident smile. Mamoru sighed a little relieved that Usagi was gone, he wasn't sure why; it wasn't like she was being annoying. He turned to see Minako and the sales staff acting like they were Reika's parents.

"She's all grown up, getting married." They cried wiping away happy tears. The German staff member nodded agreeing blowing her nose. Mamoru cringed at the weird sight.

"OH Usagi-chan, you should try on your dress too while you're in there." Minako thought forgetting all about Usagi's maid of honour dress. Usagi came out not knowing which one to try on.

"This one." Reika suggested coming out of the room finally. The sales staff took Reika's bridal dress and got ready to package it for her. Reika was really excited. She pulled a wonderful light blue dress.

"It's strapless!" Minako said shocked and wiping a sweaty tear from her head. Usagi agreed, it was a bit bold since she didn't exactly have a lot to fill in the dress with.

"Trust me." Reika said pulling the dress out for Usagi. It was a beautiful dress with crystal work. It was a long flowing dress, like an angel would wear. Tight till the waist with a slight train of it's own. Mamoru was flipping through pages of a book he was reading not really paying attention what was happening or realizing that Reika was even out.

"Go on just try it." Reika smiled shoving the dress and Usagi into a changing room. Minako happily smiled on wondering if the dress would fit Usagi. It was a small size and Usagi was a donut eater. In a few short minutes Usagi was dressed and stepped out.

"Okay, whaddya guys think?" Usagi said opening the door and revealing herself. The room fell silent, both Minako and Reika in a state of shock. Mamoru looked up, and his mouth opened, his eyes glazed over.

"What is it?" Usagi said feeling a big naked. She was dressed, she double checked before she opened the door. She had never worn something that revealed this much shoulder and cleavage.

"She's beautiful.." The sales staff whispered not believing how angelic Usagi looked.

"Usagi-chan…have a look." Minako was able to say gesturing for Usagi to see herself. Mamoru stood up, his heart racing, as if an angel had walked down from heaven. She walked towards the stage feeling nervous that Mamoru watched her so intensely. She saw herself in the mirror and was shocked. She looked like a woman, a real woman.

"We'll take the dress." Reika said smiling, clasping her hands together. Usagi stood stunned looking at herself, she had transformed.

"You look breathtaking Usagi-chan." Reika said placing a hand on her shoulder. Usagi couldn't believe she could be this pretty. Reika and Minako left with the staff to pay for the bridal dress and Usagi's dress while she stood staring at herself, forgetting the world around her. The room cleared and it was only Mamoru and Usagi. He cleared his throat wondering if he should say something. But he couldn't, telling her that he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world would be strange and not him. Instead he stared at her with longing eyes. Usagi felt his stare and looked back at him.

"Alright, what is it?" She barked putting both hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, I must look like an even bigger-" She was cut when Mamoru stepped on to the stage stepping closer to her staring down at her eyes like she was the only person left on the earth. He couldn't help it, his body moved for him. Usagi blushed taking a step back feeling very uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. Mamoru took a step closer closing the gap between them. Usagi turned red when she felt his hand on her waist, it was the strangest sensation. Mamoru didn't want to stop, he wanted to lean in and kiss her. But he couldn't, this was Usagi. Little Usagi, the bunny that drove him insane. She was loud, annoying, childish…and yet she stood there, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What was happening to him, what was she doing.

"Nice shoes…" She whispered uncomfortably hoping that he would back up. She tried to take another step back but he stopped her holding on her arm. Usagi looked up into his eyes. They were the perfect shade of dark blue, soft as clouds. She had never realized how handsome he was until that moment.

Reika peeked around the corner seeing the two of them standing there, Mamoru with his hand on her waist and the other holding Usagi's arm. She blushed. Maybe in all their fights something had happened without their knowledge. She had never seen Mamoru's eyes like that. He looked as if he was in love. They looked like they matched.

Suddenly Mamoru realized what he was doing. Usagi was madly blushing and slightly shaking feeling nervous and odd. Her stomach was churning happily. He pulled back letting go of her waist and arm. He wanted to say something, but what could he say to recover from this. Instead he walked off the stage looking cold and angry. Usagi felt her heart with her hand, trying to calm it down. She had never felt like that before.

Reika walked into the room with Minako after purchasing the dresses only to see that Mamoru had left, and Usagi standing there looking stunned.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Minako asked innocently. Usagi shook her head realizing that it must've been a dream.

"Nothing." She shot the two girls as brilliant smile and left to change. Reika looked at Usagi's eyes, they looked very happy and yet tormented. She looked at the chair Mamoru was seated in.

'Mamoru-san…" She thought about him quietly knowing all to well why he had left. He would never let a girl into his life, that would mean caring for someone; and he would never do that.

****

They were at the arcade but Reika couldn't show her dress there. She wasn't going to try her dress on in the middle of the arcade for all the school kids to see. Mamoru was seated beside Rei, who talked up a storm, but Mamoru remained quiet.

Usagi felt awkward, she sat there drinking several shakes quickly. With her mouth filled with food and drinks, she didn't have to say a thing.

"It's a beautiful dress! You should've seen Reika-san." Minako said thinking back to the moment.

"Oh I really want to see it now." Makoto exclaimed picturing herself in a wedding dress marrying someone who looked like her old boyfriend.

"Why don't you come by the temple, you can model it for us." Rei suggested hoping to get a try of it too. The girls agreed getting up.

"Right now?" Rei sighed hoping to spend more time with Mamoru. She wanted some alone time with him and could never get rid of everyone.

"Yeah!" Minako cheered. Reika got up to follow the girls out when Motoki gave a quick hug to her. It was the sweetest thing. He seemed to be missing her even though they shared hours together.

"AWW!" The girls sighed with large hearts floating around them. Motoki didn't care though, he stared down at Reika like she was the only person in the world. Usagi almost gasped watching the two. She should've been extremely jealous but all she could think about was Mamoru. He had looked down at her like that at the bridal parlor. She turned around to see him with Rei. He looked back at her feeling strange. Rei hadn't noticed, she was too busy talking about the Halloween party. Usagi turned around again abruptly; she couldn't be remembering this right she thought.

"Alright alright, lets go before this turns x-rated." Makoto said pulling Reika out of Motoki's hug. He was blushing madly and laughed uncomfortably. He was being so bold. But he couldn't' help it.

The girls started to walk out of the arcade, Minako calling out for Rei since it was her house they were going to. Rei reluctantly left Mamoru's side. He waved a goodbye to Rei with an uncomfortable smile. He kept his eyes down to the floor knowing that if he looked up, his eyes would dart to Usagi.

"Hey Chiba, what's wrong?" Motoki asked giving his friend a little shake. He looked out of it.

"It's nothing." Mamoru replied with a fake smile. Motoki looked back at the girls who were now outside, the girls making fun of Usagi for tripping again. A small smile crept to Mamoru's face.

"That odango-atama, she's always falling." Mamoru joked shaking his head smiling. Motoki laughed a little strangely knowing that Usagi was always falling and hoped to God that she wouldn't fall on the day of the wedding.

"I feel like she's changed though." Motoki said clearing the table the girls had sat in. Mamoru's ears twitched.

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning forward to Motoki.

"Well, she's growing up. Haven't you noticed?" Motoki laughed feeling like Mamoru was turning a little dull himself. Mamoru said nothing but he seemed a bit nervous.

"She's not going to be odango-atama forever." Motoki laughed taking the empty used glasses to the counter where he would wash them. Mamoru stared out blankly not sure what to do with how he felt. It was true, she was growing up, he saw it today. Soon she was going to graduate, start college, find a real boyfriend, get married… And Mamoru would remain behind.

'It's not like _I_ like her?' He thought bitterly to himself. And it didn't matter to him. He should be relieved, she would be less annoying to be around then. He sighed feeling like himself again. So what if she looked beautiful, he's seen other beautiful woman. But Usagi, she was a different beauty, one that carried on inside.

"I'll be done in half an hour, and then we'll head out." Motoki said washing the glasses.

"Head out? Where?" Mamoru asked snapping out of his weird trance.

"To Rei-sans. I can't see Reika's dress but I can see Usagi-chans's and you're suit." Motoki answered wondering what was up with Mamoru. He seemed to be really out of it lately.

"I've already seen it though and it's just a suit." Mamoru replied not wanting to do this again. He didn't care to see Usagi's dress or model on his suit. The last thing he needed to make this worse was having Rei glue herself on to him with his suit on.

"Oh come on Chiba, get into the spirit." Motoki joked.

"It's my wedding. I gotta make sure my best man doesn't look better then me." Motoki laughed. Mamoru smiled feeling less tense. It was alright to think Usagi was pretty in that dress, now that she wasn't there; he felt more like himself. In control.

****

When they arrived, they were locked out for 25 minutes while the girls 'oohed' and 'aawwed' Reika and her dress. She had been wearing it since they arrived to Rei's house. That was an hour ago. But the girls hadn't had enough of it.

"You know if you keep it on for too long, the magic will wear off." Mamoru hollered banging on the door demanding to be let in. They were freezing outside.

"We're busy you jerk!" Usagi shouted thinking Mamoru couldn't hear her.

"I heard that odango-atama!" Mamoru shouted back close to the door. He heard her fall in surprise and it made him feel victorious.

"Girls are so weird." He sighed. Motoki smiled nervously nodding in agreement.

"One more minute." Minako said peeking out of the door.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Mamoru hollered at her.

"Well then, another minute won't matter then." Minako said shutting the door not letting any more of the heat escape.

"You said that last time too!" Mamoru shouted slapping the door with his hand. Motoki sighed letting a large puff of air out. He was feeling cold and wanted in. Finally Reika was gone down the hall to change and Motoki and Mamoru were let in.

"About time. It's just a dress." He said sighing feeling his body finally get some warmth.

"Mamoru-san, why don't you go try on your suit for us." Rei exclaimed. She had been waiting for this for a while now and couldn't wait to see him in his new suit. Mamoru sighed not wanting to try it on. But the girls all pulled on his arms almost separating his arms from his body until he gave in.

"Go down the hall to your right. It's the first door." Rei smiled leading him the way with his suit. He had never been inside her house before, and she wanted him to use her bedroom to change. She blushed madly when he stepped in to see a neat tidy room with a small bed in the corner. He thanked her and closed the door to change.

Rei skipped happily back to the room when she saw Usagi standing there. The girls fell silent, Minako and Reika again hypnotized by Usagi. The girls all blushing as if they were in the presence of royalty.

"Usagi?" Rei said walking to get a better look. Motoki smiled brushing his hair wondering how Mamoru was going to deal with this. He had never seen Usagi look like that. He wasn't sure if it was the dress or if she was just becoming a woman.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Reika said, her eyes twinkling. She was so taken in by Usagi that no one noticed when Mamoru walked in, looking handsome. Usagi looked down to the floor when he walked in remembering what had happened earlier.

"You guys look so good together!" Minako shouted happily as Rei smacked the back of her head and called it an accident.

"Stand closer, let's get a good look at you two." Reika suggest pushing Mamoru to Usagi. He felt really uncomfortable. He really didn't want to look at her. Ami and the girls blushed madly, while Rei turned a sizzling red. She never knew Usagi could look like that. And as much as she hated to admit it, Mamoru looked really good with her.

"Okay I'm going to change now." Mamoru said trying to walk, when an angry pair of girls blocked his way. He panicked and backed up to Usagi.

"Chiba, I hate to tell you this, but you can't compare." Motoki said laughing as Reika took a hold of his hand. Mamoru didn't know what he was talking about.

"She's much prettier" Motoki said making Usagi feel pretty damn good about herself.

"Take that." She blurted out sticking out her tongue at him. Mamoru laughed arrogantly.

"I'm not worried, you just look like a fancy odango-atama." He smirked back setting Usagi on flames. They stared down each other in the stare down of the century. The girls laughed and discussed how wonderful the wedding will be. Reika wondered though, what happened to the Mamoru in the parlor. He had changed, maybe he wanted to.

**

I know it's getting emotionally all over the place. But that's what Mamoru does, and that's what Usagi does. On the next chapter: Food tasting and hot bakers.


	6. Odangoatama: Food Expert

Hi my wonderful readers! Thank you for all your support and reviews! And the PM's too, they keep me going LOL ^^

Just wanted to say Happy Halloween! I hope you all next chapter.

Enjoy

-Lizzy

********

**Chapter Six: Odango-atama: Food expert**

Monday flew by uneventful as well as Tuesday. But Wednesday was a busy day for Usagi. School was mind numbing, and it didn't help that she was held back after class for being late. It was an impossible end, and she didn't have the usual stop over at the arcade to make her feel better. Motoki was barely there many times, and when he was; Reika was close by making her wedding plans. She was outside watching in, looking at Reika and Motoki. They were really sweet together and it made sense after such a long relationship to be married. But she missed the good ol' days when she would arrive to the arcade and secretly crush on Motoki. However, Usagi didn't cry, she smiled.

"I guess that chapter is done." She sighed.

"You read a book odango-atama?" Mamoru said with his trademark smirk. Usagi cringed from toe to head, her hair sizzling.

"You be quiet." She snorted with puffy cheeks. Mamoru gave out a light laugh feeling back to normal. He needed a good break from Usagi, and the busy week at school had done him some good. She was looking like the old odango-atama and that's exactly what he wanted her to be.

"Come on, you're late." He said opening the door and walking in, leaving Usagi to boil a little. But she walked in after him making their way to the table.

"Ah you guys are finally here." Reika smiled welcoming the feuding duel to the table.

"Well I figured the odango-atama would be in detention." Mamoru smirked taking a seat next to Reika.

"It's not like that, and quit calling me that." Usagi shouted stamping her foot on the ground.

"What else am I supposed to call you Odango-atama?" Mamoru sighed happily acting innocent of his crime. Usagi's face turned purple, she couldn't believe his nerve.

"My name maybe!?" She shouted back fisting the air madly with her school bag. Reika couldn't help but giggle.

"You two sound like the perfect couple." Reika giggled covering her mouth. Mamoru sulked a little, looking bitter. Usagi blushed angrily.

"Perfect couple!? No way, I can do better then this." She said looking smug, gesturing at Mamoru like he was an old chair. Her smile was stretching ear to ear, she was feeling pretty good about it too. Mamoru almost gagged.

"Are you kidding odango-atama, with a figureless fat body like yours, you'd be lucky to get me." He remarked feeling pretty good about himself. Usagi burned and shot daggers at him with her looks.

"Alright you two. Let's head out now." Reika smiled trying to put some of the table out from the fire as Usagi continued to burn. Little children were walking up to her and roasting marshmallows which only made the flames get larger. Mamoru smiled helplessly. He was wrong about Usagi, she was still a kid.

********

The banquet hall was huge. The Halloween night dinner and dance was on that weekend so many of the chairs and tables were set up. The whole hall was lit up with strings and strings of lights, as well as beautiful drapery over the large windows looking out to the enormous garden. There were also two very large balconies that would give people a place to get fresh air during the dance.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Usagi whispered staring up at the chandeliers. She was in awe and wondered how much this place would cost for a wedding. Motoki wondered the same. He couldn't afford an expensive place for a reception, but at the same time wanted to give Reika a wonderful wedding.

"Hi, you must be Reika-san. I'm Miko. Pleasure to meet you both." Miko was the assistant director and coordinator of the banquet hall. She was tall, thin and plain looking except for her loud purple shoes that didn't match anything she was wearing.

"Nice to meet you Miko-san. Thank you for meeting us on such short notice. This is my fiancée Motoki. And this is Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san." Reika introduced as Usagi waved and smiled.

"Wonderful. Please follow me to my office and I can answer any questions you have." Miko smiled leading the way. There was no need for Reika to look around the place, she was more interested in the price and the food tasting. She had been out of the country long enough to no longer trust her judgment in taste. She had been awfully used to the African cuisine and wanted to make sure her Japanese guests enjoyed the meal at her wedding.

"I guess our first question would be the price. I have 105 guests plus us." Reika explained taking a seat down in Miko's office. There were many boxes in her office forcing Usagi and Mamoru to squeeze into a corner while Motoki and Reika got to sit down.

"Gomen, there are still many Halloween decorations." Miko apologized as she took out her agenda. Mamoru and Usagi were stuck in a corner standing side by side, and that was making both very uncomfortable.

"Now getting back to your wedding plans. Let's see, for 105 guests plus the head table. Well for the reception including food, will come to…" Miko calculated on paper and a small handy calculator. Motoki smiled nervously, waiting for the bank breaking number.

"It will be around $4000." Miko smiled hoping that it was a good number for them.

"WOW, that's a really good price." Motoki smiled in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Reika asked Motoki and Miko. She didn't understand how such a beautiful hall could be so cheap.

"Well it's going to be held in December right, it's a very slow season and barely anyone uses it for anything." Miko explained glad to hear the couple were comfortable with the price. Reika and Motoki both agreed and booked the hall for December 15th. It was on the day they had their first kiss, of course they never told anyone, but it meant something for them. First kisses were the most special.

"Congratulations Reika-san." Usagi said happily. The date was finally booked and the hall perfect. She was starting to get really excited. She had never been a bride's maid before, never mind maid of honor. Now she was looking forward to being a part of this wedding. Mamoru shook Motoki's hand as Usagi gave Reika a nice hug.

"Now how about you two?" Miko asked looking at Mamoru and Usagi.

"Uh?" Usagi said not sure she understood.

"Would you like to get a quote too?" Miko asked flipping through her agenda. Mamoru had a heart attack. Why did everyone keep thinking that she was his?

"No no no, he's not anything to me. He's just some guy who keeps following me." Usagi said putting a spin to her tale making Mamoru furious.

"I keep following you? That's a sad joke odango-atama." Mamoru said back bitterly. They would've broke out into another fight had it not been for Motoki and Reika. They calmly explained to Miko that they were in fact part of the bridal party but sworn enemies. Usagi turned a little pink, she was feeling a bit embarrassed about her relationship with Mamoru. Miko laughed and closed her agenda leaving it at that.

"Why don't we go to the chef's kitchen and decide on your menu." She suggested leading the way out of her busy office. Usagi was trying to exist when Mamoru snubbed in front of her.

"Why you." She snorted as he looked back and gave her the most playful smile she had ever seen. She blushed a little but ignored it considering all he ever did was make fun of her. And besides she couldn't focus on Mamoru right now, it was food time. The most important job for her.

********

The kitchen wasn't as busy as Usagi had pictured it would be. There was the head chef Satoru and three other younger chefs working on some fresh dishes for them to try.

"I have prepared an elegant menu for you, please if there is anything you would like to change, let me know. " Satoru the head chef explained as he brought out the first course.

"Usagi-chan, I'm really counting on your help here." Reika said smiling as she looked at the first dish. It was a simple salad with some nuts and pineapple which she felt was unusual.

"Of course, she's the human food truck." Mamoru added making Usagi furious. She wanted to snap back at him, but right now she had to focus on the food. They waited in silence as Usagi took the first bite. They watched her carefully as she munched.

"It's good." She smiled encouraging the rest of the group to try. And sure enough, even though it was a weird combination, it was good.

"Good job odango-atama." Mamoru congratulated as he took his second bite of the salad.

"Next we have salmon with a lemon sauce." The chef explained. It was very strange looking, but very elegant. Usagi didn't want to eat it, it was so pretty. She took the first fork full and it was again very tasty. Reika tried it at the same time and agreed with Usagi. The third course came, again much to Usagi's pleasure who was usually the one finishing the plate clean.

Finally the sixth course came and the gang was full, all except Usagi who seemed very hungry still.

"Wow you have a very good appetite young lady." The chef complimented with a large sweat bead falling down his head, even the junior chefs had come out to watch Usagi; one that paid particular attention to Usagi.

"Yeah Good appetite." Mamoru said sarcastically picking at every last one of Usagi's patient nerves. At this point neither Motoki or Reika could eat another bite, but Usagi was power housing through. They would have to take her word for it.

"It's delicious!" Usagi smiled continuing to eat. Mamoru sighed and took a bite with her and agreed. She did have good taste when it came to food.

"Here, try this. It's one of my favorite desserts." One of the junior waiters presented. He seemed very interested in Usagi and somehow it bothered Mamoru. The guy was making it very obvious that he liked Usagi and Mamoru had no idea why. Usagi had sat through the entire menu eating like a little pig. Usagi smiled brightly to the young man and took her first bite of the chocolaty dessert.

"Oh wow, this is great!" She blurted.

"Really? I do love chocolate." Reike braved through a stomach ache and took a bite of the dessert. It was the most delicious desert she had ever had. Motoki smiled happily. He was sure it was done now. But there were many other desserts to try. Usagi knew she wouldn't pick anything after having that chocolate dessert, but couldn't say no to free food. She ate four more desserts, while Reika, Motoki and Mamoru had given up, Usagi stood strong.

"Wow, you love food uh?" One of the young waiters smiled. He was tall but shorter than Mamoru. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, Usagi couldn't help but smile at him a little blushful. Mamoru glanced at the young waiter and looked at Usagi and couldn't believe that she was blushing.

"Well I think we've made our decisions." Reika smiled patting her stomach.

"Thank you so much for all this. Everything was wonderful." She added. Usagi nodded feeling very satisfied. Motoki helped Usagi off the stool since she had gained a few wobbly pounds. Mamoru shook his head disapproving Usagi's eating habits.

"I'm very glad. You're wedding will be beautiful." Chef Satoru said happily shaking Reika's hand and then Motoki's.

"And for the brave young lady, a piece of cake to take home." The chef winked handing the young waiters favorite dessert to take home.

"Taka is the best baker we have." The chef complimented patting Taka on the back making him blush a little. Reika and Motoki thanked him personally and made their way out of the kitchen.

As they walked out Usagi burped lightly feeling very very full, but content. She was happy that nothing was wasted and was even looking forward to eating her piece of cake later on that evening.

"I can't believe it's all coming together." Reika smiled taking a hold of Motoki's hand.

"Yeah, in just a couple of months, you guys will be getting married." Mamoru wondered how things were going to change. Motoki will be married, he wasn't going to be around all the time to hang out. He was going to lose a good friend. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Taka's voice chasing them down as they were about to exit.

"Usagi-san!" He called. They all turned around to see Taka rushing towards them. He was looking pretty out of breath.

"Hm?" Usagi said wondering if she was going to get another piece of cake.

"I was wondering…if you're not doing anything sometime…" Taka said feeling very bold and nervous. It didn't help that they were all standing there watching.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Taka's face. Reika smiled and looked at Motoki who smiled back at her thinking this was really cute.

"This is so cute." Reika giggled watching the boy struggle. Mamoru heard Reika but tried to act like it meant nothing to him. He watched Usagi's puzzled face wondering as the boy stuttered. Something was pushing him to just walk in front of Usagi and tell the boy off. But he had no right to do something like that. He didn't know why, the boy seemed nice but he just didn't care.

"If you eat sometime this week or anytime..maybe we can..for dinner or something…" The boy continued making Usagi a bit more puzzled.

"He's asking you out odango-atama." Mamoru finally barked unable to take the stupid moment any longer. Reika and Motoki looked sharply at him wondering what had gone over him. Usagi blushed realizing it was true. The boy blushed just as madly. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked softly smiling down at Usagi who seemed very embarrassed. She was too busy stuffing her face to notice that Taka was really nice and very good looking, and his eyes; were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Taka smiled nervously waiting for her to say something.

"S-sure." She smiled shyly. It was the weirdest thing to be asked out, especially with Mamoru looking at her the way he did. He didn't even realize how angry he looked, how upset he had become with this.

"Great." He smiled.

"We'll just wait for you outside." Reika winked making her way out with Motoki. Mamoru followed not looking back at Usagi. He was frustrated with her. How could she just date some guy she hardly knew. And he was just a baker she knew nothing about. What was she thinking just saying yes? Mamoru didn't realize how unreasonably upset he was until Reika confronted him.

"What was that about?" Reika said shaking a little finger at him playfully. Motoki smiled nervously thinking the same thing.

"What?" Mamoru said.

"Inside there, with Usagi-chan. Is something going on?" Reika mused with a sneaky smile, it reminded him of Usagi's friends; they were the probing type. Mamoru thought back to how he acted and how strange that must've looked.

"It's not what you think. She's stupid, she'll just fall for any guy-" Mamoru started trying to explain why he must've acted like he did.

"Sure, fall for any guy? Why not you?" Reika said a little cheeky. Motoki started to laugh nervously.

"You and Usagi-chan? Not in this life time." Motoki joked. Mamoru swallowed hard, he couldn't think of anything clever to say. He felt like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Oh come Mamoru-san, with the way you acted in there." Reika smirked folding her arms thinking back to the bridal shop. Those eyes meant something, the way he looked down at her then; it couldn't be mistaken. Mamoru groaned frustrated.

"It's not like that. Motoki explain that it's not what she thinks." Mamoru tried to reason. Motoki shook his hands in front of his body.

"OH no Chiba, you're not getting me into this." He laughed. Reika knew something was up, she knew it now for sure. Mamoru was never going to admit it like that. But before anything further could be said, Usagi had come skipping down happily. Reika smiled at her.

"Usagi-chan." She waved. Usagi was blushing and smiling madly. She hoped no one would ask her any questions.

"So odango-atama, you going on a little date with young Taka?" Mamoru teased rubbing her head. Usagi cringed madly feeling like poking out Mamoru's eyes. Motoki laughed not knowing what else to do.

"None of your business." Usagi said through grinding teeth walking away with Reika. Mamoru couldn't help but smile even though he was feeling weird. Motoki came to his side watching Usagi and Reika walk and talk to the car.

"You can make fun of it, but soon you're gonna crack Chiba." Motoki smiled kindly. Mamoru sharply looked at his friend wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"I'm just teasing Motoki." Mamoru explained, but Motoki nodded side to side.

"I'm not talking about that" He looked off to Usagi. He wasn't sure if Mamoru was just teasing Usagi because she annoyed him and he enjoyed bothering her back. Or if something else was there.

"She's not gonna be odango-atama forever, remember." Motoki whispered walking off. Mamoru felt like a brick wall had fallen on him suddenly. It was coming true. Usagi met someone, a young good looking guy who showed interest in her. Soon, the things he hoped would make Usagi go away, was really going to take her away. This was just a step closer to losing her.

'I don't like her, so it doesn't' matter-' He thought watching her.

'She doesn't matter.' He convinced himself before walking towards the car.

********

I am so evil! ^^' Don't worry, the story gets juicer LOL On the next chapter: Usagi's first date, first kiss and Mamoru's severe reaction to it all. Will his frustrations finally destroy his little relationship with Usagi?


	7. Taka's Date

Hi Hi! Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing! ^_^' And a special thanks to my loyal fans who've been reviewing every chapter. I also just wanted to announce that I don't own Sailormoon (just incase someone out there thinks I do.) ^^'

You guys should know that it'll get more complicated and MUCH more romantic before the wedding. I don't know exactly what chapter the wedding will be in, but it's coming up soon!

Happy readings!

Enjoy

-Lizzy

********

**Chapter Seven: Taka's Date**

It rained hard all night. Mamoru tossed and turned not able to find the right spot on his mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't understand why he was even thinking about this. Usagi was young and that guy Taka was young. Of course it made sense that he liked her and asked her out. Usagi was pretty, and …

"Stupid odango-atama, that's all you have." He smirked. He knew that beauty was not all she had.

"She's sweet…and smart when she wants to be…" He whispered to himself. It had been 3 hours since he started thinking a lot about her. He sat up feeling really upset with himself. This is not how things were supposed to be. So what if that kid liked her, so what if Usagi liked him back? What if they did date, she was allowed to.

"It's not like I want her…" He growled at himself. It was 4 in morning. He really needed to sleep. Even if it was the weekend, he didn't care. He wanted to sleep. Under his eyes dark circles started to form. He walked to the washroom hoping that if he splashed some cool water on his face, he'd come back to reality. He stared at himself in the mirror, he was plain. He was the total opposite of Usagi. She was loud, crazy and klutzy. But everywhere she went she made people happy. No matter what had happened in his day, when he bumped into Usagi; he secretly felt better.

"The way she scrounges her nose." He laughed. She was cute, really cute when she wanted to be. He sighed and started to splash water on his face. He felt better, more like himself. He sighed. He looked back at himself in the mirror, his face wet. What was happening with him? Why was he thinking about Usagi, what did he care if she dated someone.

He walked out of the washroom and went back to bed. He layed back with his arms folded behind his head inhaling and exhaling. He wanted to relax, he needed to relax. He normally didn't get jumpy like this, not even for exams. But something about what happened yesterday at the hall bothered him. Taka seemed like a nice guy and he was a baker which was Usagi's good luck. She'll have him baking something for her day and night. His eyes relaxed, he was almost sad. The room was quiet, just like his world. He could hear the rain drops beating down on the windows.

"It's not my business." He snarled at himself. What was he doing this for? Why was he beating himself up thinking about her and what she did with her life? He turned around to his side forcing his mind shut. He wasn't going to waste another moment on thinking about this again.

********

The air had become cold and crisp like a Fall afternoon would. There were chimney's puffing smoke, children playing with dead orange leafs, and old people complaining to each other about how their arthritis was acting up again.

"He asked you out!" Minako shouted into Usagi's ear. They had stopped in their tracks and stared at Usagi with hearts floating around their heads.

"How romantic!" Makato squealed happily thinking back to her ex-boyfriend. Usagi blushed madly.

"It's not a big deal." She said shyly. It was the strangest feeling. She was happy that she was asked out by a really hot guy; and he was really nice; and yet she felt awkward, like she was cheating.

"OH, where is he taking you?" Minako asked taking Usagi's hands into hers.

"Usagi-chan are you sure you should?" Ami asked blushing. Usagi's heart started to beat fast. Was Ami trying to say that she shouldn't date Taka?

"What do you mean Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. Ami wiped the large bead of sweat hanging down her head.

"Usagi-chan is busy with Reika-san's wedding and mid-terms coming up just before winter break." Ami explained. The girls sighed and fell over not believing Ami's attitude towards dating.

"Ami-chan, everyone has time for love." Minako said with flowers and hearts fluttering behind her in the wind. Usagi laughed nervously.

"So what time are you meeting him?" Rei asked coming up from behind Usagi who freaked out.

"Rei-chan, you scared me." Usagi shouted back at her. Rei stuck out her tongue. She was happy that Usagi had a date. After everything that happened at the Amusement park with Mamoru. It wasn't like she thought that Mamoru and Usagi had something going on, of course not; they hated each other. But it was still a relief.

"Calm down Usagi." Rei said looking cocky. "What time you guys going out?" She asked again. Usagi blushed. She always thought that one day when a hot guy did ask her out, she would rub it in Rei's face, but she didn't really feel very good about it now. And Rei seemed very excited about her date. Of course Rei pictured the guy looking pretty ugly.

"He's meeting me at 4 at the Bear Café." Usagi explained blushing.

"Great we'll walk you there so we can meet this guy." Rei announced with her hand in the air. The girls exclaimed joyfully! Usagi sulked and made a strange noise showing her clear disapproval.

"Oh come on Usagi. Don't you want us to meet your date?" Rei said laughing madly. She could picture it now, Usagi standing there with her donkey date. She knew that he couldn't compare to her Mamoru. Who still hadn't call her back yet.

"No!." Usagi hollered. She could picture how badly this was going to go. With all her friends there probing poor Taka until he ran away never to come back.

********

They arrived at the Bear Café still in their uniforms. Usagi was forced to tell how Taka asked her out again for the 4th time. The girls wanted extra details each time. But there was nothing more to report other then the fact that he had beautiful eyes. As they approached the café, Usagi strained to see if Taka had arrived yet.

"Okay you guys can go now." Usagi said grinding her teeth. She didn't want the girls here to embarrass her. But it was too late.

"Usagi-san?" Taka said from behind. They turned around to see Taka standing there in casual loose jeans, a grey sweater, jacket and scarf. He looked very handsome. Usagi didn't remember him looking like that. When she saw him yesterday he was wearing a white chef's outfit. He approached them. The girl's eyes popped out of their heads, as their mouths flopped down to the ground.

"He's gorgeous." Minako was able to say as her face turned pink. Rei couldn't believe it. Taka was really hot.

"Hi." He smiled looking down to Usagi who seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

"These are for you." Taka handed her over the pink roses he bought for her. Usagi accepted feeling really flushed.

"Arigato." She smiled back. He looked deep down into her eyes when he felt large eyes bubble around him. He turned to see her friends who had transformed to huge figures gawking at him. He felt nervous.

"Hi, I'm Taka." He said laughing nervously. Usagi decided that she had to rescue him before the girls started to question him too much.

"We should go." Usagi smiled pulling him by the arm away from the girls. Rei especially was the most jealous. She couldn't believe how amazing the guy was and so sweet to buy her flowers. Mamoru had never done that for her. She would ask him for it sometime.

********

They were walking silent and nervous. Neither Taka or Usagi knew what to say. This was her first ever date. She wished she knew what to say.

"So where do you go to school?" Taka finally asked wanting to progress the date.

"Juban high school. You?" She asked feeling a bit more relaxed.

"I graduated from Marx High school in Akyo District" He replied.

"So you're 17?" Usagi asked.

"Well I'll be 18 next week on Halloween night." Taka giggled. He was always teased about having a Halloween birthday. But because of it, he always had the best parties. Usagi giggled.

"That's good. You'll have more treats." Usagi smiled.

"You have a really pretty smile." Taka whispered taking her hand. Usagi felt a strange happiness in the pit of her stomach. But she didn't want to be kissed. Taka blushed.

"I know this really nice café where they serve these wonderful cakes. Do you want to go?" He asked breaking a little of the kissing tension. Usagi beamed him a brilliant smile.

"Yes!" She happily shouted feeling a little embarrassed that she was that excited about food. Taka laughed gladly.

********

It was 6 pm when Mamoru walked into the arcade. It was lucky for him that he drove since it started to rain uncontrollably. The arcade was filled with kids including Usagi's school friend Naru and Umino.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei happily called out for him from their table. Usagi's friends were all there, except Usagi. He wondered where she was.

"Hey, where's the odango-atama?" He asked Rei immediately. The girls looked at each other and then to Rei who seemed a little flustered.

"She's on a date. Now why don't you sit down Mamoru-san and I'll order you some hot coco, you look cold." She smiled gesturing for him to sit down. The girls examined Mamoru's face, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Mamoru-san are you alright?" Ami asked looking at him curiously. Mamoru sighed.

"Yeah, just had some troubles sleeping." He said quietly taking off his jacket.

'So she's on a date with him…' He wondered. Why was this bothering him so much. Just when he thought that Usagi meant nothing, he started to think about her again. The girls watched how quiet and cold Mamoru looked; they wondered if it had something to do with Usagi. His eyebrows were pointed down bitterly as he stared out with his arms folded.

"Here you go." Rei cheerfully sang placing the hot coco on the table.

"Arigato." He said wrapping his hands around the cup.

"Is everything alright?" Rei asked taking a seat next to him finally noticing how dark his eyes had become. The girls remained silent.

"Yeah, I just had some troubles sleeping that's all." He said trying to look a little more cheery. Rei relaxed.

"Bad dreams?" She asked. Mamoru stared out to his cup thinking back to how long he had stayed up thinking about odango-atama. The way she smiled, the way she cried, everything that annoyed him in that haunted house and in that tunnel, he liked.

"Yeah something like that." He managed to say. Rei became very still and silent wondering what Mamoru was thinking.

"I wonder how Usagi-chan is doing?" Minako asked a little spacey herself. Mamoru put the cup to his nose and started to sniff the warmth. He wondered how she was. If she laughed like a hyena with Taka, if she swallowed all the food he fed her in one gulp. A smile crept to his face.

"Hey you guys!" Reika suddenly arrived happy as ever. She was really happy with the speed of her wedding plans. The girls moved over in the booth to make room for her. Motoki was just starting his shift for the night. He wished he had the night off so he could spend it with Reika. But he had spent most of his day with her instead.

"Reika-san. How are you?" Ami asked as Reika sat down next to her.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked noticing that the table was rather quiet and food was not sprayed all over.

"She's-"

"On a date." Mamoru interrupted Minako. They found that unusually rude for even Mamoru. He looked dazed and upset.

"Oh, with that boy Taka-san?" Reika asked not noticing Mamoru's dark circles.

"Yeah." Minako smiled all dreamy again. The girls sighed, wishing they had someone special.

"Oh those two were so cute yesterday." Reika explained how Taka had come running after Usagi when they were done. Mamoru stayed silent adding nothing to the conversation.

"She's so lucky. He's so handsome too." Makoto sighed feeling lonely and pathetic as she looked down to her lonely drink. Rei noticed something in Mamoru's expression. She wanted to ask again if he was alright, but he didn't seem interested in talking.

It was then Usagi stepped in with Taka looking happy and carrying the pink roses. She was smiling and blushing. She didn't want to bring him here knowing that the gang was probably all there sitting and gossiping.

"Usagi-chan! Hi." Motoki smiled waving at her. Motoki glanced back at Mamoru who seemed the least affected. Usagi noticed before anything else, Mamoru's face. It was empty and yet speaking volumes of his anger. It was a haunting expression and she had never seen that on him before.

"Hi!" Reika said shaking Taka's hand. He waved a casual hello to everyone.

"Well Usagi-chan. I should go." He turned around to her feeling all their faces burning the side of his face. The girls extremely jealous of Usagi's good fortune.

"Okay." She smiled shyly. Mamoru saw how embarrassed she was with all her friends watching them like a hawk.

"You guys, give the odango-atama some space." He said taking another sip from his drink.

"Odango-atama?" Taka whispered to himself. Usagi turned bright red. She couldn't believe Mamoru called her that in front of Taka.

"Quiet you." She said madly grinding her teeth and showing him a balled fist. The girls sat back down waiting for hell to break lose.

"What? I did you a favour odango-atama." Mamoru smirked shrugging like he had done nothing.

"Don't call me that! You know my name is U-SA-GI!" She shouted pounded her first comically on the table.

"Usagi-san?" Taka said. Usagi had almost forgotten he was there. She turned around sharply smiling feeling stupid. He walked to her as the girls and Mamoru watched on. They all became silent. Taka was blushing taking Usagi's hand in his hand. The girls gasped waiting for the kiss of a life time. Reika blushed feeling a little embarrassed. She wondered if they should kiss on their first date. Usagi swallowed hard as Taka's face inched closer to her.

"I like odango-atama's" He smiled sweetly leaning down. The girls gasped loudly holding each other panicking and jealous. Usagi moved back into the table a little more not sure if this is what she wanted. Her stomach filled up with butterflies, but not the good kind. She didn't want to kiss.

"This is awfully inappropriate." Mamoru suddenly snorted, his eyes closed looking really upset. Taka moved from Usagi as she exhaled. The girls looked at him wondering what he was thinking. This was Usagi's first kiss, and he ruined it.

"It's your first date. You think it's a good idea to just kiss her like that in front of everyone?" Mamoru said standing up. Taka backed up feeling a bit humiliated.

"I just.- I didn't mean anything bad." He explained turned red himself. Usagi snapped out of her daze and realized what was happening. Reika's eyes were wide open, her hand covering her mouth in awe and realization.

"You can't just play with her heart and then throw her aside." Mamoru continued stepping in front of Usagi. Rei felt something was not right .Why was Mamoru acting like this.

"Hey wait a second. I'm not playing around." Taka said feeling a bit angry with what Mamoru was implying.

"Mamoru-san." Rei said trying to pull on his arm gently hoping that he would stop fighting.

"What are you doing!" Usagi shouted, the whole arcade turned to see what the fuss was about when Usagi shouted. Naru and Umino noticed Usagi there and wondered what the commotion was. Motoki quickly rushed over seeing Mamoru standing up like that with Taka. He wondered what had happened. When he left they were all smiling and happy.

"I'm helping you odango-atama. You would just let him take your first kiss just like that." He said turning around to her looking angry. How could she be so stupid. Allowing a guy she just met, knew little about to kiss her like that in front of everyone in an arcade. Usagi turned red and looked down at the ground feeling really embarrassed.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to act like anything. I was just- gomen. Usagi-san I'll call you later." Taka smiled trying to calm the tense situation. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted a simple kiss. He didn't know that it was Usagi's first kiss, if he did, he would've done more to make it special.

"Gomen Usagi-san. Bye." He smiled and waved at everyone as everyone waved goodbye to him. The air was really horrible around the table.

"Why did you do that!?" Usagi shouted at Mamoru feeling like she was going to cry. Reika stood up and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi-chan." Reika wanted to say something comforting, but she didn't know what. She felt really bad for Usagi. She had never seen Mamoru act like this, especially with Usagi. Then again, she never realized that Mamoru liked the girl he teased.

"I did it because you being the idiot you are, would let him." Mamoru explained feeling really frustrated. He had no intention in butting in. Why did he even care if she lost her first kiss to a guy she just met. It wasn't his business.

"Is everything alright?" Motoki asked arriving to the table too late. The girls all huddled around Usagi and Mamoru wondering what could be said to make this situation less tense.

"Just-just leave me alone." Usagi blurted making a run out of the arcade. The girls ran after her except Rei who stared up at Mamoru with watery eyes. She felt like he had dumped her and she didn't know why. She didn't know why Mamoru who always made fun of Usagi cared so much about her first kiss. Mamoru sat down finally realizing what he had done. He had stood up and protected her from her first kiss. Why? What did it matter to him? Motoki couldn't stick around though, he had orders to fill and hoped that Reika could take care of it.

"Mamoru-san….what's wrong?" Reika asked taking a seat across from him. Mamoru exhaled, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

"Who kisses a girl on their first date?" Mamoru blurted out trying to reason that it was for Usagi's sake. Reika looked deep into his eyes, anger, frustration; and something else was brewing. Rei sat down next to Reika wondering how she can help.

"Taka-san is a nice boy. He likes Usag-"

"So that's it, so she'll just let any guy who shows her a little interest take her like that?" He said bitterly. Rei and Reika moved in their seat looking at each other wondering if what they were concluding was what he felt. Mamoru realized how he was sounding. He was sounded like a jealous boyfriend, and he wasn't. He wasn't anything to Usagi. He had completely humiliated her in front of everyone. But he knew her. She let people push her around, and he wasn't going to let her stand there and accept a kiss that was empty.

"Mamoru-san, Usagi's older now, she knows best for herself." Rei explained feeling really sad about this. Mamoru was doing all this to protect Usagi and seemed really upset that she was dating. She didn't understand why, but there could be only one reason.

"I know, I think I'm just tired." Mamoru explained rubbing his head feeling awkward. What was he thinking jumping up like that protecting her from something that she didn't need protection from? Reika and Rei exchanged puzzled glances.

"I haven't slept, and I just need some rest." He continued as the two girls stared back at him. They had never known Mamoru to act like this, and hoped it was the truth he spoke.

"Should I walk you home?" Rei asked a little hopeful.

"No, it's alright. I drove." He started to walk away waving bye to the two. Reika was terribly worried for Mamoru. He wasn't the kind of guy who would care about someone else in that situation. She had seen enough of his crazy actions to realize what was happening. This would be very complicated, and until Mamoru started being honest with himself, it would only get harder.

"Take care." Rei smiled thoughtfully as he walked out of the arcade and to his car. She wondered what Mamoru was thinking and why he cared so much about Usagi getting kissed.

'He doesn't even like her...' She thought sadly watching him drive off.

****

OH snap! What's happened in this chapter!! On the next chapter: How will Usagi and Mamoru even stay 'enemies' after such a tiff? And a secret is revealed. Until next time! ^^'


	8. Something Happened

Hi everyone! Thank you all for you reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.

Enjoy

-Lizzy

********

**Chapter Eight: Something Happened**

"That stupid jerk. How dare he say that! And in front of everybody?" Usagi said bitterly to herself. She had never been that badly humiliated in her life. She wandered the busy streets wondering how she would ever recover from all this. And if Taka would call her like he said. She wondered what made Mamoru do something like that. She looked up at the stars, for a brief moment wishing for some Senshi action to take her mind off of Mamoru.

"Tuxedo-kamen sama, where are you?" She whispered.

"Hey you kid!" Usagi turned sharply. Her eyes widen comically, she couldn't believe the chances of the worst day in the world getting worse. It was the goons from the other day she bumped into.

"You owe me kid! Big time." The burly guy shouted making his way to her. Usagi swallowed hard and ran quickly into the street hoping to out run him. But he and his buddies were gaining speed.

'Okay this is bad.' She thought to herself wondering why things like this were always happening to her. Usagi got an idea when she turned the corner. She snuck into the alley way and into a difficult small space between two shops. She hoped that they hadn't seen her. She waited for a moment but never saw anyone run past the alley. She sighed relieved. She cautiously walked out of the small space dusting her skirt.

"Gotcha." The man snickered appearing from thin air. Usagi gasped as he made his way towards her.

"What's the matter little rabbit? Boyfriend not here to save you?" He smirked licking his lips. Usagi realized he was talking about Mamoru, the one who saved her that day. He had shown up from nowhere and she felt pretty lucky that he did just in time.

"Now come on, and give me that $3 and that kiss." He said in a childish voice, a foot away from her.

"Let me go!" Usagi shouted as loud as she could hoping that someone would walk by and hear her. But no one seemed to be on the road suddenly. She desperately hoped that someone would come. She backed up against the dead end wall biting away at her nails, wondering if she had a chance of climbing it. The man was inches away putting his arm up against the wall watching Usagi tremble.

"Come on now." He smirked leaning in. For the first time in her life, she wished for Mamoru to show up from nowhere. He was there for her that day saving her from her first kiss being stolen by a goon. She tried to punch but he just grabbed her arm. She kicked his leg, but this time he only laughed. She wondered if there was a chance that Mamoru would come again. Usagi moved her face down away from the goon and shut her eyes tightly. She prayed hard, hard for a miracle to come again; for Mamoru to show up just in time.

She heard loud thuds and felt his shadow move off of her body. She opened her eyes slowly only to see the thugs running out of the alley. She moved from the wall wondering if she had transformed into Sailormoon.

"Did I transform?" She looked down to her arms and clothes.

"You should've" Mamoru said rubbing his knuckles. Usagi turned to see Mamoru leaning casually against the wall. She couldn't believe it. Did he really hear her?

"I always wondered what it was about you that made me so over-protective." Mamoru said smiling to himself now realizing why he was crazy with her. Usagi trembled a little, her legs feeling like jelly.

"I can't believe I never saw it before. Sailormoon." Mamoru said walking to her. Usagi felt tiny icy stings all over her body she was so shocked.

"What? What? No? No? NO! I'm not Sailormoon? Who's Sailormoon? What's a Sailormoon?" She blurted out uncontrollably shaking her heard side to side. Mamoru smirked, how he had missed this, baffled him. It was so obvious that she was. He supposed that it was because he never looked hard enough.

"You don't have to lie odango-atama." He put his hand in his side jacket pocket and scrambled about. Usagi wondered what it could be, what evidence did he have for figuring her identity out. She bit away at her insanity and nails furiously wondering if he had a picture of her transforming or DNA reports.

Mamoru pulled out a hanky and gave it to her. She looked at it strangely.

"What's this?" She asked puzzled.

"It's a handkerchief." He replied looking a little happy.

"And???" She asked almost demanding he prove how he knew she was Sailormoon.

"It's for your knee." He smiled pointing at the new scrape on her knee. Usagi looked down, she was so caught up in the moment that she never noticed the bleeding on her knee cap. She had scraped it on the ground crawling into the small space trying to hide.

"Arigato." She said quietly, feeling very weird and worried about this.

"It's okay that you don't want to tell me." He continued bringing Usagi's attention back to him. He didn't know why he was smiling, he should've been yelling at her for being so stupid. She could've really gotten hurt or worse; killed.

Usagi fell quiet, she wanted to say something that would convince him that she wasn't Sailormoon.

"Why do you think I'm Sailormoon?- Which I'm not by the way." She said as a matter factly trying her best to laugh so that she looked honest. Mamoru smiled and brushed his head, he didn't know how to explain it; nor did he want her to know the truth.

"I just know odango-atama." He replied looking deep into her eyes. His dreamy eyes and sweet smile caused her heart to beat fast, a warm sensation fell all over her body. The way he smiled, the way the moon shone on his face; it was mesmerizing.

"You need to be more careful." He said feeling a similar sensation falling on him. Usagi swallowed hard not sure how to react.

"Yeah…Arigato…for saving me-" Usagi started.

"Again." Mamoru added taking a step closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach and head filling up with a hundred of dancing butterflies. He didn't know what was making him step closer. She was saved now, he had done his job; so why was he walking towards her like he wanted to be near her. Usagi stared up at him wondering what was happening.

"I'll take you home…" He whispered turning away quickly before he actually leaned down to kiss her. Usagi nodded and followed him out of the alley. They walked on to the street, almost devoid of any people. Usagi came out of her trance, and thought about what had happened. She remembered being attacked; and then Mamoru showed up. He showed up because she called for him. But it didn't make sense, he couldn't read her mind.

'Can he?' She thought a little suspiciously.

"Um…" She said. He looked at her, her eyes were tiny slits of suspicion. He wondered if she had figured out who he was.

"What number am I thinking of?" She asked pointing to her head. Mamoru blinked a few times not understanding what this had to do with anything.

"What?" He asked slowing down a little.

"What number am I thinking of?" She asked again feeling like she had caught him. Mamoru's left eye brow cocked up.

"You just got attacked and you're asking what number you're thinking of? You're a real piece of work odango-atama." He sighed not believing that she wanted to play such a childish game with him. Usagi scrounged up her nose feeling a little dumb but she had to know.

"Can you read my mind!?" She shouted stopping in her tracks. Mamoru turned and faced her.

"What are you talking about odango-atama?" He asked a little harshly. He was starting to suspect that she was going a little crazy.

"Well how else did you know that I called for you?" She blurted out not thinking. Mamoru's eyes widen in surprise. Usagi realized what she had said and didn't know what she could say to fix it. They became silent as a light breeze played with her hair. She looked majestic, like she had that day in the bridal parlor. Mamoru's eyes had become soft and glassy, like he was staring at something very peaceful. Usagi couldn't take the way he looked at her, nor did she feel comfortable with everything that had happened between them.

"Never mind…forget what I said." She tried to compose herself, to not look like she said anything revealing. Mamoru started to walk feeling a little flushed.

"So what you thought I read minds?" He asked wondering if he should ask. Usagi blushed feeling really embarrassed.

"No, nothing like that at all." She said in a small whisper. They continued to walk silently to Usagi's house. It was the longest walk Usagi ever had. Running to school was easier then walking with Mamoru. There was this strange tenderness looming over them. The stars ominously brighter, the moon bigger and the most silver she had ever seen. Usagi wanted to make a run for it, she was both terrified and extremely happy with being there with him. She didn't know what Mamoru was thinking, but his face was soft and gentle. She remembered the day in the bridal parlor, the way he looked at her then. Like she was the only one he ever wanted to see. She wondered if he ever looked at anyone else like that. But she couldn't be thinking like this, not with Mamoru.

'This is so weird…' She thought starting to blush a lot more. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter, her palms sweaty from the excitement.

"Well there's my house…" Usagi said relieved to see her street. Mamoru stopped at the corner not wanting to make his presence known to her family. They stood there for a moment, feeling awkward being alone again.

"Alright, see ya." Mamoru said looking around the area trying not to look down at her. He wasn't sure what he was doing feeling this way. She was Sailormoon and now that he had saved her, this feeling to be near her should go away.

"Yeah. Um, thanks again." Usagi said in a small sweet voice. Mamoru looked down to her sweet blushing face with the heavenly light of the moon. His heart started to pound in his chest, his head feeling dizzy. Usagi felt the same way. They quietly stared at each other feeling both fear and sheer affection. Mamoru took a step closer and this time Usagi didn't step back. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, she didn't understand what was happening. She was with Mamoru, the guy who teased her to no end. Everyday since she's known him, he had made fun of her; and protected her. The world around them started to fade into darkness, as the light focused calmly on them.

"USAGI! There you are!" They heard someone scream. Mamoru looked over to see a very upset man rush out of his car. Usagi suddenly lost all her passion and felt really concerned. Mamoru looked on with narrowed eyebrows, he wondered who this guy was who had done him a favor. If this rude interruption hadn't happened, he would've kissed Usagi.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Kenji demanded going on his tippy toes to examine Mamoru's face.

"Father?" Mamoru whispered feeling a new type of fear.

"Papa, it's not what you think." Usagi pleaded trying to pull her father away from Mamoru. She was feeling very embarrassed.

"Kenji, what are you doing?" Usagi's mother said getting out of the car. She approached her husband who was still inches close to Mamoru in the funniest looking stare down she had ever seen.

"Mom, please do something." Usagi begged. Suddenly Kenji jumped to Usagi and placed a strange sign around her neck and stood triumphantly beside her.

"Do not feed the Usagi?...." Usagi read the sign. "PAAPAA!" She hollered trying to take it off. This couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"Kenji! I thought we discussed the sign." Ikuko shouted pointing a very upset finger at her husband.

"Tsukino-sama, please let me explain." Mamoru tried to speak but it only made Kenji more upset. He appeared suddenly infront of Mamoru who was a bit alarmed. He had never seen such a crazy father before.

"Gomen, he's a little insane." Ikuko said pulling her husband by the back of his collar.

"I demand you stay away from my little Usagi-bear!" He shouted with a balled fist waving madly in the air as Ikuko pulled him away. Usagi blushed feeling she had set the new standard for humiliation. Mamoru smiled nervously fixing his jacket trying hard to be cool about this.

"What my husband _WAS_ trying to say, who is this young man Usagi?" Ikuko asked her daughter calmly staring daggers at her husband if he tried to put another sign on her again. He was tempted but knew better to try that again.

Mamoru swallowed hard feeling very nervous. He didn't know what his and Usagi's feuding relationship could be called.

"This is Mamoru-san." Usagi replied gesturing to Mamoru.

"Mamoru uh? Sounds very sneaky." Kenji said adjusting his glasses and staring him up and down. Mamoru smiled nervously and waved a friendly hello.

"Nice to meet you Mamoru-san." Ikuko smiled. Mamoru bowed humbly. He felt very awkward. What was he worried about, it wasn't like he was dating Usagi. But he could imagine what it must've looked like to a father standing by and watching some guy staring at his daughter. He felt like such a pervert.

"Usagi, where were you?" Ikuko asked wondering if she really wanted to know with Kenji standing there with that stupid sign behind him. Usagi took the sign off of herself struggling to explain what had happened.

"I got mugged." She said looking up to Mamoru, hoping he would play along again. Mamoru didn't agree, he felt that her parents should know the truth, but when he looked at her father's explosive reaction; it was like he heard the worst of news.

'On the other hand, nothing bad with a little white lie' He thought to himself.

"OH dear. Are you alright?" Ikuko asked worried and petting Usagi's hair.

"Mamoru-san helped me out. He was just walking me home." Usagi explained feeling really strange. It was like she was in a prison under interrogation; with her father wailing like a child in the corner.

"Thank goodness." Ikuko sighed.

"Arigato Mamoru-san." Ikuko smiled. Mamoru waved nervously not sure if anyone should be paying more attention to Kenji who was crying on the hood of the car.

"Let's go home. Mamoru-san, would you like to come over for some tea?" Ikuko asked. Usagi looked up at him hoping that he'd say no. After everything that had happened between them, having him at her house would set her over the edge.

"Uh, gomen, I can't. But thank you." Mamoru explained saying his goodbyes. Kenji shot up completely cured of his fit of crying and waved a thank you and goodnight to Mamoru. He walked off not looking back. He was relieved to be out of that situation. He hoped that he would never have to run into that again. He could hear Usagi's father trying to put that ridiculous sign on her again, only to meet the death grip from Ikuko. He smiled and shrugged.

'I guess families mess you up.' He thought to himself. He didn't have a family to mess him up, and he wondered what it would be like to have a family like Usagi's. They obviously cared for her a lot, so much that her father made her a sign.

'Probably has a cage and everything.' He smirked just picturing it. Poor Usagi in a fluffy bunny suit crying out hysterically for her father who was feeding her pellets. He wondered what his sign would be if he was part of that family. After all, there wasn't much you could to do "Mamoru", the very word meant protection. And it suited him well. He was always protecting that klutz, and always protecting Sailormoon. It made sense that it was all for one person. One person who he'd forever look out for.

A lot had happened since he and Usagi spent more time together. It seemed like they were always alone, he couldn't afford being alone with her again. If her father hadn't showed up, he would've taken that first kiss he stopped Taka from taking. Something happened to him, something he was afraid of and happy about.

********

When Usagi walked into her room, there was a sense of loss. Luna jumped up to her bed and welcomed Usagi home. She had heard from the girls that Usagi was terribly upset at the arcade and what had happened with Mamoru.

"How are you Usagi-chan?" Luna asked trying to determine if Usagi was happy or sad. Usagi sighed loudly and fell on to the bed almost crushing Luna who jumped out of her skin.

"Can people who hate each other be friends Luna-chan?" Usagi asked suddenly. Luna stared at her for a few seconds wondering what this was about. Her ears perked up as she sat beside Usagi.

"Is it about Taka-san?" Luna asked. Usagi's eyes widen in shock. She sat up quickly. She had completely forgotten about Taka. She was so angry with Mamoru about that, but suddenly what happened in the arcade didn't mean anything. Not after what he did for her. He had jumped in and saved her, like magic appearing anytime she needed help. She was sure he had to have heard her call for him. Something strange had happened to her, and it all started with Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan? Did something happen?" Luna asked placing a paw on Usagi's freshly scraped knee.

"I think so…." Usagi whispered, her eyes shinning, her heart racing miles a minute.

******

Cute chapter? Mamoru knows who she is, how will the Senshi deal? On the next chapter: Every wedding has dancing, so it's ballroom dancing lesson time! And Taka's birthday invite.


	9. Ballroom Dilemma

Ah, sorry sorry sorry! I got a little busy and didn't update yesterday! So here's a special chapter! I hope you guys all love it.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Enjoy

-Lizzy

********

**Chapter Ten: Ballroom Dilemma**

"HE WHAT!" Rei shouted feeling out of control. Somehow, Mamoru knew who Usagi was. But how did he know? The girls were seated around the table in Rei's room with Usagi sighing feeling drained of all her energy.

"This isn't good guys." Makoto said scratching her chin.

"How does he know Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. Usagi had sulked over the table trying to blur everyone out.

"I tried to ask, but he didn't say." She replied. A lot had happened that she left out. How could she explain anything now? How she called out for him and he arrived? Their silent walk home, their fairytale moment at her house? It was all complicated, not to mention Rei was the one who liked Mamoru. She could see it on Rei's face, she was worried that something was happening between Mamoru and her. Rei didn't know what to think. Mamoru was always showing up to help Usagi, even from Taka, who meant no harm to her. Was he jealous, did he like Usagi? But he couldn't, he made so much fun of her, all he did was tease her.

"We have to find out." Minako said slapping her knee a little hillbilly-ish. The girls agreed, but what do they do. They couldn't all just go up to him and ask. He didn't know about the rest of the senshi.

"Usagi-chan, you have to talk to him in private." Ami explained. Rei sharply looked at Usagi, her eyes speaking volumes of how jealous she was feeling.

"It's not a date Rei-chan, we have to figure this out." Minako continued trying to smile it off. But Rei wasn't accepting the hints Mamoru had been dropping each time Rei hung on to him.

"There's got to be another way." Usagi sighed feeling pressure on her shoulders, only to realize it was both Luna and Artemis sitting on her. Her eyes became large and annoyed.

"Yeah, lets just all sit on Usagi." She murmured.

"You can talk to him tonight when you go for the ballroom dancing lesson." Artemis announced much to everyone's surprise.

"Ballroom dancing lessons?" Rei asked a little puzzled by it all.

"I over heard Motoki-san talking to Reika-san at the arcade. They're going to have dancing at their reception and have booked lessons." Artemis explained. Makoto and Minako started to squint with happiness picturing how romantic that would be to dance with a hot guy at a wedding in a pretty bridal dress.

"Great." Usagi sighed. She was very confused about her feelings and didn't want to see Mamoru just yet. She needed time to think about it all.

"It's decided then, we'll come with you, and you can talk to him about it in private while you're dancing." Makoto declared triumphantly standing up on the table with Minako waving little flags in the background agreeing. They hoped that they could sneak in a dance with any of the other good looking cooks. Rei sighed a little annoyed.

"You guys have to stand up on the table each time?" She barked.

"What time is the dancing lessons?" Ami asked Artemis. He jumped on to the floor with Luna trying to think back to the conversation he over heard.

"I don't know." He said laughing his head off. The girls fell over not believing how Artemis could miss that big piece of important information.

"You can find out when you see Reika-san." Ami said petting the poor humiliated kitty. Usagi didn't want to do any of this right now. She wanted to go home and sleep. The way Mamoru had looked at her last night, did something to her. She felt changed. It wasn't like anything she had felt before. Now she was going to be dancing with him in such a beautiful place. When was this streak of bad luck going to end?

********

It was the worst morning he ever had. All he thought about was Usagi. He didn't understand why he was still thinking about her. She was safe and sound, Sailormoon was safe and sound; so he should've been fine now. He shouldn't have been thinking about her. But he couldn't stop. He remembered those sweet blue eyes staring up at him, that smile; that hair.

"That crazy odango-atama." He said smiling.

"What?" Motoki asked handing the large coffee he had ordered. Mamoru looked up at Motoki who looked strangely back at him.

"Uh?" Mamoru said looking rather dumb. He forgot that he was sitting at the arcade waiting for Reika and the annoying triage of girls who followed her, to arrive. Of course, this meant Usagi would be there too.

"What about crazy odango-atama?" Motoki smirked placing the tray on the counter.

"Ahh Motoki-san not you too! You know I don't like that name." Usagi whined. Motoki turned around to see Usagi comically staring at him feeling defeated. Mamoru cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Usagi-chan." Motoki waved. "I was just asking Mamoru-"

"About why you're always late?" Mamoru interrupted not wanting Usagi to know that he had drifted off thinking about her again. Usagi sluggishly walked to the table looking upset with him.

"I'm not late. I'm on time." She said feeling more like herself and yet confused. She thought that there would be some strange tension between them today, but she supposed that Mamoru never thought about it like she did; nor did he feel what she felt.

"Gomen! I'm late." Reika smiled as she walked in with the girls. Ami was carrying a large binder for Reika as her arms were busy holding a large box. She hugged Motoki quickly and sat down and got ready for work.

"Reika-san, what's in the box?" Rei asked coming around to sit next to Mamoru who moved over so that the girls could sit. Rei blushed a little wondering what Mamoru knew and if he knew she was Sailor Mars. Mamoru tried hard not to look at Usagi or anyone else, instead he focused on his coffee.

"It's magazines with ideas on decorations, center pieces and bouquets." Reika explained happily.

"That's a large box." Minako smiled nervously wiping the side of her head.

"Well you can't have too many ideas." Reika laughed at herself a little feeling like she was going a little over board.

"Oh yeah before we forget, we should let you guys know about the ballroom dancing lesson." Motoki said putting down a few glasses of juice. The girls tried to act like they were surprised.

"Oh ballroom dancing, how pleasantly unknown to us before you had just mentioned it a few seconds ago, which we didn't know about at all because you just mentioned it to us for the first time right now; this very moment, in this arcade; just now...." Makoto said trying to recover from her babbling. The girls all nervously twitched thinking about Makoto's secret keeping skills.

"Dancing lessons?" Mamoru asked for the first time interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, every wedding has dancing." Reika smiled. Her first dance with Motoki was going to be magical and she was going to make sure they knew how to dance. And of course, she needed Mamoru and Usagi to know how to dance as well since they were part of the wedding party. Usagi didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at dancing and she really didn't want to be dancing with Mamoru like that. Mamoru remained quiet as well.

"So it's at, let me see." Reika said looking through her giant binder. "It's at 7 tonight." Reika smiled cheerfully.

"But if you guys can't make it, Motoki and I can just-"

"NO they'll go!" Minako and Makoto shouted at the same time alarming Reika, Motoki and Mamoru.

"I mean, it's important, this is for your wedding." Minako explained nervously laughing.

"Yeah yeah, and it's crucial that everything go perfectly." Makoto explained further. Rei felt her right eye twitching uncontrollably. But Usagi and Mamoru had to go, they needed some private time to talk so they could figure out how Mamoru knew Usagi was Sailor moon.

"Isn't that right Usagi-chan." Minako asked aggressively elbowing Usagi's side.

"OH yeah yeah, crucial." Usagi said quickly and happily. Mamoru glanced at her uncomfortably and went back to drinking his coffee.

********

It was 6:50 and the girls were waiting outside with Usagi. Reika and Motoki showed up as they talked aside about Mamoru and his knowledge about Usagi's secret identity. They were going to wait for Mamoru a little longer outside but Taka showed up instead.

"Usagi-chan! I'm glad to see you. I was wondering could I talk to you in private?" Taka asked as the girls were going in. Usagi blushed and excused herself from the girls. Somehow Rei felt weird about this, Taka and Usagi didn't seem right together. She wasn't sure if she was jealous of Usagi's great luck to have such a hot guy interested in her.

"Gomen Usagi-chan." Taka said when the girls had entered the Hotel's banquet hall. Usagi's eyes fell on the floor, she knew what he was about to say. She had never been dumped, of course, she had never been his girlfriend to be dumped.

"I understand…" Usagi said softly. This was all Mamoru's fault. How could she brush off her shoulders what he had done to her that day? He had utterly humiliated her.

"I wanted to call you, but I just didn't know what to say. I felt so bad." He continued feeling very flushed. Usagi waited for the final blow growing increasingly hateful of Mamoru.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain…I get it. I'm sorry about it all." Usagi said feeling very hot and embarrassed. She had never felt so small in her life.

"I didn't know that it was your first date and that it was your first…kiss." Taka wanted to explain his feelings better and tried not to hurt her.

"It's okay…." Usagi looked at him really not wanting to be there any longer.

"I guess this is goodbye…" She said smiling at him trying hard not to cry. Taka looked surprised.

"What? Why?" He said feeling broken that he was getting dumped. Usagi looked down to the ground.

"Because you're breaking up with me." She said softly. "But I guess you can't break up with someone who isn't your girlfriend." She continued feeling really stupid. This break up was just as humiliating as what Mamoru did.

"No no, that's not what I'm trying to say at all." Taka expressed quickly before Usagi continued to say things. Usagi looked up at him wondering what he was trying to say then.

"I was trying to ask you out on another date…to make up for the one we had." He explained feeling his cheeks get hotter. Usagi stared at him a little shocked.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong." He said putting his hands in his pocket trying hard not to look too red but he couldn't help it.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Of course. So will you come to the Halloween Night Dinner for my birthday?" He asked smiling. Usagi blinked a few times, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to get another chance with him.

"Yeah." She smiled feeling as hot and embarrassed as he did. Taka took her hand in his looking at her.

"Great. I'm glad." He smiled. Usagi stared down at his hands in hers. Something didn't feel right about it. She looked up at his eyes and she couldn't help but picture Mamoru. It was the strangest sensation, like he was watching her from behind. She wanted to feel happy about going out with Taka again, but she didn't feel it. All she saw in Taka's eyes was Mamoru's.

"I'll see you this weekend then Usagi-chan." Taka smiled leaning down to her face. The movement shocked Usagi and she stepped back but he landed his kiss on her cheek anyway. She felt a little betrayed by Taka as he kissed her cheek. She stared up at him in shock.

"See you later Usagi-chan." He smiled. He felt that it was the perfect time to kiss her cheek. The garden area he was in was lit by many beautiful lights, the air heavy with romance, but she stepped back. He didn't take that as a bad sign, he figured that she just wasn't ready for it at that moment. He waved a happy goodbye and walked into the entrance leaving her to feel her cheek. She wasn't feeling good about it at all. She felt cheated on and that she had cheated. She swallowed hard, her heart feeling let down. She didn't want to be kissed, after what Mamoru had said to him; he still stole a kiss. And it didn't matter that it was not her lips, it was still the first. She wiped her cheek and walked into the entrance feeling very frustrated.

It was bad to spy on her, but he couldn't help it. When he arrived she was outside with Taka and it left him no choice but to stay in the shadow and watch. He knew that Taka was not the kind of guy who got it. Most guys at that age didn't get it. They rushed everything in a relationship because they had more experience. Usagi didn't need that.

"That stupid boy." He muttered to himself feeling his rage building. He stepped out of the shadow's after watching Usagi's reaction to her first cheek kiss. She had stepped back which meant that she didn't want the kiss. He wanted to jump out of the corner and just punch Taka a few times until he got the message, but Taka had already said his goodbyes. Frustrated, he had no other choice but to leave it.

********

It was the beginning of a very long lesson. When Mamoru finally arrived, the instructor was already teaching Motoki and Reika. Usagi having no other partner, got stuck with Makoto who pictured Usagi to be her ex-boyfriend. Usagi didn't look too happy.

And then the nightmare started.

"Alright. Now you Momostan, take Usucki's right hand." The instructor had a terrible European accent that Usagi couldn't understand.

"It's Mamoru." Mamoru said for the fifth time.

"And it's U-SA-GI." Usagi stressed, exaggerating her facial expressions.

"Whatever. Do what I say." The instructor Mrs. Krechuck snapped. Motoki and Reika smiled nervously, this was not what they expected for a dancing teacher. The girls snuggled together as Mamoru took Usagi's left hand and held her by the waist. Rei turned red with envy and jealously, and it didn't help that her friends were so emotional about it.

"Will you guys stop, they're just doing a lesson; that's all." Rei said trying to look composed.

"Aww come on Rei-chan, look at them." Minako said looking off feeling very light and dreamy.

Usagi tried to ignore her friends. It would've been easier if they weren't there.

"NO NO, closer Momostan. Closer." Mrs. Krechuck said walking to the couple. Usagi swallowed hard.

"Like this." She said pushing Usagi into Mamoru's body. She had pushed her so hard that Usagi's head hit the bottom of Mamoru's chin. He didn't feel any pain he was too busy trying to control himself. She looked up at his eyes blushing madly. She didn't know if she could do this. She wondered why people had to be so close to each other when dancing. Mamoru made the mistake of looking back down at her. It was the single most painful thing he had to do all day, was not to kiss her. He tried to remind himself that Taka kissed her, and that rage would somehow keep him from taking anything more from her.

"Good. Now take steps like this." Mrs. Krechuck started her lesson. Usagi and Mamoru would've been able to start properly, had it not been for the girls staring heart's at them. Rei shook uncontrollably realizing how good Usagi and Mamoru looked together, even worse, Mamoru's eyes had soften so much when he looked down at Usagi. They're bodies glued to each other, their eyes being force to stare deeply at each other; it was too much.

"Wow, Usagi-chan is doing really good." Ami said blushing from all the closeness. She wondered if Usagi's parents would find this acceptable.

"Yeah, you'd never know she was such a terror walking." Makoto joked.

"I heard that!" Usagi screamed looking at her from Mamoru's side. He was at least 4 inches taller then her, and she was wearing heels with her skirt for the lesson. His arm suddenly progressed from the side of her waist to behind to her lower back. It shocked Usagi and the girls. She looked up at him and found him looking strangely at her.

"Pay attention Odango-atama." He whispered. She could see past his insult to his eyes; those same soft eyes. Usagi blushed and looked straight at his chest feeling her heart doing what it had done last night.

"Okay okay, Usucki. Look like this." Mrs. Krechuck thankfully interrupted using Motoki as her toy to demonstrate. Reika paid close attention. She wanted to learn this and do it right for her wedding day. Mrs. Krechuck had shoved her large stiff body into Motoki making him very uncomfortable.

"Dip me now Mootki." She said. She was a heavier woman and Motoki strained to dip her without letting her go. It was even harder to hold her in place as she spoke to Usagi.

"Now you do this." She said demanding that she lean more into Mamoru's body. Usagi gulped the fear stuck in her throat, her eyes little dots. She snnuggled into him more and then let Mamoru dip her gently. Mamoru felt himself pressed up against her, feeling parts of her that he didn't know she had. As he dipped his face came an inch from hers. It took every last nerve of restraint from moving in and kissing her neck. Usagi looked at Mrs. Krechuck trying to distract herself from Mamoru's breath on her neck.

"Now Mootki, pick me up." She demanded in an in army voice. Motoki was sweating hard keeping her in place and now he was struggling to pull her to her feet. His expression was painful as the girls sighed watching Mamoru and Usagi. Rei in a state of shock.

"It's alright, it's just a lesson." She convinced herself with a twitchy smile and a psychotic expression on her face.

Mamoru pulled Usagi slowly and gracefully to her feet, at one point he had almost made contact with his face in her neck. The sweet sensation of him touching her skin and breathing almost made Usagi faint. He was holding her passionately, almost sexual. It made the girls blush terribly.

"It's alright, it's just a lesson." Rei said in another twitchy state.

Usagi didn't look up at Mamoru, her eye sight remained on his chest; as his remained far out at Mrs. Krechuck. He couldn't look at Usagi, or let her know that this closeness was doing something very bad to him. Being this close to a girl that he felt so strangely about; made it even harder to understand what he wanted.

The lesson progressed with so many more seductively close movements. Ami 'eepped' and 'oh my'd' many times until the girls finally blind folded her and continued to watch Usagi and Mamoru as if they had been sneaking porn. Rei had many break downs, and one very rude freak out where she screamed NO as if she had witnessed Usagi's de-flowering. She recovered though, poorly, but recovered.

Finally, after Ami was able to rip the blind fold off; she reminded why they were there. Usagi didn't seem to remember either, she was too busy trying to dance. It was Minako who came up with the brilliant plan to shout encouraging words that were coded to remind Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, you're doing great. Don't forget to ask your _**'Father'**_ about the _'__**Question'**_ you had about how _**'He'**_ knew about your _**'True'**_ passion for _**'Moon'**_ cakes." Minako blurted out. The girls looked at her horrified that she had actually said that, using her fingers to make little quotes only made it more obvious. Makoto shook her head but knew she wouldn't have done better.

Usagi got the message, thankfully Mamoru just thought her friends were weird and perhaps on drugs. He was going to remind Usagi that drugs were bad when she asked.

"How do you know, if I was, Sailor mooon? If I was, which I'm not." Usagi said as she continued to dance with him. A smile came to his face.

"I can't say. Call it intuition." He smirked a little knowing that she was doing a terrible job of trying to convince him that she wasn't Sailor moon.

"Okay, but other then that." She continued on. She had become used to dancing with him and no longer noticed how close she was to him; or how much she liked the way he held her.

"It's just intuition odango-atama." He smiled tilting his head playfully. Usagi blushed, swallowing her words. She was so taken in by the way he smiled at her she forgot what she was talking about.

"And it's obvious." He snorted trying to cut the tension he was starting to feel in his lower body. She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"Well you're both a complete klutz." Mamoru joked taking her into another dip. The dancing wasn't as hard as when it came to dipping her. Trying to keep his control when his face was touching her neck; was getting harder to do. Her skin was soft and creamy.

"Klutz? What's that supposed to mean?" She barked trying to look at him while still in the dip. Mamoru smiled a little groan building in the pit of his stomach.

"You're both always falling, and crying and never run when things come flying at you." Mamoru said revealing a bit too much detail. He pulled her to her feet again to find her nose scrounged angrily.

"I'll have you know, I've done in many monsters on my own without any help." She announced as the dance came to a slow end.

"Really Sailormoon?" Mamoru smirked feeling victorious.

"Yes, for real." She answered feeling pretty good about herself until she realized that she had admitted that she was indeed Sailormoon.

"Oh no.." She whimpered feeling dumb.

'I'm a real big odango-atama now.' She thought to herself. Mamoru grinned as the dance came to a final end. They had done well together and Usagi was a really good dancer but he was a little sad that it was over. Usagi looked embarrassed that she had walked right into Mamoru's verbal trap. She tried to think of how to recover, but what could she say now.

"Very good, now bow to your partners." Mrs. Krechuck said clapping on a job well done. Motoki and Reika felt pretty confident about their dancing skills and were really happy to see that Usagi did well too.

"Usagi-chan did a great job. And she didn't even fall." Ami said clapping with the girls on a job well done. Until Usagi tried to walk and tripped over her own foot. She was about to fall back when Mamoru grabbed her arm and tried to keep her steady when it happened. She landed on him hard.

"Oh my head." She said a little dizzy. She saw the girls staring at her with their mouths flopped open completely red in the face.

"It's alright, I'm oka-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" She tried to get up when she noticed that she had fallen on Mamoru in the worst way. Her chest had engulfed his face. She shot up quickly completely horrified at what had happened. He got up red in the face. Motoki and Reika watched on not sure if they should giggle or pretend they didn't see.

"You have to be more careful." She said to Mamoru covering her breasts with her arms. Mamoru had been in a state of shock, when she landed on him, pleasure had singed his entire body and mind; but she was blaming him for it.

"Me? You're the one who tripped on your own foot on and landed on me odango-atama." He said back straightening his jeans and hoping that he hadn't become a little 'too happy'. Usagi blushed hoping that something would happen to make this less weird.

"Okay okay, lesson over, please be leaving now." Mrs. Krechuck said gesturing for everyone to leave. Usagi zoomed quickly to her friends and didn't even glance back at Mamoru, she was shocked and embarrassed on top of feeling excited and afraid. She couldn't have fallen in a more humiliating way. Mamoru blushed trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He was trying to keep it cool, trying hard to look smug and uncaring about what had happened; and perhaps he would have been able to had it been with anyone else. But this was Usagi, crazy odango-atama that landed her chest on to his face. Like it wasn't already hard enough to control himself with the way they were dancing, she had to go and plant her soft breasts on to him.

'Soft…' He gulped realizing what he was thinking. 'Breasts…' He had to get out of there and fast.

"Yo Chiba, you wanna drop by my place for a bit?" Motoki asked blushing a little himself. He had never seen Mamoru in such a compromising position. And judging by Mamoru's alarmed expression, he was not handling it well.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said just wanting an excuse out of there fast. They started to walk out of the hall.

"Usagi-chan, see you tomorrow then." Reika beamed her a bright smile, almost too happy after what had happened. Usagi nodded uncontrollably as if her head was about to fling off. She waved goodbye to her and kept her eye sight to the floor. The girls all said goodbye and left after they were out of the hall.

"Usagi-chan? I can't believe that happened." Minako squealed excited. The girls blushed wildly from the steamy dancing and now they had Usagi's boob incident to talk about.

"It's alright, it's just a lesson." Rei mumbled quietly staring off in shock.

"Rei-san? Are you alright?" Ami asked waving her hand infront of her face, which she didn't respond to.

"I think she's in shock." Makoto smiled. Usagi cringed wondering how Rei was feeling about all this. And all that hot dancing probably didn't make such a good impression either.

"I think we should talk about this later." Ami suggested trying to shake Rei awake. They all started to walk about of the hall wondering what crazy thing would happen tomorrow. It was becoming a bit too intense. It seemed that every time Mamoru and Usagi got close, something happened. And the issue of how he knew Usagi was Sailor moon was still unresolved.

Usagi sighed, not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Woopy! I hope you guys liked this chapter! More crazy stuff to come up! On the next chapter: The Halloween Dinner & Dance, and one special dance with a very special masked man.


	10. Tuxedo Dance

Hi everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy to hear that everyone is enjoying the story so far! Just to let everybody know, I'll be making this a LEMON story. I was debating if I would or not, but hey sex is good ^^'

So it's still a **R**.

Anyhoo, hope everyone likes this chapter. It's getting pretty hot in here! LOL

Enjoy

- Lizzy

********

**Chapter Ten: Tuxedo Dance**

The weekend was lurking just around the corner. There was Halloween sales and decorations all around the stores and malls. Reika and Motoki spent most of the morning and afternoon together. Since they started planning for the wedding they barely had any time together. And tomorrow was the 31st, a night they were looking forward to. With just over a month left before their wedding, the excitement was brewing.

They arrived to the arcade hand in hand to see Usagi's friends already there. They seemed to be in deep discussion. Usually they were laughing out loud and chugging down liters of juice.

"Hi you guys." Reika smiled and waved as they got closer. The girl's straightened up and smiled at the couple.

"Oh hey! How are you guys?" Minako smiled inviting Reika to sit down.

"Good, where's Usagi-chan?" Reika asked looking around the table for those hair buns. The girls smiled happily.

"Oh she's probably in detention." Rei sighed not really poking fun at Usagi's constant tardiness. She had bigger and more important things to think about. Mamoru and this strange feeling she had that he may like Usagi more then he was letting on. Each time she looked at him as they danced the night before, there was something gentle about his eyes. It was almost like he was captivated by Usagi. She sighed again as the group continued to talk.

"Well are you guys planning to come to the Dinner and Dance on Saturday?" Reika asked. The girls suddenly came to life. Now they had something great to look forward to. Getting dressed up and heading to a party was always a gloomy-day destroyer. It was tomorrow night and there were details they still had to put together on their costumes.

"What are you going as Reika-san?" Ami asked wondering what she would be too. Reika smiled.

"I'm going as an evil witch." She said in a creepy voice.

"Oh that's a great idea." Minako said thinking if she should go as a Champion Volleyball player. They started to discuss what they were going to dress up as, and what they still had left to put together. Rei more than anyone felt this was a really good opportunity to get some time alone with Mamoru. She hadn't heard back from him yet and wasn't sure if he'd go with her. But he had to go, he just had to.

********

Usagi didn't want to go anywhere near the arcade. She would have to answer too many questions and she just didn't have any answers. She had never really had troubles sleeping, but last night; she was up all night. She couldn't get Mamoru out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there; with those darling eyes staring passionately down at her. She even pictured herself wearing her maid of honour dress and dancing under the starlight. Suddenly in her dream, she would fall and her boobs were in his face again. She kept waking up in a fit of panic, blushing and afraid. Was she starting to like Mamoru which she considered un-natural? She couldn't believe she actually fell on him in a such a way. Her boobs were virgin to anyone else's touch, and now they had been de-virginized by Mamoru's face. Not to mention Taka's kiss was bothering her to no end. She should've been more upset about Mamoru, but somehow it didn't really upset her.

"This is weird." She sighed staring out to the lake. She had run to the park after school not wanting to face anyone especially Mamoru about what happened. But how long could she hide out for? She sighed again blankly looking at nothing. It seemed no matter what she did, something always happened that completely complicated everything that was simple before.

"What're you doing here odango-atama?" Mamoru asked walking along the path. His voice had both scared and irritated her.

"Stop calling me that, you know my name is Usagi." She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. She was blushing and she knew it, but it couldn't be helped. Mamoru had come to the park to escape everyone especially Usagi, who would've thought she was right there too.

"Would Sailormoon be better?" He smirked trying to keep it casual. Usagi had tortured him in his dreams last night, what little he got. All her could replay in his head was the closeness of their bodies, the way he felt holding her, the smell of her neck; the feel of her skin. Everything that drove him to a very desperate brink. And then, she had plastered her breast on to his face trying to push him over an edge he didn't want to jump.

"NO! That's MUCH worse!" She hollered, she couldn't believe he was still trying to pick fights after everything that had happened. And yet, she was relieved that they could be normal.

"Which I'm not?" He added for her. Usagi blushed again. She looked down to her feet not sure how else she was going to fight him about this. He knew she was, and wasn't going to believe anything else.

"How do you know? You have to tell me." She asked quietly. Mamoru thought about it for a moment. He had thought about telling her that night in the alley way. But he couldn't. A lot would change between them, considering a lot had already; and Sailormoon had a large crush on Tuxedo kamen-sama. It just wasn't the right thing to do right now. He stared off to the lake standing by the railings wondering what he could say.

"Why did you save me that night?" Usagi asked staring deeply at him. He turned around knowing that she was serious because this was important stuff she was talking about now. She looked mature, like a woman would. She seemed very committed and calm and that impressed him.

"I can't explain it. I told you, it's like intuition." He replied honestly. He couldn't explain what drove him to leap into action to help her. He never really understood it even for Sailormoon.

Usagi sighed. She had tried her best to find out, and there was nothing else Mamoru was going to give. She would just have to tell the girls to drop it for now until another moment came up.

"Listen…all I know, is that…we're connected somehow…" Mamoru walked closer to her. She stood up from the bench wondering what he was going to say. He was looking very passionately at her. She swallowed feeling her knees shake.

"Connected?" Usagi asked. Mamoru didn't know how to explain what he thought or felt, but knew that there was in fact some weird connection.

"For now we're just Mamoru and the incredibly large odango-atama." Mamoru smiled sweetly petting the top of her head. Usagi cringed. She couldn't believe that he said that, but instead of fighting with him; she smiled. She understood in her own way what he was saying and wanted to keep it that way. He knew who she was, but it didn't matter; she was still Usagi and he was still Mamoru.

********

"I can't wear this!?" Usagi shouted to the top of her lungs. It was strapless and she was already very uncomfortable wearing something that revealed a little too much for her liking. It was a beautiful long dress, beige with golden thread and beads all over. It draped down to the floor with some gold on the bottom. It was soft and flowly, as if she was walking on air. She really looked like a beautiful angel when Minako put the wings on her back. The wings were sparkling and thin almost translucent. As a final touch, she put little white flowers around her buns and sparkles in her hair. She was glowing by the time Minako finished with her. Usagi felt her shoulders, they were cold.

"I can't go like this. It's so cold outside." Usagi whined.

"Ahh Usagi-chan, you can wear a jacket and then take it off at the ball." Minako explained helping Usagi with her shoes. Usagi watched Makoto come out with her outfit on. She was a champion athlete. She wore short shorts from the football team and a tight jersey like shirt. She looked very hot and it drove Minako insane.

"You guys look so good." She wailed, fixing her princess dress. She had decided at the last minute to go again as a princess. She wanted to do the volleyball thing, but she would have to wear the uniform she wears in practices and it seemed pointless.

"Oh Minako-chan, you look very beautiful." Makoto reassured.

"Shall we go then?" Minako smiled feeling a bit happier with her costume.

********

They arrived to Rei's house on time, and sure enough Ami and Rei were ready to head out. Rei was dressed as a fire Goddess. She wore a tight thin spaghetti strapped long dress, black with red beads and crystals with a black tiara and long arm sleeves. Her hair was up a little but her raven hair flowed down. Ami was a doctor, of course. She borrowed her mother's lab coat and a stethoscope. Underneath her coat, she wore a simple blue skirt and blouse, just like a real doctor did.

"Wow, you look great Rei-chan." Usagi said finding Rei's outfit very sexy. Rei smiled. She did it for Mamoru, she hoped that he would like it.

"Alright I guess we're ready to go." Makoto cheered looking forward to dancing with a hot guy. Usagi felt weird, Taka would be waiting for her at the ball, and surely he'd want to dance; and he might even steal another cheek kiss. She suddenly wasn't looking forward to her night. She was however, really looking forward to the food.

"Rei-chan, did Mamoru-san say he was coming?" Minako asked as they made their way down the temple stairs. Usagi didn't look back, she didn't want him to come. It would only make things more uncomfortable especially with Taka.

"Well, no he didn't call, but I'm sure he's busy with school stuff." Rei found it weird that Mamoru never called her back, she tried so many times and left so many messages hoping that he would. She knew she should take the hint, but she couldn't. She wondered if he would've answered if Usagi called. But that was something she shouldn't be thinking. Of course, they didn't like each other, they were born enemies.

********

The ball was already really packed. People were lined up for blocks just to get in. The girls sighed, they wondered if they would ever get in. They would've bought tickets, had it not been $40 a person. They would have to just brave the line up and hope to get in. They had never seen it this busy before and wondered what was so special about this year. The girls stood in line, Usagi starting to feel cold and strange in such an out fit with her jacket on.

"Hey guys!" Reika shouted and waved at the girls to come to the front. The girls followed not really wanting to leave their spot in the line up.

"Reika-san, you look wonderful!" Minako exclaimed. She had to be the hottest witch she had ever seen. Reika thanked Mianko.

"You guys don't have to wait." Reika smiled. The girls looked at her strangely.

"I got tickets!" She squealed handing the girls their tickets. They felt honoured that Reika bought them tickets, but it was too expensive of a gift.

"Reika-san, this is such an expensive gift." Minako said not really wanting to give the tickets back.

"Please, I insist. You guys have all helped so much with the wedding so far. Please." She said pleading. The girls accepted happily their little gift and triumphantly entered the ball room. It had transformed. The large windows were covered by the long dark drapes, scary pumpkin carvings were everywhere along with old lanterns and tombstones. There were long stretches of black and orange material going to chandelier to chandelier on the ceiling as well as orange roses everywhere. It was tragically beautiful.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Rei sang clasping her hands together. There were a couple hundred people all dancing and enjoying the buffet dinner.

"Oh good, there you guys are." Motoki smiled making his way through the crowd. Rei scanned the place hoping to spot Mamoru.

"Aw that's so sweet Motoki-san, you dressed as a wizard." Minako happily, she adored it when couples dressed a like, it was one of the things she would force on her boyfriend when she got one. Motoki wore a long draped coat over his black shirt and pants; and a twisted hat.

"Is Mamoru-san here?" Rei asked hopeful.

"No he didn't want to come. I tried to get the guy into the Halloween spirit, but he's just not into this kind of stuff." Motoki explained hoping that Rei would take it gently. But she knew Mamoru was not that kind of guy, she just hoped to change that. She sighed unhappily, and irritated she walked brashly to the buffet table not caring who saw how she ate.

"Well, what should we do first?" Minako asked. They thought about it at first, but before they could say eat, Usagi had left the group to do just that. They watched Rei try and stop Usagi from taking more then one plate at a time.

"It's gonna be a crazy night." Makoto exclaimed happily.

********

The ball was now full and no more people were allowed in. The music was loud and energetic. But they all knew a slow song was coming up. The girls got on the dance floor hoping to meet guys who would ask them to dance. So far they were unlucky. Rei's approach was a bit too aggressive, she grabbed any guy and forced him to dance, as did Makoto who felt that every second guy looked like her old boyfriend. Minako was a bit more discreet but when she finally found a guy to dance with, she was dancing a bit strangely. Ami decided not to really dance with anyone, but when a polite male nurse asked her, she didn't say no- which surprised everyone. Usagi stayed close to the buffet, and her horrible eating kept most of the guys away. Although many approached to ask, were repelled quickly when she talked with her mouth full of food.

It was then, Taka found her.

"Usagi-san!" He said rushing to her. He had been looking for the past half and hour for her in vein. He had thought she had perhaps not come. But he should've known to look at the buffet first. Usagi turned around putting the plate down.

"Hi." He smiled and waved a little nervous seeing her in such a beautiful dress.

"You look just like a real Angel." Taka blushed trying not to stare at her chest. Usagi blushed too feeling a little uncomfortable with him looking at her.

"Thanks. What are you?" Usagi asked. Taka was wearing an outfit that looked like he was some kind of Greek God.

"Oh I'm Zeus. You know the God of lightening and thunder." He smiled wondering if Usagi knew what that was. Usagi smiled nervously, she always hated lightning. He was wearing what looked like a toga with half his chest showing. He had green wreath over his head and a little paper lightening in it on the side. Usagi smiled, it was just as creative as Rei's outfit.

"You look good." Usagi smiled feeling hot suddenly. There was a brief silence between the two as they tried to think of what to talk about. Taka was finding it harder and harder to talk to Usagi. Everytime he saw her, he felt excited and wanted to hug her, but he knew he couldn't just leap on to her. Suddenly the lights dimmed and slow music started to play. Usagi swallowed hard feeling very nervous about dancing with him. She was used to dancing with Mamoru and it almost felt like cheating.

"Would you like to dance Usagi-san?" Taka asked giving her his hand. It was really sweet and Usagi had no reason to say no. After all, he had invited her here for his birthday too. She nodded and took his hand. Rei and the girls watched on feeling really worried. They didn't know what it was, but it just didn't seem right that Usagi was with him. She looked better with Mamoru, but with Rei there; neither of the girls commented.

They came to the dance floors, all the couples closely snuggling and dancing. Usagi felt very weird, she looked around to see if Mamoru was going to show up. It was the weirdest thing to want, of course; he wasn't going to just show up. She wasn't in trouble. Taka wrapped her waist into his arm bringing her too close to his body. Usagi's heart skipped a beat, and it wasn't a good feeling. He started to move slowly, swaying her body with his.

"You smell really nice Usagi-san." Taka whispered into her ear. The feeling of his breath pained her, she almost felt like crying.

"Arigato." She was able to say back a small crack in her voice.

"Happy birthday." She said trying to keep the conversation away from anything passionate. Taka looked down at her, and a large happy smile came to his face.

"You remembered." He whispered. Usagi thought Taka's eyes were the most beautiful she had seen, but still they couldn't compare to Mamoru's. Her eyes became glassy and Taka misunderstood her gaze.

"I really like you Usagi-san." Taka whispered as he pulled her more into himself. Usagi moved her gaze down feeling really embarrassed and really uncomfortable. She couldn't reply, she didn't know what she felt for him.

The girls watched on glassy eyed and worried. They felt like Taka was bringing Usagi a little too close to his body. It wasn't a bad thing for him to do, all the couples came together closely. But unfortunately for Taka, that wasn't love in Usagi's eyes. The girls looked over to Rei who blankly stared at Usagi. She didn't want to admit it, she couldn't admit that Usagi made more sense with Mamoru. They watched on silently.

********

When the dance was over, Usagi pulled away quickly. Taka wondered if he was making her nervous. But before he could ask Usagi if he was making her uncomfortable, his friends showed up.

"Hey Taka-kun! Happy birthday!" The guys shouted holding up their drinks. Taka smiled and thanked the guys. He was going to introduce Usagi to them but her friends bolted over eager to be introduced to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Minako." She announced waving happily at the guys and Taka.

"Hi." They replied suddenly paying more attention to Usagi's friends. Usagi's eyes were large and annoyed.

"Gomen, they're a little crazy." Taka laughed scratching his head. Usagi laughed understanding how he felt.

"So how are you enjoying the ball so far?" Taka asked. Usagi smiled feeling much better now that they had some space between them.

"Pretty good. The foods great." Usagi happily grinned. Taka laughed. He hadn't helped this year preparing the food since it was his birthday, he had taken it off.

"You're lucky, you get a free birthday bash." Usagi laughed a little madly. Taka nodded watching her laugh. He really thought she was really pretty, but he could feel resistance and he wondered if he should ask her about it.

"Do you want to drink something?" He asked leading her the way back to the table. He felt maybe they needed some time to just talk and get to know each other better. Usagi agreed and walked to their table and sat down.

"I'll go get some." Taka smiled and left to get the punch.

"Are you having fun Usagi?" Rei asked suddenly sitting down at the table too. Usagi turned around sharply a little alarmed.

"Rei-chan, don't sneak up like that." Usagi said with her heart beating rapidly sticking out of her chest in a little box. Rei stuck out her tongue.

"How come you're not with the girls?" Usagi asked seeing that Rei looked a bit down but was trying to hide it.

"Nah, I guess it's not my thing." She replied. Usagi smiled awkwardly knowing very well that Rei was the one who quite often did the man chasing with Minako and Makoto.

"Mamoru-san never came." Rei said looking a bit pale. Usagi didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure he's just busy Rei-chan." Usagi smiled tying to look cheery. In all the mess she had forgotten how Rei would feel about it all. After all Rei was the one who always had a crush on him. Rei nodded side to side knowing the real reason why he hadn't come. But before more could be discussed a stranger had appeared at the table asking Usagi for a dance. Rei looked up as Usagi turned around, both their mouths flopped down to the ground. They were shocked to see him, they hadn't seen him in months since nothing dangerous had happened.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama." Usagi whispered not believing her eyes. Rei couldn't believe he was there.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Usagi. Usagi was in a state of shock and didn't know what to say, she knew she could speak but nothing came out but a weird noise.

"She'd love to." Rei said a little annoyed at Usagi's stupid reaction. The girls noticed Tuxedo-Kamen and quickly dashed to the table wondering what he was doing there. Usagi took his arm as he led her to the dance floor. The sweetest and slowest song she had ever heard came on, the lights dim with just the strings of light on. The drapers were opened to reveal the moonlight shining. The couples all met on the dance floor taking their places into the arms of their lovers. Usagi still couldn't speak, it was like in her dream.

He started to dance slowly, bringing her closer to himself. Usagi blushed, it felt so natural to be with him, like it had been with Mamoru. He led her softly across the dance floor as the lights above them twinkled. People took notice at the glowing couple and made room for them as Usagi's heart beat to a strange drum.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama." Usagi whispered not believing this was happening. She felt the way she did at the dancing lesson. Her heart beating quickly, her stomach in a wonderful knot. Tuxedo Kamen looked down at her blushing face and felt the need in him rise again. He had never wanted to be with anyone more in his life. They danced gently on the floor, like they were dancing in heaven on clouds. The girls watched on wondering what he was doing there and asking Usagi to dance was even stranger. They wondered if Tuxedo kamen also knew about Usagi's identity.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Yeah, Tuxedo kamen is back! And it only gets sweeter! On the next chapter: Dancing with Tuxedo kamen and a secret that MAY be discovered.


	11. Mamoru's Fairy

Hi everybody! Here's another update! I can't thank you all enough for all the wonderful reviews! I'm really glad everyone is liking it so far. I hope this chapter makes your hearts flutter a little. ^^

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

*****

**Chapter Eleven: Mamoru's Fairy**

The more she looked at him, the more she felt like it was just a dream. They were floating as they danced. The way he held her, the way he smiled; those eyes, it all felt so familiar and yet so new. She was blushing, but she didn't care, she hadn't seen Tuxedo Kamen in months.

"You look like a fairy." Tuxedo Kamen said with a small smirk on his face. Usagi didn't care that he was wrong, it didn't really matter. She'd be a toad for all she cared.

"Arigato." She said in dream land.

Taka came back to the table only to find that Usagi's friend's were gawking at her in a dreamy haze. She was on the dance floor with a tall dark and handsome man. He stared at them a little vacant. He took a seat next to Rei.

"Who's that?" He asked her.

"The man of my dreams." She sighed feeling jealous and dreamy herself. She couldn't believe Usagi's good luck. She had in a couple short weeks had 3 men chase after her. She was growing up, and turning into a beautiful woman. As she thought about it, Usagi wasn't a normal person, she was far kinder than anyone she had ever met. Taka didn't say anything, he felt a little betrayed wondering who this guy was who had come and taken Usagi. She didn't look uncomfortable at all. She looked happy and held tightly on to the masked man.

"She looks happy uh?" Taka said smiling at himself. How could he compare with a tall dark handsome guy like that? Rei looked at Taka knowing how he felt.

"I know how you feel." Rei sighed feeling just as dumped as Taka felt. They both sat there staring out at Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen wishing they could have that.

When the dance ended, neither Usagi or Tuxedo Kamen realized. They felt the song was too short. They parted feeling hot and a little overwhelmed with the sensations they felt. Usagi felt cold now that she wasn't close to him.

"Thanks for the dance." He smiled not moving off the dance floor. He only meant to steal one dance from her, and that was all. He had no intention of standing there and making conversation with her, but she looked so wonderful.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked wondering if he knew who she was. She blushed a little wishing she could know who Tuxedo Kamen was. He looked at her with a small smile. The question reminded him of his secret identity and how he wanted to tell her who he was.

"I just came for one dance. Arigato." He took her hand and kissed it gently. Usagi turned red and felt like she was going to float away from all the hot excitement. She could hear the girls on the table gasp in jealously and fall over. She couldn't think about that right now, Tuxedo Kamen was kissing her hand.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He stared deeply into her eyes, and it reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of who. They were familiar and yet so strange. She looked closely at his eyes trying to find out the secret.

"No one." He smiled and turned away from her. He mixed in the crowd before Usagi could go after him. She called out for him, but he never responded. She sighed to herself. She wondered if he knew that she was Sailor moon. She wondered how weird it would be if Tuxedo kamen did, and what he would say or think. She looked down at her right hand, the one he had placed on a kiss on. She never wanted to wash this hand again.

********

The girls couldn't talk about it with Taka there. And Usagi and Taka were looking pretty uncomfortable with each other as it was. Taka desperately wanted to lighten up Usagi's mood and forget about the masked man she danced with. He had to be alright with it, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend, at least not yet.

"Oh yeah, here's your punch." Taka smiled handing Usagi's drink to her. Usagi thanked him trying hard to pretend nothing was wrong. The girls decided to help her out by talking about the party and Taka's friends, who came to the table to get to know the girls more. Reika and Motoki shortly came by to eat. They had danced every song, and were exhausted.

"You guys having fun?" Reika asked as they started to eat.

"Yeah." Minako blurted out hoping everyone was having fun. They talked about the party, but Usagi was feeling a little out of breath. She had just danced with Tuxedo Kamen, the dreamy mysterious man who saved Sailor moon in battles.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna go to the washroom." Usagi smiled excusing herself. Taka smiled and hoped that Usagi was having a good time. He wanted to share more time with her, but every time they got together, there was this weird tension.

********

Usagi went outside, she needed the fresh air, she needed to be alone to think. So many complicated things had happened since Reika and Motoki announced their wedding. And it was only getting more complicated. She wondered where Tuxedo Kamen had gone to and more importantly who he was.

The lights all came back on as the DJ came on to ask if everyone was having a great time. The crowd hollered happily having the time of their lives. Usagi's table whistled and waved their hands in the air. It seemed to have lighten their moods.

"Thanks for coming out everybody! We wanted to give a special cheer to our man Taka!" The DJ screamed into the mike. The light shone down at Taka, the girls all wondered why he was getting special attention.

"It's his 18th birthday! So let's hear it for him!" The DJ screamed as the crowd cheered. Taka waved a little embarrassed. He was happy but didn't like that much attention.

"Can we make some room on the dance floor, this one's for my man and his date." He shouted as he cued for a light and a song to play. The crowd parted and made space on the floor as Taka looked around wondering where Usagi had gone off to for so long.

"Usagi-chan's still in the washroom." Minako said.

"I'll go with you." Rei smiled getting up from her seat. Taka looked up at her and wondered if this was a good idea. After all, he didn't' want Usagi to think anything strange.

"OH come on, everyone's watching." Rei said with a smirk and pulled him to his feet. The girls cheered them on as they made their way to the dance floor. The crowd clapped as they started to dance. Rei smiled up at Taka, she had to admit he was really handsome and so thoughtful.

"Usagi's lucky." Rei smiled.

"She is?" Taka asked feeling really weird about how much he was blushing.

"You asked her out." Rei moved closer into Taka and rested her head on his shoulder as they slow danced. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt great to just dance with someone. So far the night had been horrible, but as she danced with Taka, she was feeling better. Taka relaxed his hands, he felt comfortable with Rei, perhaps more comfortable then he did with Usagi.

********

Usagi saw Rei and Taka dancing, and she smiled to herself. She didn't mind. She wasn't there when the DJ asked for Taka to dance. She sighed feeling a little relieved. She wasn't sure if she liked Taka in that way. She went back to the railings on the balcony and stared up to the moon. She could hear the music playing, and she wished Tuxedo kamen could come back so she could share one more dance with him.

Suddenly she saw a man walking in the garden and from the back it looked like Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama" She called out but the man didn't hear her. She dashed into the ballroom and for the exit to get downstairs and talk to him again. But when she came downstairs she didn't see him anywhere. The garden was lit up with thousands of little lights, she decided to go in the direction she last saw him.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama!" She called out in all directions hoping that he would respond. But he never did. She stopped finally in the garden not wishing to go any further. She looked up at the balcony, she could hear the music loud and clear. Taka and Rei were still dancing. She didn't want to go in just yet.

She walked to a beautiful copper-colored gazebo and watched the moon. She wished that she understood how she felt about everything. It was great to get out of the ballroom and get some fresh air.

"What're you doing out here?" Tuxedo kamen asked leaning against the side of the gazebo. Usagi turned around to see him looking at her. He didn't have any kind of expression, he just seemed confused.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama?" Usagi smiled with dreamy eyes. She clasped her hands together happy to see him again.

"You should be inside." Tuxedo kamen said adjusting himself. He looked up from the steps of the gazebo to Usagi staring sweetly at him. A light breeze touched them both as they remained staring at each other under the silver moon. With the moon's light, and that beautiful costume, she looked heavenly.

"You-you look…" Tuxedo kamen tried to say. He felt it again, his heart pounded madly against his chest. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. He had only thought of coming to just take one dance from her, under the cover of Tuxedo kamen. As him he could relax and just enjoy the sensation she gave him. But as she stood there looking so loving. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Tuxedo kamen; the mysterious man who she crushed on.

His body commanded he move to her. He walked to her, she blushed even more really happy to be there with him. He wanted to describe to her all the things he felt, all the things she did to him. How his heart never stopped beating madly when she was around. Instead he took her into his arm and gestured for another dance. They could hear the music playing, the lights from the garden; the moon staring down at them. He moved slowly with her. He moved his face down to her ear and felt the softness of her exposed arms. She wasn't cold anymore. She blushed as he moved his body, swaying slowly and gently. It was the slowest they could move without stopping completely. Mamoru felt her skin on his chin, his lips lightly touching her neck. Usagi felt his lips lightly graze her neck and exhaled in anticipation. She felt so connected with him, more than anyone. It was right and natural to be with him there. She wanted to ask him who he was, and who she was; but she didn't want to ruin this moment.

They glided gently in their own world in that gazebo, little fire flies flying about. Usagi held on to him tightly under his arms resting her head on to his chest. She cuddled into him as he hugged her. It was the most wonderful feeling to be there holding on to the one thing that made him feel complete. With her, he would no longer be lonely, no longer be by himself living a hopeless life. With Usagi, he could be happy and make a life worth living. She made all the impossible's seem possible. His mind filled with happiness. He nuzzled her bare shoulders letting out a small moan. He wanted to be with her.

But the music came to a stop, the crowd inside clapping and hollering. Usagi finally realized that this was real, she wasn't dreaming. She was really there with Tuxedo kamen. He was real.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama." She smiled looking up at him. She felt her heart race, a wonderful pleasure burning in her chest. Tuxedo kamen stared down at her, his face calm. He started to breath heavily, he wasn't sure if he could control what he felt any more. If she continued to look at him like this, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Who are you?" She asked her eyes shinning and beautiful. He smiled softly. He moved to her face, Usagi blushed thinking that he was going to kiss her. It felt perfect and right for him to take it, she wouldn't resist. Instead he kissed her forehead, remaining there for a few seconds. He wanted to kiss her, really kiss her; but he couldn't. He didn't think he was worthy enough to take something like that away without her knowing who he was.

"I'll be the one who protects you." He whispered softly. Usagi's heart melted, she started to breath heavily not able to control her blushing.

"We'll meet again." He smiled and moved from her. Usagi felt the warmth of his body leave her. He walked away and Usagi didn't stop him. She knew that right now, was not the right time to know who he was, or for him to know who she was. She smiled on watching him leave her there on the gazebo with memories she would cherish.

********

"What am I doing?" Mamoru asked himself leaning up against the wall. He totally took advantage of his alter-ego just to sneak what he couldn't do as Mamoru. It was a terrible feeling, and yet he felt right. She was so beautiful tonight, he was glad that he did it. It was deceitful, and he had betrayed her trust; but he couldn't help it. He smiled to himself.

"I wonder how she'll react if she ever found out who she danced with?" He chuckled a little thinking back to how wonderful she felt. She fit perfectly into his arms. He wondered if she would freak out disgusted, or fall for him because he was tuxedo kamen. He smiled sighing, feeling relaxed.

"What're you doing here?" Usagi suddenly shot up from the corner. She wondered what he was doing there by the side of the hall. Mamoru felt a little caught and wondered if she was able to put two and two together.

"I know now…." Usagi sighed in a little shock. Mamoru swallowed hard, had she figured out who he was, and who she shared such an intimate dance with?

"You got Rei-chan's messages." Usagi blurted out. Mamoru looked at her shocked and a little confused. How could she not get it? But he was lucky that she didn't get it.

"Yeah." He said not very convincingly.

"Well she's inside." Usagi pointed to the entrance. Mamoru smiled down to her. There was an awkward silence suddenly between them. He could still feel her skin on his lips and in his hands.

"So um, what're you supposed to be?" Usagi asked blushing. She wondered if Mamoru had seen her in the garden dancing with Tuxedo kamen. She felt embarrassed and couldn't figure out why she felt the same way for Mamoru she felt for Tuxedo Kamen. She had never realized how similar they felt. She thought back to the way she danced with Tuxedo Kamen, he had held her just like Mamoru had during the lessons. Her eyes narrowed a little thinking back to that strange similarity. She wondered if that's why she felt so comfortable with Tuxedo kamen.

Mamoru in the mean time tried to think of an excuse of why he wasn't in a costume. He saw her thinking hard, and it seemed like she was coming to some sort of conclusion.

"What're you, a fairy?" Mamoru asked trying to take the heat off of himself. Usagi came out of her thinking process and stared angrily at him.

"I'm not a fairy, I'm an angel." She said crossing her arms to point at her wings. Mamoru smiled.

"You look like a fairy." He smirked trying to get under her skin. She looked at him bitterly.

"I'm not, I'm a angel! ANGEL!" She shouted shuttering a little from the cold and from anger. Mamoru felt a bit more relaxed now. He could be normal now. He smiled at her and started to walk to the entrance.

"Whatever you say, fairy." He waved as he walked.

"I'm NOT A FAIR- " She was about to scream when realized what he was calling her.

"Fairy?" She said slowly. Mamoru turned around wondering what had happened to her. She was standing there staring at him with wide eyes. Tuxedo Kamen had called her a fairy too. She thought back to the similarities', the way he held her, the warmth he gave off. Mamoru looked at her feeling like she was going to figure it out now. He swallowed hard.

"You're…are you?" She asked a little afraid. She didn't know what she would do if he was Tuxedo kamen. Mamoru saw her reaction, she seemed frightened by the idea. He didn't know how to answer her question.

"Are you?" She asked stepping closer. Her eyes were filling up with tears. If he was who she thought he was, it all made sense. Why she felt the same way for him as she felt for Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru changed his face and laughed.

"Who? You're going crazy odango-atama." He laughed starting to walk away. He couldn't tell her the truth; she was clearly shaken by the idea, how would she react if he said yes. Usagi placed her hands on her stomach, she felt panicked, relieved; excited and terrified. He walked inside glancing back at her once still standing there, her eyes begging him.

"You'll get cold. You should get inside." He said softly, his expression a little sad. Usagi felt tears start to flow down her eyes, she couldn't believe it.

"Tuxedo kamen-sama…"

**************************************************************************************************************************

OMG am I a devil or what!? On the next chapter: A crazy bus ride to the arcade, and more wedding mishaps.


	12. The Bus Ride

I'm so sorry everybody for not updating yesterday! I was trying to keep up, but some personal stuff has happened! But don't worry, it's all taken care of now. ^^

If I haven't said it in awhile, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you guys how much it means to me to get all your wonderful reviews! And I promise I'll try my bestest to keep up with the rapid updates ^^

Love you all!

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

*******

**Chapter Twelve: The Bus Ride**

Usagi couldn't believe her bad luck. She had fallen asleep during class because she was up all night thinking about Mamoru and Tuxedo kamen. She couldn't determine if they were the same person or different. They felt the same, and those eyes; but she couldn't be sure. Tuxedo kamen always seemed more caring and he never called her odango-atama or teased her. Mamoru always bugged her, and made fun of her. But when she thought back, Mamoru and Tuxedo kamen both held her the same way. They both danced the same way.

She sighed as she continued to write her after school essay on how important education was. But she couldn't think of what to write. All she could think about was the dance. How close Tuxedo kamen held her, how many times he lightly touched her shoulders with his lips. It was the sweetest feeling she had ever experienced. She had hoped for her first kiss, but nothing happened. She touched her forehead, remembering how gently he kissed her there. She sighed. What was reality and what was fantasy?

"This is hard!" She whined out loud stretching her arms up.

"Well you should've thought of that before you fell asleep Usagi-san." Ms. Haruna said peeking out from the tests she was marking. Usagi covered her mouth and got back to the essay. She wasn't getting out until she got the essay done.

********

It started to rain again. It wasn't lots of rain, but enough to make someone very wet. Usagi came out of her school prison and stood by the gates. She didn't want to walk to the arcade. She was tired and feeling very lazy. She waited by the bus stop as Luna quickly came running to her in the rain. She had the most horrified expression on her face, she hated the rain too.

"Luna-chan?" Usagi said turning around to grab the little kitty. Luna didn't mind taking a bath every now and then, but she couldn't stand the rain water.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked moving her bag from over head to over Luna's as she snuggled in Usagi's arms.

"You looked so sad last night, that I wanted to keep you company." Luna smiled trying to keep her tail to her body. Usagi smiled down at her. She liked being around Luna, especially when she was sad because Luna didn't grill her for answers; she just let Usagi remain quiet when she wanted to be.

"Arigato Luna-chan." Usagi smiled as the bus arrived.

"Quick hide behind my bag." Usagi said covering the cat with her bag as she stepped on to the bus. The bus was packed with people who didn't want to walk in the rain. She squeezed past all the people standing to the very back where she could talk to Luna better. She got to the very back and held on to the side of the bus.

"Is it clear Usagi-chan?" Luna asked peeking out of the school bag.

"Yeah, just don't speak too loudly." Usagi said holding on to the side of the bus as it started to move. Everyone on the bus was in their own world. There were business men talking on their cell phones with their wives trying to explain why they missed dinner again. Couples who snuggled each other, which almost made Usagi barf she was so repulsed with their happiness.

"Are you doing alright Usagi-chan?" Luna asked looking up at her. Usagi smiled.

"I'm fine. I just, I just don't know what to believe you know." She said to Luna partly smiling. Luna understood that Usagi was confused. She wasn't getting any clear answers.

"He doesn't seem like Tuxedo kamen-sama." She explained to Luna who listened carefully. She felt it was a danger to Usagi that Mamoru knew, especially because they didn't know if he was Tuxedo kamen or not, not for sure at least. And to make it worse, they had no leads on what the evil forces were up to by taking such a long break. Usagi sighed.

"He can't be Luna-chan. He can't be Tuxedo kamen-sama" Usagi sighed looking out the bus window to the rainy world.

"And he won't tell you what's going on?" Luna asked hoping that Usagi might get another idea on how to talk to Mamoru about the matter.

"He just keeps telling me the same thing." Usagi said feeling a little frustrated with the situation.

"Who are you talking to odango-atama?" Mamoru asked pulling his glasses down a bit. Usagi and Luna cringed turning around slowly to see Mamoru sitting inches behind her. He was holding his school bag as well and blankly looking at her and the cat. Luna's eyes started to wiggle and cry as she tried to meow properly.

"To no one." Usagi said smiling horribly trying to cover up for the fact she was talking to her talking cat. Mamoru moved his face closer to the cat in Usagi's arms examining her.

"Were you talking to your cat?" He asked making Luna meow much louder in panic. Usagi wiped the sweat drop down her head.

"No, why would I talk to a cat?" Usagi asked nervously. Mamoru smirked leaning back on his seat.

"Because that's the sort of thing odango-atama's like you do." His smirk was playful and darling and Usagi couldn't help but blush a little even though she was slightly upset.

"You know my name, say my name." Usagi said trying to be more angry.

"I said it, odango-atama." He smirked again. Usagi was actually upset now and she stomped her foot on the ground about to say something about him being a jerk when the bus stopped suddenly and the crowd in front of her pushed her.

Luna screamed as Usagi fell on top of Mamoru. He caught her in his lap holding on to her. Her face was just mere centimeters away from his. Both became silent as they looked at one another. Until Usagi felt something moving about in her chest.

'My heart is going crazy again….' She thought. She realized she could hear muffled cat cries. She looked down as Mamoru did, realizing that their chests had squashed Luna.

"Luna-chan!" Usagi said moving slightly off of Mamoru to see a flattened cat fly down to her lap, her left paw twitching.

"Who let you take care of a cat odango-atama?" Mamoru asked wondering if the cat was alright.

"It's not my fault. I was pushed." Usagi said back. They started to fight again, just like old times, like nothing had happened. They were fighting about Usagi's animal-taking-care -skills, to her hair, to how Mamoru was a big jerk head. Luna recovered and tried to get their attention again while the crowd in the bus watched them fight.

"MEOW" Luna shouted coughing a little.

"Luna-chan, tell him he's a jerk." Usagi said pointing to Mamoru.

"You're asking a cat to tell me that?" Mamoru said looking very suspicious and confused. Luna fainted from all the panic while Usagi covered her mouth blushing feeling very caught.

"No, no it's alright." She said waving her hand at Mamoru. The bus stopped again. Usagi realized she was still sitting on top of Mamoru, who forgot that she had been on his lap for so many blocks. She stood up and adjusted herself. She bent down and collected Luna's fainted body.

"What's wrong with her?" Mamoru asked wondering what reason a cat had for fainting. Usagi smiled nervously.

"Oh she's a strange cat" Usagi said trying to be normal about it. Mamoru looked at her carefully. Usagi couldn't be in the bus with him, she had to get out.

"Well this is my stop, gotta go." She announced shoving Luna into her school bag and waving.

"But this isn't your stop. Aren't you going to the arcade? We have to meet with Reika and Motoki." Mamoru said taking off his glasses. Usagi couldn't help but notice how good Mamoru looked. She understood why Rei thought he was a good looking guy. But there was just so much drama between them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Usagi said looking clumsy. She forgot that Mamoru would know about that.

"Here, sit down before you get pushed again." He moved a little more to the side of the bus giving Usagi a little spot to sit. Usagi blushed, she would be sandwiched really close to him.

"Ah, no thanks." She said scratching her head. Mamoru looked at her closely, he could tell she was uncomfortable with him. But before she could say anything the bus jerked moving forcing her to fall on him again. This time she fell on the ground, her face resting on his chest in between his legs. Mamoru swallowed hard looking down at her face, she was blushing and he knew he was too.

"I'll sit down." Usagi announced leaping to her feet insanely fast and taking the small spot next to Mamoru. She shoved her butt down between Mamoru and another woman who stared at Usagi like she was some sort of sick pervert child. Usagi felt so embarrassed, how many other people was she going to humiliate herself in front of?

"You can relax." Mamoru said looking down at his text book. Usagi looked at him wondering what he meant.

"It's not a big deal. That I know about you." He whispered with a vacant expression on his face, and continued to stare down at his book so Usagi couldn't understand what he was feeling.

But instead of saying anything, she remained quiet. What could she say, he knew too much already and she just knew too little about him.

"If you know about me, then shouldn't I know about you?" Usagi asked looking serious for perhaps the first time in her life. Mamoru looked down at her, she was serious. He knew that he should be honest with her, he knew he could trust her with his secret just like she could trust him with hers. But so much had happened now with Tuxedo kamen. He stared at her as she stared at him. It felt for a moment like no one else was on that bus, that it was only them.

"I can't tell you. Not right now at least." Mamoru finally said sighing. He was torn by his two sides. Usagi didn't understand.

"It's not just intuition is it?" Usagi said quietly. Mamoru was surprised by her tone.

"…Not completely." He whispered back. Usagi's heart started to beat quickly again. Mamoru felt it his own heart dancing madly in his chest. He exhaled leaning back in his seat.

"It's already really complicated odango-atama, we can't make it any more complicated than this." Mamoru stared up at the bus ceiling smiling slightly to himself. It was his fault things became this way. He didn't control himself like he should have and now, it was all strange. He had feelings he didn't want, and Usagi…he couldn't be sure what she felt. But he knew that she had a crush on Tuxedo kamen, just Tuxedo kamen.

Usagi didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say back. She didn't understand herself, what she was feeling. It wasn't just the question of if Mamoru was Tuxedo kamen, it was also how she felt about it if they were the same.

They remained silent until Luna bust through Usagi's school bag gasping for air.

"OH Luna-chan!" Usagi exclaimed seeing how distressed the cat was. She realized that she had closed up the bag without any air. She scratched the side of her head feeling a little guilty.

"MEOW!" Luna said taking out her claws and staring flames.

"You left your cat in the bag without any air? Man, you really are a odango-atama." Mamoru said rubbing his forehead. Usagi blushed intensely.

"You stay out of this." She said grinding her teeth, she was already going to have to battle this one with Luna, she didn't need Mamoru adding to it.

"I have to stay in this, because you could kill your cat. Here, let me see her." Mamoru leaned over Usagi and grabbed Luna from under the arms. Luna panicked not wanting to be examined. Usagi tried to grab her back from Mamoru but he put up his arms making it impossible to reach.

"Hang on a second odango." He said letting the cat sit on his lap and rubbing her forehead noticing the crescent moon.

"What's this?" He asked Luna who started to sweat and meowed uncomfortably.

"It's a patch." Usagi said laughing like a hyena.

"A crescent moon? It's a crescent moon. I've never seen that." Mamoru said rubbing the moon patch on Luna's forehead. Luna tried to move her head a little hoping that he'd give it up.

"That's so…unusual." He whispered spacing out in deep thought. Usagi saw the expression on his face and started to madly chomp on her hands wondering if he would figure it out. Luna was sweating like crazy now hoping that Mamoru would just give it up.

"She's perfect for you odango-atama." He smirked closing his eyes. How fit that the unusual Usagi should have an unusual cat. Usagi should've been mad but she was so relieved that Mamoru didn't think any thing of it. He continued to pet the cat as she relaxed. The last thing they needed was for Mamoru to figure out about the rest of the senshi.

********

When they arrived to their bus stop, Usagi couldn't be more happy to get out. They arrived to the arcade finally after the worst bus trip Usagi had ever had.

"Freedom!" Usagi exclaimed jumping happily into a puddle and stretching out her arms. Mamoru walked down with Luna sitting on his shoulder. She had become rather in love with the way he pet the side of her head.

"Well at least we're not late. It's a good thing we schedule things around your detention times." Mamoru grinned walking to the arcade. Usagi felt stabbed, her eyes large and annoyed.

"Don't start." She warned sticking out her tongue. Mamoru laughed walking into the arcade.

"Whatever you say ondanog-atama." He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted with her arms in the air.

********

"Wine tasting?" Usagi asked not sure she understood that. Motoki and Reika smiled a little nervous that Usagi wouldn't' understand that she couldn't come to this one.

"You're too young to drink alcohol odango-atama." Mamoru said taking a few sips of his coffee. Usagi boiled, her hair buns puffing out some smoke.

"I'm not too young. Motoki-san tell him." Usagi barked back.

"I'm afraid I'm with Chiba on this one. The age for drinking is 19." Motoki said hoping that Usagi wouldn't light him on fire. Usagi whined childishly.

"Its' okay, you can come with us though Usagi-chan, you just can't drink anything." Reika said feeling bad that Usagi was going to be left out of this portion of the wedding. But she was too young to drink. Usagi sighed and thanked Reika. But what was the point of her going if she couldn't try any of the wine's.

"It's just a couple of wine bottles, it's not a big deal." Mamoru said trying to stop Usagi from feeling left out. He probably wasn't going to taste anything either, he was going to be the designated driver. One glass was still too much and someone needed to drop Reika and Motoki home. Usagi nodded, it wasn't a big deal. She wasn't in any hurry to drink, it was not her thing anyway.

"Oh we have booked the rehearsal dinner on December 13th, just so we can rehearse how everything will be." Reika smiled circling the date on her agenda.

"And we get food?" Usagi said with chicken thighs circling her head. The group smiled.

"Just add food." Mamoru smirked.

"I told you not to start." Usagi barked looking vengeful. Reika and Motoki laughed.

"Don't kill each other yet, wait until after the wedding okay." Motoki giggled going back to work. Reika looked at Mamoru and than to Usagi. They were always fighting, always getting on each other nerves; but it was unmistakable now. There was a spark there that Mamoru didn't want to admit. But how long would he be able to keep that secret.

***************************************************************************************************************************

It was a slow chapter, I know. LOL On the next chapter: Usagi gets the flu. A terrible fever that Mamoru's there to help with. How many ways can a man save a girl!?


	13. Usagi's Sick

HEHEHEHE I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! I hope you all love this next chapter! It's full of madness! MADDNESS I SAY! ^^ Or just some fluff.

Just so everybody knows, I'm basing this more on the 'manga' version of Sailormoon not really the North American rip of it ^^'

Please read and review!

Love you all!

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

********

**Chapter Thirteen: Usagi's Sick**

"Oh my my my, Usagi. You have a temperature." Ikuko said taking the thermometer out of Usagi's mouth. She was flushed pink, with red lazy eyes. She sniffled a little.

"Aww mama, I don't feel good." Usagi managed to say grabbing her mom's arm. Ikuko felt her hands, and they were terribly icy.

"It's alright dear. You have a terrible cold. You can stay home from school today." Ikuko smiled petting her daughters head. Usagi felt relieved but was too sick to celebrate this day off. Luna jumped up on to Usagi's bed and nuzzled her shoulders trying to comfort her the only way she knew how.

"You just rest up for a bit and I'll bring you up some breakfast." Ikuko smiled tucking Usagi into the bed and putting another blanket over top of her just for that extra comfort. Usagi sneezed and sighed. She didn't know how she got sick.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Luna asked feeling Usagi's forehead. It was terribly hot and she knew from her pink face, that Usagi was badly sick.

"I'm ok. I don't know why I'm sick though." Usagi sighed again.

"It's probably because you played in the rain yesterday Usagi-chan." Luna said feeling like Usagi was still childish. She had warned her not to play in all those puddles, but Usagi was having too much fun.

"Oh yeah." Usagi said thinking back. She sneezed again.

"You should get some more sleep." Luna pet Usagi's hair as she closed her eyes. Luna knew that Usagi wasn't just sick from playing in the rain, but because she was up almost every night thinking. She seemed to be thinking a lot about Mamoru, and she didn't understand why; and that drove her even more insane.

'Poor Usagi-chan.' Luna thought to herself, hoping that Usagi would feel better soon.

********

In the afternoon Usagi had regained some of her strength and was able to get dressed and eat some soup. She sat on the couch with her pillow and blanket and watched a couple of cartoons. She wasn't too interested in it though. She was mostly waiting for her mother to come back from the store with some treats for her.

As she waited the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" She thought wrapping herself in the blanket and walking to the door. She opened it to see Minako and Makoto.

"Minako-chan, Makoto-chan? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked blowing her nose.

"We came to cheer you up a little." Minako explained as they walked into the living room. They walked from school to visit Usagi at lunch just to make sure she was alright. Usagi appreciated the concern.

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked feeling Usagi's forehead, which was still pretty hot.

"I'm good. How did you guys know?" Usagi asked puzzled.

"Luna-chan called us." Minako smiled making her way to the kitchen to make Usagi some hot chocolate before they left.

"That cat knows how to use the phone?" Usagi said, her smile twitching. Luna had learned to do a lot even though she had small paws. The girls sat and talked to Usagi for a bit while she drank her hot chocolate. But soon it was time for them to go back to school.

"We'll visit you in the evening okay. Take care." Makoto said as the two girls waved goodbye. Usagi wondered what was taking her mother so long at the store. She hoped that she didn't forget her treats.

********

She had passed out on the couch, snoring like a wild horse beast when the door finally opened. She could hear her mother talking to someone but she wasn't conscience enough to understand anything or who was with her mother. She figured it was Shingo, her brother; who would probably try to rudely wake her up.

She closed her eyes again, feeling rather weak and tired.

She snuggled her head into the pillow and felt like she was floating in air. It was warm all around her.

"Usagi? Usagi please honey wake up" She heard her mother calling for her in the distance but Usagi couldn't reply. She opened her eyes slightly but couldn't see much other then blurs. She became annoyed seeing the light on the ceiling of the washroom.

'I'm in the washroom?' She said still trying to see probably.

"Usagi, wake up honey." She heard her mother say again. Usagi closed her eyes again feeling her head start to hurt. She could hear water in the background and wondered if she was on a beach somewhere.

"Odango-atama…" Mamoru whispered gently. Usagi held on to the blanket tighter, her eyes opening once more. She saw the blurred imagine of a Mamoru. But it couldn't be Mamoru.

"Odango-atama, come on…wake up." He said again softly. Suddenly all she could see was a soft white light. She was standing in a white dress in a place that seemed dead. There were rocks and pieces of a castle all over the place. She started to walk near it.

'What is this place?' Usagi thought to herself as she walked closer to the partly destroyed castle.

'I feel like I've been here before…' She said to herself. She looked around and then up to the sky when she finally realized that she was no longer on earth. She gasped.

'That's the earth….where am I?' She said feeling a little troubled. She felt warm all over her body, like she was protected and save even though she was by herself. Suddenly, she saw a man standing in the distance.

'Hello!?' She called out rushing towards the man.

'Hello! Can you hear me!?' She called out. Her heart was racing as she got closer to him. He was holding a sword in one hand standing as if he was in battle. She felt like she knew him. She could see that he wore a long black cape and armor, but he was looking away from her.

'Endymion! Please!' She shouted unexpectedly trying to reach for him as she got close enough to touch. He turned and looked at her with shock and terror in his face. He let go of his sword and was about to rush towards her, but he faded away instead.

'Endymion!' She shouted reaching for the earth.

"Odango….wake up…" She heard his voice say again.

"…Mamo…ru…." She was able to whisper back feeling some of her strength coming back.

"Odango, I'm here…you have to wake up…" He said softly. Usagi could feel his hands tighten on her, and she finally opened her eyes all the way.

"Oh thank goodness." Ikuko sighed happily kneeling down to Usagi. She opened her eyes all the way, this time able to see everything. She was confused as she looked around.

"The washroom?" She said her eyes large and strange.

"You were passed out on the couch when we got here. I took you up here for the hot steam of the shower." Mamoru explained looking down to Usagi in his arms laying partly on his legs and partly on her blanket on the bathroom floor. Ikuko's eyes teared up, she was so happy to see Usagi awake and talking.

"Mamoru-san?" Usagi said trying to get up but feeling too week to move still.

"No Usagi, don't move. Mamoru-san, can you take her to her bedroom and I'll get her some soup." Ikuko asked. Mamoru swallowed hard feeling very uncomfortable about this. But he agreed. Usagi felt embarrassed and was blushing madly as he picked her into his arms again and headed towards her room.

Usagi didn't say anything, she was still feeling a bit woozy and unsure of if she was having a dream or if this was reality. He came to her door, the only door with a cute little bunny on it. A smile came to his face. He pushed it open and walked to her bed and laid her down gently.

Usagi opened her eyes again.

"What's going on?" She asked breathing a little heavier. Mamoru felt her forehead. She was sweating a lot and was still burning up badly.

"Oh no, you're getting a bad fever." He exclaimed as he watched Usagi's eyes close and her head become limp.

"Odango! Hey Odango!" He shouted patting her face.

"Tsukino-sama!" Mamoru shouted for Usagi's mother to make her undress Usagi a little so that her fever could cool down. Luna jumped on to the window sill in time to see Mamoru in Usagi's room. Her face was filled with comical terror when she saw Mamoru pull off the blankets and start to unbutton her top. Luna jumped on to Usagi's bed and clawed at Mamoru.

"It's not what you think kitty. She's burning up." Mamoru said backing off a little knowing that he sounded stupid reasoning with a cat. He then saw the window and rushed to open it more. It was than Luna noticed Usagi's fragile state. She was breathing slowly, and burning up badly.

"We need to cool down her body now." Mamoru said frantically. He felt really perverted for doing this, but it had to be done. He undid her pajama buttons and opened it slightly. He blushed but he couldn't think of this right now, she was really in trouble.

He moved to let some of the cold air come in.

"Tsukino-sama!" He shouted again. But she couldn't hear him, she was too busy in the kitchen down stairs.

"Stay with her kitty. I'll be right back." He said shooting out of the room. He rushed to the bathroom and quickly got a small towel wet in cold water and rushed back into her room. He saw Usagi's face, she was pale and it hurt him so badly to see her like that.

"Odango-atama. Come on." He said putting the cloth on her head. Usagi's face finally relaxed a little. He saw immediately how much better her colour was getting, as well as the sweating. Luna watched on, hoping that Usagi was going to be alright. She meowed sadly to Mamoru to make Usagi better.

"I brought some…" Ikuko walked in with a tray of soup and hot coco when she saw Mamoru hovering over her daughter with a wet towel as she lay still with her pajama shirt open enough to show the sides of her breasts. Mamoru blushed.

"Tsukino-sama, I tried to call you. She was burning up badly….I-I was trying to keep her temperature down." He explained feeling really perverted. He imagined how it must've looked. He had practically molested her daughter in her own room.

"Mamma…." Usagi was able to whisper. Ikuko's heart fell and she rushed over with the tray.

"Usagi, my poor daughter." Ikuko said realizing how hot Usagi was and noticed how wet her pajama's had become from sweating. She knew that Mamoru was telling the truth.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Ikuko asked touching Usagi's arm.

"No, she'll be alright. We just have to make sure she doesn't burn up with a fever." Mamoru explained changing the side of the towel he used on her head so that it was cold again. They watched Usagi has he continued to keep the cloth on her head and as her fever came down.

********

"It's 101 now…that's much better." Ikuko sighed relieved. It wasn't the best reading, but it was better than 108. Mamoru covered Usagi's body up with a blanket as she slept. The colour to her face was returning.

"Arigato Mamoru-san." Ikuko said sitting down next to Usagi. Mamoru nodded.

"It's no problem." He replied feeling a little nervous and hot suddenly.

"Are you going to be a doctor?" Ikuko asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah. Hoping to be. Why?" Mamoru replied smiling.

"It's not everyday you meet a young man who knows what to do for a fever." Ikuko giggled remembering back to a time when her husband almost made Shingo more sick. The poor kid had a stomach ache when he was 6 and Kenji thought it would be best to keep feeding him until the pain went away. Of course, Shingo threw up everywhere afterwards, but Kenji insisted Shingo eat more. Ikuko shook her head side to side.

"Arigato." Mamoru smiled nervously.

"I should take my leave now. I hope odango-atama feels better." Mamoru said walking to leave the room.

"Odango-atama?" Ikuko said looking back at him. Mamoru turned red and shuttered feeling really embarrassed and horribly perverted for having what seemed like a pet name. He turned around slowly to face Ikuko who was standing up and smiling at him.

"Gomen?" Mamoru replied wondering if she was going to yell at him. Ikuko giggled.

"That's a very sweet name. Odango-atama." Ikuko smiled with watery eyes. In all the yelling she did for Usagi to get up in the morning and do better in school, she hadn't realized her daughter had grown up so much.

"Tsukino-sama…" Mamoru wanted to explain in great length that it wasn't anything, it was just because of her hair do.

"My little girl is lucky." Ikuko smiled, her eyes closed and delighted. Mamoru blushed. Was Usagi's mother saying that Usagi was lucky to have Mamoru? Did she think that he was her boyfriend? Luna gasped clutching her heart. She blushed looking at Mamoru now sure that there was something going on between Usagi and Mamoru. His expression was so bashful and loving. There was no mistaking it now.

"It's not like that Tsukino-sama…Odango, I mean Usagi-"

"Just don't tell her father." Ikuko interrupted with a wink and a peace sign. Mamoru's shoulder fell blushing. He wasn't like that with Usagi, or her boyfriend. But he felt it was better to keep her family on good terms with him. Maybe he was hoping that something would happen, between him and his little odango-atama.

"Please, come back at 6 okay?" Ikuko said shaking a little finger at him. Mamoru looked confused but relieved that the conversation had shifted.

"6? Why?" He asked a little puzzled.

"You're coming over for dinner. I insist." Ikuko clasped her hands together, her eyes large and hopeful. Mamoru smiled nervously, now he knew where Usagi got those eyes from. He nodded and agreed.

"Gomen, I must be leaving now. I'll be here at 6." He smiled and left the room in a hurry. How and why weird things kept happening to make him came back to Usagi, he couldn't explain. Was this meant to be, was destiny pulling him back to Usagi even when he tried to leave?

********

It was close to 5 when Usagi woke up again. She was feeling refreshed and much better. Her nose was no longer stuffy, and her throat was no longer sore. She yawned and stretched in her bed.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna whispered looking down at her. Usagi smiled, her cheeks still a little rosy.

"I'm feeling much better." Usagi said getting out of bed when she noticed her pajama's were different then the one's she had on earlier. She touched her pajama top and thought back. Luna nervously smiled scratching her head.

"Um, Usagi-chan. Your mom had to change your pajama's because you had a terrible fever." Luna explained remembering back to how Mamoru unbuttoned her top.

"OH, I don't remember." Usagi said to herself trying to remember. Luna wondered if she should explain more.

"Well, see you had a terrible fever." Luna said, thinking she shouldn't explain anything further. Usagi brushed it off because she didn't seem to have a fever anymore. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She must've sweated a lot since even hair was messy.

"I should take a shower." Usagi said gathering some clean clothes. Luna nodded and agreed. She thought about what Mamoru had done for Usagi and how affectionate and worried he had been with her. Luna started to blush. She wondered if Mamoru struggled with his feelings like Usagi did.

Usagi had left the room and went to shower. Luna laid down on the bed and thought more about it. She wanted to tell Usagi what happened but she thought it was better she didn't know since Usagi was already struggling with her feelings for him. She decided she would tell her after she showered, but first, she would take a nap since she had been up watching over Usagi for hours.

********

The moon had already come out, it was a small sliver compared to the other nights. There were many dark gloomy clouds hanging in the nights sky, covering most of the visible stars. Usagi was snuggled nicely on to the couch watching TV with Shingo. She could hear her mother cooking a lot of food, but figured it was because she wanted to do something special for her. Luna was cuddled in a nice ball in Usagi's lap snoring gently. Suddenly the door bell rang. She smiled happily. It must've been the girls coming to visit her.

Luna cringed realizing that Mamoru had shown up for dinner, right on time.

"Hey Mamoru-san." Shingo said opening the door. Usagi's heart started to race. What was he doing here?

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san's come for dinner. Your mother invited him." Luna said in a panic with her ears perked. She had forgotten to let Usagi know about this. Usagi sat up blushing when Mamoru walked into the living room. Their eyes met.

"Mamoru-san, gomen, she's still sick." Shingo whispered to Mamoru with a devious look in his eyes and pointing to Usagi like she was some zoo animal. Usagi cringed, her fist balled.

"Shingo, why you little." She got up quickly flinging Luna in the air trying to rush to her room so that she could change when the world around her started to get a little spinny…a little fuzzy.

"Why's the room freaking out!?" She screamed as her heard rolled around and around. Suddenly she felt Mamoru grab her and picking her into his arms.

"You still have a temperature odango-atama, you can't get up that fast." He said putting her gently on the couch. Shingo blushed watching Mamoru stare down at his sister like that.

"OH, odango-atama…That's the perfect name for her." Shingo said with bright eyes and stars circling his head. Usagi stared daggers at him warning to watch what he said.

"Mamoru-san. Welcome." Usagi's mother said coming into the living room with some plates to see Mamoru.

"Please make yourself home." She smiled. Usagi blushed trying to cover her body and part of her face with her bunny blanket. She felt so childish for having such a childish thing, she blushed wondering what Mamoru must've thought.

The door bell rang again. She prayed that it was her friends, who could save her from all this. Her wish was granted when she heard Minako and Makoto rush into the living room with the Ami and Rei following behind.

"Usagi-chan! We're here- Mamoru-san?" Minako said stopping in her tracks. She was going to surprise Usagi with the strawberry shortcake they helped Makoto make after school, but instead; they were surprised. Mamoru smiled and waved at the girls, really uncomfortable. He wondered if Usagi had told her friends about how he had saved her.

"Mamoru-san? What are you doing here?" Rei asked taking a few steps towards him. She had waited all week for his call, but he never called back. After he showed up to the ball, she thought that he came for her. But she knew that he might have come for Usagi. She blushed regardless.

Usagi swallowed hard, she was feeling sweaty and strange all over again. It all must've looked really suspicious to her friends, and how could she explain this now.

"Tsukino-sama invited me for dinner." Mamoru said feeling a little flushed himself. He thought back to how he had unbuttoned Usagi's shirt, the soft skin he saw. He had been battling that image since he left Usagi's house, and now he was thinking about it all over again.

"For dinner? How come?" Makoto asked wondering how Usagi's mom knew about Mamoru. The girls fell quiet. They wondered if something was going on that they didn't know about. But Usagi wouldn't keep a secret like this from them.

"Oh, hello girls!" Ikuko smiled brightly as she welcomed them all. The girls greeted her back, and gave her the cake.

"Please stay for dinner, I prepared lots of food." Ikuko smiled. The girls agreed, really curious about how Mamoru ended up at Usagis' house.

********

They were eating dinner. Usagi was feeling really cold and sat down for dinner with a large blanket over her. She had made lots of room for food since she barely ate anything during the day. Her mother was appalled with her daughter's table manners, but she wasn't going to pick on her tonight. The girls laughed as Mamoru ate his meal quietly.

"So Mamoru-san? What do you do for a living?" Kenji suddenly asked straightening his glasses and looking very suspicious. The table fell quiet, even Usagi stopped eating feeling her face become hot.

"I go to Juban Collage." Mamoru smiled. Kenji nodded his head, intrigued.

"Yes Mamoru-san wants to be a doctor." Ikuko added making the whole table sharply look at her.

"How do you know?" Kenji asked wondering. Mamoru felt really hot suddenly, he didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Usagi remembered now, she was in the washroom and Mamoru was there with her mother. She gasped, turning a little red, what was Mamoru doing in her house anyway.

"I met Mamoru in the supermarket. He helped me with the grocery bags. Actually, it was very lucky that Mamoru came with me home-"

"He came here?" Minako interrupted not realizing how rude it must've sounded.

"Yes. But it was very terrible. I found Usagi on the couch, she had fainted." Ikuko explained remembering the poor state her daughter was in. Usagi started to blush. She really wanted to get out of there now. She didn't want anyone to know that Mamoru had carried her to the bathroom and helped her. Kenji listened on feeling tears start to form in his eye lids. His poor little Usagi bear.

"Mamoru realized that she had a terrible fever and took her upstairs to the washroom and let the steam from the bathroom water help her to finally wake up." Ikuko said gesturing with her hands and looking awfully sad. The girls listened on, with ears that had doubled in size. They believed that was the end of the story.

"Well lucky Mamoru-san knew what to do." Ami smiled trying to cut some of the different tensions around the table.

"Oh it got much worse. He had taken her to her bedroom-"

"BEDROOM! ALONE!" Kenji shouted standing up sharply and feeling murderous as he looked at Mamoru.

"Oh dear, sit down. It was alright. Actually it was his quick thinking that brought down Usagi's temperature." Ikuko explained as she pulled down her husband. Usagi had turned a terrible colour of red, but she didn't remember Mamoru taking her to her bedroom.

"What was it Tsukino-sama.?" Ami asked. Mamoru gulped and blushed. He really wished he had known that Usagi's friends were coming over, other wise he would've made an excuse not to come.

"He opened the window and got a wet towel on her head and…" Ikuko blushed a little wondering how her husband was going to take this.

"And???...." The girls said together hunching over the table to hear. Mamoru's cheeks turned red, he started to look around plotting where exactly her father was going to murder him for touching his daughter.

"Well it's not a big deal." Ikuko said waving off the conversation.

"AND what Ikuko!?" Kenji demanded as he started carving out another stupid sign. Ikuko hesitated, realizing that this could cost Mamoru his life and Usagi her freedom.

"Well he just unbuttoned her shirt." Ikuko tried to say it casually like it was nothing. The girls gasped, turned red and fell over their chairs with their legs hanging in the air twitching. Luna ducked under the table nervously.

Mamoru's face had become red and embarrassed as he watched Usagi's father grow huge and monstrous.

"HE WHAT!?" He shouted hovering over Mamoru like a giant man-squid.

"Oh for goodness sake, he's going to be a doctor." Ikuko said unplugging the cork that allowed Kenji to deflate. Usagi buried herself under her blanket wishing to never come out. She was completely red, and embarrassed. She wondered what Mamoru saw and if he thought she was small. She became redder. On top of everything else that had happened in her life, this incident was running for the white house for the most embarrassing moments.

"HE-HE-HE, and to my little girl." Kenji started to whimper like a little baby on Ikuko's shoulder as the girls continued to lay unconscious on the floor.

"Un-buttoned…" Rei said with her eyes staring wildly at the ceiling and her mouth in an awkward smile.

"Her…." Minako said blushing madly.

"Shirt." Makoto cringed, her smile twitching.

"…" Ami was just blushing terribly.

********

Nobody thought it could recover after dinner, but it did when Ikuko brought out the cake the girls made. Usagi suddenly felt less horrible but was still uncomfortable with Mamoru. Mamoru tried thrice to say goodnight and leave, but each time Ikuko forbid it. Kenji had also tried many times to put that stupid 'do not feed the Usagi' sign on his daughter, but he met with fate in Ikuko's hands.

The girls started to laugh and enjoy trying to forget what had happened during dinner. Mamoru however, still felt very strange. He glanced at Usagi many times remembering the way she felt that night he danced with her, and what her skin looked liked when he unbuttoned her pajama shirt. Everytime he got control of his mind and body, something even more intimate happened to drive him to madness. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight, and if he did; she'd be lingering in his dreams.

********

The night finally ended, and Mamoru was free. The girls had left after him knowing that they still had school tomorrow.

On the drive home Mamoru thought a lot about Usagi. He wondered what she thought of him knowing that he had seen some of her body. She looked really embarrassed and it was probably bothering her more than it bothered her father.

"Gomen odango-atama…" He said to himself. He wanted to tell her he saw nothing but a little side boob. And he certainly couldn't admit that he wanted to see more. He felt something churning in his lower stomach, a need in him getting more intense. But this was Usagi, he couldn't be thinking of her like this. She was young and was Sailormoon. It was impossible.

He reached his apartment and walked in. The place was dark and lonely. He thought to Usagi's house. The house was filled with laughter and fun. He walked into his room and saw how grey and depressing it all was compared to Usagi's room. She had bright pink walls, and pink everything. Her room looked like someone lived in it, his; looked like no one existed at all. He sighed laying down on his bed.

"It's just how it has to be…" He said to himself. She didn't even know that he was Tuxedo Kamen. He pictured how she may react.

He sighed.

"She's not gonna be happy."

*******************************************************************************************************************************

I'm sorry for being such a devil! ^^' I hope you liked it. On the next chapter: Hot springs, co-ed craziness and first kisses. See you then!


	14. Moonlight Kiss

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! To my loyal fans: do you know how much I want to hug you!? You guys have no idea how mushy I feel right now. And because I feel mushy, it's time for that kiss! Who will kiss who? OOHHHHH! Teaser!

Just so everybody know's, there's gonna be some Moon Kingdom stuff coming up in the next chapter, so bare with me for those who don't want a lot of 'Moony' stuff. ^^

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

********

** Chapter Fourteen: Moonlight Kiss  
**

Three days had past since Usagi spoke to Mamoru. She spent the first two days trying to calm the girls down from grilling her about Mamoru opening her pajama top. She didn't remember him doing it, but Luna had confirmed that he had. Luna was almost strangled by the girls trying to pyre more information out.

It took another day just to work up the courage to go to the arcade. But now she couldn't avoid it. Reika and Motoki had called the girls to the arcade for a surprise. She wondered what it could be.

She walked quietly down the street. Everyone was running for shelter. Usagi was lucky she brought her umbrella. She thought about her crazy life, and how much it had changed. She lost Motoki, but she gained Mamoru. Which was weird. What did she feel about Mamoru. And the question of if he was Tuxedo kamen or not travelled with her wherever she went. She hadn't told anyone what she thought about it, since she couldn't be sure if he was. The girls all thought it was romantic if Mamoru was by night a masked protector, but Usagi felt tense. There were too many similarities though, how long could she ignore it.

"But he can't be…he just can't." She nodded her head side to side blushing. She had the biggest crush on Tuxedo kamen, and she had spent that special moment in the gazebo with him during the dance. Mamoru wouldn't do those things.

She sighed listening to the little rain drops hit her umbrella.

******  
**

The girls were all in a frenzy when she walked into the arcade. Mamoru didn't look too happy about it, but he never looked happy about much normally.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked walking to the group.

"Usagi-chan! We're going to the Fuji Mountain Hot Springs!" Minako shouted jumping up and down from all the happiness.

"Here, it's for the weekend!" Makoto said showing her the tickets. Usagi blinked, a large smile came to her face.

"AHH Weekend Hot Springs!" She shouted with Minako as they jumped up and down madly.

"Where'd you guys get these?" Usagi asked wondering if there was a string attached.

"My Professor from Africa is in town and he got them from the company he helped." Reika explained really looking forward to the trip. Usagi and Minako embraced happily, blushing like brides.

"God-bless Professor Africa." They said together.

"Um, Professor_ from_ Africa…" Ami tried to correct, but it didn't matter. They were all too busy being happy. Mamoru however, didn't like this idea. He had been to Hot Springs before, but no co-ed ones, and with everything that happened so far with Usagi, he would have to be on extra alert to keep himself in check.

*******  
**

"YEEPY!" Usagi and Minako shouted when they arrived! They had worked extra hard in school to earn their parents approval to go on this mini trip. Usagi's mother was happy to hear Mamoru was going, but Kenji took the news as devastating. He even reminded Usagi up to the very last second before she left that she had to guard her purity which embarrassed all the girls for Usagi. It didn't help that her father tried to force that stupid sign on her and one more in her bag.

Finally they were off in a rented van up to Mount Fuji for the best weekend.

"We're here!" Usagi exhaled. She loved the way the air smelled up in the mountains. Everything felt cleaner and better up there away from the world. It was easier to even think.

"Lets get settled in! We'll meet at 5!" Reika smiled as they all went to their separate rooms. Rei, Minako, and Makoto would be sharing one room, Reika, Ami and Usagi would be another room. Usagi didn't mind, she loved hanging with Reika and Ami. For an older more sophisticated woman, Reika was a lot of crazy fun.

Mamoru and Motoki had their own separate rooms which made the girls horribly jealous. But it didn't matter, they were there to have fun, tell spooky stories at night and just enjoy.

Mamoru was unpacking his things in his room when someone knocked on the door suddenly.

"Yo Chiba." Motoki said walking in.

"Motoki, what's up?" Mamoru asked putting some of his shaving materials in the washroom. He had the best room in the whole cabin. And he was thankful for it. A bigger bed, with a view of the city far down.

"Are you going to be alright?" Motoki asked scratching his head. Mamoru looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"With Usagi-chan…here, in such a place." Motoki felt bashful. He didn't want to be talking about this, but at the same time; he needed to. Mamoru groaned uncomfortably.

"There's nothing going on Motoki. She's a –"

"A growing young lady…" Motoki interrupted. Mamoru eyes became still and soft.

"And I know you're hiding. But how long are you going to keep it up Chiba?" Motoki asked smiling. He had noticed a change in Mamoru. He had become bitter many times, and tried to avoid Usagi, but the more he tried to keep away; the more stuff happened. And now there was no denying it.

"It's not what you think." Mamoru tried to explain.

"It is what I think Chiba." Motoki replied no longer smiling.

"How do you know?" Mamoru smirked not believing Motoki.

"Because I look at Reika that way. What's love and what's hate…" Motoki said almost demanding that Mamoru explain himself. Mamoru fell quiet as he sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I'm trying…but it's complicated." He replied. Motoki placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Usagi-chan isn't like any girl I've ever met. And there's only one of her on this planet Chiba, you won't get another chance." Motoki encouraged Mamoru. But Motoki also didn't know about Tuxedo kamen. It wasn't as simple as he thought it was. But Mamoru couldn't explain those things.

"Soon Taka-san will be back in the picture…and you're odango atama isn't going to be yours anymore." Motoki said walking out of the room. Mamoru grunted. He had made Usagi his odango without even trying. And now, the world could see it.

******  
**

Mamoru and Motoki were already in one of the hot springs when the girls arrived. They were busy giggling and talking about meeting hot guys, but when they came; it was just the two men.

"Hey? Where's everybody else?" Minako asked looking around the spring frantically.

"Well it's off season now, so I guess it's just us? Isn't it great?" Motoki said as the girls grumbled and muttered unpleasant words. They were all wrapped in towels, and their bathing suits were of course underneath, and Mamoru was fine with it; until he saw Usagi.

She was skipping down the plank with Reika talking about different hair do's Reika could get for her wedding. His heart started to beat fast. He tried to look away, but she was beautiful under the soft light of the moon. It was like small candles were fluttering around her giving her that constant beautiful glow.

"Eww, it smells weird!" Usagi whined pinching her nose. This was the part of hot springs she hated.

"But Usag-chan, it feels so good!" Minako said with a nose plug on her face.

"Minako-chan?" Ami smiled nervously.

"Jump in! It's good for the skin." Reika said gracefully getting in and moving towards Motoki. He put his arm over her and she nestled into him. The girls blushed madly jealous of her.

"Makoto-chan, hold me." Minako cried feeling lonely and depressed. Rei blushed, she wondered if Mamoru would allow her to come near him and have his arm over her. As she thought, Usagi entered the spring, making faces at the smell. Rei looked back at Mamoru who stared at Usagi as if it was hurting him to see her so far away. Rei closed her eyes and blushed. She didn't feel bad.

"Usagi, lap it up!" Rei grinned as she went in for an attack. The girls suddenly broke out with a fit of giggles as they made water attacks.

Reika came up with the idea to play marco polo, and it was hilarious when Motoki was it. He struggled to hear properly, and was even fooled by grabbing on to a rock thinking it was Reika. They shared many laughs while soaking their bodies in the hot spring. Usagi eventually got used to the smell.

Mamoru found it difficult to even be inches near Usagi. But even he lightened up in all the games.

"Ok Mamoru-san! You're it!" Minako said after her turn was over. He reluctantly went to his position in the center of the spring.

"Ready, Go!" Minako said as they all started to play again. So far she had been the fierce victor and it was driving Rei insane. As they screamed Marco Polo, Usagi forgot all about Mamoru and her situation.

She was giggling hard about something Makoto had said about a snobby girl who walked by and was distracted. Abruptly Mamoru shot to her, Makoto escaped but Usagi remained. He grabbed her in to his arms.

"Gotcha Odango-atama!" He smiled. He was really having fun. It was the first time in his life, he could say, that he enjoyed playing a game. Even as a child, he stayed away from anything of the sort. It was one of the things that made him an outcast his whole life. Usagi laughed but something suddenly happened to her. She felt like she was floating again as she stared up at Mamoru, who felt the same way.

"Hey, you two alright?" Motoki asked as he watched the two become still and quiet. Mamoru was still holding on to Usagi's shoulders and staring seriously at her. The girls blushed.

"Hey, you can let her go now." Makoto said a little curiously. Usagi and Mamoru didn't know what was happening. They saw in each others eyes something that they had both lost.

"Seren…Serenity…" Mamoru was able to say. He looked as if he was losing something and judging by his expression; it was almost as if he was ready to cry. Usagi didn't look any better.

"Hey, Usagi!" Rei called feeling a little strange herself.

"What's with those two?" Reika asked blushing.

"Something's not right…" Ami said feeling a strange sensation. She felt like she was about to float away. The girls felt as if they would transform any second. Suddenly, Mamoru was able to break out of his trance and quickly let go of Usagi. Something had happened to him, he saw someone that both pleased and horrified him. He backed away and grabbed his head.

"I think I have head ache." He said getting out of the spring.

"Chiba?" Motoki called out for him. Reika and the girls quickly swam to Usagi who looked stunned.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Minako asked shaking her a little. The girls didn't know why, but they felt panicked like Usagi was in danger. Usagi looked at them.

"Endymion…" She whispered with her eyes large and watery. The girls looked at each other not understanding as Reika clasped her hands together.

"Who is that?" Reika asked feeling concerned for Usagi.

"She must still be a little sick. I'll take her to bed." Ami and Rei announced as they helped Usagi out of the spring pool leaving Minako and Makoto to distract Reika who was very suspicious.

******  
**

Usagi was sound asleep. Rei and Ami covered her up in a nice warm blanket and stared down at her sadly.

"What's going on?" Rei asked feeling horribly scared for Usagi. Ami didn't know either.

"Who is Endymion?" Ami wondered with her hand to her chin. She had never heard that name before.

"And Mamoru-san….he had said something too. Serenity? I think" Rei said trying to think back. But at that time she was so engulfed in protecting Usagi she couldn't' think properly.

"You felt it too Rei-chan?" Ami asked worried about the sensation that had brewed in her stomach. Rei nodded.

"It was like… she was dying…" Rei explained, her eyes a little watery. It was the most horrible experience and feeling, she never wanted to go through that again. Her heart had not slowed down since it happened.

"We should let her rest. Better get back to the group, other wise Reika-san and Motoki-san will get suspicious." Ami said pulling on Rei hand.

"She'll be alright." Ami insisted walking out of the room and turning off the light. They had left Usagi a small note just in case she woke up and wanted to join the group. Rei reluctantly left Usagi, she knew that she was safe at least.

******  
**

Mamoru couldn't explain anything to Motoki. He couldn't explain how both Usagi and him reacted this way to just a touch. He didn't know what had happened. He had touched Usagi so many other times, why only now did something like this happen. He finally knew who Usagi was. He could remember that she was a Princess, and judging by how he felt; she was someone he was supposed to protect. But it was all too fuzzy, with so many details missing. But he saw Usagi, she was surrounded by destruction, she was reaching for him; running to him, but he couldn't say anything back to her.

"Chiba, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Motoki asked again as Mamoru changed into a clean shirt. Mamoru smiled.

"Yeah. I'll join you guys soon." He said trying to act like it was nothing more than a head ache. Motoki sighed and waved goodbye.

"Make sure you rest." He said closing the door behind him.

Mamoru laid down on his bed and stared up to the moon. It was full tonight. He loved watching the moon. He was the most relaxed when he could see the moon. It had always been like that for him.

"Princess…Serenity…" He whispered not really thinking.

"Odango-atama…did you know who you are?" He smiled gently to himself. He put his arms behind his head and rested. She had been nothing to him for a long time, then become his odango, then Sailormoon who he protected with his life; and now she was a Princess who he felt a strange connection to.

"Did I fail her?" He wondered remembering back to how he saw her reaching for him, calling for him. He knew he was supposed to protect her, he could feel it. But when was this? When did all of this happen? He sighed. There were so many questions, left un-answered. He turned to his side, confused and missing Usagi. He had never wanted to hold her more in his life.

Suddenly he sat up and walked out of his bedroom.

******  
**

The door opened and closed .Usagi woke up slightly feeling a presence in the room. Her head was still a little fuzzy. She remembered being in the hot spring when Mamoru had grabbed her. She shifted in the bed a little trying to think back.

She remembered to what she saw in his eyes, it was fear; terrible fear.

'Endymion?' She thought to herself. Who was he, and why was she calling for him.

"Odango…" Mamoru whispered. Usagi sat up quickly. She was only in a robe that the girls helped her get into. She blushed trying madly to cover herself up. She looked up at him, he was looking sad but smiling, like he had been defeated.

"I thought I could do this…." Mamoru said softly with a small gentle smile. He was standing by the edge of the bed looking at Usagi with longing eyes.

"But I can't…I don't know why, but I can't." He admitted, his eyes almost watering up. Usagi blushed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I know that I'm not worth any of it-"

"No, don't say that..." Usagi interrupted crying softly.

"I don't understand everything, but I know I can't help it anymore." Mamoru whispered looking a little vacant. Usagi blinked, she wiped the tears off her face wondering what Mamoru meant. He walked to her side and sat down on the bed. He looked peaceful. Usagi blushed and examined his face. The moonlight was shining down on her face, making her glow heavenly like it always did.

"Serenity…." He whispered in the softest voice. Usagi's eyes became wide when she heard him call her that. It felt familiar, like it was her name. He leaned in, putting his arm around her. Usagi swallowed feeling both wonderful and scared. She didn't want this to be the last kiss but she felt like it would be. She didn't know why but she felt desperate for his kiss, like it was the last thing she wanted to do; that she could do.

"Gomen odango-atama…I'm taking it…." He whispered knowing that it was her first kiss he was taking, as his lips met hers. Usagi closed her eyes, tears falling down her face gently as she kissed back. Mamoru moved closer to her, his desperation getting fierce. He had avoided this for so long, tried to control it for so long; and now he had it. Her first kiss, the only kiss he wanted in his life. He moved on to her. Usagi loosened up feeling her own desire taking a hold of her. This kiss was what she wanted. She never wanted another kiss in her life from anyone else. She brought up her hands to his chest, clutching on to his shirt as if he was going to peal away from her. Mamoru felt an urge in him finally being satisfied. Usagi blushed as he moaned growing more passionate. She pulled away gently, the need for oxygen becoming too much to ignore.

They stared at each other, feeling hot and a little embarrassed. Mamoru wanted to burn Usagi's face into his memory, so that if tomorrow he forgot everything; he couldn't forget her.

"Gomen…" Usagi whispered feeling very confused about what had happened. Mamoru put his forehead against hers. She had kissed Mamoru. The one guy she never thought she would ever kiss.

"Gomen odango….I'm weak, I couldn't hide anymore…" He whispered gently. Usagi's eyes soften as he leaned down on her, moving her to lay. Usagi blushed, feeling happy to give whatever else he wanted to take. Mamoru moved down on top of her with his legs still over the side of the bed; staring affectionately into her eyes. He never wanted to forget this feeling, never wanted to ignore it; or try and tell himself that those eyes didn't exist. Usagi blushed and stared up at him, she felt a strange sense of relief and desire.

"I won't let you go again…." Mamoru whispered sub-consciously. Usagi didn't understand what he meant, but before she could think or say, his lips had met hers again. Her eyes closed happily accepting and returning the kiss.

Mamoru moaned, he was seeing it again. He saw Serenity running towards him, calling for him and this time he could run for her too. The castle was burning up, and the earth seemed far and dark.

'Serenity! Serenity!' He shouted for her in his mind as he clenched his sword. He could see her crying, her white dress flowing as the world behind her crumbled.

'Serenity!' He shouted as he reached her. He stared down at her as she looked up at him. They embraced and kissed as if it was their last. He held on to her tightly, wrapping his cape around her so that nothing could take her, but it was too late; she had faded away crying out for him. He fell to his knee's, crying in anguish.

'SERENITY!' He shouted in his minds eye. He didn't know who he was, but he knew he was Serenity's.

Usagi felt him over top of her, holding on to her for dear life. His grip was tight, almost aggressive. She felt overwhelmed with how familiar and how sad this kiss was. She had always thought her first kiss would be extremely happy, and though she was happy to kiss Mamoru; she felt a strange sadness around it. He shifted and moved down her robe to expose her shoulders. He had done this before, he knew he had. Usagi felt her robe slipping down as he pulled on it, but she didn't care to stop him; she would let him continue. She didn't feel unsafe nor did she feel like it was the first time.

He was happy to be there with her, alone in their own world under the moon. He wished it would never end. He couldn't think of anyone else or anything else but Usagi; and how much he wanted her. He could die tomorrow now, happily.

Suddenly, the door opened and the lights switched on. The girls gasped in a state of shock and horror. Though they probably shouldn't have been blushing, they couldn't help it.

Usagi's eyes opened and she turned red seeing her friends at the door in shock. She tried to move her head and break the kiss but Mamoru wouldn't allow it. He couldn't let the kiss end, letting it end meant she would disappear. She gently pushed on his shoulders trying to move him off of her. Their lips moved apart and Mamoru was able to climb back down to sanity. He looked down at her face, she was embarrassed and blushing. A smile came on to his face.

"Mamoru-san….you have to move…" Usagi whispered still trying to gently push him off. Her face was ablaze, her eyes a combination of embarrassment and joy.

"….Odango…" He whispered gently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rei screamed as the girls blushed insanely and fell back a little, only to recover. Mamoru looked to the girls by the door, he pulled himself up off of Usagi, but still hovered overtop of her making it impossible for Usagi to move away.

"You have to get off of her Mamoru-san." Makoto growled not really sure if she should be happy for Usagi or worried for her. Mamoru looked down to a shaken up Usagi. It seemed she didn't know what to do either.

"I won't." He whispered. The girls blushed. It was too romantic and super sweet, but this was not really appropriate for Mamoru to sneak into Usagi's room and kiss her. After all that he had done, he had finally acted. Rei blushed, feeling sad for her loss but too confused to do anything.

"Mamoru-san, please." Ami begged walking a little closer. Usagi didn't know where to look, at her friends or up at Mamoru. She felt strangely connected to him, and didn't really want him to move away from her.

Mamoru reluctantly moved off of the bed and stood up facing the girls.

"Mamoru-san, what are you thinking?" Minako asked blushing but her face looking rather upset. She didn't understand what would possess him to kiss Usagi. Mamoru smiled. He didn't know what to say or how to explain his feelings. He was a little shaken up himself. But he was sure of one thing, that his heart was tied to Usagi's and they were connected far beyond the span of time.

"Say something?" Rei asked with her hands clasped together. Mamoru looked down at Usagi who looked up at him with wondering bright eyes.

"Serenity…" He whispered as the girls exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Endymion….?" Usagi asked softly realizing that they had shared the same vision. But who was Serenity? And who was Endymion? She had heard those names before, somewhere. She sat up with her knees under her chin trying hard to not blush. Mamoru sat down on the bed again looking at her with a sweet sincere smile.

"Do you know who are Odango?" He asked. Usagi stared up at him confused. She knew she was Sailormoon, and he knew it too. What did that have to do with the vision they saw? The girls boiled a little upset by how they were being ignored. They darted over to the bed demanding answers.

"What is going on Usagi?" Rei asked with her hands on her hips. Usagi blushed feeling very overwhelmed. How had things gone this far? How did this all happen? When did Usagi and Mamoru feel like there was nothing else left to do but kiss. She looked at her friends and Mamoru.

"Please….we can't all talk like this…" She begged Mamoru with her eyes, pleading for him to leave the room, so that she could try to explain things. She didn't know what she was going to explain first or what she saw in her vision.

Mamoru sighed. Feeling like his old senses had come back to him. He smiled feeling terribly guilty of how much he had taken from her in such a short time. Usagi looked down to her hands as he left the room silently, the girls staring at him like a hawk as he closed the door behind him.

"USAGI!? What was that?" Rei asked blushing horribly.

"Usagi-chan!? What happened?" Minako asked smiling madly feeling like she wanted details of the kiss. Usagi blushed, she had no choice but to start from the top. She touched her lips and thought back to Mamoru's touch, his lips on hers; the way she felt with him. The girls looked at each other wondering what Usagi was thinking and feeling.

**

* * *

  
**

How'd you guys like it? Was the kiss up to standard? I worked up to it so much, I hope I made it as special as hell! ^^ On the next chapter: Endymion & Serenity, the story revealed.


	15. Endymion & Serenity

Hi again everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I'm super happy that everyone loves it so far! I'm so freaking scared that I'm gonna ruin it by adding a stupid chapter. ^^' So this chapter is more of a 'revelation' chapter. It's mainly about Endymion and Serenity and what happened on the moon. This chapter has to exist otherwise stuff I'm gonna write in later chapters won't make sense, especially that super romantic lemon scene! ^^'

Anyways, I hope you like it! ^^

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

********

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fifteen:Endymion & Serenity**

They all had gathered around her listening to her. She had blushed a lot, felt hot many times too, but she had to continue the tale. She just had her first kiss and it was with Mamoru, and was partly witnessed by all her friends, AND now she had to sit there and talk about it. But it couldn't be helped, the vision she had, had to be told.

"I keep seeing him, at first he was just standing there with his back turned to me…but the last time…." Usagi explained remembering back.

"He was running towards me, but I couldn't hear him." Usagi was silent. She tried to make sense of it. What did any of it had to do with Usagi and Mamoru, and it certainly didn't explain why they kissed.

"I think its best we call Luna-chan and Artemis-san and see if they know anything." Ami said getting ready to get her communicator.

"No, they'll worry. And we're all the way up here." Rei said stopping Ami. They girls agreed.

"For now we just have to deal with it, and talk to them when we get back." Rei continued. They were all quiet again looking at a very sad and confused Usagi.

"Usagi-chan…do you like Mamoru-san?" Rei finally asked with a smile on her face. She was hurt by it all, but at the same time, Usagi and Mamoru made sense. Somehow they seemed to be perfect for each other. Usagi looked at Rei, her eyes watering up.

"Rei-chan…." She whispered unable to answer. Rei smiled and blushed, she knew the answer.

"I knew it." Rei smiled putting a hand on Usagi. The girls all looked at each other wondering how this situation could get better.

"You both look like you're in love." Rei added giggling a little much to everyone's surprise. The girls smiled at Usagi and Rei.

"We have to figure this out soon guys. Mamoru-san knows that Usagi-chan is Sailormoon, now this?" Makoto said getting back on track. But it was serious. They needed to know who he really was and how he knew all this.

"Hm, he called Usagi-chan Serenity…does he know something we don't?" Minako said scratching her chin and thinking back to Mamoru's voice. He sounded so painfully in love that it almost broke her heart.

"We should talk to him." Makoto decided waiting for the group to agree or disagree. Usagi was nervous by it all. Mamoru had to be Tuxedo kamen, that's how he knew so much about her, and why he always saved her. But why did she kiss him, why did she see a man and called out Endymion while she was kissing Mamoru?

"Tomorrow, it's getting late." Rei announced with her hair covering her eyes. The girls looked over to her wondering if she would be alright with everything that happened. Usagi felt tears start to build up. She never meant to hurt Rei, she never meant to fall for Mamoru or kiss him. She never meant for it all.

"Usagi, you need your sleep." Rei nudged putting on a happy smile. The girls nodded hoping that Rei was alright.

******  
**

Mamoru felt relief. His heart was pounding madly to go to Usagi's room and kiss her again and again until he no longer felt this desperation. But he couldn't. He didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. He didn't even know if she would ever see him again. He had rushed in there and taken something he stopped everyone from taking, as if it was only his to take. No matter what he felt, now it all at least made some sense.

"Usagi is Princess Serenity…" He whispered to himself. But where was she from, and what was all that destruction behind her? And who was he to her? He would've remembered something like that.

"A past life…maybe…"He thought to himself trying to decipher reality from fantasy. But it was getting harder and harder to think of what was reality since so many things had happened. He was all this time just Mamoru and she was just Usagi. And in a short time he went from Tuxedo kamen to a man in amour running towards Serenity.

He groaned angrily trying to remember what it was he saw. Was it in the past? Did he forget something? But he would remember such a thing, such destruction; and such a sad kiss.

He rolled to his side feeling empty and sad inside. He wanted to be near her again, to touch her again, to feel complete again. But he had to wait.

"Her friends would murder me." He laughed slightly imaging how much they would beat him up if he barged into her room and took her into his arms and kissed again. He would not come out of that room alive. He wondered if Usagi had told her friends that she was Sailormoon. It was a secret that needed to be kept safe. But Usagi was Usagi, she trusted everyone.

"Odango" He smiled touching his lips remembering what it felt like to kiss her.

******  
**

Reika and Motoki could only smile nervously at the breakfast table .There was a lot of tension between Mamoru and the girls. Usagi sulked and tried to keep a low profile as she ate quietly for the first time. The birds chirped, the workers cut wood outside and few other guests talked. But their table was consumed with a black aura.

"OH Motoki, I forgot to tell you." Reika smiled trying to move the tension away.

"Tell me?" He said smiling nervously back.

"Something." Reika smiled. There was a silent three second pause before both Reika and Motoki ran from the table. The girls knew now they could talk.

"You know something Mamoru-san?" Minako asked sternly with her arms crossed. Mamoru looked sternly back and nodded.

"Well tell us! Please!!!" Minako childishly whined begging him. The girls sighed as large tear drops fell from their heads .This is not how they wanted to start the conversation.

"Listen, I don't know what's happening here. But I know it's between Odango and me." Mamoru explained still looking pretty stern. He wasn't going to say anything to her friends. They would never understand who Usagi was, nor would they keep it a secret.

"Mamoru-san…no…Tuxedo kamen-sama." Ami smiled looking at him with hopeful bright eyes. Mamoru looked back at Ami surprised that she knew who he was. He looked over at Usagi for a moment wondering why she would tell them such a thing.

"We know…." Minako smiled pulling out her sailor transformation pen. Mamoru looked at their pens and realized that they were the Sailor Senshi.

"The Sailor Senshi?" He whispered in disbelief. Usagi kept her face low as she saw how excited and proud her friends had become with his awe.

"Mars" Rei smiled.

"Venus." Minako said next.

"Jupiter." Makoto said winking.

"Mercury." Ami said as gentle as usual. They turned and waited for Usagi to announce herself, but she was too busy eating.

"Usagi" Rei said with a balled fist. She had ruined a dashing moment.

"I know who she is." Mamoru smiled taking a sip of his tea. The shock of learning their true identities was wearing off, he should have seen it before. They were always right there in front of him, why hadn't he seen it.

"What did you see Mamoru-san?" Ami asked getting back on topic. Mamoru put his cup down and looked at it. He wasn't sure how to start.

"I saw her, crying out for me, but I couldn't hear her." Mamoru started as the girls listened. He looked over to Usagi wondering if she felt the same way he felt.

"She was wearing a white dress, and everything around her…" Mamoru tried to explain.

"You saw Usagi-chan?" Minako asked a little shocked. Mamoru nodded. It was the same dream as Usagi had, but a little different.

"Everything was burning around her, crumbling behind her, as she ran for me." He explained. The girls wondered how he could've had the same dream, and know what Usagi had been doing in it. She was calling out for a man named Endymion dressed in armor, where was Mamoru?

"We finally embraced…" He said feeling the anguish building inside of him again. The girls seemed worried for him as he struggled to continue. They saw how much the dream had affected him.

"We kissed. I never wanted to let her go…" He said passionately as the girls blushed and awed. "…but…" Mamoru whispered remembering how Serenity faded from his embrace leaving him behind. The girls listened, all blushing and sad to hear such a tale.

"Serenity disappeared…" He finished.

"Serenity?" Rei asked puzzled. They thought this was a tale about Usagi. Mamoru smiled looking up at Usagi sitting in the far corner of the table away from him. She looked at him with wide curious eyes. She still didn't' know who she was.

"You don't know do you Odango-atama?" He asked with a gentle smile. The anguish from the dream was still clear in his eyes, and Usagi wished that there was something she could do for him.

"Who?" Ami asked.

"She's Serenity. She's a Princess." He said pointing at Usagi. The girls gasped.

"Usagi-chan? You?" Minako said. But Usagi was under their nose all this time. They were searching for a moon Princess.

"But what about the Moon Princess?" Makoto asked wondering if the stories connected. Mamoru suddenly thought back to his vision. He saw the earth in the distance. His eyes widen as the girls discussed if Usagi really was the Princess they were searching for.

"She is the Moon Princess." Mamoru said interrupting them all. The girls gasped again, not able to believe it. Usagi nodded side to side, she was already too overwhelmed, now she was the Moon Princess. It was too much.

"No I'm not…." Usagi said trying to take the heat off of herself. Mamoru stood up and walked to her.

"Odango…did you see the earth when you looked up?" He asked. The girls became quiet as Usagi struggled with the terrible memory. Her eyes widen when she realized she did see the earth above her.

"But….but it can't be…" She whispered, her eyes tearing up. The girls couldn't believe it. They looked at each other then to Mamoru. Who was he? Why was he sharing the same vision with Usagi in it. It didn't make any sense to them. That part didn't even make sense to Mamoru, but he knew he was somebody to her.

"I think I need to lay down." Usagi said blushing and feeling rather dizzy. She was really overwhelmed and feeling very tired by everything that had happened between her and Mamoru. The girls remained silent watching Usagi not sure what to think or what to do. Could they really have found the Moon Princess?

******  
**

They didn't have time to act strangely. They were at the Hot Springs on Mount Fuji with Reika and Motoki. Whatever it was, it had to wait. They had one more day and then they all could sit down and discuss it with Luna and Artemis.

"This has sure been an eventful weekend Makoto-chan?" Minako said stretching out her arms as she let the spring sooth her body. Usagi stayed mainly quiet as she sat. She thought a lot about Mamoru and if it was possible for her to be the Moon Princess. She wasn't anything like a Princess. She was loud and klutzy. She knew that it had to be wrong, that Mamoru saw it wrong. She was more interested in knowing who the man in her dream was and why he had faded away. She wanted to discuss more about this, but she just couldn't anymore.

'Luna-chan will know for sure.' Usagi thought to herself looking up at the sky. She wondered what Luna was doing, and if was keeping busy. She pictured her and Artemis having a huge party in her room with the neighborhood cats. Usagi's eyes twisted comically.

'Luna-chan, you better not have.' Usagi thought.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" Minako asked patting her shoulder. Usagi smiled at her and the girls.

"Usagi, whatever happens, we're here for you." Rei smiled giving her a wink and a peace sign. Usagi nodded, she didn't understand what was happening, or how her and Mamoru would be now. She sighed and stared up to the moon.

'Moon Princess Serenity…' She said quietly in her mind. The girls felt that it was important for Usagi to stay away from Mamoru for now, until they had better answers. But it seemed to be hard for her after she shared such a deep moment with him.

They hoped that her life would not change so much, and that her and Mamoru could go back to being normal. But was it possible now?

******  
**

Luna and Artemis were waiting patiently at Rei's temple at 6pm but no one had come yet. They had been waiting since 5:30 when the girls were supposed to arrive with some important things to discuss. Luna's heart was running fast, she wondered why she felt so terribly uneasy. She hadn't felt this strange since…since that last day.

"Luna, don't worry they'll be here soon." Artemis smiled. But he was feeling pretty tense too. He wondered what they could want to talk about so urgently after coming back from such a wonderful trip. The girls would normally come back, unpack, and talk about all the hot guys they met.

"Artemis, look." Luna called out as they she saw the girls come up the stairs. A smile came to her face seeing everyone, when suddenly she saw Mamoru walking with them. Luna looked back at Artemis as he looked at her. What was Mamoru doing there with them? The two cats shared a puzzled glace at each other and waited for the group to come to them.

"Luna-chan! Artemis!" Minako happily waved and skipped as the two cats got zapped with shock. They looked at Mamoru and then to Minako, they started to sweat badly and waved their paws trying to make her stop talking.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Minako asked as she came close enough to touch Artemis who seemed to have fainted. Luna meowed madly trying to get Minako to shut up.

"What's wrong with you two?" Makoto asked patting Luna on the head who still didn't say anything more then meow. Mamoru saw the cats and saw the crescent moon patches on their heads. He smiled to himself. Things finally started to make some sense.

"It's okay…I know you can talk." Mamoru said walking up to Luna and pet the side of her head. Usagi smiled.

"Luna-chan….some things happened…" Usagi tried to explain but her intense blushing was making her face too hot to think.

"Let's get inside." Rei said gesturing to get inside. Minako collected Artemis who was still fainted. Luna cried terribly as Usagi picked her up and yelled at her for having a cat party she never had.

******  
**

The girls sat down around the table in Rei's room. Rei thought back to the first time Mamoru saw her room, how excited and happy she was. But now with him there, she felt nothing. Perhaps she knew in her heart he never felt the same way for her, that and he went and sat right next to Usagi. She was clearly uncomfortable and blushing badly. Rei smiled feeling a little flushed for Usagi.

"Luna-chan, what we're about to tell you, will shock and horrify you." Minako said looking dismal, the room suddenly became dark and depressing. Luna and Artemis looked at Minako ready to take the news.

"They had nothing we could bring back for you." Minako said with a smile. The girls fell over as Mamoru shook his head. These were the Sailor Senshi?

"Minako-chan." Rei said with her fists balled.

"Getting back to business" Makoto said sternly putting the meeting back on track and going the right direction.

Usagi was forced to tell the story again, this time with Mamoru's help which made it all the more bashful. The cats at first continued to pretend they couldn't speak, but after Rei dropped the bomb that Mamoru was in fact Tuxedo Kamen, and knew about them all. Luna and Artemis were going to act dramatically about it, but they didn't have time. This was important.

Suddenly Usagi said Endymion as she told her tale. Mamoru looked as if she had called him. Luna and Artemis were both shocked.

"Endymion? Prince Endymion?" Artemis asked as he jumped on to the table and staring deep into Usagi's eyes. The girls wondered what was going on.

"Artemis-san, who's Prince Endymion?" Ami asked as Luna started to whimper.

"He's the fallen Prince of Earth." Luna whispered. Mamoru's eyes shot wide open, his heart racing a mile a minute. Suddenly he could see it. It made sense. He was her Protector, but not by position; but by love.

"…We were…" Mamoru said softly rubbing his forehead as he remembered bits and pieces. Usagi looked at up him worried that he was not feeling well. Artemis felt his own heart start to react. He glanced back at Luna who jumped on to the table with him.

"…We were set to marry, weren't we?" Mamoru said smiling at Artemis. Luna's eyes watered up again. She couldn't believe it.

"Prince Endymion!" Luna exclaimed crying. The girls gasped and looked at Mamoru not sure what to say or do.

"What's going on?" Minako asked not able to follow the complicated turns in the tale.

"Mamoru-san? Are you alright?" Usagi asked putting her hand on his. His face relaxed, his smile happier looking.

"Odango…you were like this back then too…" He smiled with tears started to fill his eyes. Usagi's face scrounged.

"What?" She said with her eyes little dots. Luna looked at Usagi and than to Artemis.

"Usagi…is the Moon Princess." Mamoru announced suddenly shocking both cats out of their skin.

"What? Impossible!" Artemis said recalling all the times Usagi fell over and cried over candy or food. Mamoru looked down to a blushing Usagi who was still not sure of anything.

"She's Serenity." He said putting a hand on hers. The girls blushed and took in everything that was being said. Luna came closer to Usagi. She examined her face with tears in her eyes.

"Princess…Serenity…" Luna whispered. Luna felt calm as did Usagi. Both their eyes blanked as they started vacantly at each other.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Minako asked waving a hand in front of Usagi's face. Artemis swallowed hard looking at Usagi's face realizing the similarities.

"It can't be…this whole time…" He was able to say. Suddenly a spark on Usagi's forehead lit the whole room swallowing it completely. The girls screamed trying to figure out what was happening.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed feeling like she was suddenly falling down, she reached for Usagi but saw nothing.

******  
**

When Rei opened her eyes she felt terribly cold and alone. She sat up to see that she had landed on white marbles bricks scattered everywhere.

"Where are we?" She heard Minako say as she helped Ami up.

"You guys, where's Usagi!?" Rei screamed scanning the area for her. Makoto dusted off her skirt and strained to see too. For miles all they could see was rubble.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto screamed hoping for someone to hear. Suddenly they saw a sparkle in the distance.

"There, that castle!" Rei shouted pointing towards a broken down white castle. As they started to run towards it, they finally realized they were no longer on earth.

"Rei-chan. Look up!" Ami exclaimed. The girls looked up to see half of the earth in the distance above them. They were all shocked.

"Are we in a dream?" Makoto asked trying to remember what had happened.

"No time, we have to find Usagi." Rei screamed trying to run faster. They needed to find Usagi, if she was the Princess; she was in danger. As they approached the castle, they saw Usagi with Mamoru. They were kneeled down holding each other in their arms.

"There, over there!" Makoto shouted as they finally arrived close enough to touch.

"Usagi?" Rei said gasping for air. She was wondering what was happening. But neither Usagi or Mamoru reacted.

"What's wrong with them?" Minako asked when suddenly another hot flash of light engulfed the embracing couple.

"What's going on!?" Rei shouted as they covered their eyes from the extreme heat. They could feel their bodies tensing as if they were about to transform. And when the light died down, they were inside the castle as if nothing had happened. They looked around to the happy crowd dancing and enjoying their night. There were fireworks bursting in the air and laughter filling the castle. As they stepped through the crowd, they could hear a beautiful woman standing by a large thrown smiling down at all of them.

"Who's that?" Sailor Mars asked. Mercury got her communicator and started to click away trying to calculate where they were. The woman by on the large thrown wore a silky white dress and smiled and waved gently to her subjects. She was graceful and peaceful looking with long white pigtails falling to her feet.

"Oh no" Mercury whispered alarmed. The girls all looked at her.

"What is it Ami-chan?" Venus asked feeling anxious.

"We're on the moon!" Mercury exclaimed in disbelief. The girls were about to discuss it when they saw a lovely young women walk up to the thrown and stand with what looked like her mother.

"Is…is that Usagi-chan?" Venus asked pointing. The girls hurried closer so that they could see better. The crowd didn't seem alarmed to see them, some even smiled as if they were known.

"Thank you all for coming here and celebrating this wonderful day." The Queen smiled as a tall dark handsome man with armor walked close to the thrown.

"Is that Mamoru-san?" Jupiter asked blushing.

"I'm happy to announce that my daughter, Princess Serenity; has fallen in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion." The Queen said gesturing for Endymion to take his place next to Serenity who was gently blushing.

"Endymion has something he would like to ask you Serenity." The Queen smiled as Endymion took Serenity's hands. The crowd became silent as did the girls.

"Serenity…you mean so much to me. I never thought I could love someone so much…" Endymion stared down at Serenity with those same loving eyes they had seen before.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to protect you forever." He smiled. Serenity blushed as the crowd cheered.

"Serenity….marry me…" Endymion asked. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at the man she loved the most.

"I know I'm not worth any of it-"

"I do." Serenity interrupted before he could say that he was not worth her. The Prince and the Princess embraced as the crowd broke up in a roar with cheer and happiness. The Queen smiled and approached her newly engaged daughter.

"Congratulations Serenity." Her mother smiled at her. Serenity hugged her mother as she gently pet her daughter's hair.

"Always protect her Endymion. Now that the worlds have united, we can live in peace." The Queen smiled as Endymion agreed. The girls blushed and started to tear up feeling the depth of their love and were about to cheer when the world shook. It became dark suddenly, people stood silent wondering what was happening.

"What's happening?" Venus asked looking around frantically.

"I feel a very evil presence approaching." Mars blurted out feeling an evil aura taking over the moon. Suddenly everything became black and the senshi fell to the ground.

******  
**

They could hear screaming and then utter silence. The senshi woke up still on the moon, but a very different place; it was the moon they first saw. Broken and destroyed. They gasped at the devastation. They could feel the evil presence all around the moon eating everything.

"What's happened to us…we're not really here?" Jupiter said noticing that she was translucent. But before anyone could say anything they saw Serenity screaming out for Endymion. She was running, her dress flying in the air behind her.

"Endymion!" She shouted. They looked and saw Endymion, he clenched his sword tightly and rushed to her.

"NO Serenity!" He screamed as he ran for her. The girls took a few steps closer wanting to help them but they couldn't. The moon was in pieces, no one left on it but Serenity and Endymion.

They heard their painful screams for each other, as they finally embraced.

"Serenity! I love you!" Endymion whispered as he inhaled her scent, for the last time. He had been injured badly from fighting and knew his time was done.

"Endymion! Please, don't go!" Serenity begged crying for him.

"No matter what happen's, or where we are….I'll always be there with you." Endymion whispered desperately trying to make sure she remembered him. They kissed holding on to each other for dear life.

The girls started to cry feeling the suffering the two royals felt. The world shook around them, rocks and boulders lifted into the air as a dark cloud over them unleashed it's attack.

"ENDYMION!" They heard Serenity cry as they were struck by the evil. The girls fell down to their knees feeling a horrible loss. What was happening, why were they seeing this.

"Endymion! Endymion!" Serenity was able to say as she held on to Endymion's lifeless body. She cried barely able to keep sane. Tears flowed down her face.

"Why did you save me! I don't want to live without you!" She shouted at him still trying to wake him. The girls started to cry as they watched Serenity in pain.

"Serenity!" The Queen shouted as she ran from the broken castle. Serenity looked up at her mother running for her. She smiled at her mother. The girls felt anxious as they watched on.

"Gomen mama….I can't…not without him…" Serenity whispered taking a hold of Endymions' sword.

"NO Princess Serenity!" Luna shouted as her and Artemis rushed with the Queen to their Princess and the fallen Prince.

"Usagi! Usagi! NO!" Rei shouted trying to move to her. Serenity looked down, her tears landing on Endymion's face.

"Gomen Endymion…" She smiled, her tearful eyes hidden by her hair as she plunged the sword into herself. The Queen cried as she saw her daughter kill herself.

"Serenity!" She shouted begging for her to be safe. The girls cried into their hands watching Serenity take her last breath and fall dead on Endymion's shoulder. Luna and Artemis continued to run to Serenity, hoping that she was somehow saved.

"No, why is this happening to them!" Minako shouted unable to hold back her own tears. The girls watched on helpless.

"She took them both…Beryl took them both…" The Queen said with a sad smile on her face. She rised to her feet and looked down at her daughter as her hair danced in the cold air.

"I won't let this happen to you daughter…." She spoke softly as the crescent moon on her forehead glowed and revealed the silver crystal.

"NO Queen Serenity! You'll die!" Luna begged rushing back to stop the Queen. The girls watched on wondering what was going to happen.

"No Luna. The Senshi are all dead…." The Queen said feeling heartbroken and dead inside. The girls gasped looking at each other not believing that they died on the moon.

"Along with my daughter and Endymion, everyone is dead…" She continued.

"But I can still save them. Give them a life in a place where they will be safe." She smiled taking the crystal above her head. Tears flowed down her face as she prayed for everyone's safety.

"No Queen Serenity!" Luna begged as Artemis cried unable to help in any way.

" The Senshi will all be reunited, tell them to protect her. And find Enydmion, so that my daughter can love and live happily." The Queen ordered Luna as she cried.

"Live happily." The Queen smiled raising the crystal to the air. She took a deep breath, her last and prayed with all her might and energy.

"Moon Silver Crystal…" Suddenly everything turned white again. The girls huddled together trying to fend off the light and the air that blasted them. They saw many sparkles lift from the moon and twinkle towards the Earth. They gasped finally realizing who they all were and where they had come from, and most importantly; what had happened to them all.

"…Live happily…." They heard the Queens voice in their minds as they descended back to Earth.

******  
**

They were all crying as they sat silently at Rei's table. No one was able to say anything.

"I remember now…" Usagi said quietly and gently. She had a small smile on her face. The girls looked at her as Mamoru breathed heavily. He remembered who he was and why he felt what he did for Usagi. She was his everything. He died for her, and she died for him.

"She saved us all." Usagi's voice cracked as she started to cry. Her forehead started to sparkle again, this time revealing a small cresent moon. Luna smiled sadly.

"She erased our memories so that we all could live happily here on earth." Luna explained remembering how horrible that awful day was. Usagi took a deep breath and touched her forehead feeling a gentle heat relax her body.

"We're here now." Mamoru interrupted taking Usagi's hand.

"We can all live happily now." He smiled as he held her face. The girls blushed but after what they saw, the terrible loss they suffered; they smiled as Mamoru took Usagi into his arms and hugged her. Usagi never knew who Mamoru was; but she always had a strange connection to him. Everything had always led back to him, he was always there; just like he promised. Tears streamed down her face as she and Mamoru held on to each other.

Mamoru understood his desperation now. The more he pulled away from her, especially these last few weeks, the more his heart pushed him back to her. He couldn't understand why. It was fate, it was destiny, it was the Moon Queen who had ensured that he and Usagi were always together.

The girls held on to each other sobbing. Finally, the Moon Princess was found; and she had found her Prince.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**

* * *

  
**

Sorry, the whole Moon thing had to be explained, otherwise the stuff I'm about to write in the later chapters won't make sense. ^^ On the next chapter: Pool Night maddness! Will Mamoru take watching Taka with Usagi and what affect will their past 'Moon' life have on their present life? See you guys in the next chapter!


	16. Pool Night

Hi everyone! I made the changes you suggested in the last chapter ^^ Just minor spelling things HEHEHEHEHE Anyhoo, thanks for cheering me on! And I'm super happy that you all loved the chapter. I was totally worried about it.

Thanks again for reading & reviewing! Oh and I don't own Sailormoon blah blah blah ^^' I wish I did though.

Hope you guys love this next chapter.

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

****

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:Pool Night**

"I can't believe this is all happening…" Usagi sighed walking home after school. So much had happened in such a short time. She was both excited and sad. Could she really be a Princess, the Moon Princess. She looked up to the moon, slightly faded in the late afternoon sky. It was a warmer day, but Usagi still felt cold. She adjusted her scarf and continued to walk.

It was lucky for her that she didn't have to meet up with Reika and Motoki for wedding plans. Both of them were working, which would give the girls and Usagi to talk more about the situation.

In all her deep thought, Usagi didn't see where she was going and stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, and then her own feet.

"Ahhhh!" She hollered getting up to find the little old lady sitting at the bus station again.

"OH young lady, are you alright?" She asked as she pet Usagi's hair again.

"Such an unusual hair-do." She whispered as she played with Usagi's hair buns again. Usagi's eyes turned wiggly and large as she thought about her bad luck.

"Um, you can stop now." Usagi said to the little old lady who continued to ignore her and continued to play with her hair. Usagi sighed sitting on the sidewalk taking the abuse.

"You have to watch where you're going odango-atama." Mamoru said standing behind her. Usagi's heart started to race, she blushed as she turned around to see him standing there just a few feet away from her.

"OH young man, is this your girlfriend?" The little old lady said walking to him leaving Usagi on the ground to blush.

"He's not my….." She blurted not thinking about it. After she realized what she had said she stopped talking and blushed trying to figure out what Mamoru was to her now. Mamoru smiled sweetly to her.

"Gomen, I should take her home." He smiled at the little old lady and walked over to Usagi who was completely red.

"Lets go odango-atama." He smirked. Usagi tried not to look up at him, every time he came close to her happy butterflies rushed around in her stomach. It was the best feeling she ever had.

"Ahh, you know my name, you can start saying it now." She whined feeling a little cheeky herself. Mamoru's smirk grew and more playful.

"Serenity." He said making Usagi jump out of her skin feeling dumb.

"Not that name, Usagi! Say Usagi!" She demanded as he grabbed her hand. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him wondering what he was doing.

"Come with me." His smile was really amazing, it made her forget everything wrong with the world like homework, and detentions and cleaning her room. She couldn't say anything she was so taken back. He held her hand and pulled her to a different direction, away from her home.

********

"Where are we!?" Usagi whined as they finally reached the hill top. Her feet were hurting, she was hungry and she was hot. She was bundled in a large coat and a warm scarf.

"We're here." He smiled gesturing for her to see the sight just over the hill top. Usagi groaned a little upset, she scrambled to take off her scraf and coat. Mamoru walked with her, he wanted to see the expression on her face when she saw.

"I'm so hung…ry…." Usagi paused in awe. The whole city was lit up. The moon just starting to peek through the sunset.

"It's amazing." Usagi whispered baffled by the beauty. She felt calm and soothed as a light wind brushed her face.

"It's beautiful uh odango?" Mamoru asked taking her hand again. Usagi blushed.

"You wanted to show…me?" Usagi whispered not believing that a handsome man wanted to do something nice for her. Mamoru sweetly smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you many times." He started to explain. "That you meant so much to me…" He stared deeply into her eyes. Usagi blushed as he moved closer to her.

"The truth was right in front of me, this whole time." He smiled brushing a couple of lose strands of hair away from her face. Usagi felt light and magic all around her as he leaned down, cupping her face in his hand.

"Gomen odango, the first one was interrupted…" He whispered gently as his eyes closed and his lips met hers. Usagi felt her heart explode as the sensation of kissing him warmed her whole body. She blushed and kissed back moving closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He held on to her head with his right hand and the left remained around her back. Usagi automatically hugged him back trying to hold on to him tightly.

She felt complete.

********

When she arrived at Rei's place, Reika was there.

"Usagi-chan, you're just in time." Reika smiled as Usagi walked in. The girls were eating and doing homework, she knew that Rei would not spare her, but what excuse could she make; she couldn't tell them that Mamoru had taken her up to the Juban Hillside to watch the sunset. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done.

"Hurry and finish your homework. I got tickets for Pool night." Reika smiled happily swinging Usagi's hands as the girls nervously smiled. They were exhausted from a very eventful weekend, with Usagi being the Moon Princess and Mamoru being the Prince of Earth. It was a lot to take in. And they still had a lot of questions about that kiss, details that Minako would demand later in private.

"Pool night?" Usagi asked.

********

The place was packed with young couples, juniors and seniors from the surrounding schools. Two nights in a row in a year, the Crowne arcade held a Pool competition. The girls arrived with a very enthusiastic Reika. She was looking forward to seeing Motoki since she hadn't seen him all day.

"Oh, there's a lot of hot guys here." Minako drooled with Makoto and Rei doing the same. Ami blushed trying to hold back her girlish crushes.

"Hi everyone!" Motoki smiled and waved as he walked over to them group. The girls greeted him and followed him to a table in the corner of the arcade that wasn't being used yet. There were at least 25 tables and all of them were full except this one in the corner. The lighting was bad and it was far from the drinks table, so it made sense why nobody wanted it.

It didn't matter the girls still jumped on it ecstatic about playing pool.

"I can't wait!" Minako shouted with Makoto as they took a hold of pool sticks.

"Great, I'll come back with some drinks." Motoki smiled as Reika left with him to help out. Usagi and the girls smiled madly and got ready to play when they all realized, neither one of them knew how to play pool. Large drops of sweat hung down shamefully over their heads.

"Minako-chan, why were you so excited then?" Makoto asked as Minako's head drooped down further.

"Usagi-san!" They heard someone shout. They looked back to see Taka and his friends walking towards them. Usagi blushed not really too happy about this. She was with Mamoru, at least that's' what she understood. But they never really discussed it. Rei looked over to Usagi's horrified face.

"Usagi, don't worry." Rei smiled.

"Taka-san!" Rei waved and smiled girlishly as he and his friends arrived to the pool table.

"How are you?" She asked. He was about to answer but Rei shoved a pool stick into his hands and demanded he teach them how to play.

"You guys don't know how to play?" One of Taka's friends asked as the girls fell back a little embarrassed.

"No." Minako said through grinding teeth.

"Then how do you expect to win the competition?" Another friend asked forcing the girls to fall further back, with the legs hanging in the air.

"That's not important! It's about having fun." Makoto explained victoriously as she stepped on to the table hitting her head on the light.

"Makoto-chan." Minako whispered nodding her head.

"Here, you hold the stick like this Usagi-san." Taka smiled coming behind Usagi and holding her in place with the pool stick on the table. Usagi blushed feeling very uneasy and unfaithful. The girls looked at each other, how they would be able to steal Taka away without breaking his heart.

"Um Taka-san, why don't you show me first." Minako said trying to pull on his arm.

"That's okay, I can teach you." One of Taka's friends offered. Before anyone else could pyre Taka away to teach them, they all had partners teaching them. Usagi felt very uncomfortable, and Taka could sense it.

"Usagi-san. See you have to hit this ball first so you can hit the others." Taka smiled trying to win her heart. Usagi smiled pretending she was paying attention. He moved the stick sharply and Usagi was able to hit the balls. The balls rolled and three of them went in on the first try.

"Wow, Usagi-chan, that was amazing." Minako said blushing a little as her partner got really close to her. Usagi smiled, she was actually feeling really good about getting the balls in.

"Well it was mostly Taka-san." Usagi explained scratching the back of her head.

"No, don't give me the credit." He smiled back. Usagi knew that Taka was really a nice guy, but he just wasn't her guy. They continued to play, Taka many times coming behind Usagi to help her with the pool stick. She relaxed more and more to him as they played. She was never good at anything, and she was feeling proud that she was doing something really well.

The girls cheered on when they got the balls in, and screamed madly when it didn't. Reika and Motoki spent most of their time gazing at each other, and Reika even helped a few times refilling drinks so that it wasn't a burden for Motoki.

The crowd got louder and louder as the competition heated up. Many people forfeited, and it was finally down to Usagi's table vs this crazy college table. There was a lot of supporters from the college there cheering on their college team, but there was also a big crowd cheering on Juban High school team too.

"I can't believe it, and we didn't even know how to play." Makoto laughed as the college team was the first to take their shots. Ami and Rei were the only two representing their table now against two really mean looking guys from the college team.

Usagi cheered them on. Taka stayed with her throughout the night, and took advantage when he could to sneak in a touch. Usagi stopped noticing his advancements when she started to think of him more as a friend.

********

Mamoru was alone sitting on his couch watching his TV. He felt strangely bothered. He wanted to see Usagi again. But how could he just call her house and ask to speak to her. It wasn't possible.

"Can't be like this every second she's not here Chiba." He said to himself feeling very stressed out. He wanted to kiss her again, many times as possible, but he couldn't just latch himself on to her permanently. He decided he needed to get out and get fresh air, he might even pop in at the arcade and see how the Pool night was going.

********

"GO Rei-chan!" Usagi and Minako cheered together holding little "Go Japan" flags! They were hopeful. Rei was the last one standing from their team, against a big fat college guy. The college group cheered him on, but the high school group cheered on Rei. Makoto started to sound a trumpet which was strange and no one knew where she got it from.

"Okay, you're turn." The college guy said. Rei took in a deep breath. She thought strongly on her fire wisdom and imagined the balls going which direction.

"OKAY! GO!" She shouted as she dramatically took her position and slammed the ball. The crowd fell silent as the balls darted madly around in the table one by one going in to the holes. Rei watched sternly as the girls bit away at their nails.

Mamoru walked in wondering why everyone was so silent. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to Motoki and Reika when he saw Usagi standing there with Taka. His face become expressionless as everyone watched the game, he watched Usagi.

All the balls went in. The crowd screamed in joy as Motoki and Reika cheered on Rei. The girls jumped up and down celebrating Rei's victory when Mamoru saw Taka moving to hug Usagi. In all her excitement she didn't realize who she was hugging and she hugged Taka. Mamoru quickly moved through the crowd to get to Usagi, she had realized and jumped out of his arms utterly red. Taka smiled at her and took her hand.

"It's alright." He smiled moving to hug her again as the girls went up to congratulate Rei. Usagi took a couple of steps back wanting to say something to him. Rei looked over to Usagi noticing that she wasn't with them, when she saw Taka inching closer to her.

"It's alright Usagi-san…" Taka whispered as he stood before her with his arm ready to pull her into an embrace.

"No it's not." Mamoru hoarsely said pulling Usagi back and away from Taka.

"What?" Taka said feeling nervous and upset. Every time he went to kiss Usagi, this guy showed up. Usagi looked up to Mamoru, embarrassed and feeling like she cheated on him.

"Don't try that again." Mamoru sternly voice to Taka stepping in front of Usagi, blocking Taka from even laying an eye on her.

"Mamoru-san, can you and Usagi get us a drink." Rei smiled madly as she grabbed Taka's arm and waved Mamoru goodbye. She pulled the stunned Taka away from Mamoru before he could do something like punch him.

"Mamoru-san…" Usagi gently said trying to think of something to tell him. Mamoru looked down at her, the crowd was loud and it wasn't the right place to talk about it. He held on to her hand and led her to the counter where they normally all sat. Usagi looked back at the crowd in the arcade, and felt a bit afraid to be alone with Mamoru. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't do anything wrong.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry." Mamoru said, his face becoming softer. Usagi relaxed and sighed. He put his hand on her hand which was clutching on to her chest. He realized that he over reacted and that he probably made her feel scared of him.

"You didn't do anything." He smiled pulling for her to stop clutching on to her top. Usagi smiled. It was quieter where they were, but the crowd was not dying down. They seemed to be more vibrate and getting louder.

"Want to go for a walk odango?" Mamoru asked gesturing for the door. Usagi looked back at her friends.

"It's okay if you don't want to-"

"No, I just don't like walking." Usagi whined with big teary eyes. She had walked enough today.

"I climbed a huge mountain today Mamoru-san." She said gesturing with her arms on exactly how enormous the small hill she climbed was. A sweet smile came to his face.

"Alright, how about I treat you ice cream." He smiled down at her. He couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago, this girl annoyed him; and now, all he wanted was to see her every second of the day.

Usagi perked right up at the sound of getting ice cream and even grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the arcade she was so excited.

"Okay okay odango-atama, walk slow." Mamoru said laughing a little. Usagi let go of his arm feeling a little embarrassed. He started to walk slowly with her beside him. For a while it was quiet between them, neither one knowing how to say what they wanted to say. Mamoru knew that Usagi was still young and it was her first relationship, she wouldn't know what to say.

"Here we are." He said walking into the ice cream store. Suddenly Usagi lit up as she scanned through the many flavours. Mamoru smiled seeing that he made her happy, with something as simple as ice cream, and he promised to keep her that way.

"I'll have this one." Usagi grinned madly as she drooled all over the protective glass. It was a double large triple chocolate with chocolate fudge. Mamoru smiled nervously wondering where all this would go. Usagi licked her ice cream happily as they walked out.

"How do you like it?" Mamoru asked as she happily nodded. Mamoru watched her smiling not sure what else could compare to being with her right there.

"Oh, you didn't get one?" Usagi asked realizing that she was being a little piggy. Mamoru shock his head side to side.

"Nah, I don't eat ice cream really." He replied. Usagi's face fell. She couldn't believe there was someone out there who didn't eat ice cream.

"You don't eat ice cream!" She shouted acting like the world had died. A large vein started to throb on her forehead as Mamoru struggled to explain.

"Eat it!" She shouted shoving the ice cream to his face. Mamoru complied and took a few licks of her ice cream.

"Hmm, good." He smiled and made a fake yummy noise, even rubbed his belly. Usagi recovered from her satanic appearance and went back to being happy. Mamoru wiped the sweat drop from the side of his face realizing how complex his odango was.

Which reminded him of what he wanted to talk about after he saw Taka try to make a move on her. It was true that they shared a connection back on Moon and were even set to marry, but he wanted to know what they were on earth, in the present.

"Odango?" He said quietly taking her hand and leading her to the park near by. Usagi blushed and held tightly as they walked.

"If you don't want to….you can say no." He softly said out of nowhere staring at the road ahead of him.

"What?" She asked as they reached the park bench over looking the little river. Mamoru looked up at the moon shinning down at them.

"I know we were something on the moon…." Mamoru started to explain as Usagi quickly gobbled her ice cream wanting no interruptions to this important conversation. Mamoru smiled and wiped the side of her lips, she blushed feeling like such a pig.

"Gomen." She said.

"We don't have to be something here." He said looking deep into her bright blue eyes. Usagi felt hot suddenly, Mamoru looked so handsome and wonderful in the moonlight. His eyes spoke volumes of how much he loved her, and she hoped he could see that in hers.

"Do you understand?" He asked wondering if Usagi was even paying attention. She felt a little dumb for not understanding him.

"Gomen I don't get it." Usagi smiled brightly scratching her head. Mamoru continued to smile at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you don't want me here with you like we were on the Moon, you can tell me." Mamoru said it the best way he could. Usagi fell quiet. She blushed. Mamoru stared passionately into her eyes, glassy from the pain of wondering if she will say no.

"I want you here…" Usagi smiled softly placing her hand on his chest.

"Just like on the Moon." Her face glowed in the moonlight like it always had. A happy smile came on Mamoru's face, he felt like he could cry, but instead he pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't want to ever lose you odango-atama. You've always been mine." He whispered into her ear as she held on to him.

"And I will always be yours Mamoru-san." Usagi whispered back. It was official, she was his girlfriend, and he was her boyfriend. They could announce it to the world. Mamoru nuzzled the side of her head feeling a wonderful sensation brewing in him. Usagi felt it too, she snuggled into his chest never wanting to let go.

********

The girls were all exhausted from all the screaming and cheering they had done. Now they really were done, and needed some serious R&R. Their weekend away at the Hot Springs was no vacation, now they needed a vacation after their vacation.

They walked out of the arcade with Taka and his friends wondering where Usagi had gone off to. The girls kept Taka distracted for a long time, but as the night progressed they couldn't keep making up excuses. Sometimes they said she must've been in the washroom with a terrible stomach ache, other times; they said she went to get something to eat. Taka could tell they were covering for her; but he needed to talk to Usagi.

It bothered him a lot what Mamoru said, and the fact that he acted like he was Usagi's boyfriend made him even more upset. But he would get a chance to talk to her later.

"Talk to you guys later." Taka smiled and waved goodbye. The girls said bye, but their voices were coarse and sore.

"We need some tea." Rei said rubbing her throat.

"Hey guys!" Usagi smiled skipping to them with Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan, where were you?" Minako asked when a large bubble inflated over heard picturing Mamoru and Usagi making out passionately on the grass. Usagi blushed as did Mamoru.

"Minako-chan." Ami said softly covering her mouth from the sheer x-rated-ness of her thoughts. Minako smirked at Usagi sheepishly, wanting details later.

"I won by the way!" Rei grinned showing off her cardboard trophy. Usagi congratulated her.

"We should go home, it's a school night." Ami suggested looking at the time on her watch.

"I'll walk you home odango-atama." Mamoru smiled, the girls blushed feeling super jealous of Usagi to have someone like Mamoru to have a romantic walk home with.

"We suck don't we?" Minako said calculating the amount of hot guys that were in the arcade and yet they came out empty handed. Makoto agreed sadly. The girls hung their heads low and sluggishly made their way home muttering something about not needing hot guys as long as they had each other. Of course they weren't happy about it.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was smiling down at her. He reached for her hand and she took his and started to walk towards her home.

*********

**

* * *

  
**

How was it? Good? Bad? HORRIBLE!? Please don't break me!? I hope you guys liked it, just a reminder, this is a LEMON story, so expect it coming up in later chapters. ^^ On the next chapter: Break up with Taka and Reika's wedding freak out.


	17. Freak Out

Hi everyone! HI Best friend Mizgt! HAHAHA ^^"

Well don't worry, Taka will be out of Usagi's pic soon. ^^ So this chapter is fun and funny! Hope you guys love it!

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

****

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:Freak Out**

It was just about time for Reika to go to work. She had started a new position a few days back as a lab instructor for the University. She was really lucky to be offered it. Her professor from Africa had introduced her to the head of the Biology. She wasn't planning on going back to work until after the honeymoon, but the University offered so much flexibility. The downside was that she had less and less time to hang out with Motoki or make wedding preparations.

She sighed taking her last sip of her coffee and got ready to rush out of her apartment. She was thinking of calling the girls over to discuss a little bit more about the wedding and honeymoon. She blushed wondering what she would wear on her honeymoon. It was a special night for her and Motoki. Though they had already had that connection many times before, they decided to wait until the honeymoon to 'connect' again.

Just before she was ready to leave, the phone suddenly rang. She debated if she should get it, but at the last second decided to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered happily with her eyes little crescent arches.

"What?" Her expression changed drastically.

"But, I already decided the menu…" She replied. Her eyes started to tear up.

"But I-" She insisted. Her face became sad and worried.

"Alright…arigato…" She replied and hung up feeling tense and horrible. Miko had just informed her that the head chef Satoru had passed away and she was just informing all booked clients that the menu might change if a new chef war hired in time; or the event might all together be cancelled. She leaned against the kitchen wall not believing that in one quick phone call, her entire world shook. She didn't care if her menu changed, she could care less if her guests ate dried rats, but to cancel the wedding completely. It was the single most tragic thing she ever heard.

"Motoki…our wedding." She quietly sobbed.

********

The lunch bell rang and nobody was happier than Usagi to eat. She prepared herself like a kamikaze fighter and madly opened all her food containers.

"Usagi-chan, calm down." Makoto smiled nervously taking over the opening of the containers.

"Gomen, but I'm so hungry!" Usagi screamed as she went crazy and ate madly. Ami and Makoto laughed nervously.

"Usagi-san!" Reika shouted running for her. She was wearing her lab coat and tag as she ran over to Usagi and her friends under a tree in the school yard.

"Reika-san?" Usagi said turning around to see her. They wondered what she was doing, but judging by the expression on her face, she was awfully sad.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as Reika finally fell to her knees when she got to them. Her eyes had overfilled with tears and were now quickly streaming down her face. The girls looked at her surprised wondering what could have happened.

********

"Oh no, that's terrible." Makoto exclaimed.

"Are all the invitations sent out already?" Ami asked Usagi hoping that this was one time that Usagi failed. Usagi looked sadly at Reika.

"Gomen, I sent them all last week." Usagi felt terrible. The one time she wasn't a complete flake and of course, it turned out badly anyways. Reika smiled sadly looking down to her hands clenched tightly on her knees. She was shivering she was so alarmed. The girls exchanged glances at each other, hoping to come up with something cheering to say.

"I can't believe we might have to cancel the wedding…" Reika whispered trying to hold back tears but she couldn't.

"Have you talked to Motoki-san?" Usagi asked wondering what he thought.

"I haven't said anything to him. I don't want him to worry…but still…if I have to cancel.." Reika started to cry freely not able to control all her emotions. She had been battling with it all morning since she got the news, and she couldn't cry at work; but now she was feeling like she could release. It hurt Usagi to see Reika so sad, and to lose such an important day; she could understand how it felt.

"Reika-san…" Usagi smiled placing a gentle hand on hers.

"Don't worry. I know it will be fine." She smiled confidently. Reika looked at Usagi and felt a wonderful warmth all around her, telling her that it was going to be alright. Ami and Makoto stared at Usagi wondering if she had a plan.

"Arigato Usagi-chan." Reika smiled wiping her tears.

********

She inhaled and looked up at the building. She thought about Reika all day after she came to her school. In fact, she had immersed herself so deeply in the matter that she landed herself in detention.

But she was here now, hoping that somehow she could make this right for Reika. She had lost her day a long time so she understood what Reika felt. She sighed and hurried into the hotel.

She would've found the kitchen faster if she had realized that there are two large ballrooms in the hotel, to make it worse; she had lost her way around several times even interrupting a couple on their own honeymoon.

When she finally got downstairs, she was relieved and started to make her way into the ballroom. It seemed so empty without the lights on, even a little depressing. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had been in this same ballroom dancing with Tuxedo kamen, who was just a stranger then. Today, he was Endymion, her lost love.

She walked towards the kitchen and hoped that people were still there. She peeked around the corner and saw a bunch of servers, waiters and chefs gathered together.

"I know we lost a great man, and a great friend; but we can do our best for him." Taka smiled as he spoke to everyone.

"Miss?" Miko suddenly popped behind Usagi scaring her out of hair buns.

"Gomen, Miko-san…can I speak with you?" Usagi beggeed. Miko wondered where she had seen this young girl from, but agreed to meet her in the office.

********

"I see. I remember now." Miko said opening her binder to see the Dec 13th booking for rehearsal dinner and the 15th for the wedding for Motoki and Reika. She sighed feeling terrible for the phone call she had to make.

"But there's nothing we can do. It normally takes us a few weeks to find a good head chef, and even then, it takes him a few more weeks to plan his menu." Miko sighed feeling just as horrible as Usagi did.

"There's nothing that can be done? Reika-san doesn't care if her menu changes…but to cancel the wedding?" Usagi said, her eyes begging Miko to make something happen. Miko smiled sadly.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for. A simple menu change. But if we can't find anyone…on such short notice too." Miko started to bite her thumb nail feeling very anxious. She couldn't fail all the people who had booked, and the reputation of the Hotel was at stake.

"Gomen, I'll do my best though." Miko said trying to feel confident. Usagi nodded and left the office, leaving Miko to stress on her own.

As Usagi walked, she stared out to the balcony. She decided to look at the gazebo where Tuxedo kamen and her shared their first real intimate moment. She looked at the copper coloured shelter and smiled. Mamoru and her had such a long history together, and yet they never knew it. But they felt it. Even with all their fights, there was something there.

"Usagi-san?" Taka's voice pierced through her image of Mamoru.

"Taka-san?" Usagi said surprised to see him there. Taka smiled and walked over to her. She had forgot all about him. He was wearing his chef's coat and a small hat. He was really happy to see her. Usagi remembered Pool night and how tense it got between Taka and Mamoru. She hoped that he wouldn't bring it up.

"About the other night…" Taka said forcing Usagi to cough comically.

"…Who is he?" He asked with a smile trying to figure out if Mamoru was just an ex-boyfriend or maybe a cousin. He was hoping that Mamoru was even her brother, anything but…

"….Mamoru-san…He's…" Usagi knew she was blushing, looking very guilty and feeling very guilty too. She felt like she led Taka on, led him to think that she and him could be something when it couldn't. But she didn't know about her and Mamoru then. Taka felt his heart start to beat fast. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, he knew her answer, but it was hard to accept.

"But I asked first." Taka blushed taking Usagi's hand in his. Usagi looked down to her feet, she couldn't explain anything. She nodded acknowledging that he did ask her first. The sun started to set behind her, turning the sky into a beautiful mess of pink and orange.

"He didn't ask you Usagi-chan, I asked for you first." Taka took a few steps closer to her, his eyes glassy and warm. His smile was sincere and Usagi could tell that his heart was broken. He leaned down as Usagi finally looked up at him.

"Gomen…." She said softly as he leaned down and tried to kiss her. She moved her head to the side, his kiss landing on her cheek. Taka took a deep breath and looked down at her feeling dumped and ignored.

"You don't have to say that…I just wish, I had met you first." Taka smiled sadly, reluctantly accepting her decision. He had no other choice. He was in a one-sided love and there was nothing he could do about it. From the moment he saw Usagi, he wanted to be with her, but he was too late already.

"Taka-san…I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Don't feel bad. It was destiny I guess." He smiled scratching the back of his head.

"I hope he keeps you very happy Usagi-chan." He said with all sincerity. Usagi nodded feeling really bad for making him feel this way.

"I'll see you sometime." He smiled and started to walk away. Usagi sighed and was about to turn and look at the balcony when she got an idea. A brilliant idea. She turned around sharply.

"Taka-san! Wait." She shouted running after him. Taka turned around wondering what Usagi wanted.

********

"She's late! Again!" Rei shouted, tapping her foot on the ground and staring madly at her watch. The girls sighed and smiled nervously. They expected some changes in Usagi since she realized who she was, but nothing changed; she was still the same girl she always was.

"I bet she's out with Mamoru-san." Minako said feeling jealous and pathetic.

"They're probably sharing a milkshake." Makoto added as a bubble over her head showed Usagi and Mamoru at some romantic café sharing a drink and staring at each other lovingly.

"I'm so jealous." Minako sighed again. Ami sighed too feeling pretty left out in terms of the love world.

"That odango better FOR HER LIFE, not be on a date while the rest of us have to suffer this horrible study group meeting!" Rei shouted madly causing the girls to shift back.

"Well I'm sure she had detention, but even for her, this is pretty late." Makoto said scratching the side of her head. Normally she was at Rei's just as the sun was setting, but this time; it was getting dark.

"Do you think she's…" Minako said quietly and ominously. The girls gathered around her, gasping thinking that Minako was predicting that perhaps Usagi was in danger.

"….doing it?" Minako said holding up a picture of two pigtails hanging out of a bed. The girls turned bright red and fell over.

"Minako-chan! Such a dirty mind." Luna said walking into the room just in time to hear the commotion.

"But really…do you think...they…together…." Makoto exclaimed as the girls pictured Usagi and Mamoru on a bed, and her muttering his name over and over again as he pulled the covers over her. They blushed terribly, even felt a little panicked by the idea.

"STOP THINKING THESE THINGS!" Luna shouted clawing up the bubble that kept popping up with dirty images of Usagi and Mamoru. The girls straightened their clothing and beamed Luna a big smile with large hallo's over their head, acting like they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hey guys!" Usagi smiled as she skipped into Rei's room un-noticed.

"Usagi-chan!?" Minako screamed feeling awfully embarrassed.

"Where have you been?" Rei demanded. She had been standing and prancing around the room for an hour worried for her. She had thought that Usagi would at least come in looking more sorry for making them worry. Instead Usagi gave Rei a big hug and asked for her forgiveness.

"You look happy." Makoto smiled wondering if Usagi and Mamoru had done it. The girls blushed again for thinking such a thing. Usagi thankfully was oblivious to their dirty thoughts.

"I have some very wonderful news." Usagi smiled blushing a little. The girls and Luna looked at each other wondering if what they thought really did come true.

"News??" Rei said biting at her nails picturing Usagi and Mamoru under the covers again.

"Yes. And I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it." Usagi blushed and smiled happily. The girls gasped.

"Done….it….?" Minako and Ami said together, both with the same large bubble over head seeing and hearing Usagi screaming in passion.

"Yes. But I'm glad I did it.." Usagi smiled holding up a peace sign. The girls started to have heart attacks, their eyes were bulging out of their heads as their mouths flopped comically to the floor.

"Glad to 'did it'??" Minako squealed not believing what she was hearing. Her hair had flared up with her eyes circling madly as she fell into oblivion.

"And Taka-san is okay with it too." Usagi continued. The girls clutched their chests stopping their hearts from flying out.

"Taka-san…was there too?" Rei asked, her hair a terrible mess from all the strokes she was having. Usagi beamed them all a wonderful smile.

"You know Rei-chan, you should try Taka-san, he's really good." Usagi cheerfully announced hoping to set her and Taka up. The girls quickly huddled together, utterly red, not believing that Usagi was speaking of this so frankly and openly.

"Me and Taka-san??" Rei said alarmed as her two pointing fingers kissed. The girls squealed.

"Usagi-chan! You really did it!?" Minako shouted rushing up to her in one quick sweep. Usagi was a bit alarmed to see the expression on Minako's face.

"Yeah…what's wrong with it?" Usagi asked puzzled. The girls shivered not believing how Usagi could be so blunt and robotic about the matter. Minako balled her fist and started to cry.

"What's wrong with it? Usagi-chan you're too naïve." Minako said with two streams of tears falling comically down her face.

"But everything is fine now. I feel much better too." Usagi smiled cheerfully feeling good about what she did for Reika. But her friends reacted madly to everything she said as if she had done something that was taboo.

"Don't be so blunt." Rei scolded putting her hands over her ears.

"But why? There's nothing to hide. I did something that was good." Usagi asked puzzled and finally realized that her friends had gathered together on the opposite side of the table looking like rabid dogs.

"How you can say things so easily after what you did." Rei shouted as the girls nodded agreeing.

"I don't get it. I thought you guys would be happy." Usagi said feeling a bit down. She thought by going to the hall and talking to Taka about the situation, and getting Reika's wedding dates back on track, she had done something really good.

"Happy? You can't sit here and say it so bluntly." Makoto said back trying to cool down her face with an ice bag that had magically appeared.

"How else can I say it?" Usagi smiled nervously and scratched her stomach. The girls couldn't believe how clue less Usagi was. After she had done something so adult with Mamoru and apparently with Taka, she was sitting there and talking about it like she had just ate rice.

"Well for starters, you can tell us how it all happened so suddenly?" Minako said fanning her face which felt as hot as a stove element. Usagi didn't get what was happening.

"Okay, well at first I was a bit nervous, but when I saw Taka-san, the idea just came to me." Usagi said with a smile feeling pretty proud of herself. The girls stroked out again.

"Taka-san! You did this with Taka-san!?" Rei shouted unable to comprehend how dramatic this situation was.

"Well yeah. If it wasn't for him, I would've never done anything." Usagi smiled as the girls prepared for Rei's hysterical rampage to Taka's house and butchering him.

"You….just let him?" Ami said with a hand on her mouth.

"Well of course, if he didn't, then Mamoru-san and I wouldn't be able to-"

"NO don't say it!" Rei shouted covering her ears as the girls became dizzy from all the sheer intensity of the conversation. Usagi blinked a few times and looked at her friends, they were all sweating and breathing heavily like they had ran for miles. She didn't get why her wanting to dance again with Mamoru at the wedding was a big deal.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked wondering why her friends were so against what she had done for Reika.

"I told Reika-san, and she was really happy about it." Usagi said trying to move closer to her friends, who only suffered another stroke out.

"You-you told Reika-san?" Minako said looking dark and dismal. Usagi blinked strangely.

"Well yeah, and Motoki-san knows too." Usagi added only making it worse.

"Who else knows! Does Mamoru-san know what you did!?" Rei demanded with flames bursting around her.

"Well yeah. I asked him about it first and he said it was alright." Usagi moved closer to her friends scratching the side of her head wondering why they were all acting this way.

"Mamoru-san said it was ARLIGHT!?" The girls shouted unable to control their tempers and utter surprise. Usagi slide back to her original spot ducking on the table a little to avoid the spit.

"It's not a big deal." Usagi said trying to smile.

"Not a big deal?" Makoto said as her head finally spun out of control now picturing Mamoru giving Usagi a high five and sending her way to Taka who she would groan with under the bed sheets.

"This can't be happening!" Rei shouted standing up sharply as her room became dark and strange to her.

"Why would you even think to do this and with Taka-san?" Minako said feeling weak all over.

"Well he's the only one who could help." Usagi replied.

"And what about Mamoru-san, he couldn't?" Ami asked feeling strange to even question about this.

"Well he wanted to, but he couldn't because of school." Usagi said thinking back to when she asked Mamoru on the street if she should try going to talk to Miko at the Hall in person. He felt it was a good idea, and he didn't worry about Taka, because now; he knew that Usagi and him were together.

"What a guy. To think Mamoru-san would allow for this to happen." Minako groaned madly.

"And after everything that's happened." Ami added wiping the sad tears on her face. Usagi wondered if her friends were concerned about her relationship with Taka now that Mamoru and her were together.

"Um, don't worry about Taka-san, I won't be seeing him anymore." Usagi smiled trying to calm their jumpy nerves, but her words only seem to make things worse. Makoto fainted unable to stay in the moment any longer. Her terrible smile twitched as she lay unconscious on the floor.

"Not going to see him anymore!? And after you and him…." Rei shouted falling to her knees with her mouth flopped to the ground.

"Well no, he understood that we couldn't." Usagi smiled.

"Did you use caution?" Minako asked firmly, wearing a nun's outfit suddenly.

"Not caution Minako-chan, protection." Ami whispered still red in the face.

"Protection? What for?" Usagi asked wondering why she would need protection from the banquet hall. The girls gasped, even Makoto who immediately fainted again.

"Usagi! How could you not use protection!?" Rei shouted madly bursting into flames as he friends scattered and tried to put themselves out before they burned alive. A large tear fell down Usagi's head as she wondered what they were making a big fuss about. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she was a Princess and they worried she was in danger. She smiled and understood that her friends were just concerned for her safety.

"Don't worry, I made sure I was safe." Usagi smiled clasping her hands together feeling like her friends were the greatest on the planet.

"If you didn't use protection, then how can you be safe?!" Rei barked accidently putting her knee on Luna's belly. She had fainted many times, and recovered many times; but now she was gasping for air under Rei's knee.

"Because I was. Calm down." Usagi said waving at Rei feeling a bit guilty for making them worry.

"Calm down! Usagi! How can you be so careless about this!" Rei shouted with her fists madly pulling at her hair.

"I wasn't careless about it." Usagi said back feeling like her friends were treating her like a baby.

"Just because I'm a Princess, doesn't mean I can't do what I like." Usagi added rebelliously. The girls were sprawled on the floor, half alive from hearing all this. Rei was the most valiant and continued on.

"Didn't you think of the consequences of what could happen!?" Rei shouted when her grandfather knocked on the door and announced that Mamoru was there. The girls all felt their hearts beat madly against their chests as he walked in and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Mamoru-san! Hi." Usagi smiled and waved as he sat down next to her.

"Hey odango, thought you would be here. Did you tell them the good news?" Mamoru smiled when he noticed the terrible condition of the room and the girls, part of the floor was scorched and there was a water bag and fans everywhere.

"I did, but they don't seem too happy." Usagi said as the girls tried their hardest not to puke.

"How can you just come here and be so calm about this?" Rei barked clutching her stomach from madly churning. Mamoru looked at her puzzled.

"See, they're not happy." Usagi said sadly.

"But it's good news." Mamoru said smiling nervously.

"How can you let her do that!? And without protection!?" Rei shouted as the girls all passed out. Mamoru turned red and looked at Usagi who didn't seem to get it.

"I told you, I didn't need any!" Usagi shouted back. Mamoru swallowed hard realizing that they were not all on the same page.

"Um… I think there's been a misunderstanding." He tried to say.

"There's no misunderstanding such a terrible thing! How could you tell her it was alright to do that!?" Rei shouted slamming her hand on her table not believing the injustice. Usagi's hair buns blew smoke bitterly.

"I said it wasn't a big deal! People do good deeds like this everyday!" Usagi shouted back with her arms crossed. Mamoru turned red, he felt embarrassed and slightly excited about doing something like that with Usagi, but right now, he had to clear the air.

"DEED! You think 'that' is a good deed!" Rei shouted as the girls felt another round of horrible heart attacks.

"Um, Rei-san, it's not like that." Mamoru tried to explain again.

"NO this is all your fault! How could you tell her to do this!?" Rei shouted demanding Mamoru to explain, which he tried but Usagi jumped in to rescue him.

"Rei-chan, don't talk to him like that. He didn't do anything wrong." Usagi shouted back with her arm across Mamoru's chest trying to protect him from Rei's sharp words.

"But without protection?" Ami said coming back to life. Mamoru didn't think he could get redder but he did. He waved his hands trying to calm the girls down.

"Its' not like that." Mamoru again tried to explain.

"Don't you know what can happen?" Makoto sternly said as she got to the table. Usagi's face turned round and upset as she stared daggers at her friends.

"What's the worst that could have happened, Taka-san would've said no, but I would've found someone else." Usagi blurted out in her defense. Mamoru felt a pinch on his head feeling even more terrible, now this misunderstanding was getting beyond x-rated.

"Someone else!? And why can't you do it with her!" Rei shouted feeling like Mamoru was sending Usagi off to random men like she was the idiotic village whore. Mamoru gulped feeling hot as the murderous tension fell over him.

"Um, it's not like that. You're misunderstanding." Mamoru stuttered.

"Why, she's not good enough for you! Who do you think you are?" Minako shouted at Mamoru.

"Don't talk to him like that!? What's wrong with you guys!?" Usagi shouted extending her arm across Mamoru's chest again to protect him. Mamoru blushed, he was getting some really bad thoughts in his head about what him and Usagi could be doing together.

"You should've been the one to do this!? Not Taka-san!?" Makoto shouted angrily rolling up her sleeves. Mamoru's head fell down, he was red in the face and a little sensitive.

"That's not possible!" Usagi shouted slamming both her hands on the table with glassy eyes. The girls looked at her in surprise, did she really not feel like that way for Mamoru?

"Why not?" Ami asked covering her mouth from shock.

"Because Mamoru-san can't cook!" Usagi shouted. Mamoru's head fell lower down not able to help the situation from getting worse.

"Usagi! That's how you decide who you do this with!?" Rei shouted unable to control her temper.

"Well, it's important!" Usagi shouted feeling like her friends had somehow become stupid. They should've known only cooks can cook.

"Makoto-chan might have been able to do it too." Usagi added making the girls turn another sickly shade of red as Mamoru finally grabbed Usagi and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Usagi-chan, I'm not like that." Makoto said feeling flushed and a little tearful. She expected Usagi to know that she was not like that.

"Wait, just hang on a second! I can explain" Mamoru insisted still keeping Usagi in his lap and her mouth covered as she struggled to shout back. He had to keep himself in control, with her in his arms, but he couldn't think about that right now, right now he had to focus on fixing this horrible misunderstanding.

"Explain." Minako said with her arms crossed. She never thought Usagi was the kind of girl that would switch like that.

"It's not what you guys think. I don't know how this conversation started. But odango is talking about how she went to the Banquet hall to talk to Miko about Reika's wedding." Mamoru said blushing. He finally released Usagi, who gasped for air.

"What?" The girls said together.

"I thought it might be canceled." Makoto said as the girls agreed.

"Well that's why Odango went there-"

"Don't call me that!" Usagi shouted.

"In a minute odango, this is important." Mamoru said smiling strangely at her. Usagi didn't get it, she had already told her friends this.

"She saw Taka there and she got the idea for him to become Head Chef, so that Reika's wedding is still on and the menu doesn't even have to change." Mamoru quickly blurted out before anything else went wrong.

"That's the …it?" Rei said feeling flustered.

"Yeah…what did you think?" Usagi asked puzzled. Mamoru and the girls fell back from all the excitement and intensity. They couldn't believe Usagi didn't get what was being said for the past 20 minutes.

"You're really something Odango-atama." Mamoru sighed getting up and patting her head.

"Why? What happened?" She asked poking her friends and a squished Luna with a ruler as they all twitched dead on the floor.

"You don't want to know." Mamoru sighed still blushing. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he never thought about Usagi and him like that, doing things that mature relationships did. But things had rolled into their lives so quickly, he couldn't hungrily attack her and do what he knew they must've done many times on the moon. And it was worse that Usagi had no clue of what had happened and what her friends had thought had happened.

For now, he watched Usagi happily as she tried to wake up her unconscious friends.

"Rei-chan, wake up." Usagi whined poking the side of her head with the ruler. Mamoru sighed and nodded his head, a small nervous smile on his face. When the time came up, he might have to draw it out for her first.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**

* * *

**Fun chapter? LOL I hope you guys liked it. I thought this might cut some of that crazy 'Moon death' tension and get the story back on track. ^-^

On the next chapter: Time for hairdo's for the wedding and it gets a bit strange. Usagi's new hair do. Will you ever see the hair buns again?


	18. Hair Buns

Hi guys! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! Sorry for not updating yesterday, got a bit busy with some personal stuff! But writing is a good outlet.

I'm sooo super glad you all loved Chapter 17 HEHEHE Thought it might cut the who "moon" tension. ^^ Guess it worked. Merangelgal- thanks for pointing that out, I went back and fixed it HEHEHE

And pls, stalk on! LOL ^^

And thanks to everyone who's pointed things out and reviewed in general. I know I don't give too many shout outs but I want everyone to know that I care ^_^ But I'm also lazy. HEHEHEHE

I'm rating this chapter MATURE, it's not sexual, but it's got some sexiness in it (blush).

Well hope you guys like this next chapter.

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Hair Buns **

The week had blazed by. It was colder now, winter was definitely around the corner. Most days, the streets were packed with people already starting their Christmas sales and shopping. Usagi and the girls were spending an awful lot of their time after school cramming for the Winter finals. It would be a horrible exam just after Reika's wedding and just before they got off for Winter break.

No one hated this test more than Usagi. This one horrible test was surrounded by such wonderful things, and she plotted for it's destruction. But since she wasn't able to come up with a plan to eliminate the test, she had no choice but to study for it. Which meant not much time for Mamoru. He had to study for his College finals as well. He wasn't as stressed out as Usagi though, he had been studying for most of his life. But he often felt a terrible emptiness when she wasn't around.

He had just walked into the arcade early Saturday morning to meet up with the group. He had expected the girls to be hopping around happy that it was the weekend, but when he arrived, they were all filled with dread and misery.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming to sit next to Usagi. She was slumped over the table, her hair a mess, and her clothes wrinkled. The girls were not in any better condition. Minako was even wearing her pajama shirt under her sweater, but she just didn't care.

"Mamoru-san…" Usagi whispered reaching painfully for him. He took her hand wondering what had happened.

"Kill the exam." She asked closing her eyes. Mamoru's face scrounged not believing that this was what they were stressed out about.

"Wow, you guys _are_ in trouble." He sighed nodding his head. He had thought that at least Ami would have composure, but she was hunched over top a dead Makoto who was snoring.

Reika walked in with Motoki. It had been a couple of days since they were able to really spend any good time together. They were smiling and happy to see the group, and weren't too surprised with their horrible condition.

"Shall we start then?" Reika smiled waving to the girls who moaned slightly as their response.

********

"Helle's Hair?" Usagi read the store's name confused.

"Haley's Hair Usagi-chan." Ami corrected Usagi's terrible English pronunciation. Usagi just shrugged it off not really in the mood for English lessons.

"This is supposed to be the best place for bridal hair-do's." Reika smiled gesturing for the group to come in and help her pick out a bridal do. She was excited about her wedding all over again. Somehow, after almost losing it, she appreciated her wedding more. And was more then ready to get married now.

The girls walked in with her and were immediately taken back by how modern and beautiful it looked. There were many stylish women working there, including some men who dressed very sexy and very modern.

The girls oo'd and awed when a women welcomed them all.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked smiling down to everyone.

"Hello. I'm Reika, I'm here for my test bridal-do." She smiled. The women checked the schedule and then walked Reika to her stylist. He was tall, thin and very good looking; almost like a woman.

"Hi hi girlfriend! Welcome! My name is Andre. You must be Reika-san! Nice to meet you, here have a sit, take a load off." He cheerfully smiled and gestured all over the place as he took Reika's coat and forced her to sit down on his station. Reika smiled happy to see such an enthusiastic person. The girls nervously smiled.

"Okay, so which one of us is the bunny?" He asked looking around. The girls looked at each other wondering who he was talking about.

"You mean Usagi-chan?" Reika asked feeling a bit nervous with the man's Japanese since he wasn't Japanese.

"OH yes yes." He smiled scanning the girls again.

"Usagi? Where'd you go?" Rei asked as the girls realized she wasn't in the group.

"Usagi, there you are." Rei shouted spotting her at the free snack station filling her face with free donuts and tea. Andre saw Usagi and clasped his hands. He felt inspired and alarmed. The girls looked at him wondering if he was alright. They saw stars in his eyes almost popping out.

"Oh my my. The bunny is a Princess." He whispered unable to explain how it felt to see Usagi. The girls gasped and stared at Andre puzzled. Reika continued to nervously smile. The other staff took notice of Usagi and started to gather around her. Usagi started to feel a little worried about why they were all staring at her like that. She wondered if she was in trouble for eating most of the donuts.

"Who did your hair?" Andre asked stepping forward as the girls came behind Usagi just incase. Usagi felt embarrassed. She was going to be teased about her hair, especially because it was a bit messy.

"Well, it's messy right now but-"

"No, don't touch it. It's marvelous!" Andre said touching her pigtails. The girls glanced at each other feeling a bit embarrassed

"You are going to my inspiration! Now come. We have much to do." Andre announced sparkling all over as he dragged Usagi to Reika's chair. The girls shrugged not really sure what had happened.

********

Reika was getting her hair washed with some wonderful smelling shampoo and condition while the girls went through magazines and books to see if there was a good do they could try someday. Minako and Makoto even filled out some magazine quizzes which determined they were losers and in desperate need of a boyfriend.

"Usagi-san, I can take you now." One of the staff suddenly said. Usagi didn't realize she was going to be getting her hair done too.

"Go ahead Usagi-chan, it'll be fun to try something new." Minako smiled giving her a smile and wink. Usagi felt a bit uneasy about it, she had always had this hair style, and never once thought about getting rid of it. She had to admit, even all those times that Mamoru teased her about it, she didn't care; she felt like it was a part of her.

She walked to the station anyway and was getting her hair shampooed.

"OH good Usagi-chan, I thought I forgot to tell you that you were getting you hair done for the wedding too." Reika smiled to Usagi as she got up.

"You did forget to tell me" Usagi said grinding her teeth. Reika laughed it off.

"Gomen." She said as Andre dragged her to his station. Usagi felt the girl untie her hair buns and let her hair fall into the sink where she started to wash. It felt very relaxing and comfortable. And the shampoo smelled like strawberries. She sighed and smiled, maybe this would be fun to try. Who knew, she might get a new hair style out of it.

When she finished her shampoo and conditioning, Andre was already styling Reika hair and cutting it a little. He smiled to Usagi as she came to the station next to him.

"Don't worry! You're in good hands." He smiled trying to sooth Reika. With the help of the girls, she had picked a wonderful up-do. Curled slightly, and mostly up in one large bun with a small white hair band on. It was perfect for her since it was simple. Andre was busy working as another girl started on Usagi's hair.

"Do you want it cut ?" The girl asked. Usagi squealed. She didn't want to cut her hair. She looked over to Reika who smiled and said, pick whichever one you want.

"Usagi-chan! You should get this hair style!" Minako jumped out from behind her, scaring everyone for a moment. Usagi's eyes bulged and cried.

"Minako-chan, that's so short." Usagi complained.

"How about this one Usagi?" Rei shoved a magazine to her nose. Usagi complained still, it was too much hair loss for her.

"How about just a trim?" Usagi smiled nervously. The girl nodded seeing how uncomfortable Usagi was with getting a huge junk chopped off.

"I'll just trim it a little and then we'll focus on the styling more okay?" The girl smiled rubbing Usagi's shoulder to calm her down. Usagi nodded as the girls started to pick different styles. They were jealous that Usagi was going to get a free hair style and wasn't even taking advantage of it.

Usagi felt nervous about it, she didn't want her hair do to change, it was such a big part of her, pretty much tied to her whole history as a person.

She sighed and braved through it, it was just a trim.

********

Reika was smiling madly seeing herself in the mirror. The staff gathered around happy to see that Reika looked marvelous.

"This is perfect." She smiled loving her hair. It was the one she was going to get done on the day of her wedding.

"You look amazing Reika-san!" Makoto exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, she's ready too." The girl who was cutting Usagi hair announced. She turned the chair and revealed a Usagi that looked older, different. The girls gasped. Usagi stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was up in one small clip, with her fringes pulled back away from her face, and all her long hair curled. She looked like she walked out of one of the magazines. Though everyone raved about how wonderful she looked Usagi felt strange. She looked different, nothing like herself.

"It's perfect! Usagi-chan, do you like it?" Reika asked with a large begging smile on her face. Usagi nodded after scanning the room to see how pleased everyone was. The girls and Reika started to talk about the wedding and Reika's hair; leaving Usagi to stare at herself. She didn't feel good about it, she thought perhaps it was just a big change, and it was only for a short while. So it didn't matter, she'd get used to it. And Reika seemed so happy with everything. Things were finally getting back on track for her, Usagi couldn't complain.

********

Usagi felt like everyone was staring at her and Reika as they got out off the bus to the crowne arcade. She blushed madly while Reika walked proudly along with the girls cheerful about everything and worried about nothing.

"Reika-san, are you excited about your wedding?" Ami asked sweetly wishing one day she could share that same excitement for herself. Reika smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, Motoki-san and I are just so happy. Sometimes I wish I could just freeze time." Reika whispered in a sweet kind voice. Usagi understood what she was talking about.

"I want everything to be just perfect, but it doesn't matter if it's not…as long as he's with me." Reika added giving everyone a wink and a smirk. The girls laughed and walked into the arcade with her. Usagi saw her reflection in the mirror, she still felt strange.

"OH thank god! Can one of you drop off these books to Mamoru's apartment?" Motoki asked suddenly jumping from the counter surprising everyone. After the girls recovered they looked at the books. It was 'advanced' everything and everyone was scared of it, but Reika and Ami.

"Usagi can do it." Rei said grabbing the books and piling it in Usagi's hands. Motoki rubbed the back of his head not sure if this was a good idea. After all the weirdness that surrounded Mamoru and Usagi, he didn't know if it would be alright.

"We can walk you half way, and then you can meet up with us tomorrow." Rei said slapping Usagi's butt and sending her on her way. The girls stared at Rei shocked by her strange behavior.

"What?" She barked at the girls who blushed. They didn't think this was a good idea sending Usagi alone to his apartment, that and they had some pretty nasty thoughts about their interaction just a few days ago.

Usagi walked outside and looked at the people staring at her, some in awe and some wondering why a school girl would need such a fancy hair style. She sighed with the heavy books in her hands.

"Well at least I can see Mamoru-san." She smiled to herself.

"Ready to go Usagi-chan?" Minako smiled giving her a gentle pat on the back. Usagi smiled and nodded. The girls started their walk towards Mamoru's apartment, which wasn't too far from Usagi's home.

********

It was late in the afternoon and people were all around town, many of them couples and families. Usagi felt sick to her stomach watching all the happy couples kissing in the park and holding hands. She wished she could have that right now, but it wasn't possible with how little time her and Mamoru had to go on dates. But it didn't matter, she was going to see him.

"Look at those two. They're totally going at it." Minako whispered blushing and pointing at a couple that seemed a bit too enthusiastic about kissing .They could see their tongues lapping around and it was driving the girls mad.

"Well Usagi-chan, will you be alright to go the rest yourself?" Makoto asked as they came to a fork in the road. Usagi looked out, she could see Mamoru's apartment just a couple blocks away. She smiled.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Usagi smiled as she walked towards his building. The girls watched her on for a few minutes, feeling like Usagi didn't look the same. With that hair style she was almost a different person.

"Doesn't suit her does it?" Makoto said with her arms crossed, and small smile on her face. The girls nodded side to side agreeing. They thought it would please Usagi so that she wouldn't feel sad.

********

It would've been easier to get into the elevator if she wasn't carrying so many books. But everytime she thought she pressed the right floor button, it was wrong. She ended up in the basement a couple of times.

She decided to put all the books on the floor and then press the button. 25, the top floor, Mamoru's floor. She sighed and folded her arms. She saw her reflection in the elevator doors. Her image wasn't even her own. She touched her hair feeling like it wasn't hers. She shook her head and smiled, it was just for a little while longer, she would go home and wash it out; and of course just once more at Reika's wedding. But her parents didn't know about her being a brides maid in Reika's wedding. She would have to make up a pretty extravagant lie. She sighed softly.

She wondered what Mamoru would think of her hair. She smiled to herself feeling a bit embarrassed. She was going to see his apartment for the first time. She blushed wondering if he would allow her to see his bedroom. She blushed even more. Finally the doors opened, she quickly gathered the books and rushed out of the elevator before it shut on her.

She hesitated to knock on his door. It wasn't very easy either with all the books she had in her hand. She was able to get a couple of good knocks.

Mamoru opened the door and was surprised to see her there.

"Odango-atama?" He asked surprised to see her look like that. His eyes were wide with shock. Usagi blushed.

"I brought you these." She said softly feeling like he didn't like her hair.

"Come in." He said gesturing for her to walk in as he took the books from her. He looked at her, feeling strangely about her hair.

"What…what happened?" He asked touching her hair. Usagi blushed, her shoulders lowering slightly.

"It's for Reika-san's wedding…" She whispered feeling very strange. She knew that she didn't look like herself, she was suddenly someone else when her buns came down. He moved closer to her looking down into her eyes. Usagi felt embarrassed with the way he was looking at her.

"You don't like it?" She asked playing with the curls. Mamoru suddenly cupped her face, looking strangely sad.

"Do you like it odang-" He felt strange calling her that now that she didn't have any odango's on her head. Usagi blushed she played with her hair a little, not sure what to say. Mamoru stared adown at her noticing that she didn't like it.

"Everyone seems to like it …so, and it's just for a little while." Usagi whispered clasping her hands together holding her chest. She wanted to breath, but it was just so unsettling.

"But you're not you…" Mamoru whispered back gently holding her shoulders. Usagi felt flushed, she knew that he didn't like it, she didn't like it either. But what could she say about it.

"It's just for a little while…"Usagi whispered trying to smile. Mamoru felt terrible for her, she was keeping silent even though she didn't like it. It was just like her to think of others before herself. Usagi sighed as tears started to form in her eyes. Mamoru felt pained.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he cupped her cheek. Usagi whimpered quietly.

"It's not me….it's not what I look like." She blurted out tearful. Mamoru's heart leapt into his throat, he felt awful for her. He wiped her tear as it streaked to his hand.

"Gomen…I'm being a baby." Usagi smiled blushing again. She wasn't sure what it was about her hair being so different that made her feel uneasy, it was just a hair style, it was just hair. Mamoru gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Come with me." He whispered taking her hand and leading her to the side. Usagi'heart started to thump madly as she looked up to see his bedroom in the corner. She swallowed hard wondering if this was it, this was the moment.

'Oh no, I don't know how to do anything....' Usagi screamed madly in her minds eye.

'Where do I put my hands? Where is he supposed to put _his _hands' She continued to shout madly as they approached closer to the bedroom. Her heart was racing so terribly that she could hear it in her mind. She knew her hands were getting a bit sweaty but she couldn't stop being nervous.

"Odango…" Mamoru whispered as he looked back and smiled at her. Usagi shot him a wide uncomfortable smile not knowing what else to do. Did she want this, how would it be? She started to think about how he'd start, if he'd ask her; if he would touch in all the places her parents and teachers called 'stranger danger'. She started to chew at one of her hair strands trying to think properly.

She looked up to see Mamoru's bedroom passing, she craned her neck a little to see inside. Mamoru switched on the bathroom light suddenly, she realized she was in the washroom. Her face exploded in red.

'We're going to do this here!' She shouted in her mind not able to control how kinky this was. She thought about how she'd explain that this is not where she wanted to do this. Mamoru gave her a towel and smiled.

"You can wash your hair here, and maybe after we can watch a movie." He smiled turning on the shower. He was feeling a little bashful and wanted to make a joke about her and him in the shower, but he felt like it wasn't right just now.

"OH, YEAH!" Usagi smiled realizing she was thinking too far. She started to laugh hysterically to cover up for her sexy thoughts. She sighed.

"Wait." Mamoru smiled taking her hand suddenly and walking into the shower. It was impulsive and Usagi was certainly not expecting it. Heck, neither was Mamoru who stunned himself. They were fully clothed and under the warm shower. Mamoru playfully laughed as he started to ruffle up her hair, taking the pins out. Usagi was blushing still, but when she looked up to his sweet sincere smile, she giggled.

"What did they use, glue?" He smirked still washing her hair out. Usagi laughed trying to help. It didn't matter that they were getting completely soaked.

"There…." He smiled when all her hair was down, all the tight curls gone. She looked like Usagi again. She felt her hair and smiled to herself. She felt normal again.

"There's my odango." He smiled making two buns with his fists on her head. Usagi beamed him a blushing smile.

"Arigato." She whispered.

"You should never let anyone do anything you don't like Usagi." He whispered. Usagi nodded and then playfully elbowed his stomach.

"You do know my name." She winked poking his nose a little. Mamoru laughed out loud.

"Well only for right now, when you get those buns back in, you'll be my odango again." He ruffled her hair. They stared into each other eyes, smiling, and feeling a little dizzy. They hadn't had much time together lately, and they both really needed each other's company. Mamoru gently rubbed her neck doing something soothing to Usagi. They could hear only the shower running and the water running down their clothing, soaking them further.

"Usagi…" Mamoru whispered blushing himself as he leaned down and kissed her. Usagi moved into Mamoru, her hands on his chest as she kissed back. Mamoru felt an urge in him growing. He held on to her head passionately, slowly moving down to her lower back. Usagi blushed and let an little moan escape as his hand went under her shirt. Mamoru moved Usagi with his body against the bathroom wall. Mamoru felt the cold tiles on the back of his hand as he continued to gently rub back. He deepened the kiss, moving his body a little on to her as she moved her arms around his neck.

"Usagi…" Mamoru whispered moving his lips on hers. Usagi's eyes were glassy and happy. She had never felt this way before, her heart was no longer beating quickly; it was a gentle rhythm. Mamoru kissed her cheeks and forehead unable to control or stop himself from proceeding. Usagi gasped softly as he nuzzled the side of her neck doing something to her body she never knew could happen. She felt herself pushing her chest into his closer, only making it more exciting for Mamoru. He knew what was happening to his body, and what he wanted. He looked down to her face, into those wonderful blue eyes staring longingly up at him. Drops of water ran down her face, her clothes completely wet and stuck to her body. His eyes had trailed down to her chest, and slid his hand to her chest catching Usagi off guard. She blushed and smiled.

"Your heart is beating with mine." He whispered. He felt familiar with her body even though they had never interacted this way before. But he could see it, in her eyes, the love that he had with her. He wanted to do this with her, wanted to proceed and take their new relationship to a new level. But it was just that, a new level for a very new relationship. However old it was on the moon, it was still new for them here. She was still young and this was her first time with everything. He cupped her face and smiled resting his forehead on hers.

"I have to go…you take a shower, and I'll dry your clothes." He smiled kissing her nose. Usagi blushed and nodded agreeing. Her face felt very hot and very needy, and she must've looked needy. She was a bit embarrassed with the way she reacted and how rosy her face was. He smiled at her as he stepped out. He took of his shirt making Usagi 'eep' out loud.

"What's wrong? Is there a bug in there?" He asked coming to the shower again looking around the walls.

"No no, it's just that you took off – a bug? Wherewherewherewherewhere!?" Usagi panicked frantically looking for a bug, forgetting about Mamoru's upper body nakedness.

"No, there's nothing." He smiled realizing why she had gasped.

"You shower. I'll leave some clothes outside the door for you." He said leaving the bathroom. Usagi smiled nervously back feeling both embarrassed and very needy suddenly. She had never taken a shower in a boy's house before, fully clothed and the boy in the shower, but it was still amazing. She was already soaked and she couldn't exactly go home wet like this. Her family didn't know that she was the maid of honor at Reika's wedding, and that hair-do would certainly raise questions.

She sighed and stood under the water feeling refreshed and happy. She was herself again. And she had to be honest with Reika, her only hair style, would be her own.

********

Mamoru grunted. He was feeling very anxious and very excited. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did to Usagi in the shower like that, but it was hard to control. He knew her body, it all felt so real and familiar. He sighed staring out to the TV, he didn't know what was on and he didn't care, right now, his mind kept turning to Usagi. She was in there, in his shower, naked and bathing. If he asked her, she wouldn't say no, he knew she wouldn't. But they were just starting their new found relationship on earth, he couldn't push her into something. She was young and things like that couldn't be rushed.

He groaned, his heart was racing, telling him to go in there, collect her wet body into his arms and take her to his bedroom where he'd bring down the moon for her. But for now, he had to take care of his urges by forgetting she had such a nice body.

"I'll make some tea." He said to himself trying to take his mind off the fact that she was in his apartment. He went to his bedroom and looked for some clothes that he thought might fit her. He had a sweater and some jogging sweats that had a long string. It wasn't ideal but at least she would be dressed. He put them outside the washroom for Usagi, he touched the doorknob ready to open it and see her feeling that need coming back to him.

"I'll make some tea" He said to himself again. He reluctantly let go of the doorknob and walked to the kitchen, where he would actually make tea.

********

Usagi wiped herself down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet, but she was herself again. She smiled to herself. She looked down to her soaked clothes and her under garments. Suddenly she blushed realizing that she had no underwear to wear now. She bit at her nails wondering what she should do.

She opened the door slightly looking side to side to make sure Mamoru wasn't around. She saw the clothes that he left her. She felt embarrassed but she had to wear something.

She closed the door and put the shirt and sweats. It was too big for her, she was swimming in it they were so large. But she liked the way she looked in his clothes. They were big and comfy.

"But no underwear…." She whispered to herself blushing. She looked down to her chest hoping that it wouldn't get cold.

"Odango…everything alright?" Mamoru knocked on the door wondering if everything fit.

"Yeah, fine fine!" Usagi blushed and shouted scratching her head. She had to get out of the washroom.

She opened the door slowly and walked out with her wet clothes in her hands bundled. She knew she was blushing, but it couldn't be helped. Mamoru looked at her with a playful smile. She caught him looking at her up and down, she blushed even more.

"You look nice." He smiled touching her hair. Usagi smiled.

"Why don't you go dry your hair and I'll dry your clothes." Mamoru put his hands on her clothes, but she blushed red. She couldn't let him touch her clothes, especially with her under garments.

"No, it's alright…I can do it myself." Usagi said trying to shoo his hands away. Mamoru looked at her a bit puzzled. Then he realized from her red face that her undergarments were in the mess of wet clothes. He nodded.

"Of course." He smiled leading her the way to the laundry room. It was a small room tucked away in the corner of his apartment. She quickly threw her clothes in with his and he started the machine.

"It'll be about 25 minutes." Mamoru said walking with her to the kitchen. He poured out some tea for her and took out some snacks. He knew she was a bit uncomfortable and nervous being there alone with him. If someone were to walk in right now, it would send the wrong message on what they were doing. He tried hard not to think about that right now, but everytime he looked up at her, she was adorable. She looked amazing in his clothes.

"Why don't you dry your hair and your tea will cool down by then." Mamoru smiled showing her the way to his bedroom. He normally didn't use a hairdryer, but had one from his messier days.

"It's in here somewhere, hang on a sex." Mamoru said turning red when he made the mix up in words. Usagi turned bright red almost frozen in place when she heard him say sex.

"I meant second." He added quickly trying to cover up for his mix up. How long would he be able to hold back these thoughts. Usagi nodded her head up and down and smiled nervously. She looked around his room, it was neat and tidy, and also very plain. Everything was grey, black and white. There was no colour, not even on his bed. Usagi swallowed hard staring at his bed. She knew that if he moved or asked for it, she wouldn't say no. She secretly wondered if they were going to do that today. She wondered what it would be like and how they would be together after doing something like that.

"Found it." Mamoru smiled taking out the hairdryer from his close. Usagi stiffened up again, feeling like a total hentai for thinking about those things with Mamoru.

"Arigato." Usagi smiled wildly taking the hairdryer. Mamoru could tell she was nervous and when he touched her shoulder she shuddered with anticipation.

"It's alright…you don't have to worry about that…" Mamoru softly said. He could tell that she was nervous that _'that'_ was going to happen. But he knew he couldn't, not yet at least. Usagi smiled blushing badly.

"Arigato.." She smiled as he left for the kitchen. He knew that a good way to distract her and keep her happy was through food, so he decided quickly to order pizza. She would certainly enjoy that.

********

It was around late in the afternoon, and Usagi's laughter could be heard outside his apartment. They were watching a funny movie, one of Usagi's favorites. Mamoru had rented it a week ago, but they never seemed to have time. He laughed along with her, as she snorted a few times from all the enjoyment.

"Odango-atama, slow down, those have to last all night." He smiled trying to get her to pace the pizza eating. She had gone through a whole box on her own, and he was shocked that someone that small could eat that much. Where was she putting all that food? Usagi blushed trying to chew her food first, rather then gulping it down like a duck.

She sat back and relaxed enjoying being there and spending time with Mamoru. He put his arm around her and smiled down at her, Usagi smile back.

"Let's have a good time okay odango." He smiled getting closer to her. Usagi blushed gently and nodded agreeing.

"I'm really happy." She whispered cuddling into him.

They sat together watching hours of fun comedic entertainment. But Mamoru did have to eventually order more pizza…twice.

**

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I kept the buns! ^^ On the next chapter: Usagi's parents find out that she is the maid of honor at Reika's wedding. Are they gonna let her do it or not? Find out next.


	19. A Hicky Situation

Sorry everyone! I've been super busy suddenly with some stuff! But I wrote this chapter and I'll do the next one tonight so I'm caught up. ^^ Love you all! Thanks Mizqt for promoting my other stories! I forgot to mention the other SM stories I wrote!

Have a read of : "Enemies to More" & "Of Foes and Friends" Both are Usagi & Mamoru and both stay as true as possible to the original story line. A little shameless self promotion HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA ^^'

Oh and Merangelgal- thanks, I went back and fixed that! ^^' I'm so lazy with re-reading. ^^'

Thanks for reading everyone! And thanks for the reviews! I love everybody! ^^

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Hicky Situation.**

Mamoru dropped her at the corner close by her house. He decided it was best that they not find out about him, just not yet at least. He remembered the first time he had met Usagi's parents. Her mother was sweet and understanding, but her father was a different case. He was obviously very over-protective of his daughter, and of course it made sense. She was his only daughter after all.

"Arigato Mamoru-san." Usagi smiled as they came to a stop at the corner. She was just on time. The moon was shining above them giving them the perfect amount of light to kiss under.

"Okay. Did you have fun today odango?" He smirked putting his hands in his pockets. He had ordered pizza for her 3 times, and watched a movie and one of Usagi's favorite game shows. He had even played checkers with her, which seemed to confuse her. But it was one of the best days he's ever had in his life.

"Yep." Usagi beamed him a brilliant smile. She was really happy to spend so much time with Mamoru and was hoping to spend more time with him tomorrow. She knew it may not be impossible with their schedules, and Reika's wedding plans.

"I'm glad Usagi…come over anytime." Mamoru whispered getting closer to her. She was blushing as she waited for him to kiss her. She loved when they kissed, and secretly hoped that they could kiss like they had in the shower. It was deep and passionate, almost hungry. Mamoru moved down and kissed her when his left eye flew open. He moved back in a gasp. Usagi looked at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She asked wondering if she had done something wrong. She wondered if she should have put her hands on his chest instead of over his shoulders.

"Odango…that…" Mamoru looked terrified, and he was. He was pointing to the hicky he accidently gave when they were in the shower. Usagi blushed and quickly covered it with her hand wondering if her parents would know what it was. He blushed and sighed.

"Just, just keep it covered." He said uncomfortably. Usagi nodded feeling like she had made love when she hadn't.

She waved goodbye and started to walk towards her house. Mamoru sighed and worried, he really hoped that her parents wouldn't find out about her neck. He watched until she had got to her house and then started to walk back to his apartment. He inhaled and exhaled loudly. He had to be more careful about these things. Next time he might not be so lucky. She had a scarf on with her jacket, and that was enough for right now, but what would happen when she changed her clothes.

"I guess next time, I'll be more careful" He smiled realizing that he was already planning the next time they came close to sex.

*

Usagi walked in eyeing every corner of the living room and entrance. She was clear to make a run for her room.

"Usagi, everything alright?" Her father asked popping up from nowhere. Usagi blushed and smiled hysterically.

"Yep yep." She continued to smile wildly. Her father looked her a bit suspiciously. She was home, on time. She was normally never on time.

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing that she hadn't taken off her jacket or scarf. Usagi stiffened trying to think of an excuse.

"Well yeh a little still. Brrrr." She smiled and hugged herself pretending to be shivering still.

"You might be coming down with something again." Kenji said moving to feel Usagi's forehead. She blushed terribly knowing that if she took off her coat and scarf, it might all go down the drain. She'll get caught and then interrogated about who gave this to her and when, and how. She blushed thinking about the shower scene she had with Mamoru, there was no way she could explain all that and still sound decent.

"No, you're forehead feels fine. Ikuko! Come here" Kenji hollered making too big deal of it. Usagi cringed.

"No no, it's alright. It's just cold outside, so I'm feeling cold still. I'll warm up in my room." She said trying to walk towards that stairs and into her room. She was getting pretty warm now inside the house, almost sweaty.

"Oh Usagi, you're home already." Ikuko smiled coming to the door where her husband had Usagi trapped. She was wearing her apron and holding a wooden spoon. She expected that she might need to belt down her husband if he got out of hand.

"Feel her forehead, I think she might be coming down with something again. She says she's cold." He insisted covering Usagi's face and looking seriously worried for her.

"Oh dear, she just came from outside. She'll warm up. She's fine." Ikuko insisted trying to pull her husband off of Usagi.

"Usagi, why don't you take your jacket off and go warm up in the living room." Ikuko smiled. Usagi started to break a sweat and it was showing now. She had to take her jacket off and if she insisted any further, her parents would wonder what she was hiding.

"Alright." Usagi smiled nervously. She was taking off her jacket slowly as her parents watched. She hung it up, but kept the scarf on.

"Usagi, aren't you going to hang up your scarf too." Ikuko asked. Usagi cringed again.

"Well it feels so nice." Usagi replied happily trying not to look suspicious. Her father examined her face wondering if his daughter was keeping a secret.

"It's a new scarf Usagi, if you wear it all the time, it'll get old fast." Ikuko said sweetly unwrapping the scarf off of Usagi's neck .She felt herself starting to convulse madly, she was sure she was shaking as her mother took the scarf off. Suddenly both her parents gasped.

"Usagi! What is that!" Her mother shouted as she dropped the scarf. Her father rushed to face his daughter, his eyes looking watery and demanding at the same time. Usagi struggled with her words, wondering if she could possibly make this 'hicky' situation sound fine.

"Well, I was…you see….there….was…and I didn't…it happened so…fast….I jus…."

"And I just washed this shirt too! Now you have sauce on it." Ikuko exclaimed pointing at the pizza sauce stain on Usagi's shirt. She looked down to her shirt and relaxed so relieved. She couldn't believe how fast her heart had been pumping. She had been scared many times in her life, but that was the freakiest thing ever. Usagi sighed utterly relieved.

"You should be more careful pumpkin, daddy can't afford new clothes all the time." Kenji remarked sadly. He was always buying a new shirt for Usagi because she was always getting some stain on it that never came off. He nodded his head side to side thinking back to all the money he could be saving.

"Gomen, I'll be more careful." Usagi smiled relieved out of her mind. They were walking to the living room when unexpectedly, someone knocked on the door. Usagi looked at the door, she was the closest to it, so she opened it while her parents were still standing there.

"Hi Usagi-chan!" Reika beamed a big bright smile. Usagi stared at her for a few seconds puzzled.

"Reika-san? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked as her family came closer to the door to see the young women. Reika smiled to her family and bowed.

"Gomen for showing up suddenly." Reika apologized to Usagi's family.

"Momma, papa, this is Reika-san." Usagi introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Reika smiled.

"Please come in." Ikuko invited. Reika came into the entrance but she had something draped over her shoulder, it was inside a white large cloth. Usagi thought it was perhaps her dry cleaning or lap coat.

"Usagi-chan, I just came to drop off you dress." Reika smiled handing over the item she had draped over her shoulder. Usagi eyes bulged, her face red. Her parents looked at each other and then to Usagi and Reika.

"Gomen, a dress?" Ikuko asked smiling but terribly suspicious. Kenji was standing beside her nodding.

"Yes, Usagi-chan's dress." Reika smiled as Usagi took the dress in her hand, swallowing hard. It was all going to come down if she didn't shove Reika out of there now and stopped the conversation.

"Well its' getting late. Thanks for coming by Reika-san." Usagi said in a hurry waving goodbye and trying to give back the dress.

"What is this dress for?" Ikuko asked smiling, wondering if there was a special dance coming up at school or a festival. She hoped it was a winter dance, she always wanted to go with Kenji to one of those, but Kenji was a terrible dancer. Usagi panicked, she stiffened like a ton of bricks slammed into her.

"It's her maid of honor dress, for my wedding." Reika smiled thinking that Usagi's parents knew and were a bit slow. Usagi turned red and hid her face in her dress as her parents struggled with this new information.

"What? I didn't know." Kenji said looking at his daughter and then to Ikuko.

"I didn't either." Ikuko said looking a bit embarrassed that she was not in the know with her daughter. Reika smiled nervously, not sure why Usagi would not tell her parents.

"Oh, that's strange. Gomen." Reika was able to say not sure what else to say.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us?" Ikuko asked feeling a bit sad. She realized how far apart her daughter and her had drifted that she was no longer a part of her life. Usagi blushed.

"Gomen…I guess I just forgot." Usagi blurted nervously. Kenji nodded his head.

"Oh Usagi, it's not good to forget these things." Her father said patting his daughter on the head. Reika smiled feeling better about the awkwardness that had transpired.

"Please, come in Reika-san, have some tea." Ikuko invited. Usagi was relieved but stressed. At least it wasn't a big deal.

"Arigato, but I can't stand for too long." Reika smiled not wishing to turn down the offer.

"I would love to see that dress Usagi." Ikuko smiled as they walked towards the kitchen. Usagi panicked. She couldn't put that dress on and show her parents, she would be in so much trouble if she did. She knew that if they saw the dress, they would not let her be the maid of honor. And she really wanted to be a part of Reika's wedding.

*

They were all sitting in the living room, enjoying some tea and cake. Usagi for the first time in her life was not in the mood to eat. She had to keep the conversation off Reika's wedding, but that's all her parents and Reika were talking about. Each time Usagi tried to switch the conversation, it would somehow go back to the wedding. Reika apologized for not being able to invite the whole family, but she was on a limited budget. Usagi's parents giggled, they didn't mind.

"I'm already saving for my little bunny-bear's wedding." Her father smiled happily rubbing Usagi's hair.

"Oh yeh, you washed your hair do out." Reika smiled when she noticed. Usagi turned red.

"Hair-do?" Ikuko asked not realizing that Usagi did her hair in a different style.

"Yes, we went to the salon today, I decided to get my hair like this for my wedding." Reika smiled and blushed as she touched her hair gently. Ikuko smiled nodding, now it made sense why Reika had such an elaborate hair do. They laughed and talked more, Usagi had many heart attacks every time the conversation steered the wrong way.

"Oh that's so precious! So Reika-san, who's your fiancé's best man?" Ikuko smiled wondering if Usagi was going to be paired with a grown man. Her father became alert suddenly, his ears perked out and he strained over to hear Reika, who seemed uncomfortable suddenly. Usagi swallowed hard feeling nervous as ever again. She wasn't sure how they would react. Mamoru was a lot older than her, and he had so much interaction with her family.

"Well it's Motoki's best friend, Mamoru-san." Reika smiled feeling a bit interrogated. Kenji gasped.

"Chiba, Mamoru!" Kenji exclaimed standing up. Usagi blushed as Ikuko looked over to Usagi wondering if something was happening for a long time between them.

"I hope that's not a problem. He's a really nice person, and of course I'll be there-"

"No no, it's alright. I've met Mamoru-san, and he seems like a wonderful young man." Ikuko smiled as Kenji inflated. He was about to freak out when Ikuko popped her husband balloon and he withered back down on the couch speechless. Usagi sighed again, how much more of this would she be able to take.

"Oh he is! And he's been a big help too. Usagi and him helped with everything." Reika smiled thankful that she had them both to help her with the wedding preparations. Without their help and encouragement, she would be lost a long time ago.

"Oh that reminds me, Usagi, lets see the dress." Ikuko smiled blushing and excited. She had been a brides maid once for her friends wedding a long time ago. And of course, she had been a bride once too. It was the most important day for all girls and she was very happy for Usagi to be the maid of honor for Reika.

"Oh really, right now." Usagi smiled nervously. Kenji was back to normal now, his cheeks puffing out because he didn't' want his little girl with Mamoru, who he didn't trust.

"Sure, come on, lets see it." Ikuko smiled taking a sip of her tea.

"It's a beautiful dress. And Usagi-chan looked so beautiful in it." Reika added not making Usagi's situation better.

"Come on." Ikuko pushed again, this time her father encouraged too. Usagi sluggishly walked to the dress which she had draped over a chair. She was blushing and was worried.

"You should really put it on. It's really beautiful on her." Reika insisted giving Usagi a heart attack. She hoped that the dress alone was going to fool her parents, but if she had to put it on, there was no hiding how revealing it was. She gulped as her parents seconded the idea of her changing into it. She blushed and walked to her room with the dress to change. Her parents and Reika continued to talk. She was stressing out. How was she going to make this go away?

Luna greeted Usagi in her bedroom, her face was red; and Luna knew something was up.

"Usagi-chan? What happened?" Luna asked jumping on to the bed. Usagi put the dress on the bed and sighed.

"You'll see." She sighed sadly.

*

"OMG! USAGI!" Kenji screamed pointing at his daughter when she came into the living room. Her mother gasped not sure if she thought her daughter was beautiful or if she thought it was too mature for her.

"What! What is this!?" Kenji shouted coming closer to his daughter and looking at her boobs. He never thought in his life that he would see his daughter, his precious little girl with something like that. Usagi blushed and looked down to her feet. Usagi looked around for Reika hoping that she would help but she wasn't there anymore. She cringed.

"Ikuko! Did you know about those!?" Kenji shouted as he stormed to Ikuko who was silent from surprise. He pointed back to Usagi's boobs and started to weep on his wife's shoulder.

"My little girl! My precious little bunny bear!" He cried as large streams of tears flowed down. Usagi blushed feeling the weight of her mother's heavy eyes as she stared at her.

"Usagi….you…." Ikuko whispered. Usagi clasped her hands together on her chest waiting to be yelled at. She knew that the dress was too revealing, and it was much more mature than her.

"You look beautiful." Ikuko smiled as she teared up. Usagi couldn't believe it. Luna came down stairs in time to see the reaction. She smiled at Usagi, she really did look breathtaking.

"Mamma…" Usagi whispered in disbelief. Kenji shot up from crying.

"Ikuko! I will not, I will not let her wear that!" He shouted taking off his sweater and putting it on Usagi who didn't look too impressed. She knew her father was perhaps over doing it.

"Kenji! She's a growing woman." Ikuko retorted. Her father folded his arms across his bare chest defiant.

"NO, No she's not! She's our little Usagi!" He shouted tearing up again. Ikuko sighed.

"Kenji, she's not little anymore." She tried to explain. Usagi couldn't believe that her mother was actually helping her out with this. She had expected to never be allowed to leave her room again. Kenji rushed over to Usagi and hugged Usagi madly, insisting that she was only a little girl. Usagi tried to breath and started to turn a little purple as he hugged and cried.

"Kenji! Let her go, you're suffocating her." Ikuko shouted trying to pull her husband off of Usagi so he didn't kill her.

"NO NO! She's our little girl!" He shouted putting the "Do not feed the Usagi" sign on her on top of the sweater he put on her. Ikuko felt a large vein throb on her forehead as she pealed Kenji off of her purple daughter.

"Kenji! She is 16 now. And we should be happy to have such a beautiful woman as our daughter." She remarked slapping him on the face a couple of times to bring him back to his senses.

"Usagi, you look so beautiful." Ikuko smiled with watering eyes. She had never seen her daughter look so heavenly. Seeing her in that dress somehow made her look calm and serene, like a princess.

"Fine, she goes as is." Kenji snorted. Usagi looked down at herself, she was wearing her fathers bulky sweater and that stupid sign.

"KENJI!" Ikuko shouted forcing Usagi to take off the sweater and sign and pulled her husband out of the room before he tried to attack Usagi with the sign again. Usagi sighed, was it really that big of a deal.

She could hear her father crying and damming nature for making his daughter beautiful. He demanded that Usagi flattened her boobs and wear a jacket to the wedding over the dress. Ikuko tried to comfort him and make him realize that his daughter was not a kid anymore, and she was going to continue to develop and grow. Kenji peeked around the corner to Usagi still standing there; and demanded she not grow anymore.

Her father eventually calmed down and was allowed back in the living room, where he reluctantly agreed that she was beautiful.

"Does this mean…" Usagi whispered hopeful.

"Yes honey, you can wear it for Reika's wedding." She smiled taking Usagi's hands. Usagi jumped with glee and hugged her mother.

"Oh dear. You are beautiful." Her mother whispered tearing up. She knew her daughter was growing up fast, and even with all the baby things Usagi did; she was still a becoming a wonderful woman.

"Now you go upstairs and change." Ikuko smiled as she sent Usagi upstairs. When she left she hugged her husband and started to gently cry.

"Ikuko? What's wrong?" Kenji asked suddenly changing gears. He held his weeping wife.

"Our daughter really is growing up Kenji." She smiled and blushed as she looked up at her husband. He agreed and smiled back. They hugged each other tightly, wondering how the time flew by. One day Usagi was a little girl running around the house playing horsey with her father, now she was a woman. He sighed, he knew he had to spend more time with her, soon, she'll have a boyfriend and next thing you know; she'll be ready to be married.

*

Usagi was quietly explaining to Luna how her parents reactioned and her thoughts. She was relieved that they took it so well. She changed out of the dress and put on her clothes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such understanding parents. Luna agreed.

Usagi looked down at her dress, she really felt beautiful in it, like a princess.

"Usagi?" She heard her mother call as she knocked and entered the room. Usagi smiled and welcomed her mother in as she hung the dress up. She saw that her mother's eyes were red and her face flushed. Usagi started to worry again.

"Mamma, whats wrong?" She asked as her mother sat down on her bed. Luna jumped on the table wondering if everything was alright. Usagi sat down next to her mother, as she took her hands.

"Usagi. There is something I need to ask you." Ikuko looked worried. Usagi felt nervous suddenly, she wondered what her mother would ask, Reika's wedding was the only big secret she was hiding from her family.

"You have to be honest with me." Ikuko held on to Usagi's hand a little tighter as she looked deep into Usagi's blue eyes. Usagi speechless, nodded yes. Her heart started to beat fast, her body becoming tense and warm. What could it be that her mother wanted to know?

"Mamoru-san." Ikuko whispered. Usagi's body stiffened suddenly, she had forgotten about that other really big secret. But she prayed that her mother wouldn't ask about their relationship, she couldn't tell the truth. How would she sound telling her mother that she was a Moon Princess and that Mamoru and her shared a connection centuries old.

"He's in College right?" Ikuko asked and Usagi nodded gently knowing that it was looking really bad.

"What is he to you Usagi?" Ikuko asked in a soft whisper. Usagi's eyes started to glass over, she wasn't sure what she could tell her mother.

"Mamoru-san…he's just a …"

"He's not a friend Usagi." Ikuko interrupted with a gentle smile. Usagi felt caught, but she didn't understand why. Luna blushed remembering back to the day when Usagi was sick and how much Mamoru took care of her, and what Ikuko had said to him that day. Usagi blushed wondering where this was suddenly coming from. Just a few minutes ago, they were all tense about a dress.

"Usagi…I know he's more to you than just a friend." Ikuko smiled gently as she moved a couple of loose strands from Usagi's blushing face.

"Mamma…it's not….he's…Mamoru-san and I…" Usagi felt like she was going to cry, she didn't understand why her mother was suddenly interested in Mamoru.

"We're just doing the wedding." Usagi explained with a fake smile. Ikuko smiled and sighed.

"Usagi…he gave you that didn't he?" Ikuko blushed gently and covered Usagi's neck. Usagi turned red, she felt like she was going to pass out. Her heart started to race a mile a minute, she couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything to lie about this.

"It's alright. I know that he cares a lot for you." Ikuko smiled looking down at her hands holding Usagi's. Just a few short years ago, Usagi's hands were small and chubby like a childs. Now they were long and lean. She smiled, she never realized that she would one day have to be talking to her daughter about her first love.

"Mamma…" Usagi whispered starting to cry a little. Ikuko smiled and cupped her daughters face.

"Mamoru-san seems like a very nice young man. And I know that he's made you very happy." Ikuko's smile was gentle and relaxing. Usagi started to feel better, but couldn't stop blushing, nor could she tell her mother that they hadn't done anything. Mamoru and her had shared many times together in situations that were too intimate to describe or tell her mother. Ikuko knew that she could trust Mamoru and Usagi.

"Don't worry, just cover it up for now, or you'll father will hurt poor Mamoru-san." Ikuko giggled gently making Usagi feel a bit better. Luna however, had fainted, she was terribly shocked by the hicky. She hadn't even noticed it. It was so bright and redish, how could she have missed it?

Usagi nodded and smiled, still blushing.

"I know that you will always make the right decisions Usagi." Her mother added as she kissed her daughters forehead. Usagi smiled kindly to her mother.

"Arigato mama." She smiled leaping into her arms and hugging. Her mother pet Usagi's hair.

"My wonderful odango-atama" Ikuko giggled forcing Usagi to turn red again. How did her mother know Mamoru's little name for her. She sat up feeling weak in the knees as her mother continued to laugh.

"Don't worry Usagi, I won't tell dad." Ikuko giggled and waved as she left the room, leaving Usagi with multiple strokes. She fell back on her bed, her smile twitching madly as Luna's was.

********

**

* * *

  
**

How was that!? I hope it met everyone's standards! ^^' On the next chapter: Mamoru finds out that Usagi's parents know! Will he try and stop his advances on her? But no time to freak out, right now, Taka is moving to Juban high! What will this mean for Usagi and Mamoru?


	20. Taka Take Over

Hi again everyone! Sorry sorry! It's a couple of days late ^^' My bad! Here's chapter 20! Just a quick note, the story is coming to an end soon, and I've got that Lemon coming up after the wedding. It had to be the right time for something like that. I'm such a crazy romantic!

But for those who remember your first time, proudly announce when it was! Mine was August 23rd! ^^

Kyil- you'll be extra happy with this chapter! I adjusted a few of my plans just for you! ^^

And thanks to everyone for reading & reviewing! Especially to my fans who've reviewed pretty much every chapter! ^_^

And lets see if anyone can guess when Usagi & Mamoru's first time will be? ^^

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:Taka Take-Over**

It was raining, badly too. Usagi dreaded going to school on days like this. But after the weekend she had, she needed a little break from the exhilaration. She had suffered multiple attacks with her parents finding out about Reika's wedding and Mamoru. Her parents had decided the next day that since she hid something like that from them, she would be grounded for the next week. It wasn't too bad of a sentence since she was still allowed to go to study group at Rei's. Which meant that she might see Mamoru if he came to visit them.

The bell rang and she sat down in her seat. It was one of the first days she was actually on time. She was pretty impressed with herself, but at the same time, too lazy to make a deal of it.

Ms. Haruna walked in as their substitute for the lesson. Her regular English teacher called in sick, but Usagi and the Naru knew, he was still hung over. Umino was the first to get his book ready and had even studied ahead to make sure he was on top of everything.

Ms Haruna started the class by taking roll call, and then began the lesson for the day. Usagi was already exhausted, she hadn't done anything English. Nothing made sense to her. But she followed along.

When lunch finally came Usagi was tired and ready to eat. She sluggishly walked down stairs to meet with Ami, who was just pulling out her lunch.

"Hi Usagi-chan. How was cla-AAAHH" Ami gasped holding on to her lunch as Usagi sulked over with her lunch bag in her mouth. Her eyes were small buttons, her mouth twitching. Ami recognized that face, she was hungry.

"Lets get you some food quickly." Ami joked as she lead the way out to the courtyard. Minako and Makoto were already seated under their usual tree waiting for Ami and Usagi to arrive so they could start eating. They had made it a small routine ever since they started the year.

"FOOD!" Usagi groaned as she sat down and un-packed her lunch. She was really looking forward to the feast, and it always helped that Makoto packed more food than she could eat.

"So Usagi-chan, you had English?" Minako asked with a smirk on her face. Usagi was super drained, which is what she normally was after English.

"Worse, Ms. Haruna was teaching." Usagi crumbled as she ate.

The girls continued to talk about small things here and there. Usagi was starting to feel better as she ate more and more food.

"You guys want to check out that new game the arcade has after school?" Makoto asked eating one of the cookies she baked. The girls all agreed, it was then Usagi remembered that she was ground. She blushed, feeling a bit stupid.

"Usagi-chan, you wanna go?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm sort of grounded." Usagi sighed. The girls looked at each other and laughed, upsetting Usagi a little.

"What did you do this time?" Makoto asked thinking it was just for being late, or not waking up on time; or doing poorly on the tests.

"Well…er…they found out about Mamoru-san." Usagi blushed. The girls almost horked out what they were eating, stunned for a few seconds.

"Usagi-chan! How did they find out?" Minako exclaimed. Usagi blushed even more. She didn't know how to explain that she got a hicky and her mother found out about it. She couldn't describe that to her friends. And besides, she had done a good job and keeping it covered so far.

"Usagi-chan? What happened?" Ami asked wondering if it was really that bad. She could just picture her father and mother catching her in a heated kiss outside the house. That would defiantly land her some time in prison.

"Well, they didn't know about Reika's wedding and she came over with the dress." Usagi started to explain that small portion of the story, and how her father reacted and what she went through. The girls laughed and gasped many times, not too shocked with her parents reactions. Usagi should've told her parents in the first place. But with that dress, and with Mamoru, no wonder Usagi conveniently left them out of it.

"But how did they find about Mamoru-san?" Minako asked wiping her lips. Usagi blushed. She didn't know how to explain it without looking like a sex kitten.

"Well see, Mamoru-san and I…well we were." Usagi started to blush even more.

"Mamoru-san and you were…what?" Makoto asked with large eyes and a perky ear.

"Okay, this is what happened." Usagi took in a deep breath and started her tale.

"I didn't like my hair-do from the salon, I don't think it suits me. So when I went to Mamoru-san's apartment, he told me he didn't like it. And then well, he…." Usagi started to whisper, and the girls eyes continued to bulge.

"He offered to let me shower and wash it out…" Usagi continued as they gasped and blushed red.

"Well somethings happened." Usagi laughed nervously.

"LIKE?" Rei exclaimed as she zoomed to the group suddenly from nowhere, shocking the girls.

"Rei-chan? What are you doing here?" Ami asked wiping the tear drop from her head.

"Never mind that right now, LIKE WHAT?" Rei shouted huffing and puffing for air as she sat down with the group and demanded Usagi give details. Usagi blushed and gestured that nothing like *THAT* happened.

"Nothing like that, but I took a shower, and Mamoru and I had a 'moment'". Usagi quoted with her hands blushing .She really didn't want to give details.

"DETAILS!" Rei shouted stuffing her face with some cookies and chugging down some water. Usagi sighed, feeling defeated.

"He gave me a hicky…" Usagi said covering her neck. The girls gasped, as Rei chocked on some water and food.

"Usagi-chan." Ami whispered in surprise and blushing.

"OH that's so sweet! Where did it happen? On the couch?" Minako asked hunching forward to hear more details.

"In the shower." Usagi answered completely red. The girls turned red from head to toe.

"IN THE SHOWER!" Rei shouted as the girls attacked and silenced her. Usagi became stiff and strange. Her heart was beating fast, but she didn't feel good at all, she was nervous as hell.

"Usagi-chan, that's bold." Makoto smiled nervously, surprised the relationship seemed to be progressing.

"It wasn't anything bad. Mamoru-san…he was sweet. He just helped me to get my hair down." Usagi smiled as she remembered back to how he smiled and playfully washed her hair.

"Were you two…you know…naked?" Minako asked deviously, pointing her fingers together like they were kissing. Usagi blushed even harder.

"NO! It was nothing like that." She replied almost choking on her words. The girls calmed down and smiled back at Usagi. It became a little silent for a few seconds.

"Well Usagi, how'd your dad take it?" Rei asked smirking. Usagi sighed.

"He doesn't know yet, just my mom, and she seems to like Mamoru-san." Usagi giggled, she was really glad to have her mom. She was always looking after and out for her, and always made her and Shingo feel so special. Usagi thought that she should do something nice for her soon.

"That's good, because if your dad knew." Rei laughed as she fixed her hair and wiped all the sweat from her forehead. The girls agreed and started to talk about their own families and how they would react if they had an older boyfriend. Usagi was really happy to be with Mamoru and glad that she had someone important like him in her life.

****

Lunch pressed on, but soon the bell rang and Rei had dashed back to her school. No one knew why or how she was doing it, but they left it to Rei's crazy abilities.

They were packing up and getting ready to head back inside when Taka came into view. The girls gasped wondering what he was doing there.

"He's not in school is he?" Makoto asked.

"No, he graduated last year." Usagi replied as they walked closer to him. He seemed to be lost as he looked at a piece of paper.

"Taka-san!" Usagi smiled and waved as they approached him.

"Usagi-san! I'm so glad you're here." Taka replied scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as the girls greeted him.

"Well, your school asked me to come down for the next couple of weeks and help the cooking class." He replied.

"Really, that's great." Makoto replied really happy to be learning from a professional chef.

"What about the Hotel Banquet?" Usagi asked nervous that something else was going to happen to disrupt Reika's wedding.

"Oh, I'm still the head chef there. I've already got the menu's going, and our next event isn't until Reika-san's wedding. So I thought I'd take up the offer here." Taka smiled feeling a bit out of place. There were girls walking by staring happily at him, some even blushing and whispering that he was cute.

"That's great! Well do you need some help?" Usagi asked looking to his paper.

"Yeah, I don't know where the cooking class is." Taka said feeling a bit embarrassed that he was lost.

"Oh, I have that next, I'll show you." Makoto exclaimed.

"That's great. Arigato." Taka smiled as the group went to the lockers to gather their books. Usagi sulked again, she had math next and she was not looking forward to it at all. She wished she was in cooking right now too, since she would be eating Taka's delicious cooking.

They split up and went their separate directions as the second bell rang. Taka couldn't help but glance back at Usagi as she sluggishly entered her math class. A smile came to his face, he was really happy to see her again. He knew that she was at this school, and he could've accepted to help the other school invitations he received. But for some reason, he really wanted to see Usagi again. Even though he knew it was over. He just had to see her again.

****

The rest of the day was pretty boring, mostly for Usagi. She could hear Makoto's class the floor below having a lot of fun. She groaned everytime the class exclaimed joyfully. She knew they had definitely made something delicious.

After class, Usagi zoomed past everyone and straight to Makoto's locker.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted gleefully. Makoto, surprised, looked over to the happy bouncing girl as she knocked over a senior to get to her.

"Usagi-chan, hi." Makoto smiled.

"Mako-chan, tell me you have something left over for me." Usagi whined with tearful large eyes. Makoto smiled nervously. It was one of the best classes she ever had, and in all the excitement, she forgot to keep a small piece of the food they made back for Usagi.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi cried as her eyes enlarged and become wiggly.

"Usagi-san?" Taka called as he walked closer to Makoto's locker. Usagi turned around just before she was about to leap desperately into Makoto's arm.

"Here, I saved you something." Taka smiled as he pulled out a container full of the deserts he helped make during the class. Usagi's eyes swelled happily as she brought her hands under her chin happily. She squealed.

"Taka-san! This is for me?" She happily asked hoping that she hadn't heard wrong. Taka nodded and handed her the container. Makoto sighed relieved that she wasn't going to have to hear Usagi cry for the next hour for forgetting her.

"Arigato!" Usagi exclaimed, happily taking the container and drooling over it.

"I'm glad. Just return the container tomor- oh." Taka was speechless when Usagi horded everything into her mouth in seconds and returned the container instantly.

"Arigato! It was delicious!" Usagi smiled wiping her face with a small napkin. Makoto smiled nervously not sure how to explain Usagi's stomach to Taka, who was shocked as she stared down at the clean container. There wasn't even a small trace of icing or frosting, or anything.

"I'm happy that you liked it." Taka smiled a little strangely, not sure if Usagi was a secret cow.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." Usagi smiled rubbing her stomach implying that she'd be expecting food tomorrow as well. Taka nodded.

"Well Usagi-chan, we better get going." Makoto smiled closing her locker.

"Where are you guys heading to?" Taka asked wondering if he could get some time to hang out.

"We're going to the arcade to try that new game." Makoto smiled.

"Why don't you join us." She added. Take smiled and eagerly accepted the invitation as they walked outside. They met up with Ami and Minako who were waiting for them outside. They all grouped and started to walk towards the arcade. Usagi wasn't looking forward to leaving the gang and heading home, but she had a sentence to serve.

****

Rei was outside tapping her foot and looking at her watch. She had been waiting for the group to get there so they could play games and have some time to relax before heading to Rei's house to study.

"Where have you guys been?" Rei snorted when she noticed Taka. She was taken back, she wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Taka-san?" She said as the girls came closer.

"Rei-chan, Taka-san is going to be at the Juban high school for the next 2 weeks to teach in the cooking class." Usagi happily explained making Rei blush for being so crude. She fixed her hair a bit and sported a fancy smile.

"Hi Taka-san! Are you going to be joining us?" Rei suddenly sound sweet and kind as she welcomed him. He smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt like his dance with Rei at the Halloween Ball had perhaps changed their relationship. It was a bit exciting but at the same time uncomfortable.

"Well Usagi-chan, we'll see you at Rei-chan's house at 4." Ami said reminding Usagi to be on time. Usagi cried a bit and sulked sadly.

"Usagi-san, you're not going to stay?" Taka asked disappointed. The girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"No, she's grounded." Minako giggled elbowing Usagi a little, reminding her of the nice hicky she had on her neck. Usagi sighed and blushed.

"See you later!" Makoto smiled as they all walked into the arcade. Usagi turned her heels and started her sad journey home.

"Usagi-san." Taka called out still outside. Usagi turned around and waited for him to say something. Taka stared at her for a few seconds, not sure what he wanted to say, or how he wanted to say it. Usagi was now with some else, and she obviously liked him a lot. But he wasn't sure where he was right now with her even though he knew the answer was no.

"Taka-san? Is everything alright?" She asked with a kind smile on her face. Taka remembered his sad position, he wasn't going to be able to say anything. And he couldn't exactly convince her to be with him. He was thinking of what to say when suddenly he saw him walking towards Usagi.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Taka smiled feeling a bit stupid for even thinking he could for a second be with Usagi.

Mamoru spotted Usagi standing in front of the arcade, with Taka walking inside. He wondered what Usagi was still doing outside. She should've been inside playing games.

"Odango-atama?" Mamoru said as he walked to her. Usagi squealed as she turned around to see Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san! You scared me." Usagi blurted out laughing at herself. Mamoru smiled.

"Aren't you going in?" He asked gesturing to the arcade door. Usagi hunched over a little remembering that she had to be walking home.

"I'm grounded…" Usagi whispered with her head low.

"Grounded? How come?" Mamoru asked. He was only there because he knew that's where Usagi usually went first before heading to Rei's and then home. He was hoping to see her for an hour before heading to Motoki's to study for their own exams. Usagi blushed, she forgot that Mamoru didn't know about what had happened at home. She thought about if she should tell him, she wondered if he would feel strange that her mother knew about them.

"Well, its' a long story." She smiled standing up a bit straighter.

"You can tell me about it as I walk you home." He smiled as he took her hand. Usagi blushed and happily accepted, although she was worried about how he would take it. But Usagi knew that Mamoru was an adult, and he would properly handle it good.

****

"WHAT!?" Mamoru had never raised his voice like that. He was in a panic, almost breaking a sweat. They had walked only five feet from the arcade when Usagi broke the news. He felt hot suddenly, and pulled part of his jacket down.

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing. Usagi blushed feeling strange about it too.

"Yeah I'm sure." She replied in a soft whisper.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked hoping that Usagi misunderstood.

"She saw _it _on my neck." Usagi whispered feeling very hot herself. Mamoru swallowed hard, feeling a bit out of breath. He wondered how this would affect everything. He always knew that her mother was hinting at things well before they were an item.

"Are you mad?" Usagi asked as they continued to walk.

"No, no, of course not." He smiled feeling a bit bad for making this into a really big deal. But he was worried. Usagi's mother knew now, and it was only a short time before her father found out and put his head on a tombstone. He could picture it now, Usagi's crazy father sitting there with a shot gun interrogating him about his intentions with his baby girl.

"Mamoru-san? Are you alright?" Usagi asked tugging on his shirt. He had stopped walking and was staring out to nothing with a very worried expression on his face. Mamoru snapped out of his trance and smiled down at her.

"I'm alright." He smiled. But he wasn't. He felt a bit guilty. He was planning to progress the relationship, a lot, and soon; but with her mother knowing, he wondered if that progression could happen.

But he couldn't stress himself out with that right now. Right now, he had to focus on Usagi and his studies. The rest would fall into place.

"Oh, and one more thing." Usagi smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Mamoru smiled.

"My parents know that you're the best man and I'm the maid of honor." Usagi beamed him an innocent smile like it was nothing.

"Your dad knows! How did he take it?" Mamoru asked suddenly afraid for his life. Usagi smiled and waved casually.

"Don't worry, it's alright." She smiled not really sure if she should say that for certain. Mamoru sighed putting a hand on his chest. He was suddenly feeling tired. Usagi grabbed his arm and hugged it, trying to cheer him up and it helped.

"I guess its alright." He smiled as she looked up at him. Usagi was feeling better now that her parents knew the truth, and he was relieved too.

"Next time odango-atama, let me know before I walk you home." He chuckled as they continued to walk to Usagi's house. He had no intention of walking her to her door, but at least he could walk her to the corner.

****

They were standing at the corner of her street still talking about Reika's wedding. Mamoru told Usagi about the first time Reika and Motoki met and how they just hit it off. Usagi smiled as he talked feeling very lucky to have met both Reika and Motoki. If they hadn't met, maybe Mamoru and her might have never gotten together. It seemed like destiny was playing in her favor.

"It's funny how everything worked out uh odango-atama?" He smirked. Usagi blinked not getting what he was saying.

"Well you had this big crush on Motoki, and hated me passionately." Mamoru explained and laughed as Usagi scrounged her nose, blushing a little.

"Don't start." She said folding her arms and looking away.

"Okay okay. But I got lucky in the end." He smiled taking a hold of her shoulders. Usagi looked up at his beautiful sincere eyes smiling down at him.

"Yeah?" Usagi smiled feeling hot and excited.

"I got you in the end didn't I?" He smiled leaning forward a little. Usagi blushed as she closed her eyes and moved on her tippy toes to meet Mamoru's lips.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenji screamed suddenly. Mamoru and Usagi parted quickly, both looking at the car that had abruptly crashed into the telephone pole. He was standing on the road, his hair almost white and breathing hard. Usagi turned red wondering how bad this was going to be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGTHER!" Kenji shouted moving in front of Usagi. His glasses were slightly off the bridge of his nose, and his cheeks were horribly red.

"Papa, wait, it's not what you think." Usagi tried to explain as she moved in between Mamoru and her father. Mamoru swallowed hard and tried to think of the best way to explain things. He wondered if he should just kiss Usagi goodbye and run away. But that would only make things worse.

"Tsukino-sama, let me explain." Mamoru tried to say.

"Don't you talk to me! You were going to take advantage of my poor little bunny-bear." Kenji hollered pointed an accusing finger at Mamoru, who wasn't exactly happy with the accusation.

"Papa! No that's not it." Usagi said pulling down his finger.

"Don't worry Usagi, daddy's here and he'll protect you." He stressed as he hugged Usagi from being any closer to Mamoru. Ikuko suddenly rushed down the street hearing the commotion. She knew that something had happened. And when she arrived to Usagi, she was being smothered into her fathers chest, as he shouted at Mamoru. He was on his tippy toes trying to meet Mamoru's height, and it looked more hilarious than scary.

"Tsukino-sama, if you'll let me explain."

"NO! I know what you were going to do!" Kenji shouted.

"Sir, please, let me explain."

"NO!"

"I love her!" Mamoru shouted in his frustration. Ikuko covered her mouth from shock as she came to her husband's side. Her father became speechless, as well Usagi, who was finally let go.

"Mamoru-san…." She whispered as she stepped closer to him. Mamoru looked down at her. He meant it, but he meant to tell her in a better place with flowers and dinner.

"Odanago…Usako…I love you." He whispered back as she teared up. He hugged her as she leaped into his arms softly sobbing. Kenji was about to rush over and grab his daughter back when Ikuko grabbed him by the collar. He struggled to take out his famous 'do not feed the usagi' sign, but she hit him over the head with it.

"No, give them some space." She demanded as she pulled her husband from the scene so that Mamoru and Usagi could properly enjoy this moment.

"Mamoru-san…do you really?" She asked with large happy eyes.

"I always have, I just wanted to say it in a better way, you know, under the moon…" He whispered back. Usagi blushed, little tears fell down her cheeks down.

"I love you too Mamo-chan." She whispered as she embraced him again. Mamoru hugged her tightly back. He loved everything about Usagi. Nothing about her seemed bad, and nothing with her seemed bad. No matter how tough life got, he knew that she would always be there for him. And he would always be there for her.

Usagi snuggled into his chest as she lightly cried. She was completely happy feeling like nothing in the world could destroy them.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered gently on top of her head. She looked up shyly as his face came closer to hers. Their eyes met, and their noses too as they continued to silently confess their love over and over again.

Mamoru moved his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

'Mamo-chan….'

Not even the loud muffled screams from her father being strangled by his wife, could bother them now.

****

* * *

OHH finally! A much anticipated 'Mamo-chan & Usako' moment! ^^ I hope everyone liked it! Don't worry, there's a lot of great stuff to come up, including that wonderful lemon! ^^' I've sort of planned what's gonna happen, so I hope you guys like surprises! HEHEHE ^^

On the next chapter: Honey moon planning! Reika asks the girls and Usagi for help on her lingerie for the honey moon. Usagi buys a new bra which has a malfunction at Mamoru's.


	21. Broken Bra

Hi everyone! I'm glad everyone loves everything so far, I'm so scared I'm gonna ruin it ^^' Glad I'm doing good so far!

Mangamania: Usako is just the cute way Mamoru says her name. In the Japanese TV version, that's how they did it ^^' I'm not good at explaining things am I? HAHAHA

Max333: the "Do not feed the Usagi' sign, is a something I made up in my first SM fic awhile ago. And it basically means, do not feed the bunny ^^" And it's a real sign that her father plucks from thin air. It's like at a zoo when you see those caged animals and those signs saying 'don't feed the bear' ^^"

MILFOR#: Thanks for telling us about your first time! ^^ You were the only one who did, and I love ya for it! LOL

And thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

I'm rating this chapter an R for a lemony part (it's towards the end of this chapter for those who are too hungry to read the whole chapter) ^^' I hope I brought the magic of the crazy moment out!

Hope everyone loves this next chapter! It's getting sexier!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Broken Bra**

Her sentence was over. It had been a week of washing dishes, vacuuming the living room, dusting and brooming everything. And finally Usagi was free. But on one condition: that she not keep anymore secrets from her family. Usagi didn't know if that was a promise she could honestly make, but there was no choice.

She went outside, sniffing the air, it was the best feeling. Yeh she had been outside going to school and Rei's all week, but now that she was no longer grounded; it was a different feeling she got.

"Usagi-chan, remember that you promised to meet Reika-san at the arcade after school" Luna reminded. Usagi had forgotten already even though she had literally just spoken to her on the phone. Luna sighed nodding her head.

Usagi wanted to see Mamoru right away. She had only seen him a couple of times this week at Rei's, where the girls kept a strained eye on her. They were trying to catch them kissing, she knew it.

"Alright, lets go." Usagi smiled as she marched to the street and to school. She wasn't looking forward to school, but at least Taka was there feeding her.

****

When she arrived to school, there was a huddle of girls in the courtyard. She looked at her watch wondering if she was too early or too late.

"Nope, I'm on time." She smiled glad that she was in time for the bell. Suddenly it started to rain, lightly spitting, but enough to get drenched if she waited outside. She decided to walk past the group of groups all happily screaming about something. She would find out what it was from Umino she thought.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako shouted waving at her to come under the sheltered area. Usagi bolted towards her, she was really getting wet as the rainfall picked up. The girls huddled in the large crowd didn't seem to mind as they screamed with glee.

"What's going on there?" Usagi asked pointing to the direction of the girls. Minako smirked and folded her arms.

"Seems like Taka-san's become a bit famous." Minako pulled from behind her back a magazine with Taka on the front page. Usagi's eyes widen. He was wearing a fancy chef uniform and holding up one of his special strawberry cakes.

"Wow, he looks great." Usagi said. She looked back at the crowd of girls finally allowing Taka to make a run for cover.

"He's so lucky to be so talented!" Minako's eyes became dreamy, she also wanted her dreams to become rich and famous to come true. Usagi continued to read the magazine as Taka ran for them under the sheltered area, as the girls stayed back to cheer.

"Usagi-san!" Taka waved as he came closer. Usagi and Minako turned around and welcomed him.

"Ah, Taka-san, you still remember her name now that you're famous!" Minako smirked as she poked his arm. He flinched a little feeling embarrassed.

"Taka-san, you're famous now!" Usagi smiled showing him the magazine. He smiled a little embarrassed as he scratched his head. Minako continued to smirk.

"It's all because of your help." Taka smiled. Both Usagi and Minako shared confused glances with each other.

"Usagi-chan helped?" Minako smiled confused on how she helped.

"Well yeah, if it wasn't for Usagi-san, I wouldn't have become Head Chef." Taka explained looking deeply into Usagi's eyes. She blushed feeling a bit odd under such a gaze. Minako was too busy picturing herself on the front cover to catch it.

"Well I'm glad for you." Usagi smiled. Taka took her hand, something Usagi thought was very bold. Minako looked down at their hands together, with her eyes bulging out of her face.

"Usagi-san, let me treat you to dinner, as my appreciation." Taka softly asked staring sweetly into her eyes. Usagi didn't know what to do, she felt uncomfortable and strange. Minako huffed in some air, her eyes little balls as she stared from Taka to Usagi.

"Um, that's okay." Usagi smiled nervously tugging a little to get her hand back.

"Please Usagi-san. I really want to do this for you." Taka insisted taking a step closer. Minako looked at Usagi wondering what she would say, or how Mamoru would take this.

"Sure." Usagi said smiling nervously. It was innocent, there was nothing wrong with a friend making another friend dinner.

"Can we come too?" Minako smiled wildly taking Taka's hand from Usagi, who sighed relieved. She couldn't do this on her own, it would look too strange. Taka didn't plan for the others, but he had no choice when Minako tripled in size and stared down at him with vengeful eyes. He nodded agreeing to feed the group, at his place tomorrow night.

****

They were sitting around the table at the arcade, drained of energy. School had been the most exhausting. Only Ami and Makoto seemed to have energy, and only because Ami loved school and Makoto had her last class with Taka, who cooked up a storm.

Usagi sighed, she wished she hadn't ate Taka's dessert so quickly, she was hungry now.

"Where is she?" Minako asked with her head on the table.

"She must be running a little late with the lab." Motoki said serving them some fruit smoothies before all the girls passed out. Just in time, Reika and Rei walked in talking and laughing.

"There you are" Makoto smiled wiping the sweat bead off her head.

"Gomen! I ran into Reika-san outside, she has some steamy news." Rei smirked taking a seat next to Minako who had her head down on the table until she heard that there would be steamy news.

"S-ss-s-s-s-s-s-steamy?" Minako said sitting up straighter with her ears large and ready to hear. Motoki blushed and backed away, he knew what was going to happen and where they were going to go, he wanted no part of it, not yet at least.

Reika blushed and snuggled up against Usagi and leaned in to whisper, it was like the most top secret thing to say, and she looked around madly to make sure no one was near.

"Can you guys come with me to the lingerie store?" She whispered in the smallest lowest voice and yet, boys who were playing video games in the corner of the arcade sat up and looked over to their table like dogs hearing a whistle. The girls blushed and sighed.

"Boys are all pervs." Rei said blushing and annoyed.

"Do you need to buy something?" Ami asked a little obliviously. Even Usagi knew why Reika needed to go to the store.

"Ami-chan, Reika-san is buying her honeymoon outfit." Minako whispered and smirked. Ami turned red as she huddled into herself not sure how she felt about going to get something that intimate.

"I don't wanna go alone…it's one of those places…where….you don't want to be alone." Reika tried to explain feeling hot and steamy. She really wanted to make that night special. The girls giggled and agreed to tag along and help when Mamoru walked in. He smiled and waved to the group, who seemed to be breathing heavily and looking very red. He nervously looked back to Motoki who nodded 'don't go there'. He looked back to the girls still looking hotly and giggling deviously, and started to back up towards Motoki. Whatever they were talking, he really didn't want to get involved.

He stayed with Motoki for about 20 minutes, who explained why he wasn't with the girls at the table. Mamoru blushed, the idea of Usagi going to a lingerie store and wearing something hot and showing him, did something crazy to his body. He wanted to see that so bad, and even though he felt grossly perverted, he couldn't help it.

Suddenly the girls got up and started to walk for the doors. They were still a bit red, but not as bad as when he first walked in.

"Alright see you guys after you get-" Motoki panicked, he couldn't say it outloud.

"When you get back from shopping." Mamoru finished his sentence as he waved nervously to the girls. They were about to exit, when Mamoru gently pulled on Usagi's arm.

"Usako…will you have time later to come over?" Mamoru asked with a cute smile and those brilliant eyes. Usagi for a moment forgot he was speaking.

"Sure." She smiled back as he waved her goodbye. Mamoru watched her walk to the girls, laughing madly about something dirty perhaps.

****

They were looking out of place, really out of place. Reika walked in first, with the girls following behind. The walls were black with red stripes, hearts and dark pink flowers everywhere. There were panties and bra's everywhere. Romantic music was playing in the background, as well as sweet perfume all over the place. Usagi and the girls blushed as she crowded together walking to Reika who was welcomed by a sales lady.

"Hello there, can I help you girls?" The lady asked watching Usagi and the girls flinch.

"Yes, I was looking for something for my …honeymoon." Reika smiled and blushed. The lady smiled and nodded. She had seen many blushing brides to be over the years walk uncomfortably to her store.

"Don't worry, this isn't a sleazy place. Young girls like you shop here all the time when they want to buy some nice under garments." The lady smiled and waved to Usagi and the girls who couldn't stop being red in the face. They followed the woman around the shop to a few interesting pieces. Reika wasn't sure what she wanted, or what would look good on her, or would please Motoki.

"How about this one Reika-san?" Ami asked picking up a two piece outfit. The girls turned to Ami shocked at her boldness. Reika looked at the outfit Ami plucked out. It was a panty and bra set. Purple with a little lace, sophisticated but sexy. It was exactly what she was like.

"Why don't u go and try it on." The sales lady smiled taking the item and starting Reika a fitting room.

"Would you girls like to try anything on?" The lady asked when she returned. The girls thought about it. They really liked the pieces the shop had.

"Maybe a boyfriend you would like to turn on?" She added giggling as Reika almost fainted. The girls blushed and then sulked, they had no one to turn on. Except for Usagi, who had Mamoru. They looked over to her shooting daggers with their eyes.

"Um, we're not like that." Usagi whispered softly completely red.

"But I do need a new bra. This one keeps hurting me." Usagi said wincing at the pain in her shoulder. The lady came around to have a look. She pulled a little of Usagi's shirt to reveal her bra strap was very tight, and a little piece of wire was starting to break through the material.

"You're right, you're gonna need one." Ami said looking at her friends chest. The girls decided that they didn't care if they didn't have someone to show, they would seriously consider buying something; just to make them feel pretty. They were all talking about which one they wanted to buy when Reika decided to go and try on the few outfits she had picked.

The sales lady came around to Usagi with a simple unpadded bra, lacy and comfortable with no wires. Usagi felt the material, and fell in love.

"Go have a try." The lady smiled as the girls asked to try on the same one as well.

Reika had a look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She loved the purple outfit Ami had selected. It was like it was made for her. It was the perfect combination of sexy and sophistication. She liked the way her body looked and hoped that Motoki would have a nice surprise on their honeymoon.

Usagi was in love too. She had never put on a better bra in her life. And best of all, even without a wire, she looked plumb. She blushed looking at herself. It was simple and white, but it didn't matter, it was perfect for her.

****

Usagi decided to keep the bra on, and put her old one in the bag. She worried about how much the bra would cost, but luckily it was under $15. Perhaps it was because it was so simple. The lady even threw in the matching underwear, which was a bit sexy, but Usagi wasn't about to say no to free things.

"Next time I need something, I'm coming here." Makoto smiled holding her bag. She had also bought the bra Usagi decided to get. It was just the perfect amount of lift and coverage she needed. Rei and Minako both bought a couple of pairs of new comfortable panties and Ami decided to purchase an under shirt to wear under her uniform.

They were feeling pretty pleased with themselves as they walked back to the arcade. It had started to rain though, which forced them to take the bus.

They were standing and getting wet in the rain waiting for the bus and cursing their luck when Mamoru pulled up in his car. The girls were so relieved to see him.

"Need a ride?" Mamoru asked as his window rolled down. Reika and the girls jumped into the car, squeezing as much as they could.

"I meant Usako…." He nervously smiled to himself.

"Usako? USAKO?" Reika and the girls shouted at Usagi and Mamoru who were squished in the front. Usagi turned red as did Mamoru.

"Are you guys ….together?" Reika asked wondering when this happened. She knew that they were getting together, finally after so much drama; but she didn't realize that they were a confirmed item. Mamoru smiled and put his arm around Usagi who was squished next to him by Minako. The girls melted at how sweet he was being.

"That's so sweet!" Reika smiled.

"Is this safe?" Rei asked interrupting the kind moment they were having. The reality was, they were all stuffed in Mamoru's 4 seater, and there weren't enough seat belts.

"We'll just have to squish more." Makoto struggled to say as her, Ami, Rei and Reika adjusted themselves in the back seat. They were finally able to sit a little comfortably. It didn't help that they all had their bags.

Mamoru pulled from the street and started his way slowly to the arcade. When they arrived to the arcade, they all fell out of the vehicle in one quick motion. They rushed inside the arcade for shelter, but Usagi was pulled back.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said as Mamoru leaned forward and closed her door.

"I was thinking you and I can spend some time together." He smiled. Usagi's cheeks turned pink as she smiled back. She looked out to Minako and the girls trying to hurry into the arcade.

"You guys, I'll see you later." Usagi smiled and waved. The girls happily waved her goodbye horribly jealous that she had someone special in her life. They put arms over each other and walked in a straight line into the arcade, sighing.

****

Usagi was silent at first, not sure what she should say. Here she was holding on to a bag that had little hearts and the word "LADY LINGERIE" written in big letters on it. She blushed holding on to the bag tighter, somehow hoping that Mamoru could not read.

"How was your day Usako?" Mamoru asked sensing that she was a bit uncomfortable. Usagi beamed him a nervous smile and told him about her day. She explained how much she loathed math and science and how jealous she was of Makoto.

"Why is that?" Mamoru asked turning the corner towards his street.

"Well Taka-san is at school for another week teaching her class. So the whole school has been-"

"He's teaching at your school? I thought that he was the Head Chef now at the Hotel?" Mamoru interrupted a bit surprised to hear. Usagi looked at him wondering why he suddenly looked so stern.

"Well yeh, but he doesn't have another event to do until Reika-san wedding. So he decided to take up the offer at my school." Usagi smiled happily. Mamoru could tell that Usagi thought nothing of it, and he should to. But he just didn't feel right about it. He should trust Usagi, he knew he could, but what about Taka?

"That's good." Mamoru said trying to cut the tension he created.

"Yeah, and the whole school has been smelling so wonderful!" Usagi cheerfully continued to talk, gesturing with her hands and many facial expressions. He was glad to see her so talkative and happy.

He turned the corner and pulled into the apartment parking. He was glad to be out of the car. He had a surprise for Usagi, and he was really hoping she liked it. The rain was still pounding but Usagi didn't care, she was going upstairs into Mamoru's apartment to get nice and warm and spend some quality time with him.

They got to his apartment, Mamoru looked down to her smiling as he opened the door. Usagi stepped in happily, but suddenly became shocked. She stood still and clutched to her bag.

"Mamo-chan…." She whispered looking at his apartment. He had changed the couch, instead of being black, it was a midnight shade of blue with green cushions. The walls were a basil green, a small rug by his desk, and fresh roses on the kitchen counter. She walked in putting her bag down on the ground.

"Do you like it?" Mamoru smiled hoping that she liked the changes he made. He was tired of having such a bleak apartment. Usagi was a happy girl, he wanted her to always be comfortable coming to his place. Usagi was completely surprised.

"Mamo-chan, it's great." She whispered as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Usagi gulped. But he passed the bedroom to the bathroom. She knew she should stop assuming that. He had painted it yellow and blue, with new floor mats. He was pretty happy with the changes he had made, considering everything was black, white and grey before.

"You did all this?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted you to have a nice place to hang out when you come here." He smiled taking her hands into his. Usagi teared up, it was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her. She smiled up at him, both in a romantic gaze; Mamoru inched closer ready to kiss when they heard a snap. Usagi cringed, as the pain zinged in the middle of her back.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked puzzled. Usagi turned red, she put her arms across her chest and smiled nervously.

"Um, would you excuse me for one second please." Usagi said quickly as she shoved Mamoru out of the washroom and locked the door. Mamoru stood there for a few seconds wondering what had just happened.

"Usako, is everything alright?" He asked knocking on the door straining to hear what she was doing. He heard a lot of ruffling.

"Yeah, I'm alright. One second." She announced taking off her shirt. She gasped when she saw that one strap had completely broken off. She panicked wondering why it had. She took off the bra trying to fix it but nothing happened. She bit away at her nails staring at her new white bra wondering what she should do. She couldn't have a strap broken, one boob would just be bouncing along uncomfortably.

"Usako, everything alright?" He asked again knocking on the door. Usagi turned red grabbing her pigtails. She needed the shopping bag so she could switch bra's.

"Um Mamo-chan, could you look away?" She asked the door. Mamoru was silent for a moment.

"Look away, why?" He asked feeling a bit concerned.

"Please Mamo-chan." She begged turning redder. Mamoru sighed and agreed. He turned away and closed his eyes as Usagi slowly opened the washroom door and quickly rushed to her bag. She covered herself with her school uniform shirt as she dashed back to the washroom when Mamoru suddenly turned hearing the rustling.

"Usako, what's wrong?" He asked turning to see her almost to the washroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, trying desperately to cover herself better. She knew he could see the hills of her boobs pushing up against her folded arms and shirt. His eyes widen, his mouth slightly open.

"Um…I …" Usagi didn't know how to explain herself. She was embarrassed and a bit excited at the same time. Mamoru walked to her as she let go of the bag and tried to cover herself better. She blushed as he came to her. He looked at her feeling his heart and mind pushing him to proceed. He looked down at her face, glowing as she tried not to look up at him.

"My bra strap broke…gomen…" Usagi blushed feeling really embarrassed. Things like this were always happening between them. Mamoru cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. She was stiff at first with her eyes looking surprised. But she relaxed as he moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. He felt her arms against his chest, she was still trying to cover herself with her shirt. He kissed a little harder, feeling more hungry.

Suddenly he picked her up, surprising Usagi as she fit neatly into his arms. She pulled her shirt closer to her chest, trying to keep anything from popping out into vision. Mamoru didn't say anything as he walked to his bedroom. Usagi didn't know what to say. She felt hot and flushed, like she couldn't speak anymore. The room was mostly dark with only a small stretch of light coming from outside. He put her gently on his bed. His clean new light blue sheets were cold. Usagi gasped feeling the bed as Mamoru took off his shirt, but before she could say anything, Mamoru leaned down on her kissing her deeply again. Usagi was stiff again, but relaxed within seconds as he hovered over her, kissing her like he had that night at the spa. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter, her stomach going wild; a desire brewing that she never knew. Mamoru was feeling it too, his control; his mind were all flying out the door as he moved his arm over her stomach.

Usagi gasped as she continued to kiss him. Mamoru touched her hips gently doing something amazing to her. She loosened her grip on her shirt, the only piece that really covered her. Mamoru groaned softly unable to control his need. He moved his hands over her arms, gently touching it as he kissed her softly. Mamoru could hear a small voice in the back of his head telling him that he should stop and ask her, but a larger 'harder' part was telling him to go for it. Usagi didn't know what was going on with her, she should've felt strange; or at least the need to stop him; but she didn't want do anything to stop him as he pulled her shirt from her chest.

She felt cold briefly, but Mamoru hovered closely over her, his body still on the bed, but his chest closer to her. She gasped slightly feeling a bit chilled, when suddenly Mamoru's hand cupped her right breast. Usagi knew she blushed, because her face was feeling very hot, almost like her cheeks were going to explode. Mamoru didn't want to hold back, not anymore. He wanted her to feel good, to feel this way with him. He gently massaged her breast, not wanting to move to the other just yet. He knew this was Usagi's first time, because her body has stiffened and relaxed as he touched her.

He pulled back a little with his hand still on her breast. Her eyes were glassy, her face that wonderful glow; she looked up at him feeling both embarrassed and horribly excited.

"Usako…" He whispered nuzzling his face against her neck. She blushed not sure what was happening to her body. She felt like she was going to tremble. He placed little kisses on her shoulders like he had as Tuxedo kamen at the Halloween dance. Usagi covered her left breast feeling nervous about him looking at her, but Mamoru was not going to let her keep herself covered. He moved down her hand as his face nuzzled her left breast. Usagi moaned in pleasure and shock. She never knew she could feel this way.

Mamoru felt her breasts, one with his hand and the other with his lips. She whimpered a little as his tongue began to twirl over the nipple. What slow form of torture had Mamoru discovered Usagi thought. She felt his finger slowly touching her breast as he licked the other. Usagi's body started to tremble, she felt like she was arching her back, so that her chest moved up closer to him. Mamoru accepted it as her way to proceed. He couldn't stop now, not that he had gone this far. His eyes opened, he looked at her breasts, plumb and perfect in his hand and mouth, as he continued to raise her passion. His hand finally moved from her breast, Usagi almost thankful.

His hand trailed down to her skirt, touching her hips and almost her bottom. Usagi squirmed feeling like she was going to go insane. Mamoru could feel his own need starting to brew, he knew he was becoming stiffer and a lot more desperate. He didn't pull down her skirt like Usagi expected and dreaded, instead Mamoru moved his hand down to under her skirt. She gasped, but before she could protest with her knees tightly, Mamoru took her mouth. She let out a pleasured moan as she felt him touch her. No one had ever touched her down there, and now she could feel Mamoru's fingers stroking her gently in a place that she deemed forbidden to everyone.

Mamoru moved his body against her, knowing that he was ready, and that she was ready too. But he wanted her to feel all the pleasure possible before he took the relationship to the next step. Usagi felt her happy tears start to fall down her cheek as Mamoru kissed her and touched her. His finger twirled around against her panties, doing something amazing to her body. The sensation was traveling all over her body, making her body arch to him without thought. Mamoru grunted feeling like his own need was going to drive him over the edge, he worried that he might just pull down his pants and do the deed without any thought. He had to hurry before his own need drove him to that point. He moved his body closer, Usagi could feel something hard pushing against her leg as Mamoru used his free hand to pull her leg down. Usagi tried to close her legs, feeling embarrassed and yet so pleasured. She wanted him to continue, to proceed, she wouldn't say no. She would willingly do whatever he wanted. But Mamoru only wanted this. He twirled his fingers a little faster, feeling her panties getting wetter.

Suddenly Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru left her mouth to assault her nipple. Her mind fogged, she felt as though she was floating somewhere as something started to build in her lower stomach. She arched her back more, as the sensation started to build to a point where she thought she was going to cry. Mamoru could feel it, Usagi was close. In a quick sudden, Usagi felt her whole body shake. She closed her eyes tightly as the sensation rushed through her, melting her. Mamoru groaned finally released her nipple and allowed her to close her legs. She breathed heavily, not sure what had happened, but she liked it. She was flushed pink, her eyes glassy with love and passion. Mamoru looked down to her with a smile on his face.

"Mamo-chan…." Usagi whispered embarrassed by what had happened between them.

"Usako…" He smiled as she buried herself into his chest.

"I'm so embarrassed!" She whined into his chest. Mamoru smiled happily. His need was still there, he wanted to really badly find that release. But he had to take things one step at a time. And he was greatly satisfied with her pleasure.

"Mamo-chan…do …do you need …help?" Usagi asked feeling the hardness poking into her thighs. Mamoru turned red not sure how he could answer that. He didn't think Usagi knew what to do, and he didn't feel comfortable explaining what he wanted from her. Suddenly Usagi, with her face in his chest, ran her hand down to the hardness poking on to her. He gasped, surprised and excited.

"Usako, you don't have to…" He whispered into her hair as she gently touched it through his pants. He didn't want her to stop, he wanted to proceed, but he couldn't demand it.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered as she sat up, she was red from being so bold, and of course Mamoru's stunned face didn't help when she unzipped his pants.

"It's okay…I didn't bring you here for this…" Mamoru whispered holding on to her hands before she did anything else. Usagi smiled up at him, horribly embarrassed.

"Mamo-chan…don't make me say it…." She whined in a soft little voice. She wanted to do this for him, but he wasn't making it easier on her. He reluctantly let go of her hands as she, inexperience, touched him through his boxers. It strained against it, moving a little without notice.

"OH, it moves!" Usagi exclaimed as she poked it.

"Usako…." Mamoru whispered feeling a bit embarrassed that he needed this so badly. Usagi put her hands into his boxers making Mamoru lay back down, he couldn't think anymore; if she touched him, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Her little fingers touched his flesh, then wrapped around it and pulled it out. Usagi was stunned to see it. Red in the face, she had not pictured it to look like this. They had learned about it in family care classes but it was much different looking from general drawings. Mamoru lay down breathing heavily as she held it. Usagi came out of her trance stage, and realized she wasn't really sure what to do.

She took her best guess and started to move her hand up and down making Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. This was something that had been building up since the day he first started to have feelings for her. He felt himself lifting off the bed, as if he was floating. Everything was turning white, she could hear Usagi's voice in the distance calling his name. She was moaning as he was. Soon he could see himself with Serenity, in a hot spring with little rose peddles floating in the water. He was thrusting gently as Usagi held on to him. Mamoru saw his face, he was nearing. He could feel his body stiffen, an amazing sensation brewing in his stomach.

He felt the bed under him, as he opened his eyes to see Usagi still working on him. The sensation was becoming too much to handle. He wanted to tell her to stop before anything happened, but suddenly a burst of excitement flooded his body from head to toe. He let out a small moan as he grabbed Usagi's thigh.

Usagi was shocked. She expected it, but didn't at the same time. It was all over her hands. She didn't know if she should wipe her hand on his pants. She looked down at Mamoru as he sat up. He was feeling relieved and relaxed, a much needed assistance. He looked down to Usagi's blushing face and her hands.

"Gomen…Here…" He helped her with a couple of tissues and decided that this had changed their relationship. Now that they had done this, proceeding to the next level wouldn't be so much of a shock.

Usagi smiled happily. She had discovered something she had never experienced and was happy to share with Mamoru. She never knew that she and Mamoru could be this comfortable with each other. She snuggled into his chest and hugged him, as he zipped his pants.

"Mamo-chan" She whispered happily.

"I love you Odango.." He whispered back kissing the top of her head.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined poking the side of his ribs.

"Okay okay, Usako. I love you Usako." He replied holding her tighter as they remained on the bed.

***

* * *

OH how was that? Lived up to a sort of lemony standard? Don't worry, there will be a REAL LEMON coming soon! On the next chapter: Dinner at Taka's, how will Mamoru react when he learns Usagi is going to his place for dinner with her friends. Will he fight with Taka or will this be his first real fight with Usagi? Find out next!


	22. Fight with Mamoru

Hi guys! Thanks a bundles for all the reviews! I'm so freaking happy you have no idea! If I could express my love towards you all in dirty ways, TRUST ME I would. LOL ^^'

Just a quick note, I don't own Sailormoon or any of it's characters blah blah blah, it's good to say these things, just incase. ^^'

Mizqt: It's about Novemberish in the story, well into actually. So that means the wedding is just around the corner ^^' December 15th is the big day! ^^ October ended on the day of the Halloween dance, so we're getting closer! I have big plans for the wedding, and for Usagi and Mamoru! ^^

Mangamania: You know it's weird, I don't know if he is a virgin or not. ^^' He's in his 20's so I guess he's not, but maybe he is….Hmm, what would you prefer? I'll go by what you say. ^_^ Thanks in advance.

Quick warning, you're ALL going to hate me after this chapter. You'll want my head, trust me! ^^'

Here's chapter 22!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Fight with Mamoru**

She was laying in bed with him. They had been laying there for a couple of hours, half sleeping, half awake. Usagi's embarrassment about what had happened, had faded. She relaxed and nuzzled against Mamoru's chest as he played gently with her hair. She felt completely at peace.

"Usako…" He whispered catching Usagi's attention. Her skin against his was a nice and soft.

"Do you remember the first time we…did it?" He asked her suddenly.

"Do what?" Usagi asked softly cuddling in his chest. Mamoru sighed smiling.

"It?" He said moving to face her. Usagi understood now what he was talking about. She wasn't certain, but she knew that it was in a hot spring.

"Do you?" She asked smirking a little. Mamoru laughed softly cupping her face with his right hand.

"Usako…I'm glad that we can be together again." He smiled. It wasn't all the way yet, but he was still happy to be with her this way. And judging by how hungry he had become after seeing Usagi covered with her shirt earlier, he needed this bad. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed her. She was happy to need him too, no matter how embarrassing it was at first.

"Me too Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled blushing gently. She could never have pictured something so wonderful, and never wanted to get up.

"We should get up." Mamoru whispered curling her hair in his fingers.

"Why?" Usagi yawned still feeling exhausted.

"You have to go to study group don't you?" He moaned a little not really wanting to get up or for her to leave. Usagi groaned and hugged him tighter not wanting to be pried off.

"We'll see each other tomorrow." Mamoru laughed surprised by how strong she was. His sides were almost hurting she had held him so tightly. It was then Usagi remembered.

"I can't tomorrow." She replied still holding on to him and rubbing her face against his chest.

"How come?" Mamoru asked thinking it was a family thing.

"Taka-san is making us dinner tomorrow night." She replied yawning again. Mamoru's expression changed quickly.

"Taka is making dinner for you and who else?" Mamoru asked a bit sternly. He was feeling jealous and he couldn't understand why. It was obvious that Usagi had no feelings for Taka, but it still bothered him.

"Well it was just for me at first, but Minako-chan invited the whole gang." Usagi laughed remembering how much Minako had pressured with those large eyes. She didn't think anything of it. Of course, it felt odd for her at that time, but it didn't feel so strange now. After all, she was the one who got him that job.

"So he just decided to make you dinner? At his place?" Mamoru asked a bit more roughly. He had stopped curling Usagi's hair in his fingers and was focusing on the conversation. Usagi could hear the bitterness in his voice and looked up to see his face.

"It's not a big deal Mamo-chan. I got him that Head Chef job, so I guess he just wanted to do something nice to thank me." Usagi smiled up at him, hoping that he wasn't angry. Mamoru looked at Usagi, at first with cold eyes, wanting to shout at her for being so naïve. But perhaps he was over thinking the situation. After all she was going with her friends, and Usagi wasn't the type of person who would cheat. She was considerate and loving, and she loved him with her whole heart. She was just as dedicated to him as he was to her.

"Gomen Usako." He smiled trying to not look so jealous. Usagi smirked.

"Mamo-chan, you're jealous!" She laughed out loud. His cheeks became pink realizing how crazy he must've looked.

"You want to start uh odango-atama." He smirked rolling over top of her and pinning her against him. He started to tickle her stomach. She was still topless, but she didn't care anymore, mostly because she was too busy laughing.

"No, stop, wait!" She laughed trying to push him off from tickling her. He smiled down at her finally stopping. She smiled up at him, blushing. He wanted to do something to start that passion all over again, but she really needed to get up, otherwise there would be questions for her being late to Rei's temple.

"Come on, time to get up" He whispered kissing her forehead. Usagi blushed, she had hoped that he would make another move, but knew that he wasn't going to when he got up off of her. And there was no time now, she did have to get ready for Rei's.

****

She was yawning most of the way through Rei's study group. She was still extremely tired from her time with Mamoru. The girls couldn't tell anything happened, but Minako and Rei felt a strange aura around her.

"Usagi…there's something different about you." Rei and Minako had pondered as they examined her. A blushing Usagi said nothing, but told them that they were being paranoid.

At home, Usagi spent most of her night with Luna, petting her and being more affectionate. It came as a great surprise to the cat, but she loved the attention, since Shingo was the one who mostly pet her. Usagi thought a lot about her time with Mamoru, and what they had done. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it again. It was embarrassing but so good. Her face was mostly red the whole evening, but her parents thought it was because she had eaten too much for dinner.

Usagi stared up to the moon, as she continued to pet Luna, and wondered what her life was like once. If she was different person, if Mamoru was different.

****

School dragged on. With papers due and exams coming up, Mamoru, Motoki and Reika were all stressed. She had forgotten how difficult exam preparations were. It didn't help that Mamoru focused greatly on Usagi, and their time together. Even during class, Mamoru seemed distracted. Motoki had to nudge him out of his trance many times.

Mamoru needed to get it together. During lunch, he was able to calm down.

"Everything alright Chiba?" Motoki asked as he sat down to eat. Mamoru smiled and stretched.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit distracted." Mamoru replied with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah? Guess Usagi-chan's been in your mind lately uh?" Motoki teased making Mamoru a little flushed.

"What?" Mamoru asked trying not to look so red-handed.

"Come on, we're best friends, I know that you're with her now." Motoki joked taking a sip of some water so he didn't choke on his food. Mamoru rubbed the side of his head, looking pretty damn guilty.

"Well, yeah." He smiled picturing what he had done with Usagi yesterday at his apartment.

"How did you know?" Mamoru asked wondering if it had something to do with Reika.

"Well Reika told me, but I knew something was up from before." Motoki looked pretty clever, rubbing his chin and smirking at his friend.

"From before?" Mamoru asked wondering if Motoki was somehow connected to the moon.

"Well yeah, you guys both stopped trying to kill each other." Motoki laughed. He couldn't believe that it wasn't more obvious. Mamoru and Usagi were on such bad terms before, and now they were close enough to sit next to each other without a verbal showdown. Mamoru felt dumb founded, of course that was obvious.

"I guess I'm caught." Mamoru nervously smiled hoping that Motoki wasn't going to poke into the relationship further. But he knew Motoki, he wasn't that kind of guy, who would ask for details or share it. Of course, Usagi was still young, but Motoki knew Mamoru just as well. He wasn't the kind of guy who would play with Usagi and toss her aside. And something about them getting together, made perfect sense. Like it had been destined.

There were making small talk, Motoki poking little shots at Mamoru's expense for being so cruel to Usagi for such a long time. Suddenly, Mamoru saw a familiar face walking in the hall away from them.

"That's Taka-san." Motoki said noticing him too. The two men exchanged glances at each other wondering what he was doing there. Mamoru shrugged, he thought that Taka was at Usagi's school teaching the cooking class for another week. Taka turned around and saw Mamoru sitting there eating lunch. He became nervous like he was doing something wrong. He smiled and waved back as Motoki waved at him.

"Come over!" Motoki shouted and gestured for Taka to come sit with them. Taka gulped as Mamoru smiled. He could feel the jealousy start to storm in his chest, he really didn't like Taka and he wasn't sure why.

Taka reluctantly joined Mamoru and Motoki at their table.

"Hey Taka-san. What are you doing here?" Motoki asked curiously. Mamoru suddenly felt a bit blank.

"I was going to register for next semester." Taka smiled trying to cut the tension. He felt like he was messing around with Mamoru and it felt bad, but at the same time; he liked Usagi a lot.

"Oh good, what are you going to take?" Motoki asked still not realizing that a hostile tension was forming between Taka and Mamoru.

"Well I was talking to Usagi-san, and she thought I should pursue professional cooking." Taka smiled with a bright smile on his face. Mamoru's fists balled. He could tell now, that Taka was looking more then just thank Usagi.

"You spoke to her?" Mamoru asked looking and sounding really stern. Motoki finally realized that this was a bad idea. Taka had been dating Usagi when all this tension between her and Mamoru was starting to peek. He smiled trying to ignore Mamoru's expression.

"Well I spoke to her this morning…I'm at her school for a little teaching cooking." Taka smiled nervously hoping that Mamoru wasn't going to punch him out there. He could tell that Mamoru didn't like it. Taka felt like Mamoru could tell exactly what he was doing, but somehow he didn't care.

"You are?" Motoki asked wondering when that had happened.

"He's only there for another week." Mamoru added letting Taka know that Usagi didn't hide anything from him. Motoki relaxed knowing that his wedding was still going to have food.

"Yes. Well I thought that I should probably get an education so that I can become the best chef on the planet." Taka replied trying to throw Mamoru off from his fears. They stared at each other for a moment, Taka feeling a bit sweaty and nervous as was Motoki. Mamoru looked vacant, but his eyes spoke volumes of his rage.

"Well I should get going now." Taka smiled getting up and taking that as his cue to leave.

"See you later Taka-san." Motoki replied nervously as he waved goodbye. Mamoru said nothing, he went back to his lunch and ignored Taka, who walked away relieved. He knew deep in his heart that Usagi wasn't going to cheat on Mamoru, he wasn't sure what he was expecting; but he had to try. And if it meant stealing her, he would at least try. No matter how guilty or bad he felt, he would have to get over it; and try to get her back.

****

6'O Clock. Right on the dot. Usagi and the girls came knocking on his door. He lived three blocks from Mamoru and that made Usagi a bit nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like Mamoru didn't trust her. After all, it was weird with Taka after how things had to end, but that didn't mean she would go back to him just because he fed her.

"Hi! Usagi-san, you guys all made it." Taka smiled nervously. He was hoping that the girls wouldn't show up, but he should've known better, they wouldn't miss a free gourmet meal. He invited them into his house. He had cleaned up as soon as he came home. The entire house smelled of delicious food, food that Usagi didn't recognize.

"Do you like Pot Roast Usagi-san?" Taka asked a confused Usagi.

"Pot Road?" She replied as her eyes turned to buttons and little question marks hovered over head. He laughed and opened the lid to reveal a large chunk of beef that had been cooking slowly for eight hours. She drooled as did the girls staring at it. They had never had something like that before. And by the smell of it, they were really in for a treat.

"Why don't you guys make yourself comfortable? I'll bring out some drinks." Taka smiled as the girls went into the living room. The dining room table was already set. With candles and little yellow roses as the center piece. The girls didn't realize how romantic Taka was. They scanned the living room as they sat down.

"Wow, he's so tidy." Minako smiled liking how well he kept the place. It was bright and colourful, and very expensive looking.

"Taka-san, is red your favorite colour? Minako asked since all the walls seemed to be a dark shade of red.

"Yeah, I guess so. Black and red just seems to go." He smiled as he brought the drinks out.

"Those are my favorite colours too." Rei smiled taking a drink from the tray.

"So you live here alone?" Ami asked wondering how he managed to buy such a large house on his own.

"Well, my parents live in China right now, doing some business. I wanted to stay back because I love cooking." He explained taking a seat next to Usagi on the smaller couch.

"Wow, you didn't want to go visit China!?" Makoto asked, she had always had a dream to visit China one day and learn to cook some wonderful Chinese food.

"Well I've already been there a few times." Taka explained. He had been there many times with his father's business being primarily there. He learned a lot from the Chinese chefs there, and that's where his passion first stirred to cook. I loved the old ways of cooking, a huge pot over a large wooden fire. Something about the food there tasted different and more favorable then anything he ever had.

"I decided then to learn to cook. I wanted to learn all the different foods." Taka smiled looking off into space, thinking back to the first time he made lemon pepper chicken. It came out perfectly. It was his first real dish he made. The girls listened on, feeling how passionate her was about cooking.

"Oh by the way Usagi-san. I took your advice and decided to register in College." He smiled. The girls almost spewed their drinks out. Usagi talked about college, they must've heard wrong. Usagi turned red.

"Hey, just because I'm not good at school all the time, doesn't mean I don't think about college." She remarked feeling embarrassed that her friends thought this way about her.

"Usagi, you never talk about College." Rei said nodding her head a bit confused.

"I asked Usagi-san if I should even do any school since I'm a Head Chef." Taka interrupted. The girls looked over at him, looking down to Usagi.

"She was the one who told me to keep pursuing my dream, to learn to cook all the different foods of the world." He smiled placing a hand on hers. The girls shared glances at each other, feeling a bit weird about the situation. Taka was getting a bit too familiar with Usagi who seemed too nervous to move her hand away.

"It's thanks to you Usagi-san that I'm moving ahead rather being stuck in one place." Taka whispered looking very passionate. Usagi's cheeks a bit pink, she felt hot and nervous; she really didn't want to be looked at like that.

"Um, you're welcome." Usagi was able to say, tightly gripping her knee so that Taka could take his hand off of her.

"How about dinner then Taka-san? We came hungry." Makoto smiled rubbing her tummy. Taka came out of his trance, a bit red in the face. He quickly moved his hand and started to laugh.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He smiled and took off to the kitchen to bring out the dishes. The girls looked at him and then to Usagi who seemed to be trying to breath.

"What was that?" Rei asked in a low whisper. Usagi sighed.

"I have no idea." She felt really bad for Taka, she didn't think that he still had anything for her, but after that weirdness; she wondered.

"Maybe we're just over thinking this, maybe he's just like that?" Minako replied as they huddled together in a small group.

"A bit too friendly don't you think?" Makoto added.

"Yeah but he knows Usagi-chan is with Mamoru-san. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be difficult." Ami whispered a bit pink in the face for discussing this. The girls thought about it, humming to themselves.

"Is everything alright?" Taka asked when he came into the dinning room to see the girls huddled tightly in a strange circle. Surprised, the girls quickly turned and laughed uncontrollably.

"Taka-san! That looks amazing!" Rei exclaimed making her way to him. He blushed and thanked her as she offered to help put the dishes on the table. The girls sighed relieved.

"I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt for now. He could just be trying to heal right now." Ami added as she pulled out her psychology text book. Large sweat beads fell down the girls heads as they watched Ami scan through the book.

"Ami-chan…where did you get that book from?" Usagi asked with her left eye twitching.

"Dinner's ready! Lets it!" Rei shouted gesturing for the girls to dig in. Taka wiped the nervous bead of sweat from his head, wondering when Rei decided to take over. Regardless, he really hoped that Usagi would love the food he made. He had asked Umino and Naru who seem to be close but not too close to Usagi. Naru couldn't think of something in particular that Usagi loved more than anything, when it came to food; she loved everything. He wanted Usagi to try new foods, for her to experience a different taste than what she was used to.

"What's this?" Usagi asked pointing to a dish that looked like potatoes.

"Garlic roasted potatoes." Taka replied serving some on to her plate. He had intended to sit next to Usagi, but Minako had already taken the seat. He sat next to Rei who was cutting into her beef pot roast. It was so tender, she didn't even have to use her knife.

"Taka-san! This is amazing!" Rei shouted with glee. She had never tasted anything like this before.

"Arigato." Taka smiled waiting for Usagi to compliment too. But when he looked over to her, she was stuffing her mouth without breathing. He took that as her way of complimenting him.

The night went on. The girls had eaten almost everything, there was practically nothing left over. Taka was surprised, his right eye was twitching. He had made a dinner for 8 just incase, but somehow they had eaten all of it. The girls helped out with washing, which Taka insisted he could just load the dishwasher. But Makoto insisted, after their terrible manners on the table, they owed him one.

They were relaxing and eating strawberry cake for dessert, utterly full and feeling double their size.

"Aww, Taka-san, that was great." Rei sighed with a smile on her face. She sounded orgasmic she was so full. She had never eaten like Usagi before, but now she understood how she felt. The girls all agreed, of course their words were muffled and inaudible. But Taka knew what they were saying.

Taka blushed.

"Arigato" he smiled looking at Usagi still pulling strong as she dug into her cake. He knew that it was her favorite. He had even drizzled some chocolate over top of the cake for that extra touch. He knew she enjoyed it.

The girls were finally able to get their strength back and were taking their leave. It was past 9 and they had to be getting home. They said many thanks to Taka for inviting them as did Usagi.

They walked out of the house as Usagi was at the door way putting on her shoes. Taka saw her as he approached the door with some left over. He was smiling at her, feeling like he wanted to hug her so baldy.

"Usagi-san, here take this." Taka smiled handing over the last bit of food that was left over. Usagi happily accepted when Taka leaned down. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Usagi was shocked, feeling strange as she felt his lips crash down on her forehead. The girls gasped, and blushed red as did Usagi who felt paralyzed for a moment. Taka pulled back, flushed and embarrassed that he had done that.

"Usagi-san…gomen-"

"Get away from her!" Mamoru shouted as he appeared behind the girls. His fists were balled and to his side as he calmly walked towards Usagi and Taka. They were standing in the doorway, Usagi feeling tense and stupid. Taka swallowed hard.

"Mamoru-san, it's not what you think. Gomen." Taka apologized again to Usagi, who moved from the door way as Mamoru came to her.

"Mamo-chan, please calm down." Usagi begged in a small whisper.

"Don't say a word Usako." Mamoru growled taking an aggressive hold of her arm. Usagi was taken back, she had never seen this expression on his face before.

"I'm warning you. You come near her again-"

"I'm allowed to see her, she is my friend too." Taka retorted feeling his own anger building up. Mamoru took a few steps closer to Taka, as Usagi tried to pull him back.

"Mamo-chan, wait." Usagi begged as she pulled on his arm with her free hand. Mamoru moved in front of her.

"She's not your friend. You don't kiss your friends like that!" Mamoru shouted, his fists trembled, Usagi and the girls worried that a fight might break out. Taka had no reply for that. It was an innocent mistake, and accident that he never meant to commit. But he had kissed her forehead, and there was no hiding it.

"I'm still going to see her." Taka said back calmly not able to say that he would never see her again. Neither Mamoru, nor the girls realized when it happened, but suddenly Usagi screamed as Mamoru punched Taka in the face. He fell back, his nose bleeding .Usagi rushed up trying to help Taka, but Mamoru grabbed her. The girls rushed to Taka instead to see if he was alright.

"Mamoru-san, stop!" Rei shouted stepping in between him and Taka on the floor. Taka sat up, he saw the blood on his shirt and touched his face.

"I'll still see her." Taka whispered defiantly. Mamoru could feel that Taka was trying to provoke him and he should've just calmed himself down, but he couldn't keep his mind collected knowing that Taka was announcing he was pursuing his Usagi. But before he could get to him, Usagi jumped in front with teary eyes.

"Mamo-chan stop! You can't hurt him!" She shouted with her arms out. The girls looked at Usagi and then to Mamoru. He felt hurt, hurt that she was protecting Taka from him, while he was trying to protect her. She wasn't trying to sound like she sided with Taka, but she didn't want anyone to fight.

"I'll go." Mamoru said feeling defeated. His eyes were covered by the fringe of his hair as he walked away silently. Usagi felt like she had betrayed him, when she meant nothing of the sort.

"Usagi-san, I'm so glad that you-"

"NO! Don't think that…." Usagi said shaking and unable to face Taka.

"Don't think that I'll leave him, I won't. Ever." She whispered. The girls didn't know what to say or what to do as Taka stood up looking and feeling heart broken.

"Usagi-san…" He whispered feeling as though he had been hit again.

"Goodbye." Usagi said and rushed after Mamoru. Rei placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding how he felt. She had once fell so much in love with someone, but it wasn't meant to be. She had moved on, but Taka wasn't trying to move on; he was still holding on to Usagi.

****

"Mamo-chan! Please wait." Usagi shouted as she rushed to his car. But it was too late, he had pulled from the street and drove off quickly. She stopped in her tracks, feeling the wind pick up and chill her whole body. She never meant to protect Taka, she never meant for anything to go wrong. She just wanted Mamoru to stop hitting him.

Mamoru felt like he was going to cry. He had trusted Usagi, so much that his heart burned. He didn't know what possessed him to drive to Taka's house. All he wanted to do originally was drive by, but suddenly he felt this terrible urge to go and see. And what did he see, Taka moving down to kiss her on the forehead while Usagi did nothing to move away or stop it. His heart broke, madness took over him. He never knew he could be this angry. He wasn't mad with Usagi, just terribly upset with everything.

He knew he should turn around and apologize to Taka, and to Usagi. But his heart ached, he needed to get away, he didn't want to see Usagi; not right now.

"Why didn't you move away from him Usako?" He whispered to himself as he drove. He couldn't believe that she would just stand there and let this happen. He would never let a woman get close to him; never let anyone but her touch or kiss him. And after what they had shared, he felt connected to her. He damned himself for being so foolish.

Maybe she didn't really love him, maybe it was her past self and history that forced her to commit to him. He loved her with all his heart, he didn't want to lose her. But perhaps Usagi wasn't sure what love was. She was a lot younger than him, perhaps she was confused. With the past just coming back to them, and their new relationship, maybe it was just a mess for her.

He finally stopped in the parking lot of his apartment, unable to let go of the steering wheel. He hated himself, he pushed her to commit, he never asked her if she wanted him; or to be with him. And here he was, planning their whole future.

A small sad smile came to his face. Usagi was just being nice, like she was with everyone. But he couldn't believe it. He knew what he saw in her eyes yesterday, it was love; love for him.

He needed to rest, and think. He couldn't talk to Usagi until he calmed down. He looked at his knuckles. They were red. He had hit Taka really hard. He never realized how jealous of a person he was until he felt himself boil and punch. He must've really frightened Usagi. He felt stupid for hitting Taka, but Usagi didn't understand what Taka was doing all along. She always saw the good in people, and regardless if Taka was a 'nice guy', he was still trying to take his love from him.

He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel, when did he become such a monster, he thought. He needed to get away and just relax. He decided maybe it was best if he talked to Motoki, he was a good voice of reason amongst the crazy voices in his head. He pulled out of the parking under his building and headed to the only person he knew who he could talk to right now. Motoki.

****

"Mamo-chan? Please pick up?" Usagi begged on the phone. She had called him, several times, and it all went to his answering machine. She was still crying.

"Usagi-chan…you should sleep." Luna whispered feeling terrible for her. Usagi put the phone down again. Her voice was cracking, she was tired, and horribly sad; but she needed to talk to him. She needed for him to understand that she didn't love Taka.

Luna sadly placed a paw on her leg.

"He's angry with me…I said so much to him at that moment…I didn't realize how he must've felt." Usagi whispered as tears fell down her face. She didn't mean anything by protecting Taka, she just didn't want Mamoru to hit him again. His eyes were so dark and enraged; she had never seen him look like that before.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi cried softly staring up at the moon outside her window.

*

* * *

I know, you're all going to kill me for this! I know I know! ^^' Nobody send daggers in the mail. ^^'

On the next chapter: Motoki and Mamoru talk, and Reika gets involved. Their wedding is in two weeks and neither Usagi or Mamoru have talked about what happened. Will they talk and finally get past the fight, or will this be it for them? Find out next!


	23. Making Up

Eeep! I'm so evil! ^^'

Ness: HEHEEHE OH NO Arrows! ^^' Don't worry I'll make up for it. I'm glad you're into this, I try hard to get into my story too, gives a better feel for what's happening ^^

I've been sick these last few days, but came on to finish this chapter. Sorry if there's like major spelling mistakes and sentence's that make no snense…OMG it's happening.

This chapter is again rated R for another lemony part. ^^

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Can't tell you how much I appreciate them!

Angelenna: Thanks for that extra special review! ^^

Well here's another chapter, hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three:Making Up**

"Hmm" Was all Motoki could say when Mamoru showed up at his place, blurting all these things quickly. Motoki eventually had Mamoru settled down and calmly discussing what had happened.

"I can't believe Taka-san. How could he even think of doing that?" Motoki growled. It wasn't what Mamoru expected Motoki to say, especially since he had always been the sweet sensitive kind of guy who thought about people's feelings.

"Do you think I maybe …over reacted?" Mamoru asked hesitantly. He felt this horrible voice in the back of his head, telling him he acted out of line, that there was another way of handling this. But in that second, he couldn't handle it.

"No Chiba, you did exactly what I would've done." Motoki voiced looking and sounding pretty bitter. He put down his tea cup and sighed.

"If someone had pulled that with me and Reika…I think I would've just lost it." Motoki added much to Mamoru's surprise. He had always seen Motoki as a calm cool collective kind of guy. Someone who wouldn't get wrapped up with jealousy and become temporarily insane.

"No guy is gonna stand by and watch another guy kiss his girlfriend. " Motoki added easing Mamoru's tension.

"I just couldn't stand it. Watching him, just doing that, and saying that he was going to see her anyway…to tell you the truth Motoki, I wanted to beat him up so bad." Mamoru sighed rubbing his forehead. He had gone from 0 to 100 in seconds, and now the affects were making his body sore.

"Don't worry about it Chiba." Motoki said trying to re-assure Mamoru.

"I don't know if she'll see me again…after that. But she just so trusting of people, I worry…" Mamoru murmured slightly upset with Usagi.

"She didn't even move away when he kissed her." Mamoru added. Motoki nodded his head, he fully understood how upset Mamoru was feeling. There were countless times Motoki worried about some of the other students working with Reika. She would never take it as guys flirting with her, she would just take it as a 'friend' being a nice 'friend'. And that wasn't the case.

"Maybe she just froze because it was unexpected?" Motoki said thinking about Usagi's personality. Mamoru nodded not sure.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow you go and talk to her, just explain what you felt, I'm sure Usagi-chan will understand." Motoki smiled pouring Mamoru more tea. He nodded agreeing to calling her the next day. He felt better, still very tense, but better. He wanted to rush over to Usagi's house and tell her all this now, if only he could sneak into her house. But she was probably really mad at him, perhaps she wouldn't even want to see him.

He sighed. He blamed Taka for being a jerk and trying to steal his love and Usagi for not realizing it and doing nothing about it. Right now though, all he could think about was Usagi. He wondered if she was asleep, or crying, or angry with him. He wondered how he would call her and tell her these things.

"Relax Chiba…you need to just relax for now. Stay over tonight, you're in no condition to be on the road, and it's late." Motoki said in a soothing voice. Mamoru nodded.

"You can stay in the guest room. Should I wake you up in the morning?" Motoki asked trying his best to be a good friend.

"Arigato." Mamoru smiled taking off his jacket and leaning back on the couch.

"Goodnight." Motoki smiled and went to bed, but Mamoru couldn't sleep. He laid down on the bed in the dark room wondering what Usagi was thinking and feeling. He felt like his eyes were strained like he hadn't blinked in a while. He could hear her voice in his head, telling him to stop and not hurt Taka. Everytime he thought of that guy, his temper rose.

"Usako…" He whispered sighing.

****

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered staring up to the ceiling. The moon had long settled away from her window. She had nothing comforting to stare at. She wondered what he was doing. She felt badly for what had happened, but she didn't know what else she could've done to make things right at that time.

He hadn't picked up any of her phone calls, no matter how broken and sad she sounded. She realized he was ignoring her, and that nothing else could be done for now. Tomorrow she would go to him and apologize and try her best to make things right.

She didn't want to blame anyone, but herself. She felt like she ignored the signs Taka showed. Now that she thought back about it, he had done a lot of things even after she dumped him, that made her realize he was still going after her. She sighed loudly and turned to her side hugging her pillow. How could she had not seen this?

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered to her pillow.

****

It was an unusually sunny day outside for November. The air was crisp but the warm. Usagi felt nervous about knocking on his door, but she had too. She had stayed up all night thinking about her fight with Mamoru. She had to speak to him. She inhaled and finally knocked on the door. She waited, but no one answered.

She knocked a little harder and waited. Still no one answered.

"Mamo-chan? It's Usagi." She said to the door loudly. She knocked again harder, her eyes starting to water. No one answered. She felt her heart rip. Was this it, this was the end? Over their first fight?

"Mamo-chan! Please open the door." She begged as her tears ran down her face. Still no one answered. Her shoulders fell, her hair covering her watery eyes. She was unable to control her heart, as it raced, shaking her very soul. Had she lost him over this? She had prepared for this. She looked down to her hands, clasped together hopeful. She apologized to his door and waited hoping that someone would come. She knocked a final time asking him to open the door and still no one came.

She turned around and walked away crying. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't. They had a bound, a special connection that no one could break, was their love really this fragile?

She bolted out of his apartment unable to take the rejection from him. She stood outside thinking back to what had happened, how did it become so out of control?

"Usagi-chan?" She heard someone call her name. She turned around with tears streaking madly down her face.

"Reika-san?" She replied, her voice cracking. Reika was alarmed to see Usagi crying and quickly rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" Reika quickly asked as Usagi jumped into her embrace crying loudly.

****

"She's not home?" Mamoru sighed painfully. He felt like his heart was going to burst it was hurting so much. This pain first started when he drove to Taka's house last night. He felt this strain, like he was going to transform.

"Gomen Mamoru-san, she left very early this morning." Ikuko smiled. She was surprised to see Mamoru there, she hoped the Kenji didn't see him there, otherwise he'd start another fight.

"It's okay. When she gets home….never mind, it's alright" Mamoru smiled walking away. Ikuko had this sinking feeling that something had happened, and judging by Mamoru's eyes, he was in pain.

"Mamoru-san, is everything alright?" Ikuko asked putting a motherly hand on his arm. Mamoru smiled, he felt like he was going to cry. Usagi was really mad. She had never woke up early in the morning for anything. He wondered if she would see him again. He wanted to apologize, to makes things up to her.

"Everything is alright." Mamoru smiled sadly and continued to walk to his car. Ikuko put a hand on her chest knowing that he was lying. She wondered what had happened.

He got into his car cursing himself. If he had just said everything right then and there, she might be still talking to him right now. But no, he had to let his stupid jealously get in the way. He never wanted her to be harmed or sad, and here he was; doing this to her. But how could he control it? How did she expect him to control it? She wouldn't do anything to stop Taka, what was he supposed to do, sit by and wait for her to tell him that another man had kissed her.

He sighed and drove away.

****

Reika was looking stern and upset, she clutched on to her glass of juice.

"How dare he not trust you?" She cringed unable to understand why Mamoru was this jealous. Usagi didn't say anything, she didn't think it was his fault.

"It's not like that…Mamo-chan…he was just looking out for me." Usagi smiled sadly. It was something he had always done. No matter where she was, no matter what kind of trouble, he was there. She wondered if he could feel it, that something was going to happen; and that is why he drove to Taka's house in the first place. She blushed feeling stupid for not seeing what Taka was doing.

"I should've seen it, that Taka-san…and I didn't even move." Usagi continued unable to finish any of her sentences. Reike put down her glass.

"No don't blame yourself. You thought he was just a friend. You didn't do anything wrong. It's Mamoru-san's temper. He shouldn't have reacted that way." Reika said sternly putting a hand on Usagi's hand across the table. The arcade was practically empty, so she was free to shout as much as she wanted.

Usagi didn't think of the situation as Mamoru's fault. He was so dedicated to her, and yet, she let some other man kiss her forehead. How would she have felt if Mamoru was the one getting kissed and never did anything to stop the girl. She knew she should've moved away, but it was so unexpected, she just didn't know how to move her body at that moment.

"I don't think it's his fault…He's always just protected me…" Usagi smiled sadly, feeling like her eyes were burning. She wanted to stop crying, but everytime she thought she was going to lose him, something boiled inside her.

"It's one thing to protect your girlfriend, but to not trust her completely." Reika said back feeling like she wanted to yell at Mamoru for screwing up this badly.

"You don't owe him any apologies." She replied. Motoki arrived to work just then. He smiled and said hi to the waiter who opened the arcade and then went closer to the girls. He saw Usagi sitting with Reika and smiled. He realized that Usagi looked very sad and wondered if Mamoru and her talked yet.

"Usagi-chan, hi. How are you?" Motoki asked putting down his bag.

"Motoki, you would not believe what Mamoru-san did last night." Reika announced thinking that he didn't know.

"Yeah, I know. And Usagi-chan, you shouldn't be angry with him. He did what he felt was best." Motoki smiled hoping to mend the relationship.

"What? Motoki are you serious? He completely distrusted her." Reika said with her eyes little dots looking pretty upset. Motoki smiled nervously.

"You're a girl Reika, you're just thinking about that one aspect. But try to see it from Chiba's side. He see's some guy kissing his girlfriend, I would react the same way." Motoki explained hoping that she wouldn't get more furious. But it happened, Reika stood up, a large sweat drop hanging from her head.

"Are you kidding? What does me being a girl have anything to do with her boyfriend not trusting his girlfriend?" Reika demanded. Usagi started to feel nervous. She smiled awkwardly.

"Just because a boyfriend can't handle seeing his woman getting kissed, doesn't mean he doesn't trust her. It just means he loves her that much." Motoki replied back looking a bit bitter. They were now standing facing each other, both looking upset and comical at the same time.

"Motoki! How can you say that? So you think Mamoru-san was right to hit Taka just because Taka kissed Usagi-chan? How is that her fault?" Reika demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"Reika, how can you think it's Chiba's fault. He was just reacting. If I saw some other guy kiss you, I'd flip out. And if you didn't even move away from the guy who's kissing you, how do you think I'm going to react?" Motoki replied folding his own arms. They looked like little children, fighting about the last piece of cake. All Usagi could do was smile nervously. She tried to interrupt but they wouldn't stop.

"So it's my fault because I'm paralyzed from shock and can't respond right away?" Reika threw back.

"I didn't say its your fault, I just said, it would justify my actions for flipping out." Motoki retorted.

"If you don't give me the chance to react, and just jump in and flip out? That's what TRUST is." Reika childishly barked back, turning her head to the side and tapping her foot.

"This isn't a trust issue, this is about watching what's mine being taken away." Motoki replied back strategically. He knew saying that would get him into trouble, but he didn't care.

"What? So now I 'belong' to you? I'm my own person! And if some guy kisses me, I would hope that what belongs to me would give me the chance to take care of it myself." Reika snorted back slamming her hand down on the table.

"How can my girlfriend react when she's paralyzed and can't respond when it's happening? What does it matter to do something after the fact? That's why I'm the man, and you're a woman. Woman get all emotional about it and can't react on time." Motoki snorted back slamming his own hand down on the table.

This was all getting out of hand, the conversation wasn't even about Usagi and Mamoru now. All Usagi could do was sit there smiling nervously, trying a couple of times to stop the fighting.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! A woman can take care of herself!" Reika shouted. They were now forehead to forehead, growling at each other as if they were 4 and fighting over a toy.

"Um…I think I should go and just talk to Mamoru-san." Usagi whispered softly trying to get out of the booth and away from the flames of Reika and Motoki.

"NO Usagi-chan, you don't have to talk to him. It's his fault so he should come to you." Reika barked grabbing Usagi's left shoulder.

"No Usagi-chan, you have to talk to him. Think about how he felt at that moment. You should go find him and talk to him." Motoki barked back grabbing Usagi's other shoulder. Usagi sulked in her seat, large sweat drops falling down her head. She realized that men and women were very different in how they thought.

A large spark of lightening burst between Reika and Motoki as they growled at each other with Usagi sitting in the middle, feeling tense from their grip on her shoulders.

****

"Mamo-chan? Please answer the phone…" He heard his answering machine. His heart broke down. He cringed, utterly upset that he made her go through that all night. He didn't expect for her to be calling him at all, never mind sounding so desperate to talk to him.

"Usako…" He whispered feeling tired and terrible. After all that he had done she was still trying to talk to him. How could he be this lucky to have someone like her. She was so forgiving. She had called him 26 times and left 11 messages begging for him. It must've looked like he ignored every one of her pleas. He slammed his hand on the wall for making her suffer through that alone.

He had to make up for this. He knew he could always trust her, that never for a second waivered. It was Taka that he didn't trust. And he was right to distrust him. He had planted a kiss on his Usagi, his love. But he should've known that Usagi would have defended herself, and stood by him. He sighed walking to his couch, he needed to find her, before this got out of hand.

****

They were sitting in the park exchanging worried glances at each other as Usagi stared out to the pond. In all the fights they had in the past, she had never felt this terrible. Back then he was nothing to her but an annoyance. But now, he was her Mamoru. Someone she should've understood. He had always protected her, been there for her. She should've trusted him, she should've seen what Taka was trying to do. Being at her school, feeding her, treating her like he had. And poor Mamoru had to live through it all quiet, until he could bear no more.

"I'm foolish…" Usagi suddenly whispered. The girls listened.

"I could tell that he was worried about it, but I insisted saying that Taka-san was just a friend. I didn't even think about his feelings." Usagi continued.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sure Mamoru-san didn't mean any harm. He just lost it…" Minako explained.

"You know he's always been very overprotective of you. Remember the guy who pushed you at the AmusementPark that first time? And those thugs? And remember when Taka-san tried to kiss you in the arcade on your first date?" Rei said with a smile trying to ease Usagi's tension. But they didn't realize that Usagi wasn't mad at Mamoru, she was mad at herself.

"I don't blame him." Usagi smiled, her eyes glassy. The girls seemed surprised.

"I didn't stand by him like I should've." She smiled to the girls.

"I stood up against him." She added.

"Usagi-chan, you just didn't want Mamoru to hit again." Ami whispered putting a gentle hand on Usagi's arm

"I stopped Mamo-chan….but not Taka-san when he kissed me…" Usagi whispered back. The girls realized what was eating her inside. Regret. That she was able to move to stop Mamoru without thought, but not to stop Taka from kissing her. Little tears started to form and fall down like little sparkles as she smiled to herself.

"And now he'll never see me." Usagi whispered looking out to the pond. The girls felt terrible for her. They crowded over her and hugged her hoping that she would get to speak to him at least.

"Don't worry Usagi. Mamoru-san is better than that. Remember how much he fought to get you in the first place…he wouldn't let you go again." Rei said in a small gentle voice.

"He would never leave you. Would never let anything happen to you. Don't doubt him." She continued making Usagi feel better about the situation. Usagi nodded her head a bit more confident.

****

Usagi stared up at his apartment. The sun was setting. She had spent all day aimlessly walking around hoping to see Mamoru or hear from him.

"Go on Usagi, he'll answer this time. Don't worry." Rei smiled giving her a small nudge. Usagi smiled to her friends and went in. She was nervous, she didn't want to be rejected again. She didn't care if he didn't answer, she would sit there all night until he opened the door.

The girls watched on until Usagi faded into the building.

"I hope Mamoru-san is ready." Rei smiled as the girls nodded their heads.

"He did say in an hour. He'll be ready." Makoto smiled as they watched the building. Mamoru had called Rei an hour ago and asked for her to bring Usagi to his apartment, he had to make things right, and he would do it the best way he knew how.

"How about we go to the arcade and see what Motoki-san and Reika-san are doing?" Minako cheered as the girls agreed and headed away from the building.

****

She stared at the door, not knowing if she should knock. She wouldn't be able to stop crying if he didn't open the door. She sighed. She had to try. She knocked gently, twice. She waited and this time the door opened slowly. She gasped, feeling hot in the face. But she didn't see Mamoru at the door. Everything seemed dark from where she stood.

"Mamo-chan?" She called out as she stepped in. Suddenly she saw little candles all over the place, lit. She scanned the room, taken back by the beautiful candles as they flickered.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered from behind her. She turned to see him smiling.

"Gomen Usako. Forgive me, I didn't mean to do anything-"

"No…don't. Please…Forgive me. I didn't think about your-" She was cut off when he embraced her suddenly. He held on to her tightly never wanting to let go. He made her suffer the whole night, all because he wasn't there for her when she really needed it. He wasn't there to ease her pain, to wipe her tears. She was begging for him on that answering machine, and he wasn't there.

"Gomen Usako. I wasn't there for you. I didn't ignore you. I went to your house…but..Gomen." He begged a few tears escaping his eyes. Usagi's eyes widen, the last time she saw such eyes was when they died on the moon.

"Mamo-chan. It's not your fault." She cried, burying her face into his chest feeling like she wasn't physically close enough to him. He held her tightly, unable to forgive himself for being so cruel.

"I love you Usako." He whispered to the top of her head.

"I love you too Mamo-chan. I want to always be yours." Usagi smiled and cried into his chest. He smiled thanking whatever good grace it was that led him to Usagi. She was the light of his life, the only thing that made his life worth living.

He looked down to her face, she had the sweetest face he had ever laid eyes on. She looked up at him, his eyes soft again.

"I could ask for nothing more in my life Usako. You're all I want" Mamoru whispered gently hoping that she realized how sincere he was being. She smiled at him, her cheeks rosy and warm. It felt so good to be back into his arms, where she felt the safest and the best. She wanted this feeling to never go away. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Now it's okay." He giggled as Usagi laughed.

"One thing is missing…" He added looking at her face. She wondered what he could have meant. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss, as tears streamed down her face. She thought he would never kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

He pulled back finally allowing Usagi to breath. He was affectionately smiling down at her. She blushed under his gaze, feeling almost naked.

"Usako, I made you something." He whispered taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"I'm not very good. But, I made you this." Mamoru smiled pulling out a cake that he had baked and frosted. It wasn't exactly perfect looking or professional, but she smiled happily crying a little.

"What's wrong…Usako…you don't like it?" He asked feeling that sensation of heart break all over again. He knew he should've baked a vanilla cake.

"No, it's perfect." She smiled.

"Chocolate is my favorite." She whispered wiping her tears. Mamoru relaxed and took her into his arms again and kissing her once more. Suddenly she broke the kiss and took his hand, surprising him. She didn't say anything but smile to him as she pulled him towards his bedroom.

"Usako…"He whispered blushing. Was she leading him in there to do something. He followed as he went in. He hadn't put any candles in the bedroom because he didn't think he would be in there doing anything. He went to switch on the light, but Usagi pulled his hand away from it. She was blushing but she didn't care. She wanted to do this. She stepped closer to him and leaned up to kiss him. Mamoru at first didn't close his eyes from the surprise, but responded quickly as she led him to his bed. She gently pushed him down on the bed. She landed on him, but he didn't mind or care. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss. She sat down on him still kissing, his hands traced her back gently.

Usagi sat up suddenly breaking the kiss. Mamoru was breathing heavily wondering what was happening. She was smiling, but her cheeks were very red. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off shocking Mamoru.

"Usako…you don't have to do this-"

"I want to do this Mamo-chan." Usagi replied blushing and trying to cover herself a bit. She had never been this bold in her life. She was wearing a white bra, it was nothing special, she wished she had planned this so she could've worn something matching.

"You might just be confused right now, with everything that happened…" Mamoru responded trying to sit up with her still on his lap.

"I'm not confused Mamo-chan….Please…trust me?" She asked in a kind sweet whisper. Mamoru looked at her, she was confident. She trusted him, so he had to trust her. He smiled sweetly and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed. She gasped feeling his hand on her breast pulling the cup of the bra down to reveal a nipple. She gasped again as he started to massage her breast as she kissed him. Mamoru was getting excited. He broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt. She was blushing looking at his body as he threw his shirt to the ground. He laid down on her. His hands traced to her back where he unbuckled the strap, freeing her chest. He moved quickly, keeping up with the passion that surged in them both. He started to massage her breast and lick another as she grabbed on to his neck. He moved his body against hers. His hand moved down to her skirt, slowly pulling it down. Usagi was in too much pleasure to blush more about it, she just wanted their clothes off. She hurried with him, to take her skirt off, then pulling on his pants. He responded and took it off. He had never seen Usagi look so hungry and in need of him.

His own desires were building up as he moved down on her again. He moved over her, pushing himself between her legs. She moaned as the sensation paralyzed her body. His tongue circled around her nipple, his free hand massaging her body, tracing from her hips to her thighs. Mamoru moaned feeling himself getting stiffer from being this way with her. Her skin was soft, she smelled like vanilla, and combined with her soft pants, he was loosing control. He wanted to go faster, wanted to do things that would send her to a wonderful place. Usagi kissed him, gently clawing at his back, begging him to proceed. He moved from torturing her nipples and slid down to her stomach. Usagi gasped feeling the sensation.

He moved slowly, further down, too close. Usagi blushed realizing he was staring down at her panties.

"Mamo-chan." She softly whispered trying to close her legs, but his body was in the way. He smiled at her. She was wearing the cutest panty he had ever seen. It was black with a little purple bunny on the front. She turned red as he started to pull them off, his face so close to her. She moved as he demanded, and adjusted till it slipped off. She sat up, with her knees tightly to her body, blushing that he would be seeing her completely naked. He smiled at her as she used a pillow to cover herself.

"Usako…." He whispered crawling up to her. He took off his boxers, making Usagi blush again. Last time she saw him like this, he was sticking up too.

"I'll only go as far as you want." He smiled cupping her face. She nodded.

She nodded not sure how to answer that she wanted to go all the way. She was embarrassed but at the same time, it seemed like the perfect time to commit to doing it. She moved, allowing Mamoru to see her whole body. He groaned when he felt her body press up against his. She could feel him against her lower stomach.

"Are you sure…" He asked unable to breathe suddenly. Usagi smiled moving to kiss him. Mamoru moaned again this time pulling her down under him. They started to kiss like they had never kissed. She held on to him as he continued to grope her breasts. Suddenly his hand slid down, as he moved off of her a little. Usagi hadn't realized what was going to happen, until she felt him touching her. She closed her legs, her knees in the air. Mamoru still had access and he used it. He slowly touched her, gently making her squirm with desire. His mouth took a hold of her right nipple as he continued to circle her with his fingers. Usagi had never felt bare hands down there before, and she felt herself only getting more and more passionate about it. Mamoru could feel her getting more excited, and he judged by the wetness on his fingers that she was ready for more.

Usagi couldn't move, but she gasped for air when she felt him slowly and ever so gently start to push in a finger. He knew it was a surprise for her, perhaps she didn't realize that something could go in there. He felt his own excitement pushing against her thigh and Usagi knew it. Her hand fell down to her side, gently touching him. He let out a groan in anticipation.

She grabbed it into her hand, slowly sliding her hand up and down his length. Mamoru felt his hips rock a little to her rhythm as well as maintain his own hand. He looked down to her face as she looked up at him. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if it was a bit too much to do just yet.

Usagi wanted to do whatever it took to please him as much as he was pleasing her. She decided that there was no better time to shock a man than now. She sat up suddenly, his fingers loosing their way. He looked up at her wondering if she wanted to stop.

"Usako, it's okay if you don't want to-" He was caught off guard. He didn't know she even knew that this was something that could be done. Usagi's face was red, her eyes wide open and staring up at his reaction to gage if she should continue.

"Usako…" He was able to gasp from both pleasure and shock. He blushed not knowing how she knew about this. Usagi tried to smile, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Her mouth had taken a hold of him, captured and restrained him from even speaking. She started to go down slowly, her saliva drooling down him as she moved up. Mamoru groaned, his hand like reflex gently touching her head as she continued slowly to move her mouth up and down. Usagi looked up again from his waist to see if he enjoyed it, and he was beyond ecstasy.

Without knowing, he started to move his hips, Usagi put her hand on the bottom to make sure that there was a limit to how far down she could go without gagging. Mamoru's head fell back, enjoying the sensation of her mouth.

His idea came back to him, and he stopped her head from bobbing anymore. She looked up and wiped her lips wondering if she had done something wrong. She had tried so hard to be careful.

"No Usako...Let me first do something" He smiled breathing heavily. He never knew he could have such control. Usagi smiled back at him blushing.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered as he pushed her gently down. Their feet were on the pillows, when Mamoru separated her knees. Usagi didn't blush anymore, she thought that this was it, this was when she lost her virginity to the only man she would ever love. But his face ran down her body, she tried to sit up to see what he was doing when she felt his tongue.

She gasped trying to close her legs but Mamoru pushed them down with force. There was a combination of a moan and panic in her squeal as Mamoru continued to ravish her. Usagi's elbows gave in and she fell back down on her back, flushed and in too much pleasure.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered unable to control her breathing or her voice from cracking. He could tell that she liked this. He rolled his tongue around, everywhere he could. He looked up and all he could see were her breasts in the air as her body trembled to his tongue. A smile came to his face, he was happy that she felt so much pleasure.

He wanted her to feel how much she meant to him, more than words could just say. He circled her most sensitive parts, his mouth kissing her as she trembled. Her head flew back as a sensation that was far more intense started to build inside her.

"Usako…" He was able to say as his tongue sped up, he knew she was nearing. Her back arched, she grabbed the sheets tightly as her mind shut down. She felt a surge of something amazing blast through her entire body shaking her. She moaned, her eyes tightly closed as the sensation rocked her very soul. Mamoru slowed down, his tongue gently massaging as her body calmed.

She was tired, the most she had ever felt. Her marathon runs to school had never made her body as tired as it was now. Mamoru sat up and looked down at her. She wasn't even able to close her legs she was so exhausted. A smile came on to his face as he closed her legs for her gently.

"Did you like it Usako?" He asked laying down beside her. Usagi blushed, now that she had relaxed she realized what he had done to her. She buried her face in her hands feeling too embarrassed to look at him. He giggled.

"Usako…don't be shy." He smiled taking her hands off her face.

"Mamo-chan." She sighed snuggling into him. He pulled the sheets over them. They were sleeping in the wrong direction, with their feet still on the pillows, but he didn't want to move now. He was comfortable and satisfied. Now he just wanted to sleep next to her. He was about to say he loved her when he heard soft snoring. He looked down into his arms to see Usagi had fallen asleep in his arms, cuddling his chest.

A smile came to his face.

"I love you." He whispered gently.

*

* * *

Did I make up for the last chapter or what!? Well there's more to come! When will they actually do it? Nobody knows …but me of course ^^"

On the next chapter: Reika and Motoki need to book their honeymoon trip, but problems arise. Will they end up staying in Japan? Taka talks to Naru in order to get Usagi to meet him in the park so they can talk. Will Usagi show up or will someone else?


	24. Honey Moon

Glad to hear you all liked the last chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Mizqt: You're freaking awesome! Thanks a bundles for reading and reviewing like every chapter!

Ameriar: Well, no Mamoru didn't ^^' And it's not like he's gonna wake up Usagi to get some HAHAHA But don't worry, he'll get his. Generals? You know I was setting up for that, but then I backed out. I was going to make Taka's friends the generals ^^' Now that you've mentioned it, I'll get them back in the picture. ^^ Thanks for the suggestion. ^_^

Mangamania: THANK YOU!

Angelenna: I'm not sure if that will match this story, but I'll try, and if not this story; I'll do it for another ^^

Thanks again everyone for sending me all your happy reviews! ^^ I love reading them.

As promised here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:Honey Moon**

"NO, that's basically telling me that you don't trust me. Is that why you always asked about who my guy friends were?" Reika shouted yet again. Her throat was sore, and so was Motoki's. They were no longer smiling, but sweaty and red. They had been fighting about Usagi's situation with Mamoru, that they hadn't realized that she had left a long time ago. Nor had they realized that they had been there for a good few hours, driving many customers away.

"Of course! I want to make sure that my girlfriend wasn't being preyed on. Didn't you worry about who was around me?" Motoki asked slightly smiling but mostly upset and tired. Reika's cheeks puffed up, a little red in the face. She had many times badgered Motoki about the girls at his college.

"That's different. You're a man." Reika snorted back.

"Because I'm a man I can't be trusted, but you can because you're a girl? So it's okay for you to say that now, but it wasn't okay for me to say that you're a girl and you wouldn't understand about how men think." Motoki hollered back.

"Um….everything alright here?" Minako asked as the girls wiped the many sweat beads hanging down their heads. Reika and Motoki turned around to see them, a bit embarrassed.

"Everyone?...Where's Usagi-chan?" Reika asked finally noticing that Usagi was no longer there. Motoki rubbed his head, he forgot that he was supposed to be working a shift.

"Oh wow, I get off in an hour…was it really that long?" Motoki said surprised at himself. He looked down at his watch feeling a bit stupid for getting wrapped up in this fight. He looked over to Reika who smiled at him. Her hair was a bit messy, but he thought she was glowing.

"Reika…" He smiled taking her hand which was balled a few seconds earlier.

"At least it wasn't a boring day." Reika giggled. Motoki started to share the laugh but the girls were horribly disturbed. How anyone can go from sweet to madness and than back, surprised them.

"You guys stick around, I'll get some smoothies." Motoki smiled clearing up the table that Reika and he had made a serious mess on. The other waiter welcomed Motoki back to his shift, but said nothing really about the crazy fight that had gone on for hours. It was good, because it kept the crowd to a minimum which was a nice change for the waiter.

"What was that about?" Rei asked laughing a bit.

"It's a long story." Reika smiled back fixing her hair a bit. It had been so long, that even the sun would be setting soon.

"Have you seen Usagi-chan?" Reika asked wondering what ever happened to Usagi and if things were okay with her and Mamoru.

"She's fine. She's with Mamoru-san right now." Ami smiled happily. She was glad that the ordeal with her and Mamoru was over. It had been an exciting couple of days.

"Well I'm glad. By the way, are you girls free tomorrow night?" Reika asked suddenly remembering what she was going to talk to Usagi about when she first bumped into her.

"Sure. What is it?" Minako asked hoping it was free tickets to the New Year's dance.

"I haven't picked a place for the honeymoon and I really don't know what to do about it." Reika sighed. She was looking forward to her honeymoon, but didn't really want to go anywhere. It had been so long since she came back to Japan, and she didn't really want to leave now. She wanted her most special nights to be spent under the Japanese moon.

"We can definitely help!" Minako cheered picturing herself on a honeymoon in America with a mysterious hot guy. Reika thanked the girls and continued making chit chat as Motoki served some cool smoothies.

****

Usagi was still tired. She woke up snuggling Mamoru who was snoring gently. She smiled looking up at his peaceful smile. He seemed a bit stiff though, and slightly tense She wasn't sure why. She moved to see his face more clearly when she realized that there was something sticking up in the sheets. She looked under the sheet and quickly looked up completely red. She realized that Mamoru went to bed not having any satisfaction. A smile came to her face.

'He didn't want to bother me since I was so tired…' She thought to herself. She never realized how sweet Mamoru could be. Suddenly, a devious little thought came to mind. It was sneaky and very unlike her. She blushed thinking if she should or shouldn't. She wondered if he would be alright with it, or horribly offended.

'Would a guy really get offended by that?' She thought again. After all when she was doing it, Mamoru's face seemed very pleased. She decided with a very confident nod. She was going to do it. She moved slowly down, moving the sheet lightly so that Mamoru didn't wake.

She slid down under the sheets, she felt hot in the face. She was glad that Mamoru was asleep, she didn't want him to see how she fumbled with it a little. She touched him, gently taking him into her hand. She felt him, his whole body responded to that one touch. She licked her lips, determined to do this right.

Mamoru felt as though he was dreaming. It was slippery, but felt so good. He felt a mouth gently take him in. It was Usagi, she was doing something amazing to him. His body moved a little so that Usagi was more comfortable. Still in his haze, Mamoru felt the urge to hold her even though it was impossible in their current state.

Usagi went slowly at first to get used to the feeling of something completely in her mouth. He seemed to be enjoying it. He tensed a bit wiggling a couple of times in her mouth. She thought of smiling, but she didn't want any teeth rubbing up against it. She felt him shift in the bed slightly to give her more comfortable room. She continued to move up and down him, taking it a little further every time.

Mamoru knew his hips were rocking a few times hoping that she would move further down. He grabbed Usagi's head gently, still working on him under the sheets. His eyes fluttered open, too excited to stay asleep. He looked down to the head he held bobbing up and down in the sheets. He smiled a little taken back by Usagi's eagerness. He had never pictured her to be so bold.

He moved the sheets to reveal a stunned Usagi. Her eyes were wide and blue, her mouth still on him.

"Mam-mhan?" She tried to say with him in her mouth. Mamoru smiled, moving a few lose strands of hair from her face.

"Usako…" He whispered. Usagi got over her surprise and started to move again. She looked up to see Mamoru's pleased face. His eyes closed feeling like he was edging closer. She was so amazing. His head layed back down as Usagi sped up. Somehow she could sense that he was getting closer.

He moaned, holding on to her head a little tighter. Usagi looked at his face. He looked like he was almost in pain he was so close. She decided that she should go faster feeling like he needed more.

He moaned again, this time loudly. Usagi hadn't planned for this part though. She stopped moving her mouth on him, instead she stayed in place with most of him still in her mouth. She was shocked at first, but of course she knew that this would happen. Mamoru continued to moan holding her head. He couldn't think of anything at that moment but the pleasure that ran through his body and into Usagi's mouth.

He stopped, and slowly Usagi let him go. He looked at her face, feeling flushed himself. He didn't expect anything like this.

"Usako?" He asked with a little smile feeling a bit guilty. Usagi's touched her face, it was still drooling down her chin.

"Eeww! What is this?!" She whined childishly, knowing full well what it was.

"Don't tell me you forgot that would happen?" Mamoru giggled slightly stunned by Usagi's absentmindedness. She pawed out whatever was in her mouth, not a big fan of the taste. Mamoru laughed feeling pretty bad for her.

"Gomen Usako." He said giving her a few tissues. She stopped wailing, and smiled back at him. Regardless of the taste, she was still happy to do this for him. She felt somehow pleased with herself.

"Mamo-chan!" She shouted trying to cover herself with the sheets realizing he was staring her naked body. He laughed and tried to pull them off as they tangled in bed.

****

The next day was very exhausting for Usagi. She was still very tired. She had many big moments with Mamoru, but that was the most exhausting. She wondered how tired she would be the next time. She blushed at herself realizing she was thinking these dirty things in class. She conspicuously moved her face behind her English book, not wanting anyone to see how red she was.

Finally, lunch time came. She was relieved. She ran down stairs to the girls, who had already taken out their lunches.

"You ready Usagi-chan? I baked you some special cookies." Makoto smiled shaking a large container, much to Usagi's happiness.

The girls started to walk outside to their favorite tree, and the new bench that was set up there. No one realized or saw that Taka was close behind them by the lockers. He was debating if he should approach Usagi and talk to her about what had happened. He hadn't seen her since Mamoru had assaulted him. Usagi was very clear that night what she wanted, and it wasn't Taka. He wanted to apologize. He needed to. For what he did, it was something that was unforgivable, but he had to at least try.

He didn't know if Mamoru would see him either, but he would try to apologize to him too.

He stepped closer, but not able to work up the courage to see her.

"Taka-san? What are you doing?" Umino said popping out from behind him. Taka felt his skin wiggle, he was so alarmed. He turned around to see Naru and Umino who were going to make their way to Usagi and her friends.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to sit with Usagi-chan today?" Umino asked adjusting his glasses.

"Well actually.." Taka was speechless. He didn't know what to say or how to explain things when an idea came to mind.

"Naru-chan, can I ask you for a favor?" Taka asked putting his hands together like he was begging. Naru and Umino exchanged glances wondering what this favor could be.

****

"Wants to see me?" Usagi exclaimed. Her friends were just as shocked. After everything that had happened, Taka was still pursuing her.

"Yeah, seems like he might have a crush on you Usagi-chan." Naru giggled unaware of everything that had happened. Usagi smiled back not really knowing what else could be said at that point.

"Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Naru smiled and waved as her and Umino walked away towards Naru's house. The girls were silent waiting for someone to say something. Usagi sighed.

"Usagi." Rei suddenly said calmly.

"Don't go." Rei added. Usagi sighed and nodded her head. She had no intention of meeting Taka, no matter what. She wasn't going to even deal with it. She had made it clear to Taka twice now, and still he wasn't getting it. If he didn't get it the first two times, he wasn't going to ever get it.

"He could just want to apologize. We could come with you?" Makoto added rubbing her chin. She didn't want to deny Taka the chance to say his apologies. The girls nodded agreeing to the idea, but Rei didn't want Usagi close to Taka anymore.

"No, it's not going to work this way." Rei said bluntly. The girls turned to face her. She didn't look angry or anything. She seemed to be in deep thought. They wondered what she was thinking.

"You think so?" Minako asked politely. Rei sighed and stretched her arms.

"Leave it to me." Rei smiled and walked away without saying anything further. The girls wondered if Rei had a crush on him, which might be good or it might be bad. They watched Rei heading towards the park, thinking if they should follow. But Usagi had made up her mind, she wasn't going to ever see Taka. She didn't want to. With everything her and Mamoru went through that night, she wasn't going to blindly risk it again.

"Should we just go to your house Mako-chan?" Usagi asked smiling. The girls were surprised to see that Usagi was upbeat.

"Sure." Makoto smiled and led the way. It had been awhile since they went to her house. She was glad that she tidied up before she left school this morning.

****

It was 4 o'clock and still no sign of Usagi. Taka smiled sadly to himself. Of course, she wasn't going to show up alone to see him. But he thought that at least, if she came, even with Mamoru; he could explain himself to them both.

He had been so stupid, and had said so much that night to Mamoru and even to Usagi. He didn't understand what had happened to him since he met Usagi. But he liked her a lot, more than anyone else he had ever met. She had encouraged him, and brought out the best in him. He sighed and sat down on the bench park. There were kids playing in the sand castle and going down the slide, and some teenagers buying some treats from the crepe stand. He had been so stupid to think she would come.

"Taka-san?" He heard someone call from behind. He was hopeful that it was Usagi. With a happy smile he turned around to see Rei.

"Rei-san?" He asked looking around to see if Usagi had come with her. Rei stepped forward with an angry expression on her face.

"Where's-"

"Stop it." Rei said sternly as she came to him. He was taken back and blushed. Taka was speechless.

"It's not good to do this. No matter how unfair you think it is, it's still not good to do this." Rei said looking him straight in the eyes. Taka sighed, he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He felt bad for his actions, and yet even though he knew all this already, he just couldn't deal with it.

"It's not what you think. I only wanted to apologize." Taka explained smiling.

"Don't lie." Rei barked. Taka looked away bitterly.

"Usagi's happy with someone else. I know how you feel. But you don't have a right to keep doing this." Rei asserted. She really did understand how he felt. She had felt the same way for a little while. But her and Mamoru were never meant to be. She had to take the hint, and so did Taka.

"You're only making yourself miserable." She continued, her expression settling to something more sad.

"How do you know how I feel?" Taka demanded thinking only he had suffered this feeling.

"I liked someone once too. A lot" Rei started.

"But he always loved someone else. And I had to understand because they made more sense together." Rei continued taking a seat down on the bench while Taka stood and listened carefully.

"If I continued and held on like you are, I would drive myself insane." She sighed with a soft smile.

"And when I think back about it. He was never really mine." She looked up at Taka who seemed to understand. It was true that he asked Usagi first, and he had been with her first; but it didn't matter, she still fell for Mamoru. He sighed and took a seat next to her.

"What do I do?" He asked plainly. Rei smiled and pet him on the back.

"You remind yourself that you can't force anyone to love you. Just because you might like someone, doesn't mean that someone will like you back. That's what you have to get into your head." Rei explained punching him playfully on his head. Taka smiled and rubbed the side of his head realizing that everything she said was true. He knew it, and yet, he needed to hear it.

"You should take care of that, or it'll swell." Rei added getting up. Taka got up with her, gently rubbing the side of his nose. It was lightly bruised and swollen, but he didn't seem to be in pain unless he touched it.

"Arigato." Taka smiled feeling like he had felt that night when he danced with Rei. He didn't understand what it was then, but he was more relaxed with Rei.

"Don't mention it." She smiled and waved goodbye. Taka followed her with his eyes as she walked to the street and out of his view. He sighed rubbing the side of his head where Rei had gently punched him. He was really stupid for all this commotion he had caused. He was grateful to Rei for talking to him and saying it as it was.

****

They were confused. There were so many different packages and yet they couldn't make sense of any of it. Ami was the only one who seemed to be getting it, and decided which packages seemed the most worth while.

"How about America?" Minako asked checking out the brochure for Los Vegas. Reika made a face.

"I'm not really into it." She sighed. So far, she had travelled the entire world just be looking through all the brochures, and still nothing excited her.

"I like America." Motoki said looking at the Los Vegas packages.

"How about China!" Makoto said seeing an exclusive brochure for a trip through Beijing. Reika shrugged as Motoki excitedly looked through it. Everything sounded very thrilling. He had never been to these places before since he never really got a chance to travel. He was really looking forward to not just having a great honey moon, but an amazing adventure.

"Well, how about Singapore?" Usagi asked showing Reika a pamphlet about the exciting tour packages. Again Reika sighed not too thrilled about it.

"Singapore looks great!" Motoki smiled taking the brochure and scanning through it madly. Reika looked over to Motoki. He seemed to be so excited about this honey moon trip, she couldn't let him down. It was after all her honeymoon. She sighed and smiled to him.

"Anywhere is great Motoki." Reika said placing a hand on his arm. Motoki smiled happily at her.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Motoki asked with a large happy smile. Reika wanted to be honest, she wanted to say that she didn't want to go anywhere, but stay here in Japan, perhaps going to Akita, a wintery town with a lot of romance. But she wanted to this for Motoki too.

"Anywhere you want to go is where I want to go." She replied with a bright smile. Motoki smiled back. He wanted to take Reika on a very special honeymoon. He had saved a lot of money for their wedding because he wanted her to feel like a princess. He wished he had more money to splurge so he could give her the best honeymoon. But when he observed Reika flipping through the pages, she didn't seem really into it. He wondered if she wanted something bigger, more extravagant.

"How about Dubai Reika?" Motoki asked shocking everyone. The girls mouths flopped open.

"Motoki-san, Dubai is a very expensive place." Ami mentioned wondering if Motoki really knew where Dubai was. Reika was just as surprised, she for a moment, didn't know what to say.

"Motoki, we can't afford that." She said wiping the side of her head. Motoki didn't care though, if big was what she wanted, that was what he would give her. Reika didn't know if Motoki was insane suddenly or if he just was that enthusiastic to go somewhere.

"Well it is our honeymoon after all." Motoki smiled grabbing a brochure for it. Reika didn't know what to say. She couldn't say no, Motoki was really looking forward to their honeymoon, and so was she, but she really didn't want to fly out of Japan. It had taken so long to get home. The girls exchanged looks at each other wondering what was happening. Reika didn't seem too into her honeymoon plans and Motoki seemed way too enthusiastic about it.

"Reika-san, do you want to go back to Africa?" Ami asked thinking that perhaps Reika was just missing her life back in Africa. Motoki waited for Reika to say something wondering if that was where she wanted to go.

"No, not all." Reika smiled nodding her head. She felt like something was wrong with her. All women wanted their honeymoon to be big and special, but here she was, dreading it. Motoki stared at her for a few minutes as the girls pondered over the brochures.

"Well how much would it cost to plan a trip for Hawaii?" Motoki asked as he and Ami tried to calculate how much it would cost. Reika sighed a little, Hawaii was a great place, and it was so romantic and affordable. She felt stupid, for not being more interested in her honeymoon plans.

"$4300, that's a great deal." Motoki smiled showing Reika the breakdown. They could stay in the honeymoon suite, and have fancy dinners and romantic boat rides every night. Reika agreed, it was the perfect package, and Motoki was really excited.

"Alright, it's a deal." Motoki smiled getting ready to call the flight agent. Reika smiled and sat with the girls as Motoki rushed to book the flights over the phone. Reika let out a large sigh.

"Reika-san, is everything alright?" Usagi asked wondering if Reika was un-happy.

"Is it because you two were fighting?" Minako added. Reika smiled and blushed. She felt bad that her and Motoki fought about such a stupid thing earlier. She didn't know how to explain to the girls about how she felt. She wanted them to understand that it wasn't that she didn't want to go on her honeymoon, but that she didn't want to leave Japan. But she had to suck it up and do this for Motoki.

"Come on Reika-san…you'll feel better talking." Makoto smiled gently. Reika was hesitant.

"Well…I don't know want to go anywhere." She said quietly much to everyone's surprise.

"What? But Reika-san, that's your honeymoon." Minako said as everyone nodded agreeing.

"I want to go on my honeymoon, but not anywhere but here." She smiled blushing a bit more. She knew it sounded strange. It didn't make any sense.

"So you _want_ to stay in Japan for your honeymoon?" Usagi asked as the girls looked from Usagi to Reika wondering if that was even possible. When you go on your honeymoon, the couple is usually looking to get out of the country. Reika nodded scratching the side of her head.

"Why here? You have a chance to go somewhere exciting!" Minako said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I know. It's just. I just got here after being gone for so long. I miss all my family and friends." Reika sighed. It had been awhile since she was even able to sit down and enjoy a meal with her family. The girls still couldn't understand. Reika became silent again as the girls pondered what to say.

"Reika….is that how you feel?" Motoki asked suddenly shocking everyone. Reika stuttered for a second not knowing what to say. Motoki looked tragically upset. The girls thought about getting up and giving them some space, but didn't know how to make it look casual.

"Motoki, it's not that-"

"Our honeymoon. This is our honeymoon. It's not like any other trip we'll ever take." Motoki said, but before Reika could say anything he walked away.

"Motoki, wait." Reika said going after him. The girls stayed at the table not sure what to do or say. This was a strange situation. They didn't understand Reika's feelings about the honeymoon but understood how Motoki felt. They wondered what this would mean for the wedding.

"Should we go after them?" Usagi asked feeling a bit sad.

"I don't know…." Ami replied as they watched Reika and Motoki disappear to the back. They felt that perhaps it would be best to watch over the arcade customers as they discussed.

**

* * *

OOHH with the wedding just a couple of weeks away, what will this mean for Reika and Motoki? On the next chapter: Rei forces Taka on a date, but they cross paths with Mamoru and Usagi. And Motoki won't speak to Reika who accidently made the situation worse. Will they cancel the wedding?


	25. Honeymoon Disaster

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry for being late these last few chapters. But some personal stuff has come up- made things a bit hard.

Sorry again! Trying my best to keep up.

Thanks again.

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Honeymoon Disaster**

It was Friday morning. With only a week left before the wedding. Their rehearsal dinner was just a few short days away, and Motoki had not replied to Reika in a day. She was worried and frustrated. She wanted him to understand how she felt and why she didn't want to leave Japan. On the other hand, this was her honey moon she was almost giving up. Motoki hadn't ever traveled the world, like she had. He even made such big efforts for the long 4 years she was in Africa. She had rained on the one thing he had a say in.

"What if he never calls me back…?" Reika sighed taking a sip of her tea. Usagi looked at her not sure what to say or how she can make things right for her.

"Reika-san…" She whispered. She had been sitting with Reika for the past couple of hours trying to cheer her up. She had even tried to call Motoki but he didn't pick up the phone. She wondered if this could really be it.

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan is over there right now, he'll talk to him" Usagi smiled. Reika was hopeful. After all, if there was one person Motoki would listen to, it was Mamoru. They had been friends since their high school days.

*****

"But…but that's your honeymoon…" Mamoru said quietly.

"Exactly." Motoki sighed bitterly. He had given up a lot to be with Reika, made every attempt and effort her could; but how she was just going to toss away their honeymoon just because she wasn't 'into it'. He couldn't understand something like that. He was angry, hurt and frustrated. He wanted to speak to her, but he feared he would yell at her.

"Listen, regardless of that, you still need to talk to her. You guys are going to be married in a week. You can't let this hold you back." Mamoru said moving forward on the couch. He knew he could count on Usagi to talk to Reika at her place, hopefully she was having more luck with her.

"I can't…I'm just so upset." Motoki sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was usually the first one to discuss things, but for the first time in his life, he was actually really hurt. He had always given his best for their relationship, even when she took off to Africa for 4 years for her studies. He worked hard and saved every penny he could in order for her to have a fairy tale wedding. He wanted to build a life with her, wanted to have a grand honeymoon.

"You have to Motoki. Remember what you told me? You have to talk to Reika." Mamoru said a bit more relaxed. He could understand Motoki's frustration, but at the same time; nothing was going to be resolved if he continued to ignore her.

"You're right….maybe she has a good reason for not wanting to go anywhere for the honeymoon." Motoki sighed looking down at his tea cup. He missed her, a lot. And he did want to see her and give her a hug. He decided that he would go to her house and speak to her.

****

The afternoon was different today. It was fragrant with the smell of chimneys and sidewalk stalls roasting various meats and vegetables. It wasn't a cloudy day, but the sky was still a lot greyer than most days. Rei liked to be prepared so she took her umbrella.

She arrived to Usagi's school. The lunch bell had just rang and the kids were starting to stream out with their lunches. She looked through the crowd a bit hesitant. She started to walk into the school with a few people staring, wondering what a private school girl was doing there. She didn't care, she was on a mission.

She hadn't spotted Usagi or her friends, but she figured it wasn't going to be too hard to find the cooking class. She walked past a crowd of people to the cooking classrooms. She saw Taka looking out the window and staring blankly at the world outside. He wasn't sad, but he sure wished he had more motivation. Rei stepped into the class room slowly as the last couple of lingering students left.

"Taka-san." She smiled walking closer to him. He turned around surprised to see her there.

"Rei-san, what are you doing here?" He asked wondering if she had come to see Usagi. He had tried his best to avoid Usagi or any of her friends, instead he normally stayed in class and ate lunch by himself.

"Here to see you." Rei beamed him a cocky smile like he should thank her for making the visit.

"Me?" He asked instead. Rei's sighed realizing he wasn't going to get it unless she blurted it out.

"You're going to take me out, tonight." She smirked pointing a finger to him. He pointed to himself.

"Me?" He asked again. Rei shuttered a little from embarrassment and a little from frustration.

"Yes you. Do you see anyone else in here?" She angrily stated. Taka scratched the side of his head, both embarrassed and surprised. He had never expected for Rei to ask him out on a date. She was after all Usagi's friend, he wondered if this would look strange or be a problem.

"Pick me up from the Hino Temple at 6." She smirked and flashed him a peace sign and left. He stared out at her speechless, not even moving he was so surprised. He stood and watched her leave, not able to stop her. He sighed to himself wondering what he should do.

****

Motoki took in a deep breath and pushed himself to just do it. He knocked on her door hoping that she would be happy to see him too. He had been ignoring her for a day, and he wondered if she was still upset with him. But when Reika opened the door, she was happy and surprised to see him. She leapt into his arms and gave him a tight hug, which he returned happily.

"Motoki! I'm so glad." She smiled almost in tears. Motoki smiled sweetly to her and walked into her home as she closed the door. He sat down on the couch as she sat next to him. There was much to discuss, but he wasn't sure how to start.

"Gomen, for ignoring you this long." Motoki started knowing that he owed her for that. Reika nodded happily, she was just glad to see him. He took her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Reika, why don't you want to go on our honeymoon?" He asked softly. He needed to know if he misunderstood the situation, he was hoping that he had. Reika blushed, she was going to be stupid again, she knew it. How could she explain her feelings, when she didn't understand it herself.

"Motoki…I want to go on the honeymoon, it's just that…" She tried to explain. She smiled a little hoping to cut the tension.

"I should make some tea." She added trying to get up.

"No Reika, we need to talk about this…" Motoki insisted not in the mood for tea. Reika sighed, she knew it wouldn't be easy to talk about this.

"Please explain this to me, so I understand." He begged looking deep and sad. Reika felt dumb for putting him through this. It wasn't much that he was asking for.

"Well I just got back to Japan after being gone for so long. I just don't want to leave Japan." She said quietly. Motoki looked at her puzzled.

"But this isn't leaving Japan, we'll just be gone for a couple of weeks for our honeymoon Reika. It's our honeymoon." He explained back looking a bit more concerned. Reika nodded.

"I know. I just don't want to leave Japan. I don't mind going to some place like Akita, but as long as it's in Japan." She replied looking deep into his eyes. Motoki felt like his heart was started to race, not from seeing her beautiful eyes, but frustration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Reika, we have the rest of our lives to be in Japan. This is our honeymoon, it's just as important as the wedding." Motoki added hoping that she understood how important this was to him, and to their celebration. Reika nodded blushing.

"I know….I just don't feel like going anywhere outside of Japan right now." Reika sighed knowing full well that he wasn't getting it. She couldn't understand herself either. He was right, and she could tell this meant a lot for him.

"I can't believe this. I've waited to go on this trip for so long. I always pictured our honeymoon to be a wonderful adventure." He said letting go of her hands and sitting more comfortably on the couch. He looked like he was in a bit of shock and that really broke Reika's heart.

"This wonderful adventure doesn't only have to take place outside of Japan does it? We can still have a great honeymoon in Japan." She smiled brightly. Motoki looked at her sternly and shocked. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He knew that she could tell how important this was to him. This was the only thing in the entire wedding he was asking for. He had given her everything she wanted, and she wasn't going to even let him have this.

"We have the rest of our lives here in Japan, this is our wedding night you're throwing away." He replied looking sternly and flustered.

"I'm not throwing it away Motoki. And we have the rest of our lives to travel too. What does it matter if it's now or later?" Reika said softly putting her hand on his. Motoki remained silent, trying to think of what to say.

"Because it's our honeymoon" Motoki finally replied back.

"Come on Motoki, I don't want to leave Japan, and I'm not going to." Reika said a litter firmer. Motoki looked at her, mostly in shock. He couldn't believe what she just said to him.

"I can't believe this." He scolded getting up. Reika stood up with him shocked to hear his tone. She had never heard him raise his voice to her before and it didn't suite him.

"I did my best for you. Everything you asked for, I gave. This was all I…never mind." Motoki said bitterly as he stormed for the door. Reika went after him scared to see him walk away like this.

"Motoki, wait. Let's talk about this." Reika begged as she tried to block the front door.

"You don't want to talk about it Reika, you're sitting there telling me you have already decided." Motoki calmly voiced moving to leave. He was able to move her out of the way and leave. Reika called back for him unable to contain her sadness. She felt tears starting to fall.

"Motoki! Wait." She called with her tears falling gently down her cheeks. She thought back to how she must've sounded and cursed herself. She had been so stupid. He was right, she was being selfish, and she knew it; but she still didn't compromise. All he was asking was for was this one thing, and she sat there trying to convince him otherwise. She called for him again, but Motoki had driven off her driveway. She fell to her knees feeling a terrible loss taking over her.

"Motoki…." She whispered for him again, her eyes swelling with tears.

****

"What can we do?" Usagi asked quietly as she walked along with Mamoru. He had treated her to a quick snack and was walking her to the arcade. He was hoping for some good news from Motoki. He knew that Reika and Motoki were made for each other, they had a special connection that matched his connection with Usagi. He was sure they would work it out. After all, going on a honeymoon wasn't a small thing. He was sure that Reika agreed to go abroad for it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He smiled putting his arm around. Usagi snuggled up against him as they strolled sluggishly along. They were having a great evening, with Christmas lights streamed along the pathways. The whole city seemed alive and happy with Holiday cheer. Usagi loved this time of year, because she got to eat some holiday treats like cranberry cookies that were only available during the holidays.

"You want to take a picture with Santa Claus this year Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked blushing a little. She was sure it was a childish thing to ask for, but she had never had a picture taken with the jolly fat man before. Mamoru laughed as she poked his stomach for teasing her.

"Alright alright." He laughed. They started to talk about when they would go to the mall and get a picture taken. He planned to make a day out of it, with a romantic horse rid in Juban park. This time of year they had horse rides for couples and families. It would be a nice way to end of romantic day. They continued to talk about the day when Usagi spotted Rei near a café.

"Hey that's Rei-chan!" Usagi happily smiled and waved not able to catch Rei's attention just yet. Mamoru called out for Rei but she seemed to be talking to someone who they couldn't see.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted as they got closer to the café. Rei looked over and saw Usagi and Mamoru and turned red. She looked a little clumsy and waved awkwardly.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" She asked fumbling with her words and her purse.

"Rei-chan, you're dressed up." Usagi said noticing that Rei was wearing her red dress with a black jacket. Rei blushed a little more. Suddenly Taka popped out of the café with a receipt in his hand. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Usagi and Mamoru, who looked straight at him. Rei sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Oh dear." She said pulling Taka to stand next to her.

"I'm on a date with Taka-san." Rei blurted out. Usagi and Mamoru looked stunned as they looked from Taka to Rei. Usagi's eyes turned into little buttons surprised. Mamoru didn't look pleased at all. After everything Taka had done, he was now on a date with Rei, he wondered if this was his way of just swindling his way back to Usagi.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think." Rei insisted as she waved at Usagi who's mouth was a strange smile on his face.

"It's no biggy." Usagi was able to say. Mamoru didn't say anything, he continued to stare at Taka sternly warning with his silence. Taka felt naked and a bit humiliated by the situation.

"I asked him out." Rei said out of the blue. Usagi nodded still looking very strange. She had a large sweat drop over her head and wasn't sure what to say or do. Mamoru closed his eyes uninterested in the situation. If he had his way, he'd punch Taka again just to remind him that Usagi was his. Rei scratched her head wishing that she had planned this better. She and Taka were actually having a good time. So far they had a lot in common, and lots of things to talk about. Even though she wasn't a chef, she still had a great interest in gourmet cooking to eat.

"Well you two have fun." Usagi was able to say in an awkward scary voice not sure if she should be happy or terrified that Rei was on a date with Taka. Mamoru said nothing, but took Usagi's hand and started to walk away, leaving Rei and Taka to stare. When they had gone far away enough, Rei relaxed and sighed.

"That was really awkward." Taka sighed putting his hand on his chest. He felt like his heart had almost escaped he was so nervous.

"Awkward isn't enough to describe how strange that was" Rei added. Taka agreed.

"She didn't know that you asked me out?" Taka asked looking suspiciously. Rei eyed him. He took a step back from the flames he could feel.

"Well I thought it would be better if we got to know each other first. And it's not like Usagi will care about it." Rei smirked pointing a very 'for sure' finger in the air. Taka swallowed hard.

"You want to get to know each other?" He asked gulping again.

"Of course! Why not. You're single, and I just happened to be single too. So it's only fair that I give you a chance." Rei smiled victoriously as Taka sulked surprised to see such a arrogant person.

"Um you asked me out." He whispered with his shoulders hunched over.

"Silence! Let's go to the park." She exclaimed grabbing his arm and rushing along the sidewalk with Taka floating next to her.

****

Motoki felt like his heart was breaking when he looked down at the picture. He was going through his photo album and looking at all the happy wonderful times he had with Reika. Most recently at the Halloween dance, and the fun times before that. Of course there was a 4 year gap, in which there was only a few photo's from her trips in Africa and America. He sighed. Reika didn't even have an album, she never really was that interested in these things.

"Reika…" He whispered touching a close up picture of her at a friend's party in Africa. He had missed her so much during those times. He dedicated those 4 years to waiting for her and nothing else. And here she was in this picture among many, having a blast. It wasn't her fault, he couldn't blame her. After all, she couldn't sit and sit for Motoki. Even though that was what he had done for her. He sighed again.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked himself. He missed her already. It had only been a few hours since he fought with Reika at her house. His intention was to talk to her and figure things about their honeymoon. Instead he stormed out again, unable to discuss her ridiculous feelings. He had never been so angry before. She had completely ignored his feelings, and ruled every part of the wedding plans. She wanted, he gave. And now, he felt like she wasn't even going to budge on this honeymoon situation. With just a week away to their wedding, he wondered if this was really over. He didn't want it to end.

****

"Oh wow." Usagi sighed as Mamoru gave her a back rub. She never knew her body could feel this relaxed in her life. She sighed many times, with an strange calm smile on her face she enjoyed Mamoru rubbing her shoulders and neck. Mamoru smiled. He had given back rubs before, and she was the first one he felt like had no stress.

They had returned back to his place after visiting the arcade. Motoki wasn't there for his shift. Instead the pimply faced waiter told Mamoru that Motoki called in sick, which was unusual for him to do.

"Usagi, it doesn't bother you to see Taka with Rei?" He asked wondering if that situation meant anything to her. Usagi's ears perked a little.

"Well no, why would it?" She wondered moving her head down so she could see up to his face.

"I just thought since she's your close friend, and he's like your ex." He smiled knowing that he must've looked a little jealous, and bit alarmed.

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I have you so there's nothing else that matters." She smiled poking his nose with her finger. He smiled back to her blushing face and leaned down to place a cute kiss on her nose. She sat up as he continued to rub her back. She was sprawled happily on the floor by his couch as he sat on it for better reach. The TV was on but they weren't really paying much attention to it. They heard something about snow in the next week, which seemed to make Usagi happy. Mamoru thought about Motoki and Reika, wondering if they had patched things up. He would definitely call him after Usagi left.

****

Reika answered her door hoping against all odds that it was Motoki. She hadn't tried to call him, even though she knew she should. But what difference would it make, she knew he would not pick up.

She was instead happily greeted by Usagi and her friends, eager to find out how everything was. But when the door opened, they found Reika looking terrible. Her hair was tied up, her eyes puffy and red and her face flushed like she had been crying for hours.

"Reika-san…" Usagi whispered sadly as they walked in. Reika didn't know how to explain anything, but she knew right away to say it was her fault. She had made the situation worse by trying to put down Motoki's honeymoon dreams. She tried to convince him to stay in Japan without any compromise.

"What's wrong with me? I mean, this is my honeymoon." Reika cried a little as the girls watched. They were all seated in the living room as Makoto made some tea to calm Reika down.

"Reika-san…it is strange…but at the same time, I'm sure it'll be alright." Usagi softly said hoping that it was cheering.

"I made everything a lot worse. I have to talk to him…but I know he won't see me." Reika sighed wiping her tears.

"Of course he will, it's Motoki-san. He loves you." Usagi said triumphantly. She never thought in a million years she'd ever been telling Reika to go back to Motoki her first love. But at the same time, she never pictured in a million years, that just a few short weeks ago, Mamoru would be the most important person in her life.

"And I blew it. He loves me so much. Did all this just to make me happy with a wonderful wedding….and I…I couldn't even pretend to be excited about a honeymoon abroad." Reika almost slapped her head she was so frustrated with herself. Suddenly, a thought came to Usagi's mind as the girls sadly watched Reika. She thought, could this be Reika having cold feet?

"Reika-san…you love Motoki-san right?" Usagi asked.

"With all my heart." Reika nodded and replied.

"And you want to marry him and be with him for the rest of your life right?" Usagi asked.

"Of course." Reika replied wiping her nose.

"And you don't ever think about Africa now right?" Usagi asked this time with her eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes, all the time." Reika replied without thought. The girls looked at each other a bit alarmed. Reika realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

"Reika-san, you're just worried inside your heart that if you fly out of Japan, you'll want to go back to Africa and not with Motoki-san." Usagi explained much to everyone's surprise. It was not everyday that Usagi had such deep thoughts or perceptions. Reika thought about it with her eyes wide open.

"Oh my. You're right…that's why I just can't be excited about it…but I know I'm happy to marry Motoki." She whispered unable to understand how she didn't see it before. She subconsciously felt like if she left Japan, she'd leave Motoki for Africa. She wondered if she really was as committed to Motoki as she thought she was.

"Does this mean….that I don't want to marry him?" She asked the girls as they looked at her. Reika covered her face confused and afraid. She loved Motoki, she didn't want to lose him. Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Reika-san, you're having cold feet, that's all." She smiled happily. Reika looked at Usagi and smiled back.

"Will it go away?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know Reika-san…that's really up to you." She smiled giving Reika a thumbs up.

"It's very common for couples to experience cold feet before their wedding. It'll explain why you have been so uninterested in your honeymoon plans." Ami explained further. Reika exhaled relieved that she wasn't the only one and that she wasn't crazy.

"I have to talk to him." She said with urgency in her voice. She needed to explain things to him and hope that he understood. He was the only one who could help her out of this. She looked at the girls smiling back at her, she was so grateful to have friends like this; and a special maid of honor like Usagi. She couldn't have picked a better person.

"Arigato." Reika smiled wiping her tears with a comforting smile on her face.

****

She stared at his door for a long time. She wondered how she would explain any of this to him. It was night, dark and cold outside. She looked at her watch. She had now been standing there for 20 minutes. She sighed. She thought about how upset Motoki was, how badly she must've hurt him, how selfish and rude she must've sounded. She sighed again. The air was very crisp and cold, so much that she could see her own breath.

She put her fist on the door, not able to round up the courage to knock on it. She had so much to explain, and yet she had no idea how to start. She had thought a lot about how she would say everything, and yet at the same time; she couldn't remember anything she rehearsed.

Suddenly the door opened with Motoki looking shocked to see her.

"Reika?" He whispered. He had his coat and scarf on and had just grabbed an umbrella. He was just about to leave his house to see her, but luck had already brought her there.

"I was just coming to see you…" He whispered. Reika's eyes filled up with hot tears, she was so lucky to have him.

"Reika…I'm sorry. For everything. If you don't want to go-"

"No, we're going to have a wonderful honeymoon, anywhere you want to go." She interrupted with a teary smile. He looked at her face feeling his own tears starting.

"Gomen Reika…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said gesturing for her to come in from the cold.

"I'm so lucky Motoki….to have such a wonderful person like you in my life." She replied as the tears started to stream down. Motoki put his arms around her quickly in a tight embrace.

"I don't want to fight. If you want to stay here, we'll stay here." He felt terrible for putting her through this. She had obviously felt passionately about staying, so much that she was crying. It wasn't a big deal to stay in Japan, and yet he made it an issue.

"No Motoki. I was so wrong. Please, I want to go abroad for our honeymoon. Anywhere is fine with me, as long as I'm with you." She whispered into his shoulders as he hugged her tightly. It felt so good to be in his arms. She felt as though she would never get another chance to embrace him like this. He pulled her inside the door, so that she could warm up.

"Motoki…For some reason, in my mind, I thought that if I left Japan again…I would leave you…." She whispered knowing she could never. Motoki looked down at her face. She was clearly distraught about her feelings, and he now understood why she didn't want to leave Japan.

"Reika…that's impossible…I know you love me." He smiled cupping her face. She smiled up at him, still crying, and unable to stop.

"I could never leave you…" She whispered as her voice cracked. Motoki moved down to kiss her lips. She felt warm and reassured that nothing could tear them apart. Reika held on to him as he held on to her. He was starting to feel like this was the perfect moment to initiate something a little more sensual, but he wanted to respect her desire to leave that for the honeymoon night. It would be extra special when they consummated again, as husband and wife.

"I love you Motoki." Reika whispered as his lips left hers. He smiled down at her blushing face.

"I love you more than anyone else on the face of the earth Reika. Wherever we are, we'll always be together." He smiled wiping her tears. She smiled up at him feeling relieved and excited. She felt like she was more interested in her life now, more interested in the honeymoon and all the adventures to come. She smiled happily as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, she locked her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

*

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry for the lateness. ^^

On the next chapter: Santa Claus pictures! Usagi and Mamoru are having a great day but end up seeing Rei and Taka there again. Tensions rise and they have one crazy day! Reika and Motoki finally decide for their honeymoon and start their panic mood for the rehearsal dinner coming up. See you guys in the next chapter!


	26. Table for 9

Hi guys! I wanted to send a special thanks to everyone for sticking with my story for so long! And for writing some awesome reviews! Thank you! Especially to my loyal fans! I love all of you guys!

Hope you all like this next chapter.

Enjoy

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Table for 9**

"SNOW!" Usagi shouted to the top of her lungs. Her face was round, her cheeks flushed with mad happiness. Every year it was the same reaction, and it never got old. The girls walked along with her to the arcade. The streets were filled with people and kids. Usagi was really looking forward to today. She was going to go on that romantic date with Mamoru. They were first going to get their pictures taken with Santa at the mall, followed by lunch as the sushi restaurant. Then he was going to treat her to a little shopping, with the day ending at the park with a horse carriage ride. She was very enthusiastic. The girls, however, were terribly jealous and staring daggers at Usagi as she skipped along.

"Usagi-chan, you should walk properly or you'll-" Ami was trying to warn Usagi, but before she could finish, Usagi had slipped and fell right on her face.

"Fall…." Ami sighed as Usagi started to cry. Her large tears were freezing into little icicles as they fell on to the sidewalk.

"I wonder where Rei-chan is?" Makoto asked helping Usagi to her feet.

"I think she said she'll be on another date with Taka-san." Minako replied tapping her chin. The girls weren't sure how they felt about Rei dating Taka. It was a weird situation. With everything that had happened between Usagi and Mamoru. They wondered if this was really a good idea. Usagi didn't seem to be bothered.

"Well Usagi-chan, how do you feel about this?" Minako asked as Usagi was finally able to get to her feet. She massaged her face, it was covered with snow and was red from the fall.

"It's not a big deal for me. As long as they're not hanging around with me, I'm good" Usagi smiled happily. It was too awkward to be hanging out with Taka.

"But what if things work out with Rei-chan and Taka-san?" Ami added forcing Usagi to think more long term. She thought about it, she wasn't sure how she felt.

"It's gonna feel weird with everything that happened." Makoto replied as the girls became silent. Usagi didn't know if she was alright with that idea. She had beef with Taka, and nothing was really settled. It was still fresh and still very bothersome. Taka had really pushed it with her and Mamoru and nothing had been resolved. And now he was dating Rei. She didn't know if she could welcome Taka into the group, or if Mamoru would ever accept him.

"I guess there's no point in thinking about this now. We just have to take it as it comes." Usagi sighed. The girls were surprised to see Usagi look and sound so refined. Lately they had noticed a lot of chances in Usagi. She seemed to be more thoughtful and insightful, something no one was really used to seeing from her.

"What?" Usagi barked blushing as the girls looked at her with awe.

"It's just that you're normally more….not this insightful." Minako blurted out as the girls nodded. Usagi boiled with rage.

"You guys!" She shouted waving her arms about like a two year having a temper tantrum.

"There she is." Makoto joked as Usagi had a whining freak out. The girls nodded and giggled as they made their way to the arcade. Mamoru was going to pick Usagi up from there and head out.

****

"WOW!" Usagi shouted pointing and exclaiming at everything. It had been a long time since she stepped foot into the mall. It was a huge mall, with many different floors and shops. The best floor was the top floor, that's where the food court was; and her favorite floor. Mamoru held her hand as they walked slowly along. They were going to the 3rd floor, on the toy floor to meet and have their picture taken with Santa. He hoped that there wasn't a huge line of people or too many kids.

"Wow, Mamo-chan, look at the tree." Usagi exclaimed pointing at a large Christmas tree display. It was at least 15 feet tall, with many different ornaments and lights. There was even a few fake boxed presents under it with a little Elf person standing guard.

Mamoru took out his camera and snapped a picture of it with Usagi standing by the Elf, who seemed happy to take the picture with them.

They walked around for a bit, and then headed up to the 3rd floor to meet Santa. When they got off the escalator, they're faces dropped to the floor. The line to see Santa was horribly long, unimaginably long. There were parents lined up with their kids, who seemed to be running around and playing on the various Christmas displays. The parents looked tired and as if they have given up trying to control their children. The Christmas elf's were doing their best trying to keep the line going as the kids sat down on Santa's lap.

"I guess we should get in line too." Mamoru said as they walked to the last spot on the line. There must have been at least 200 people there. But Usagi was determined to get her picture taken. She looked at the line of people and noticed that they were all parents with their kids. There were no couples there at all. She blushed feeling a bit childish.

"Mamo-chan…we're the only people here without kids." Usagi whispered blushing. Mamoru blushed a little too.

"That's alright." He smiled scratching the side of his head trying to avoid any more kid talk. He loved kids, and seemed to get along with them, but there were just too many children around. They were climbing displays and harassing their parents who seemed to be tired and hungry, and wishing for a miracle.

The line moved a little and Usagi was happy to move less than a foot ahead. She smiled hopeful that it will go faster. A child came up to them suddenly pulling on Mamoru's jacket sleeve.

"Mr." The kid asked in a sweet voice. Mamoru and Usagi looked down to the child wondering if he was lost.

"Where are you kids?" The kid asked suddenly looking more devilish. Usagi and Mamoru's expressions changed to something more horrified. They were red in the face, and sweating.

"What's it to you little snot." Usagi crumbled with her hands on her hips. Mamoru blushed and laughed not able to do anything about the situation. The kid snickered and wiped his runny nose.

"So you guys are here without a kid. That's lame." He laughed as Usagi shuttered with madness.

"Hey kid, you should go back to your parents before someone kidnaps you." Mamoru said sternly a little offended by the jerk child. Usagi was pretty baffled, she didn't expect Mamoru to get so riled up.

"Mamo-chan." She smirked at him. Mamoru shrugged.

"He was annoying." He smirked back as the kid ran back to his parents fearing that someone would kidnap him.

The line progressed, but they were still in the very back of the line waiting. Usagi's legs were starting to hurt. They had been waiting for an hour, but Mamoru didn't mind. He liked talking to Usagi. It gave them a chance to talk about what they wanted for Christmas and about Reika and Motoki's wedding. Usagi was really looking forward to wearing that new dress. She hoped that her dad didn't have a freak out again. Mamoru was looking forward to seeing Usagi in that dress again, but wasn't looking forward to picking her up from her house. He could only imagine how weird that situation would be.

As they continued to talk, Usagi heard a familiar laugh. She turned around looking at the escalator when she noticed Rei and Taka stepping off of it. Usagi cringed from head to toe not believing her bad luck. Rei was too busy laughing with Taka to notice that Usagi was there with Mamoru.

"Oh no. This is bad." Usagi whispered to herself.

"What's bad?" Mamoru asked looking at her strangely. He wondered if Usagi was just realizing how bad the line up was.

"Usagi!?" Rei shrieked not believing her horrible luck. Taka froze in his steps as he looked at Usagi and then to Mamoru, who did not look one bit pleased. He could tell that Mamoru was growing suspicious of him, even though he really wasn't doing anything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei demanded angry that her plans were interrupted again. With Usagi there, Taka was going to be stiff like he had been the other day when they bumped into them.

"What are we doing here? We're obviously here to get our pictures taken with Santa." Usagi barked back. She wasn't going to be yelled at by Rei as if she had done something wrong. Usagi was there first. Rei blushed.

"We're here to do that too." She said softly with sigh. Taka was still frozen in place and hadn't blinked or flinched in awhile.

"Taka-san, snap out of it." Rei shouted pinching his arm. Taka cringed back to life. He blushed and looked at Mamoru who was staring warnings at him. He swallowed hard and waved hello to Usagi and him.

"Well I guess the line is long uh?" Rei said trying to cut the tension. Usagi and Mamoru looked back at the line and then looked back at Rei who seemed to be trying to plan an escape.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a long wait." Mamoru replied trying not to look at Taka.

"I guess we're like the only couples here?" Rei said examining the line up. Usagi nodded and said nothing else. Rei and Taka stood behind them in the line up. It didn't feel right. Usagi kept her eyes to her feet as Mamoru looked straight ahead. He was having a really great time talking to Usagi and having some wonderful alone time. Now that Taka and Rei were there, it felt awkward. A large black cloud of silence hovered over the four, as they stood there not saying a word to each other. Rei felt hot, like she was committing a crime. She couldn't just take off now, it would look like she and Taka were not meant to hang out.

"Rei-san…is this a good idea?" Taka suddenly whispered into her ear. Rei closed her eyes and thought.

"The line up is so long anyway." Rei whispered back. Usagi and Mamoru could feel that they were talking to each other behind them and hoped that they would leave soon.

"Well Usagi, we're gonna just hang out at the mall, we'll probably come back later." Rei smiled and waved as she pulled Taka away. Taka didn't say anything, but smiled uncomfortably and waved goodbye. Mamoru stared at him sternly.

"Phew." Usagi exhaled. She was glad that they were gone.

"Is this alright?" Mamoru asked wondering if Rei and Taka were a good idea. What if they became long term, how would this affect Usagi and how everyone hung out. Usagi thought about it, feeling really strange about the situation.

"I don't know." Usagi sighed. She didn't want things to change so drastically, and wasn't sure if Rei would hang out with the group much now that Taka was in her life. She saw how awkward and strange it was with them just behind her. If they couldn't get along, this was going to affect them all.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all get figured out." Mamoru smiled and gently hugged Usagi. He could tell that this was bothering her. He knew she was probably more worried about losing Rei than gaining Taka. He didn't trust Taka. Especially now that they had bumped into each other for the second time. Of course, he couldn't' blame these chance encounters on him, since clearly Rei was pulling him everywhere. He wondered if this meant that he would have to make peace with Taka.

The line moved which was a welcome distraction. Usagi became excited again to see Santa. Mamoru started talking to Usagi again about what she wanted for Christmas. Usagi had a large list of things, but they were mostly small items. She wanted a new pink scarf for school, some new shoes, new pajama's for the winter; pencil set, and black knee high stockings. Mamoru smiled since everything she wanted seemed pretty much in budget. But he knew that most of his money would go to feeding her. A smile came to his face.

"Mamo-chan, what do you want?" She asked. Mamoru seemed caught off guard. He had never been asked that before. The only persons who ever bought anything for him, was Motoki and Reika. He didn't really have anyone else in his life. He thought about what he wanted, and he couldn't think of anything.

"Just you." He smiled pulling her into an embrace. Usagi blushed and smiled. But she was a bit saddened. She could tell from the look in his eyes, that it was the first time someone had asked him. She wanted to get him something nice, something that he could use and be happy with. She wondered what that could be.

****

Rei sighed relieved. She was as far as she could get from Usagi and Mamoru. Taka was finally able to move his limps properly.

"That was really strange." Rei laughed as she walked with Taka. They were on the 5th floor now, and safe.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Taka asked suddenly stopping Rei in her tracks. She looked back at him, his eyes serious and sad. He really looked guilty and bad. She could tell that he badly wanted to make things right, but she knew that it was too soon.

"You worry too much. First ,we'll go on a series of dates and you buy me something's, and then we'll decide what we're going to do about this." Rei winked and smiled brightly. Taka's smile was something less enthusiastic.

"Rei-san." He was able to say as his smile twitched. He couldn't believe how on top of things she was. Rei grabbed his arm and lead him out of his worries. She dragged him to a store where she could look at some boots for the winter.

****

It was quiet and serious at the table. No one said anything. They're faces looked fatally strained as they focused hard looking down at the table. Motoki, Reika, and the girls said nothing as they stressed.

"Then it's settled." Reika said in a vacant voice and expression.

"Hm." Motoki nodded. The girls nodded too. They were silent again. The waiter at the counter looked anxious as he watched the group at the table. Their serious faces and silence worried him and he wondered if a fight was going to go down any minute.

Suddenly the group cheered happily.

"Hawaii it is!" Reika and Motoki exclaimed happily as the girls congratulated them. The waiter at the counter didn't look too impressed considering he thought something else was going to happen. He thought they were all weird and went back to his work.

"I can't believe this! We're going to Hawaii." Motoki smiled happily as he smiled at Reika. She was really happy and very excited. She had overcome her fears and had a new fresh perception on her wedding and her new life with Motoki.

"Arigato Reika." Motoki said sweetly as he leaned in to her face. Reika blushed and smiled back at him.

"No, I should be thanking you Motoki. I'm so happy." She smiled as he closed the small space between their faces. The girls were both happy and disgusted. They wished that they had a boyfriend to celebrate their happiness with.

"Well I'm glad we chose Hawaii because I had already booked the tickets the other day." Motoki laughed as Reika smiled cutely as he kissed her.

"Shall we go out to celebrate then?" Minako cheered trying to take the edge off of her growing madness watching Motoki and Reika kissing.

"That's a good idea." Ami smiled blushing. Reika and Motoki broke their kiss and joined the girls conversation.

"Where should we go?" Reika smiled snuggling into Motoki who put his arm around her.

"Hmm, well Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are at the mall, maybe we'll join them for lunch." Minako smiled hoping that it was going to be alright with Usagi.

"That sounds like a good idea. For all of us to get together just before the rehearsal." Reika smiled blushing. The rehearsal dinner was just two days away, and she had a new excitement about her wedding.

"That's a great idea." Motoki smiled as the girls agreed.

****

Three hours later….and they were still in the line. Usagi's hair was frazzled a bit, her face a bit pink from exhaustion and growing madness. She loved being there with Mamoru and spending some good time just talking with him, but she wanted her stupid picture now. There was only 4 more people ahead of them, and she couldn't be happier. She felt bad for the new people behind them in the line up, all with kids.

"At least we're almost next." Mamoru smiled trying to calm Usagi down. She nodded stiffly agreeing. She was so happy to be out of this stupid line and off her feet.

"Mamo-chan, I need to eat after this. I'm going to pass out." Usagi sighed a little sweaty. She had never just stood in place for four hours in her life. Mamoru's smile twitched a little.

"I'm a little hungry too." Mamoru admitted. Something about standing and doing nothing had brewed up an appetite.

Usagi happily counted down as the line moved. Soon her patience paid off. They were next in line. She was so happy she thought she would explode. She clasped her hands together like a prayer and thanked the 'line up' gods for their good grace. Mamoru could only laugh strangely.

"Okay, you're next" An elf helper said gruffly. The poor guy had been there since morning, trying to manage the kids and help Santa not get smothered by the kids as they told the jolly man their list.

"Ho Ho oh." Santa said as Usagi sat on one of his laps. He didn't expect a grown girl or for her to be that heavy. Usagi blushed and smiled at Santa who cheered and smiled anyway. Mamoru stood behind Santa and smiled for the camera as did Usagi. The elf photographer took four pictures, with Usagi and Mamoru in various poses. Her favorite was with her and Mamoru behind Santa. It was a very sweet picture and that was the one she had to have made into a larger picture.

Mamoru was really happy to have a picture of Usagi. Now he could have something to look at when she wasn't there. They took their pictures in their own bags and headed up stairs to the food court.

"Arigato Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled and hugged Mamoru for doing all that for her. Mamoru was happy to do it. Even though it was a long wait, he was still happy. They decided to take the elevator to the top floor instead of the escalator. Usagi was is no mood to walk, she only wanted food.

She held on to Mamoru's arm as they got out of the elevator and to the food court. It was very busy, with most of the food stores busy with large line ups. It was Christmas time, so it was to be expected. Of course, the shops and food court loved the business.

"We're eating at the sushi restaurant, so it might not be that busy." He smiled to Usagi as two large fountains of tears started to stream down her face as she cursed the food court for bad luck. She was happy again as she sobbed along with Mamoru to the sushi restaurant. It had been awhile since she ate sushi and was really looking forward to chomping down. But she reminded herself, that she was trying to be more lady like since she was in a mature relationship and a secret moon Princess.

As they walked, with Usagi only focusing on the restaurant ahead, Mamoru spotted Taka and Rei getting seated. A small weird smile came to his face.

"It's just bad luck" He said to himself.

"What's that?" Usagi asked with large eyes.

"Rei and Taka just got seated in there." He sighed with a smile. Usagi smiled back and shrugged.

"It is bad luck uh?" She laughed as they were welcomed by a waiter at the restaurant.

"Usagi-chan!" She heard suddenly from behind her. Mamoru and Usagi turned around to see the girls and Reika and Motoki.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked blinking unbelieving.

"We came to join you for lunch." Minako smiled and waved as they approached the group with the waiter asking for more waiters to join a table together assuming the group was all together.

"Excuse me sir, how many people are in your party?" The waiter asked. Mamoru looked over at the group and then to Usagi who shrugged.

"7 I guess." He smiled.

"Actually, 9." Rei suddenly jumped behind Mamoru and smiled. Taka was stiffly standing beside her not knowing what to do other than smile nervously. The girls shared glances at each other, as did Usagi and Mamoru a bit confused with Rei's sudden urge to hang out.

"Of course." The waiter smiled and left with the two other waiters who were waiting for orders. The group could only smile as they stood there waiting, and hoping for someone to cut the tension.

****

"So, does everybody know what they're getting?" Usagi asked .She was feeling awkward and not herself. A lot of strange things had happened.

"I was thinking of teriyaki chicken, I haven't had that in a long time." Motoki smiled hoping to cut the tension by keeping everything normal. Reika smiled and agreed, she would also order that.

"Hmm what to chose." Rei said scanning the menu. She wasn't sure what possessed her to fly out like that and join Mamoru and the group, but she felt like it was necessary to get to know Taka again and get him familiar with the group. Mamoru sat next to Usagi, who was seated next to Reika with Motoki and than Minako on one side. Rei, Taka, Makato and Ami on the other side. It was a large table, and Usagi had hoped to fill it with a lot of food.

"Why don't we just order a bunch of different things, and than all share." Makoto suggested. The group agreed thinking it was a great idea and a great way to eat different foods rather than just one thing. So they ordered a collection of foods when the waiter came, along with a large tub of rice and soda.

But it became silent when the waiter left. No one could think of what to talk about or what to say. Taka was the most nervous out of all them since he was not familiar with everyone.

"So Taka-san, how are things with you?" Ami asked hoping to cool things down a bit. Taka shuddered a little, his voice squeaking a bit from talking. Mamoru didn't seem too bothered by him, especially now that they were all sitting down and talking.

"Well, it's good. I am doing the rehearsal dinner for Reika-san and Motoki-san on the 13th, so it's going to be busy the next few days" Taka replied trying not to look at Mamoru who seemed to be staring at his drink. Usagi had forgotten that Taka would be at the wedding, he was the head chef. She wondered if it was going to get weird, but she felt like things could be normal again.

"That's good." Ami replied. It became quiet again. Too quiet. With such a large table it was expected to be a talkative table but other tables around them seemed to be a lot more conversational then theirs. Usagi looked from side to side trying to think of a way to make things less strange.

"So are you guys excited about your wedding?" Rei said suddenly trying to move the attention on to someone else. Reika and Motoki smiled brightly at each other and replied a happy yes.

"We decided that we're going to Hawaii for the honeymoon." Reika smiled happily.

"You guys decided!? That's great." Usagi exclaimed glad to hear that they were able to talk it out and move on. She was worried for a while that Reika and Motoki were going to end their relationship and cancel their wedding, she was glad to hear that they bounced back. They even seemed to be more in love now than before.

"Yeh, I can't wait." Reika smiled taking Motoki's hand.

"Congratulations guys." Mamoru smiled shaking Motoki's free hand across from the table. Usagi nodded. It was quiet again. A strange awkward silence that kept falling on them and no one was able to fully get rid of. No matter what they discussed, it would seem to keep coming back. They knew that it was because Taka was there, and with Rei to make things stranger, and no one knew if they should address it. Everyone smiled strangely as they tried to pay more attention to their glasses rather than each other.

"So Rei-chan, how are things with you?" Reika asked, hoping to maybe get rid of the strangeness. Taka turned red and swallowed hard, he wasn't sure what Rei would say.

"It's good." Rei replied blushing a little herself. She knew that sitting with them was an impulsive idea, a bad one too, but she did it anyway. She was hoping for a good opening to finally talk about the Taka thing, but now that she had it, she didn't want to take it.

"That's good." Reika replied with an awkward smile. The table became quiet again. Usagi sighed. All she wanted was a great day with Mamoru, and now it was being slightly taken off track.

"Are you guys ready for the wedding?" Taka suddenly asked hoping to distract everyone again. Motoki and Reika smiled at each other looking passionately into the other's eyes. They could hear beautiful wedding bells ringing in their ears when abruptly they realized something.

"Oh my dear lord! We're not ready!" They shouted together. They both started to go on a wild ranting about all the things they still had to do. Motoki still had to pick up his tuxedo from the store after having it steam pressed, they still needed to get the center pieces ready, pick up the candles for the tables, the gift box wasn't done yet; they also didn't decide on the music they would walk into at the hall; and the most important one, they forgot to contact the priest who would perform the ceremony. The group stared at the couple as they frantically spoke and started to breath heavily as if they were headed for a panic attack.

"You guys haven't called the priest yet?" Rei asked surprised that they could forget such an important element.

"Well things were just so busy." Motoki smiled with a strange smile. How could he be that dumb.

"Don't panic, we can get that arranged pretty quickly." Minako said trying to calm Reika down who was now breathing into a brown paper bag.

"Didn't you guys say that the ceremony would be performed at Rei-chan's temple?" Usagi asked. The couple sighed, they had no idea what they wanted to do.

"Well we had discussed getting married at Rei's temple. That would be more traditional." Motoki said turning red from all the stress he was suddenly feeling.

"But you bought that really beautiful wedding dress, at the temple you'll have to wear the traditional bridal outfit." Makoto added. Reika was red in the face, and was not able to stop breathing into the paper bag she was feeling so stressed.

"Well there's a church down Juban Hall, it's not too far from the Hotel." Taka said much to everyone's surprise.

"My uncle is a minister there…I could ask if he could do it for you guys?" Taka added as everyone stared at him. Mamoru was both relieved that Taka came to the rescue and a bit upset. He knew that things had to calm down between them if they were going to get to know him better.

"That would be so great!" Reika said finally able to take her face out of the paper bag. Motoki sighed relieved.

"I'll talk to him tonight. I don't think he has a wedding, it's the winter." Taka laughed a little. Rei gave him a slight nudge. She was smiling happily and was glad that everyone seemed to forget about the awkwardness.

"Arigato." Motoki smiled as did the girls who now shifted focus to the other details. This would mean they would have to buy a separate set of candles and flowers for the church. And also arrange the seating so that all the guests could sit comfortably. The group seemed to talk more freely to Taka now, even Mamoru said a few words to him that weren't threatening in nature. Rei was really pleased that everyone seemed to like Taka again.

The food arrived just in time.

"So it's settled. Minako-chan and I will take care of all the flowers, Makoto-chan will take care of the candles, Rei-chan will arrange for the centerpieces and get to the hall first, Taka-san will get his two friends to take care of the church arrangements with Minako-chan and I. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will get ready and meet Reika-san and Motoki-san at the hotel and get ready. If we do everything right, we'll be done before 3pm just before the rehearsal dinner starts." Ami went through a long list on her notebook which she conveniently carried everywhere. She was detailed enough to even write times and how long every item would take each person. The girls sighed and relaxed. It was going to be a busy two days.

Usagi looked down at the food as it was coming to the table. She had been so stressed and now she was just looking forward to eating. She was the first to dig in, and normally the girls would say something about her poor manners, but they were also too hungry to complain.

The table fell silent as they all dug in.

****

"We'll see you guys later." Usagi smiled and waved as the group separated. Taka and Rei were going to head to his uncles house to see if they could get him to perform the wedding at the church, and the gang was going to make some phone calls to pick up the flowers and candles tomorrow after school.

"Arigato again Taka-san" Reika and Motoki said as the girls agreed. Everyone was really grateful to him. He had saved them twice now, once for the food and now.

"We'll see you soon." Minako smiled when they fell quiet. The group turned around to see Mamoru who looked stern and bothered. Taka and Rei shared a glance at each other wondering what he was about to say. They could tell that he wasn't happy. Usagi swallowed hard as Mamoru left her side and approached Taka.

Taka prepared for the worst when suddenly Mamoru gestured for a hand shake. The group couldn't believe it, neither could Taka.

"Mamoru-san?" Taka whispered wondering if this was going to land him another punch. He looked at Mamoru's face and it had changed to a smile.

"Gomen, we started on the wrong foot." Mamoru said still with a smile. The girls smiled as did Usagi who seemed thrilled that everyone could be friends again.

"Gomen." Taka shook his hand feeling welcomed and happy. Rei was also thrilled, she was the most worried about Mamoru and now she felt like they could all be friends and finally start to be normal.

They all waved goodbye at each other. Usagi and Mamoru headed downstairs to the bottom floor to do a little shopping as the gang left the mall. Usagi and Mamoru watched them all leave. They felt a sense of relief and gladness. They were finally at peace with everything that had happened.

"Mamo-chan. That was a really great thing you did." Usagi said taking his hand. He looked down and smiled at her. He felt pretty good, and knew that Usagi was very happy.

"I feel good too. Now let's do some shopping before anything else happens." He laughed as she happily skipped along. She couldn't wait to get to buy a couple of things, and couldn't wait for the night at the park.

****

"WOW!" Usagi shrieked happily as the snow fell down. The park was covered with layers and layers of soft snow. Their horse and carriage came and Usagi was the happiest she could be. They got on and started their little tour around the park.

"This is so amazing!" Usagi exclaimed happily as Mamoru put his arm around her. The whole park was lit up with thousands and thousands of lights, and everything seem to glow with the white of the snow. They felt warm in each other's arms as they horse and carriage walked slowly along the path.

"Usako…are you warm?" Mamoru asked in the softest sweetest voice. Usagi looked up at him, his expression and face seemed to glow radiantly as little fluffy snow flakes dropped on to his head. She started to blush, a little from the cold and a little from her feelings.

"I'm warm." She smiled as he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Usagi felt like she wanted to cry she was so happy. She couldn't picture a better time. He pulled away feeling the warmth of her lips disappear from his.

"Usako, I really love being with you." He said quietly. Usagi heard the horse make a little fuss as the snow flakes piled up on his back, but all she could focus on was how wonderful Mamoru looked.

"I love being with you too." Usagi replied with a sweet happy sigh. The horse carriage slowly rolled along the snowy path. It was cold outside, but Usagi didn't mind. It was still the best feeling. Her whole body was warming up as she snuggled into Mamoru. She looked at him as he stared off at the light displays. He was really handsome and glowed like the magnificent prince she first fell in love with. She thanked her wonderful luck and life, to be able to be with him right now.

"Look Usako, a Christmas tree display." Mamoru said pointing at a large area where there were many Christmas tree's dressed in fancy lights and ornaments. Usagi took a picture of it with her camera. Mamoru then took the camera and pointed it at them, taking a cute picture of them snuggled together.

"This is so amazing!" Usagi happily squealed. Mamoru placed a little kiss on her forehead as she enjoyed the rest of the ride. The horse's would become a little fussy every now and then when snow started to pile up on their backs, but the carriage driver was always in control. Usagi had never been on a carriage ride, and this certainly set the standard high.

Mamoru and her took turns taking pictures of the park as they continued and tried their best to take some pictures of themselves. They laughed and giggled, and talked about different things. Mamoru talked a little about their time on the moon. It was still foggy and not everything was clear, but he knew that he loved her more than life itself. He couldn't appreciate anything else in this world but her.

"I remember that dress you wore, that night when I asked you to marry me." Mamoru smiled pulling her closer to his chest. Usagi blushed a little more.

"I remember too." Usagi sighed happily giving him a tight hug. It was the best feeling in the world to be so close to him, and she couldn't be happier than she was right now. Mamoru was silent for a moment as the carriage rode on throughout the park. He was thinking a lot about that night on the moon when they were engaged. He wanted that moment back. He wanted to ask her that question again soon. He looked down to her smiling face snuggled into his chest, she didn't seem to care about the park as much as she cared about being near him. He wanted so badly to give her the world, but what could he do to give it.

****

"Good night Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled and kissed his chin. She carried her two light bags in one hand so that she could use her other. Mamoru smiled brightly. He was nervous about dropping her to her house, but she insisted. She didn't want to walk around the corner. She urged that it would be safe.

"Good night Usako." He smiled cupping her face. They kissed under the moon. She had the best day. With him everyday was amazing, but today was something special, and it would always carry a perfect place in her heart.

"Arigato…for the great day." She whispered when she gently broke the kiss. Mamoru brushed her hair gently and passionately stared down at her. He wished they could have spent a little time at his apartment, but a lot of the time was spent at the mall with the group during lunch, and it ate at the time he had with her. But he knew there were other days to shower her with kisses and love.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled and winked. Usagi wanted to spend more time with him, but they had had a busy lunch which had taken some of the time they had to spend together. It didn't matter though, Usagi would see him tomorrow.

"Now you get inside." Mamoru joked spotting her father looking from the living room window. Though he was far from them, Mamoru could feel the hate radiating off of him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Usagi smiled and moved on her tippy toes to place a happy kiss on Mamoru's lip. He returned the quick peck and for a brief moment forgot about Usagi's father spying on them. Of course, he remembered her father when he heard a loud shriek for Usagi coming from the house. Usagi sighed.

"Good night Mamo-chan." She smiled happily waving and blowing a kiss goodbye as she ran up to her door. Mamoru felt like a warmth left his body with her, as he watched her wave one last time from the door and enter. He could hear her father squeal about her safe return and him trying to put the 'do not feed the usagi' sign on her. He sighed.

"Good night Usako." He whispered as he got into his car and drove away slowly. He thought about the last night he had with her, the night they were meant to be engaged. He desperately wished there was a way for her to be with him all the time. He turned the corner towards his apartment. He had been thinking about that last day on the moon a lot lately. He thought about how he porposed to her, and how wonderful it felt to hear her say yes. He sighed driving slowly home. He loved the way it felt to be around her, how complete he was with her around him. He had always had such a lonely world, and now that she was with him, he had a life.

"I miss her...." He sighed outloud to himself. He always hated going back to his apartment alone without her. With her there, things were brighter. But she was 16 years old, it would be long time before he could share his place with her. She was still very young, he couldn't ask her to marry him yet…could he?

*

* * *

OH snap! What's gonna happen! Is Mamoru gonna pop the question anyway!? On the next chapter: There are lots of flowers and candles, where to put them all? Find out how the running around goes? Will wedding plans go as Ami's schedule dictates? Taka's friends meet the girls- will sparks fly or will they hate each other? Find out next!


	27. Flowers & Candles

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this really really late chapter. Something's have happened in my life, and I have to say that I'm not sure when I'll be able to keep regular, but I'll try.

I have friends and family in Gaza, and I'm thankful that no one was hurt. However, my friend Ameer lost 2 of his brothers, I dedicate this chapter to them, and all the people in Gaza.

Free Palestine!

And to my special fans! I'm very grateful that all of you were patient with me, and continued to read my stories and send me happy reviews! Thank you guys so much! Those reviews really helped on some really bad days.

Thank you guys!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Flowers & Candles**

Usagi slumped over, not believing her terrible luck. Although she thought things could go back to normal and she could be normal around Taka, she felt awkward being around him and Rei like this.

They were standing and waiting at the school courtyard for the rest of the gang, they were all late, including Mamoru.

Rei hadn't said a word since she arrived. She saw Usagi and Taka standing there, looking at opposite directions, like they were uncomfortable. But she clearly saw Taka's face, he was blushing. She wasn't sure how to take this, but she knew she was jealous. Things had to be more calm then this, if they all could truly get along.

Now they waited. Minako, Ami and Makoto walked casually to the school where the three stood. Usagi was the first one to dash and remark about how late they were, which surprised the girls.

"Usagi-chan, you're on time?" Ami asked puzzled and happy. They were sure that she wouldn't be able to get up in the morning. Usagi boiled with rage.

"Well nobody told me we'd be waiting later!" Rei barked as she demanded why the girls took so long.

"Gomen, we stopped by the candle store to order the candle holders. It's all set for tonight to pick up and arrange." Makoto smiled taking out the receipt for the candles. It was on the way, so it was logical to stop by.

"Next time, tell me!" Rei shouted not too sure why she was so upset. Taka said nothing, but did glance a couple of times at Usagi. When she arrived, he didn't know what to say, but he was able to reply back and say hello at least.

Then the atmosphere became strange, and neither one was able to say another word. Usagi looked out to nothing to her right, as he stared out to his left, not sure what to do or say. He was hoping that Rei or the others had already arrived, but he was wrong.

He looked over at Usagi again as the girls huddled around talking, he could tell that Rei was upset, since he didn't even say hi to her when she arrived. He was stupid, it probably made him look very suspicious especially since he was standing there like that with Usagi. But in all his surprise, he couldn't even muster a hello to her. He sighed wondering what horrible thing she'd do to him for messing up like that.

"So Reika-san and Motoki-san aren't here either…I guess everyone knows about Usagi's sleeping habits." Minako giggled as Usagi groaned with large twisted eyes.

"Minako-chan, that's a bit much." Usagi growled. The girls started to laugh, but Rei and Taka seemed to be distant from them and their conversation.

Thankfully, Reika and Motoki finally arrived, easing some of the strange tension that had built up around them.

"Mamo-chan isn't here yet…" Usagi said a bit concerned for him. He didn't call this morning to explain any changes, but she couldn't expect that from him considering her father would butcher him through the phone. Her face turned comical and a bit sneaky, thinking back to how much her father would speak about him.

"Oh, he won't be able to make it until later, his professor wanted to see him about something, so he went to school already." Motoki explained. He had called first thing in the morning to tell him, not because he wanted him to know, but he wanted Motoki to give the message to Usagi. He was a bit heart broken that Usagi had consumed his little spot in Mamoru's life, but it was a welcomed change. He noticed a great deal of change in Mamoru since he started to date Usagi, he was nicer and smiled at everyone, rather then being his old grumpy self.

"Oh, I guess he'll meet up later." Usagi smiled. She was really hoping to see him today, it was the last day before the rehearsal dinner, but it was alright, she wasn't really going to be able to enjoy any alone time with him, since it was a packed day.

"Alright, Taka-san, so did you find out anything from the Priest?" Motoki asked eagerly. He was hoping that this was going to work out.

"Um yes, it'll cost $190 for the ceremony though." Taka said quickly rushing out of his glance to Usagi. Rei seemed to liven up again.

"Yeh, and the great thing is that the church already has everything set, so we can fit about 130 people." Rei exclaimed.

"Okay, this is good but I think since we never sent out any invitations to our guests about it, we'll just keep it to a private ceremony with just our family and our friends. That sounds more like what we wanted right?" Motoki smiled happily. Reika was feeling better, there was still a lot to do but at least they were going to still be married.

"This is so great! So we can finally do this!" Reika exclaimed. The wedding she planned was finally going to come true.

"Alright, so does everybody know what they're doing then." Motoki smiled feeling a bit relaxed himself. Last night he was very uneasy and tense, especially if Taka's uncle was not able to perform the wedding. He wondered how he could forget such an important thing.

"Alright, we'll all meet up at Rei-chan's house at 5 to discuss what needs to be finished, and we can put together the center pieces then too." Reika looked over her giant binder full of wedding things, she was so stuck on planning everything perfectly, she had left so many things last minute. Then again, a lot of weird things did happen during that time to complicate things.

The girls smiled and nodded with renewed vigour, this was actually going to be a complicated day, but that didn't matter, they were still going to make it fun. They put their hands in and exclaimed, they were going to get everything done, no matter what.

****

It was lunch time when Usagi fell into extreme hunger. She would normally have eaten during class, but she absolutely could not get detention today. Too many people were counting on her. She wobbled downstairs to Mokato's locker hoping that she had once again packed more food.

"Mako-chan….please….foood." She whined as she reached her locker. But she didn't find Makoto. She started to cry, she needed food asap.

"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" Taka's voice was a ray of light, surely he would have food for her. She turned around with tears flowing down her face.

"Taka-san, tell me you have food?" She begged with bright eyes. Taka took a step back feeling a bit nervous that she might consume him in her hunger frenzy.

"Y-yes I do, would you like some?" He asked nervously taking out his bento box. He had packed an extra bento box to eat later since he might not have a dinner with all the rushed wedding plans.

"Taka-san! Thank you!!" She exclaimed grabbing the box before he could say anything further. She dug in, rice and pieces of seaweed flying everywhere in the hallway. She didn't even think to sit down and enjoy the food, her robotic senses took over, and all she could do was 'get food in'.

Taka smiled nervously, not sure how someone this small could fit so much food in so fast. He scratched the side of his head a little embarrassed as people walked by staring at Usagi at first, but they were used to her wild eating habits. What made him more uncomfortable was when they looked at him standing there with her. He wasn't sure what to do or say at that point.

"That feels great." Usagi sighed after she polished off the bento. Taka looked down to his empty box startled at how fast she was able to eat everything. He looked at her strangely afraid wondering if she was secretly a cow.

"Arigato Taka-san." She smiled feeling a bit better about her weird relationship with him. He smiled back.

"No problem. Did you not bring a lunch Usagi-san?" He asked putting the empty container into his backpack. She blushed.

"I did, but it wasn't enough. I didn't get a chance to eat in class cause I don't want to get a detention today." She said scratching her head from being so embarrassed.

"Ah I see." Taka smiled.

"Hey you guys, we're gonna have to eat lunch inside today, it's raining outside." Makoto said wiping herself down with a small cloth. Usagi and Taka turned around to see her approaching with Minako and Ami, who were also a bit drenched.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as Makoto opened her locker.

"It's a total storm out there." Minako said wishing she hadn't gone outside.

"I wonder what's happened to the weather suddenly." Ami silently puzzled. It was warm and sunny in the morning, but suddenly, there was a huge down pour.

"That's strange." Taka added.

"Usagi-chan, I made you this morning. I thought you would need an extra pick up today." Makoto smiled handing her a special box of goodies. Usagi's eyes lit up as she accepted the container. Taka almost threw up, he couldn't believe she was still going to eat more after she had polished off his bento box and her own lunch. He was sure now that she was not human.

"Arigato Mako-chan! But can I share it with Taka-san?" She asked feeling a bit weird for saying that. The girls looked at her a bit alarmed.

"I came down here and Mako-chan wasn't here, so I was about to die, but than Taka-san came and rescued me with his bento box." She smiled brightly, turning a little pink from embarrassment. The girls exchanged glances.

"And you're still hungry?" Minako asked gasping for air, she couldn't believe how much Usagi ate. Taka smiled nervously.

"It's alright, I already had lunch, that was just a bento I made for after school, because we'd be so busy." He explained. But this new information only made Usagi feel worse.

"I ate your after school snack!?" She could feel tears were going to fountain themselves out of her eyes.

"Nah, it's alright. This way, I'll have an excuse to go out for a treat with Rei-chan." He said it without realizing it, it was the girls blushing faces, and cocked eyebrows that forced him to realize he had something so cute. When did he really start to like Rei that much that he was waiting for excuses to go out with her.

"Taka-san, you really like Rei-chan uh?" Minako winked and elbowed his arm making him blush even more.

"Well eat lunch with us and then you can treat her after school." Makoto smiled a little jealous of Rei's good fortune.

Taka nodded not able to stop himself from blushing.

***

Mamoru sighed in his car. He was tired and a bit stressed out, but there was one thing he was really happy about. He put his hand over his jacket pocket and smiled to himself. He wondered what Usagi was doing.

"Probably stuffing her face." He laughed a little. He started his car and pulled away from the store. He had to get back to Motoki's house to drop off all the flowers he picked up, which he would later on drop to Rei's place to assemble. Everything seemed like such a huge burden yesterday, but things were going smoothly and they were even making great on time. He was happy that Motoki was not stressed out, and relieved that their wedding was going to end. After this, he could focus on Usagi and his plans with her.

A large smirk came on his face, he was thinking things that were getting him excited and he had to get his composure back. Lately, he had been finding it hard to even think of Usagi without thinking something perverted. Was he turning into a pig, or just missing the feeling of her being near?

"It's alright, we'll get there soon." He whispered to himself.

***

Motoki and Reika were waiting outside for Mamoru, they were eager to see the flowers, and were praying that nothing was wrong with them. Reika loved the sent of flowers and wanted to have some during the ceremony and reception.

When Mamoru arrived he was sneezing from the smell in his car, but Reika was really pleased. She gave him the okay and a large smile.

"Chiba, you have the rings right?" Motoki asked as Mamoru staggered out of the car.

"Yeah, here. Just picked them up" He pulled the rings of his jacket pocket trying to blow his nose at the same time. Reika zoomed to his side to get the last glimpse of her wedding ring until the day of the wedding.

Mamoru handed Motoki 2 boxes that looked different. He thought it was strange and opened them both as Mamoru continue to wipe his nose and sneeze, trying hard to collect himself.

"That's not my wedding band, that's an engagement ring." Reika said looking down to the beautiful ring sparkling even in the gloomy grey weather.

"What?" Mamoru said finally being able to breath. The couple looked up at him a little confused.

"This isn't Reika's wedding band, this is…." Motoki saw the shock in Mamoru's eyes, he was blushing and flustered. It wasn't a simple mistake, he hadn't just picked up the wrong rings.

"Ah Gomen, here this is it." Mamoru swiped the ring from Motoki's hand and gave him the right box with Reika's wedding band.

"Mamoru, where did that ring come from?" Reika asked still a bit shocked and puzzled. Mamoru cleared his throat.

"It's nothing." He said trying to avoid eye contact. His expression turned somewhat comical from being in such a situation. Reika's eyes lit up, a huge smile came to her face, almost creepy. Mamoru turned even more red.

"That's for Usagi-chan isn't it!" Reika exclaimed loudly. Motoki's eyes became just as big as the couple childishly tried to pull the ring out of his jacket pocket to see it again. Mamoru struggled trying hard to look like he was still a serious man and wouldn't do such romantic things.

"OH, let me see again!" Reika said trying to strip his jacket right off.

"Come on Chiba, lets see it." Motoki also jumped in, trying to hold his arms as Reika searched inside his jacket pocket.

"You guys, stop it." Mamoru said as Reika pulled out the box and gawked at the ring.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed again.

"Chiba, when did you get this?" Motoki asked both happy and worried for Mamoru, who cleared his throat again and mumbled something about this morning.

"There was no professor was there? You went this morning for ring shopping?" Motoki smiled. Mamoru looked away sighing hard that he had been caught.

"Chiba, this is unusual for you." Motoki laughed as Reika did too.

"Why?" Mamoru hollered with his brows narrowed, he knew he was out of character, but still they were really making it sound like he had no sense of romance at all.

"After all, she's still in high school, and you're not the type to do things that are spontaneous and crazy." Motoki laughed. Mamoru blushed a little like a young boy would after his first kiss.

"I told you, that love made you do crazy things." Motoki smiled making Mamoru blush with realization. He never understood Motoki's feelings, or why he was in such a rush to marry Reika and be with her, but with Usagi in his life, he understood now. He understood it all, and it was both terrifying for him and the best feeling in the world.

"Does Usagi-chan know you're doing this?" Reika winked giving him the ring back.

"No, and I'm worried that I'm over doing it." Mamoru was unsure of himself, and what she was thinking. He knew he wanted to always be with her, and he couldn't think of a better way to show her that he was committed to this than presenting her something as solid as a engagement ring. They had been engaged once, and that day was ripped away from the both of them. The happiness they had was destroyed, he wanted her to have that again, he wanted to forever seal her to him.

"But Chiba, are you sure she won't get scared with this?" Motoki asked wondering how Usagi would feel. She was after all still young and this was her first relationship, would it make sense for her to accept it or run away?

Mamoru looked down at the ring in his hand, he was always clinging on to the past when he was happy with her, but he wondered if she would respond the way he wanted her to. A smile came to his face, his eyes hidden from the couple before him.

"I'm selfish aren't I?" Mamoru said not able to look the startled couple in the face.

"Now that I have something I care so much about, I'm trying to forever seal it to myself aren't I?" He laughed a little, feeling foolish that he hadn't even thought about her feelings.

"To be honest, I feel like I don't care if she rejects it, I won't let her go." He said feeling sick with himself. He loved her so much that even she tried to leave, he wouldn't let her. Reika felt an intense bubbling in her stomach, she was both really happy and worried for Mamoru. She could feel there was history there with Mamoru and Usagi, even though there wasn't.

"I guess, I'm crazy aren't I? For feeling like that?" He said finally able to look them in the eyes.

"No, I understand how you feel, and now I know why you always acted like you did with her." Motoki smiled gently as he always did. Reika and Mamoru were a bit confused though with what he meant.

"You always complained about her, but were always there with her. You put her down, but were always there for her when she was down. You always hated being next to her, but were right there when she needed someone. It all makes sense Chiba…" Motoki replied.

"How long you've loved her isn't new is it?" He asked Mamoru who looked stunned.

"Too long." He replied with a sweet smile on his face.

"Then she won't need you to force her to stay with her. She'll stay." Motoki smiled putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. Reika was so taken in by the romantic scene she was now floating away dreaming. The boys had to grab her and put her back to reality before she floated away too far, like some demented balloon.

***

"Rei-chan, no more….no more…" Minako pleaded with red tired eyes and dry lips. The girls were sprawled over the floor, with only one more centerpiece that needed to be complete. Rei power-housed the objective and they were now finished.

"Only one more." She bit down on her lips as she continued making the flower centerpiece. Even Ami was half dead and passed out on the floor.

"If we can get this done tonight, we'll have less tomorrow to finish. " Rei said. It was gloomy and scary looking, yet beautiful with all the flowers surrounding Rei and her dead friends.

"Come back to life you fools!" She shouted when a knock came on the door.

"Rei, some of your friends are here, they said they have the candles." Her grandpa announced sliding the door to reveal Taka and his friend Mitsuaki. Rei's breath was taken away, Taka and his friend looked like they came right out of a magazine centerfold. Suddenly the girls came back to life, looking healthy and vibrant.

"Sorry to arrive a little late. I brought my friends to help." Taka said coming in and setting down the candle box in his hand.

"No problem." Rei smiled wildly.

"This is my friend Mitsuaki." Taka said taking the box from his friends hand. The boy was brilliant, his eyes were a soft blue colour, with gorgeous blond hair shining up the dismal dojo they were in.

"Hi, my name is Minako." Minako leapt so fast into the air, that it almost gave Usagi whip lash. The boy greeted Minako and the rest of the girls when 2 more boys entered also carrying boxes.

"Oh you guys can set them here." Taka said helping them walk past the sea of flowers.

"This is Itsuki and Kaimu." The boys smiled and waved. Makoto could see stars when she looked at Itsuki, all the pain from her tired hands flowing away from her body as she smiled with large hearts flooding out of her head. Even Ami blushed. She couldn't stop looking at Kaimu as he came and sat next to her.

"Did you guys need some help with the flowers?" Kaimu asked looking at Ami.

"Um well we're done the flowers, but now we have the candles to set." She replied not able to control how much she was blushing.

"OH well, we can help." Itsuki said sitting down in between Taka and Makoto.

"Arigato, it's great that we have some more help." Usagi sighed happy. With more hands helping, things would get done faster.

"Where are the happy couple?" Mitsuaki asked Minako who couldn't stop looking at his beauty.

"Oh, they're off dealing with the hall stuff for tomorrow." Minako replied wondering what was taking them so long.

"Tomorrow, I thought the wedding was on the 15th?" Mitsuaki asked as they sat down.

"Yeh, but tomorrow 's the rehearsal dinner." She replied. Usagi felt a huge burden over take her body remembering that she would have to get up early again for the next day.

"You seem to be the scheduler uh Minako-san?" Mitsuaki asked with a cute smile.

"Um, no, that's Ami-chan, she's the brains behind this tight schedule." Minako smiled making Ami blush more.

"You're name is Ami?" Kaimu asked with a puzzled look on his face. She nodded wondering what he would say.

"Mizuno Ami, from Juban Cross road?" He asked shocked. She was getting a bit nervous wondering if her geeky habits had traveled so disgustingly far. She nodded again.

"That's amazing! I get to meet Ami-san, the real Ami-san in person!" Kaimu said excited taking her hand into a handshake by force. She blushed and accepted.

"Um, Kaimu-san, you know Ami-chan?" Usagi asked wondering how they knew each other.

"Of course, she's the district champion in Math! I saw her for the first time at my school for the finale Math contest. She beat everyone. I wish I had entered the Math challenge, but I was already in Chemistry at that time and two grades older so we weren't in the same category." He smiled wildly like he had met his mentor. He was still holding on to her hand, and that's all Ami could focus on.

"OH wow." Usagi smiled.

"Yeh, I never got to meet her, but I was always hoping to meet you even after I graduated." Kaimu smiled looking down to Ami.

"You're amazing!" He smiled again making Ami blush beyond any red colour she knew of.

"Arigato." She was able to stutter out.

"No thank you, because of you, I'm going into Math, my dream was to become a doctor, but after that day, I've been going for the goal of becoming a Math Professor." He smiled. Ami had never heard so many compliments being said to her, and she honestly didn't know what to do.

"That's our Ami-chan. She's always a wave of inspiration." Makoto said with a wink and a peace sign.

"Gomen, I forgot I was holding your hand still, I guess I really do want to capture you." Kaimu laughed letting go of her hand.

"Mako-chan's right." Rei laughed.

"Oh you must be Makoto-san and Usagi-san. Pleasure to meet you both." Itsuki said feeling like they all had something in common.

"Pleased to meet you too." Makoto smiled trying hard not to look into his green eyes, if she did, she might jump him.

"Great, well, now lets get started on those candles shall we?" Rei said burning with enthusiasm. The girls heads fell a little feeling the heat of her determination. A break was well needed, but with the guys there to inspire their female adolescent mind, they would find the energy.

***

"They're going to kill us for being so late." Reika said wondering how they would explain their horrible delay.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand-" Motoki said cut off by his own imagination of how they would all jump and tear them from limp to limp.

They slide open the door cautiously feeling a strange burning aura emitting from the dojo hall.

"Gomen, we're here now-" Reika said announcing their arrival, but instead of meeting 5 set of dooming eyes, they were greeted with a happy welcome. They looked around and saw 3 unfamiliar faces and realized that they were all hot.

"That's why…" Motoki whispered to himself as he entered realizing that it was the hot boys that stopped the girls from utterly butchering them.

"Oh you guys made it." Makoto smiled as she wrapped the candle in a little gold bow.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?!?!?!" Usagi bellowed from the depths of her stomach, with large red eyes rivalling that of satan's.

"Gomen, we got caught up with some problems, but it's all taken care of now." Reika smiled. Motoki giggled a little hoping that Usagi would not go into a fit of baby tears.

"Well you guys should've called." Usagi said looking strangely older. It was not normal for her to not cry over this situation, since she was tired and hungry, but Motoki had brought something to make up for their delay.

"I brought some dinner." He laughed holding up the 2 plastic bags.

"I figured we could go for some Chinese food." He said as Usagi levitated and arrived in front of him to take the bags from his hands. The girls laughed and took this small moment to get to know Taka's friends as well as a breather from all the stress they had.

***

Mamoru stared at the ring in his car. How long had he been sitting there. He had a pile of ribbons and other things to drop at Rei's, as well as help out, but he was nervous. What was he doing, why was he doing this.

He had decided so suddenly to do this after their ride in the park. He wanted to always be near her, being separated at the end of the day was killing him. He had finally found something in his life worth living for, and each day he had to return her back to her family. He knew he was being selfish, and he couldn't understand the feeling that had taken over him, was he becoming a possessive boyfriend filled with delirious desire for her, or was he just completely lost with this first love?

"Gomen Usako, I can't wait to figure out, but I know I don't want to be without you." He whispered to the ring sparkling in the little light he had. He sighed and got out of the car, and braced himself for the ranting he was going to hear from the group for being so late.

***

He heard fighting, he wasn't sure what was happening, but it seemed like there were more voices then normal.

"Hello?" He said walking into the dojo with caution.

"One more time!" Makoto shouted rubbing her hand and getting ready for another round of arm wrestling with Itsuki.

"Are you kidding, that's been out of fashion since last year, the 80's are the new trend." Minako barked with a magazine in one hand and pointing disgustedly to Mitsuaki with the other.

"I can't agree with that, with that mathematic calculation, you'd have to defy logic and space." Ami said with a very assertive tone. Motoki, Reika ,Rei, Taka and Usagi were in the corner watching the group fight it out. They had tried a few times to calm the team down, not sure how it turned out this way. Everyone was having a great time, and then suddenly, things started to go down hill.

Questions came up, disagreements happened, and then suddenly, the picture changed from all happy with a sea of flowers, to a deadly aura emitting from the dojo.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked walking to Usagi's side as the group stayed close to the dojo door just incase they had to make a run for it. The arguments in the room had filled up all the space, and suddenly even air seemed scarce.

"Mamo-chan, you're here. It's all going crazy." Usagi said with a concerned and confused face.

"They were having a great time one minute, and then it went like this." Usagi explained.

"We have to get things back on track." Taka said trying again to get his friends to calm down.

"Alright, stop!" Mamoru shouted capturing the rooms attention. Everyone fell silent. Ami blushed realizing how childish she had become. They were supposed to be finishing the candles not fighting about stupid things.

"You all can fight about your stupid things later, right now we have to focus." Mamoru said with his usual stern and loud voice, even Motoki felt like he should salute and bow. Mamoru had that effect, like he was some warrior prince commanding respect and attention.

"Gomen, we just started talking." Kaimu admitted realizing that they all had gotten a little side tracked.

"Doesn't matter, lets just pull together and get this done." Mamoru said a little less angry.

"Gomen." The group apologized with their heads hung low and a gloomy air above them. They felt like Mamoru was their army leader and they were the stupid soldiers who almost committed suicide in the battle field.

"It's alright. Now…who are you guys?" Mamoru asked scratching his head wondering who these boys were. Taka realized that he hadn't introduced his friends yet.

"Gomen these are my friends, I asked them for their help." Taka explained wondering if Mamoru would be alright with this. The group turned and waited for Mamoru's expression to change to something more irritated, but instead he sighed with a small smile of relief.

"Good, we'll need it since we're getting a bit behind now." He joked. Everyone relaxed and started up a new drive to get things done.

***

The time was ticking away, and before anyone realized, it was now 12 am. Usagi and the girls started to yawn feeling their bodies wanting a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep. Usagi had to fight the urge to nestle into Mamoru's chest and sleep, instead she focused with all her might on her task.

"It's getting late, we should call it a night." Motoki said feeling exhausted himself. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and they needed a good rest before setting things up at the hall.

"Well that's the last one, so I guess this would be a good time to break." Mamoru said counting all the candles that were done. It didn't seem like such a long task as first, but with the care and work that had to be put in wrapping the candle with a gold ribbon and than with a silver one, it took some time, especially for the boys who couldn't seem to get it.

"Alright, lets all meet at Motoki's place then tomorrow at 3pm, we'll get to the hall first and set up all the tables." Reika smiled. Even though she was tired she was really happy. Everything was right on track.

The group broke and went outside. The air was crisp and very cold, but it was welcomed since they had been cooped up in the dojo for a few hours.

"This feels great." Usagi smiled as she stretched out her arms.

"Thanks for all your help." Ami smiled to Kaimu who was feeling a bit weird since they had that brawl out.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied feeling awkward and not sure if he should be nice or back to being cold since their little tiff.

"Well we'll get going. See you all tomorrow." Mamoru said taking Usagi's hand in his. Taka was expressionless though he was looking at Usagi. He didn't feel anything strange, but he had a few things he wanted to say.

"Good night." Usagi smiled and waved at everyone as they walked down the temple stairs to Mamoru's car.

"She's so lucky. I wish I had a boyfriend who had a car." Minako sighed forgetting that the boys were still there. The boys all felt a little sting from her comments, feeling less superior and important than Mamoru.

"You sure said it sister." Makoto yawned also wishing she didn't have to walk home.

"Lets walk together Mako-chan." Minako sighed with a little tear drop down her eye, as she linked her arm with Makoto's. The boys felt even more inadequate.

"Hey you, we'll walk you home, so stop saying things like that." Itsuki said feeling his large body shrinking a little.

"No thanks, we're good like this." Minako said looking back at the boxer.

"Hey, if we're offering just take it!" Mitsuaki blurted walking in front of Minako forcing her to face him.

"I said it was alright!" Minako shouted back.

"NO we'll walk you guys home!" Mitsuaki shouted back not sure why he was so insistent on this.

"Please don't yell at my friend." Ami jumped in feeling like she needed to protect Minako.

"He didn't yell at her first, it was your friend who yelled at him." Kaimu said grabbing Ami's hand.

"Don't touch Ami-chan!" Makoto shouted as Itsuki grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't yell at Kaimu, he's just trying to help." Istuki said as Minako kicked the side of his leg.

"Let go of Mako-chan!" She shouted when Mitsuaki pulled her back.

"Stop that! Just be good girls now and let us walk you home!" He shouted facing a burning Minako.

"Who asked you!" She shouted back into his face. Soon everyone was fighting everyone over nothing that made sense.

Taka and Rei didn't know what to do. They tried to butt in to stop the unnecessary fighting about who would walk who home, but the shouting was just too much.

"Should we do something?" Rei said scratching the side of her while her smile twitched.

"I don't know…" Taka replied sighing. He thought that his friends would get along with the girls and at first it seemed like they all had found their perfect match, but now, the opposite seemed to be happening.

"We can walk home on our own! Who asked you anyway!" Minako shouted shoving Mitsuaki's arm away.

"You think we'd look good allowing 3 girls walk home by themselves at midnight! What kind of men do you take us for!?" He shouted back trying to grab her arm again.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Makoto shouted doing the same to Istuki who seemed to be the first boy who was stronger than her.

"If I said it, than it is!" Itsuki shouted back pulling her to walk down the steps with him.

"We're fine thank you, don't concern yourself." Ami said assertively but not yet shouting.

"Thank me when I've dropped you home." Kaimu said still keeping his composure.

"Is this even something to fight about?" Taka said confused as he and Rei exchanged strange glances at each other and then their friends.

***

"Usako…I can't…" Mamoru said with his voice raspy and deep, almost a groan.

"Mamo-chan, please, this way is better for me." Usagi replied with her lips pouting in a sexy way, and her eyes soft and glassy.

"But, but what if we get caught….this isn't going to be good if we get caught." Mamoru replied tightly holding on to the steering wheel.

"It'll be fine Mamo-chan, trust me, we won't be in trouble." Usagi smiled putting a gentle hand on his hand.

"Alright, I'll do it then." He replied. She smiled sweetly as he opened his door as did she.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said feeling defeated.

"Arigato!" She squealed happily. She had always wanted Mamoru to walk her to her door and leave after a sweet kiss. It was what boyfriends and girlfriends normally did, but Mamoru was always too scared of her father to dare go anywhere closer to her house than the drive way. Tonight, he was being brave.

She took his hand and led him to the door like he was lost and scared. Though his face was cool and collective, his heart was fast. He worried that her father would ambush him any minute.

"See that wasn't so bad right?" Usagi said as they reached the door. Mamoru relaxed feeling like the house was asleep.

"You're right. I'm glad I got to see you today." Mamoru smiled looking down at her face. She was a little flustered and pink from all the work she did, and he could tell that she was hungry. He wanted to feed her before he dropped her home, but he didn't want to chance being anymore late.

"You should get inside and eat something, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled brushing a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He wanted to stare down at her for hours, but he knew, like the night before; he had to release her to family.

"Usako…one day, I won't have to drop you home." He smiled. Usagi blushed understanding what he meant. She nodded looking down to his chest, his gaze was just too amazing.

"Good night Usako." He whispered leaning in for a kiss when the door light went on.

"Uh?" Usagi and Mamoru said looking at the light that suddenly went on, when the door flung open, and there was her father in his night gown holding a new blank of wood which was going to be the new 'do not feed the usagi' sign.

"USAGI! Do you know what time it is!?!??!" He shouted to the top of his lungs shaking Mamoru's very existence.

"Gomen papa I was late from Rei-chan's." Usagi tried to explain.

"And you Mamoru-san, what are you doing with my daughter this late at night?" He eyed Mamoru shoving Usagi inside as he tried horribly to meet his height.

"Gomen Tsukino-sama, I was only dropping her home." He replied a bit slow with his words.

"Aw that was so thoughtful, you didn't want Usagi walking home by herself." Ikuko said pulling her husband back from the back of the neck.

"Arigato Mamoru-san." She smiled as Usagi exhaled. She was glad that her mother was there to save the day. Mamoru smiled back awkwardly, he knew they would get caught. Usagi's father continued to eye threats to Mamoru as Ikuko tossed him to the back.

"My Mamoru-san, you look so handsome today." Ikuko smiled as Usagi agreed, making Kenji boil with more rage.

"Arigato Tsukino-sama." Mamoru said blushing and wondering what her father was going to do to pay him back for this.

"Well Usagi will see you tomorrow. Thank you again for bringing her safely home." Ikuko smiled waving good night. Usagi too smiled and waved as Mamoru left to his car. He was no longer afraid, but when he turned around to smile at Usagi, her father popped up in front of her with a strange wooden figure in his hand and a large smirk.

'Is that a vodoo doll?' Mamoru thought to himself curiously. He gulped and quickly drove away.

"Kenji! Throw that away!" Ikuko shouted when she saw the doll in her husband's hand. Usagi sighed but was smiling. It was a complicated day, but she was happy with the way things turned out. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner, and than a day later, Motoki and Reika would be married.

***

"Well good night." Taka smiled. His friends had cleared out, forcibly taking the girls with them to prove they were men. It was a stupid thing, but he was glad that they had left, kicking and screaming no less.

"Taka-san…can I ask you something?" Rei asked as he got his jacket from her room.

"Sure" He asked wondering if it had something to do with the morning when he didn't even say good morning to her.

"Are you sure…that you are over her?" She asked. The question made him blush, but only because he found it so hard to admit that he liked Rei a lot. His weirdness made Rei think something else though.

"I see, I guess it's expected. To take some time I guess." She replied trying to look strong and un-bothered. Taka could see past it though, he saw that she was hurt, and somehow that made him sad. He stepped forward to her, and placed both his hands to her face.

"I like you." He blurted out softly not sure what gave him that strength. He had always found it hard to say anything to Rei since she was always so brave and out spoken. Rei blushed and for the first time couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I like you a lot Rei-chan…" Taka whispered again this time moving down to kiss her. Rei's eyes closed as she accepted a kiss that was different from anything else she experienced.

"Don't doubt me so much okay." He said when he pulled away. Rei blushed more feeling embarrassed that she was doubtful of him and that he had taken so much charge of the kiss. She liked feeling like she was in control, but with him like this, it made her strangely docile. She only nodded as he let go of her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as he walked out of her room. Rei touched her lips feeling like it was the first time he wanted to kiss and that sensation ran through her entire body.

***

Mamoru stared at the ring wearing it on his pinky finger. He imagined what it would look like on Usagi's wedding finger. He wanted desperately to give it to her, but knew there was a special time and place for such things.

"Would she say yes, when she's this young?" He asked the ring waiting for an answer that would not come.

He laughed at himself for being so foolish and crazy. He was a man who made sense, and right now, he made no sense. Ever since he met Usagi, and accepted her into his life, nothing made sense. And he didn't care that he was out of control.

"Usako…would you really say yes to me?" He asked staring up at the moon.

***

Phew! That was a long chapter. I guess I had to make up for the time I was gone. So how was it? Was it alright? It's a bit of a bland chapter I know, but it's just leading up to the stuff coming up. I warn you all though, its obviously coming to a close.

On the next chapter: Madness takes over. The girls are not getting along with Taka's friends, will this affect the rehearsal dinner, and will Reika's professor from Africa take too much of her time from Motoki? Find out on the next chapter!


	28. Rehearsing the Rehearsal

* * *

Hi again everyone. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad chapter 27 wasn't too boring for you guys.

Just a quick note to some people :D

Ameriar: Yes you guessed right, I took the suggestion of another reviewer and they are in fact the generals. But I made their names more suited to the personalities of the girls.

Itsuki means timber trees

Kaimu- ocean dream

Mitsuaki – shining light

Those are just the translations I pulled off the internet :D Hope it makes more sense now.

Mizqt- what can I say, thank you so much. :D Things will work out I hope soon.

And to everyone who's read this story, I'm really grateful for your reviews and I'm really extra happy that you all like it.

This chapter is Rated R- but it's not who you think, so calm down. LOL

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Twenty Eight:Rehearsing the Rehearsal  
**

"We wouldn't be so late if you had just let us help you." Mitsauki snorted carrying the heavy box loaded with the candles they assembled the night before.

"What did you just say?" Minako barked back holding a large box.

"He said that it's your fault that we're late." Itsuki replied forcing Makoto to react by kicking his shin.

"You try that again woman." Itsuki demanded with a large throbbing vein on his forehead ready to pop. Makoto winked devilishly and kicked him once more as he requested.

"This is no time to be doing this right now." Ami said being the only voice of reason as they entered the church.

"That's right, we're here now, so we have to get this done fast." Kaimu added. The group cooled down as they entered the church. It was looking very beautiful. It was mostly white inside with lots of greenery from the flowers, and some gold sashes lining the alter walk in area. It was bright and beautiful which was a huge contrast from the dim and classic glow of the banquet hall.

"Wow, this is looking so amazing." Minako cheered as she placed the box down. Mitsuaki walked next to her agreeing, which upset them both.

"Finally, you guys got the last one's right?" Rei asked as she finished up the row of seats. She had worked hard since morning putting all the candles and flowers in the right places.

"I hope Reika-chan will like this." Taka smiled as he wiped the sweat off his face. He had been helping Rei, but he was going to be leaving soon to the banquet hall to prepare the meal for the rehearsal dinner.

"She'll love it." Kaimu smiled as he helped take out the candles from the boxes.

"Are the rest going to the hall?" Makoto asked Taka.

"Yeh I'll take them with me since I'm going there now." He smiled taking one of the larger boxes.

"Hey guys! How's everything going?" Usagi smiled as she walked in with Mamoru. It was a pleasant drop by and the girls sure needed Usagi's brightness to help lift their mood.

"WOW, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed as Rei and Taka came around to greet them.

"Are you guys gonna be heading to the banquet hall?" Rei asked politely. Usagi nodded. They were going to drop by the hall and drop off some of the candles for tables before they went to Reika's place to help her get ready.

"Do you mind giving Taka-san a ride there, he can't carry these boxes on his own there." Rei smiled. Taka blushed, he felt a bit weird for having Rei ask his ex-crush and her current boyfriend for something like that. Being alone in a car with them for about 10 minutes, he wondered what he would say or how they would act with him in the car.

"Sure." Mamoru said with a surprising smile. It seemed that he had let go of the weirdness that had once existed between them. Taka nodded and thanked him as Mamoru took one of the boxes to his car.

"Alright, I'll you see you guys tonight." He smiled and waved at Rei and the others. They left very quickly, which was a loss for the girls since they really could've used Usagi there for a bit just to cheer them on.

"It's been so quiet without her." Ami sighed as they went back to unpacking. The girls nodded.

"Who? You mean Usagi-san?" Kaimu asked. The boys didn't really know much about Rei or Usagi. When Taka had first mentioned a girl, it was Usagi's name that he had brought up. He talked about how wonderful and great she was, but how nervous she was of him. Even giving her something as small as a kiss on the cheek was difficult.

"Usagi-chan is normally the person who cheers us on." Minako beamed a large smile, she was always brighter and happier when she thought of Usagi.

"OH and what about Rei-san?" Itsuaki asked wondering about Rei's personality. Taka seemed to match more with Usagi, who seemed bright and happy just like Taka. Rei seemed more like a mysterious girl who often looked stern rather than happy.

"Rei-chan? Um well. She's really nice." The girls had huge tear drops hanging down their heads as Rei eye balled them from across the church hall.

"That's all you can say about me you traitors!?" Rei shouted with large puffs of smoke blasting out of her head. She was a wreck, her clothes weren't matching, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but it was expected since she was the one leading them through all the tasks that needed to be done. She was good with things like this, and was always good at being in charge.

The group got back to work after Rei had at shout out with all her friends for not being able to think of her good traits.

***

Taka thought about his ride to the banquet hall. He thought it was going to be very awkward between the 3 of them. But both Usagi and Mamoru were talking to him like he was a regular part of their lives. Perhaps the only one who thought it was weird, was him all along. He perhaps made things more strange when it didn't need to be.

He put on his chef jacket and gathered his staff in the kitchen. He was eager to make this rehearsal dinner a huge succress. He was glad to have met Usagi, even though it was a bit strange how things worked out, but because of Usagi; he was able to meet Rei and got this position. He was really happy in the end, and it was all because of Usagi. He understood why Mamoru loved her as much as he did. She really did bring great things to all who knew her.

"Alright, lets do our best." Taka smiled and got the chart ready for the rehearsal dinner. He was sure that Reika would be more than pleased.

***

It was almost 1 when Motoki decided it was time for him to leave Reika's place. He had come there after helping at the church. Reika was a nervous wreck, not about the wedding plans but the wedding itself. She was more than ready to marry Motoki, but there was that lingering voice at the back of her head worrying her.

"Don't think too much about it Reika. These feelings are normal." Motoki smiled, although it was normally the groom who had such feelings. It was called 'cold feet' and he had never heard of a woman having it. But he was glad that Reika spoke to him about it.

Reika was able to calm down.

"Just do your facial stuff with Usagi when she gets here and you'll feel more relaxed." Motoki added reassuring her. He had to head out now to prepare his own stuff. He wanted Reika to have a long nap and rest as much as she could. The rehearsal dinner was expected to start at 6 which meant they should be on time.

"Are you nervous about anything else?" He asked to a smiling Reika.

"Well what about our parents, do you think they'll get along?" Reika asked. It was something she thought about before, but it seemed like she was piling everything on to herself now that the clock was ticking away. Motoki smiled.

"They'll get along just fine. You should be more confident." He smiled petting her head.

"You're right." She smiled feeling a bit stupid for having such complicated thoughts just a couple of days away from the wedding. She should just be happy that her day was finally here. All that planning, all that stress, finally, they were going to be married and live happily just like she had dreamed many times before. She was thinking of too many things and burdening herself when she didn't need to.

"I should relax, Usagi-chan will be coming over soon and she's always a good distraction." Reika smiled and laughed. She knew she could count on Usagi to bring enough energy for the both of them. Motoki laughed remembering all the times she walked into the arcade, her energy could have powered all the games.

The door bell rang. Both Motoki and Reika wondered who it could be, they assumed it was Usagi, who was early for once.

"Wow, I think this might be the first time I've seen Usagi-chan get her early." Motoki commented wondering what miracle had happened today. Reika went to open the door, Motoki followed thinking this might b e a good time to exist.

"Professor!" Reika exclaimed. Motoki looked up to a surprised Reika and a handsome man standing in the doorway.

"Reika, I'm so glad to see you." He smiled blushing a little. Motoki didn't know what to think.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" She asked not sure if she was seeing things.

"I came for your wedding. I decided I couldn't miss such an important day after all." He smiled finally noticing Motoki standing behind Reika. Their eyes made contact. Motoki wasn't sure what to think, he had never felt such a strange churn in his stomach. Was he jealous, angry, upset?

"You must be Motoki?" The Professor smiled and pointed to Motoki. Reika suddenly remembered that he was still there.

"Motoki, oh this is my Professor Markus, from Africa. Professor, this is Motoki." She smiled and let the two men shake hands. She welcomed the professor into her home. Motoki took off his shoes, feeling that he didn't want to leave with some strange man in Reika's house alone. He thought perhaps the Professor would only make a quick visit since today was the rehearsal dinner.

"I'll make some tea." Motoki offered allowing Reika to sit down with her professor.

"This is wonderful, it certainly is a surprise." Reika smiled.

"Yes, I wasn't originally planning to come, I already gave your wedding gift and all too…but I guess I thought that it was best that I came anyways." He smiled looking at Reika with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you could make it, and you were able to make it just in time too." Reika giggled. Motoki couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. He was really feeling stupid for offering to make tea. He wanted this strange man out of the house fast.

"I was hoping you could show me around later after your wedding?" Professor asked.

"Well, I'll be on my honeymoon, so I apologise I won't be able to, but I have a wonderful friend who would be able to show you around." Reika replied not really sure if she could ask Usagi to do her another favour. But if anyone would have time to show someone around Japan it would be Usagi, of course she expected Mamoru to tower along as well.

Professor Markus watched Reika's smile closely, he had missed that smile a lot.

"We all miss you a lot back at the lab…everyday someone mentions you're name." Professor Markus looked some what sad and Reika didn't know what to say. She had left Africa suddenly and announced just as suddenly that she won't be returning.

"I'm sorry for leaving so fast, and leaving everything without having finished anything. It must have been very annoying." Reika didn't want to feel upset, but at the same time, she felt she owed a great apology. She was given a great opportunity and life in Africa, but in the end, it was Motoki who stole her heart. She looked over to Professor, his expression had changed drastically, he seemed sad and very concerned.

"I'm sorry Professor Markus-"

"It's alright, just called me Allan" He said turning to smile to her. Motoki walked in with the tea. He was very eager to hear about what they had been talking about. He could tell that the Professor seemed like a nice guy, and it bothered him that he had shared 4 years so closely with Reika, while he had only brief spurts.

"Oh thanks Motoki." Reika smiled.

"So you're Reika's Professor from Africa, it's nice to meet you finally. Reika talked about you a lot while she was in Africa." Motoki smiled, though he felt he really wanted to frown. Allan smiled again, feeling like Motoki could sense something from him.

"Well Reika was really one of my best students. All her labs were always a thrill to review, she was really the glue that kept the whole team together." Allan smiled recalling the days where she was with him in that white lab coat working on different projects and digs.

"I really do miss everyone." Reika smiled calmly. Her words brought some hope to Allan's eyes, but saddened Motoki.

"But I think this is where I belong. I'm happy here and it's exciting to start a new life." Reika put her hand on Motoki's hand and smiled brightly to him. It gave him the reassurance he needed and suddenly all the stress he was feeling from the second Allan showed up, faded. Allan however felt annoyed. He didn't come here to see that or hear that.

"I should get going, I have to be getting ready soon." Motoki got up feeling like he was confident enough to leave Reika with Allan. He trusted her, with his whole heart, today was their rehearsal dinner and the day after tomorrow, they would be husband and wife. Nothing could separate them.

"I'll see you at 5." Motoki smiled and kissed Reika on the forehead. She blushed and walked him out, leaving Allan on the couch feeling bitter and resentful. He knew that this was a special day for her, but he didn't expect Motoki to be at her house.

'This is not what I want to see…' He thought to himself. Reika returned shortly, her face a ablaze with happiness. She looked like a bride to be, and it annoyed him.

"Sorry about that, actually right now is not a good time, since my friend will be coming soon to help me prepare." Reika smiled and sat down.

"Of course, I'm sorry for intruding." Allan smiled feeling a bit ashamed.

"No please stay, she won't be here for a bit." She smiled and offered him some cookies that Motoki had taken out.

"Thank you." He smiled. She started small talk about how everyone was back in Africa, how the projects were going. She was reminiscing about her days in Africa and really did miss everyone. And no matter how many times she said that she missed everyone and wished to return and see them one day, it didn't calm Allan's heart.

"Reika, are you …happy?" Allan asked looking deep into her eyes. Reika smiled brightly.

"The happiest I've ever been." She replied calmly and truthfully.

"Really? I feel terrible." Allan laughed at himself slightly. Reika didn't understand what he was saying.

"I thought that there was a chance, if I came down here, that I could make you understand and be able to tell you something I wanted to say for the past 2 years." He was shaking slightly, partly from being nervous and partly because he was angry to hear that she had gone along just fine after abandoning him in Africa.

"Didn't it mean anything for you back in Africa?" He asked her. Reika didn't understand what he was saying.

"Of course, Africa was my life for 4 years Professor, and I loved every moment I was there, and I love everyone I have befriended." She smiled gently, like a mother thinking about her child.

"Call me Allan Reika, I'm not your Professor anymore…I'm…I'm just another man…." He was shaking, not from anger, but from the fear he felt when he looked into her eyes. Reika was a bit surprised looking and waited for him to say something. He had never said those words before, or sounded so stern.

"I came here just as a man…a man that lost something when you left." He was trembling, not sure how or what to say. He wanted to confess so badly, all the way here from Africa, he rehearsed in his mind exactly how he would say it. He thought about the outcomes, her complete acceptance and her utter rejection. It was her wedding day, but he didn't care, it was for him, one last chance to win her and take her.

"Those 4 years with you, I felt like I finally found someone so important and special to me. I thought that the 4 years you were apart from him, that eventually…you …." He looked at her in the eyes with teary expression. He really did want to burst into tears, he already looked so pathetic, he didn't care if he looked even more pitiful. Reika's expression changed, from simple surprise to shock. She was starting to understand what he was trying to say.

"Professor-"

"NO, JUST ALLAN! Allan!" He shouted jumping on to her and pushing her down on the couch. Reika being so shocked couldn't even let out a scream. Her eyes were wide and painful, both from fear and devastation that someone she trusted so much was doing something like this.

"I just wanted to be with you, I thought you and him would eventually just break up, but then you left, and I got this email saying that you're not coming back because-because-because…" He was straining, he was looking down at the very eyes he wanted to see the most and yet she looked terrified of him.

"I love you…" He whispered, his emotional and mental state breaking down. Reika's mouth parted open shocked from what he said.

"Please…get off of me…" She asked gently not wanting to make this into more of a terrible scene.

"NO, not until you accept my affections for you. All those years, you couldn't see!?" He shouted at her. Reika struggled slightly with the shock wearing off and annoyance and frustration rising.

"You couldn't see that I loved you so much! You couldn't see that I wanted you to be happy!" He shouted again.

"I'm sorry, but I love Motoki, I always have and this is my wedding, why are you doing this?" Reika responded struggling more. She didn't like the look in his eyes, he looked tortured and frustrated and she worried that he would do something.

"Why? Why did you have to choose him over me? What was lacking in me?" He asked calmly as the tears started to flow down his face. Reika stopped struggling seeing the look of pain in his face. She had never seen him look so lost. The man she knew and admired was strong and kind, but the man she was seeing pinning her down, was suffering.

"How much do you love me Allan?" She asked as his grip loosened on her wrists. He looked at her startled by her sad caring expression.

"Wha?" He was able to mumble. She reached up with her left hand and wiped his tears that continued to fall down on her head. A small smile came to her face.

"I understand." She kindly whispered.

***

"From Africa?" Mamoru asked with a puzzled expression. Motoki nodded with a large sigh.

"The one who gave her those tickets to the Hot Springs?" Mamoru asked scratching his chin. Motoki nodded once more . He was now seated in his chair ready to get his haircut but was too busy thinking about Reika and her Professor.

"So he's at the house right now?" Mamoru asked, Motoki again nodded followed by a large sigh. Mamoru felt a bit strange, he had never seen Motoki so out of it, which meant that this professor was someone to worry about.

"You should've seen her, she was so happy...and...I can't be sure, but I felt like he was up to something." Motoki added when the hairdresser arrived.

"No you're thinking too much Motoki." Mamoru replied getting a bit nervous, he wasn't the person to discuss these things with, he never really had good advice.

"I know I'm just thinking too much. Gomen." Motoki laughed a little at himself.

"Besides, you guys are getting married in a couple of days. If he was up to something, he wouldn't wait till now." Mamoru laughed trying to cheer Motoki up a little bit. And it seemed to have worked, since he was back to being himself again.

***

"...It's beautiful..." Minako said struggling. The church was done, all the candles and flowers were in place. There was a heavenly glow everyway, even the alter looked like it was blessed.

"But how did we get like this?" Minako barked realising that they were all covered in sweat, their clothes messed up and just a total disaster from head to toe.

"Well there was this..." Mitsuaki pointed out with a large bubble over their heads, to several moments during their time working, when they broke out into fights, physically trying to murder each other.

"And this...." Itsuki pointed out to his own bubble where the girls had pounced over the boys ripping their clothes off with menacing intentions of rape.

"HEY! That never happened!" Makoto shouted rubbing out the bubble. Itsuki had a cunning smile on his face which ultimately lead the group into another fight. Rei wouldn't jumped in to help the girls fight off the boys that irritated them so much, but she was too happy with her hard work. Everything was done the best she could, and now she could stare out at her master piece. She was confident that Reika would love the church. She blushed wondering when she would walk down that alter herself one day.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked blushing but holding Kaimu in a tight neck hold as he struggled to breath. Mitsuaki and Minako were both strangling each other while Makoto and Itsuki were in a dead head lock.

"Its nothing, I'm just happy that everything is perfect." Rei smiled blushing, although her moment of peace didn't last too long as the girls went right back to fighting the boys that teased them so. She couldn't help but smile, even Ami, who wasn't the type to get into fights was dealing with it. She wondered if they could get along eventually after getting to know each other better. After all, she was planning to be with Taka for a long time, maybe even long enough to walk down the alter she covered in rose petals.

***

"I love you a lot...and I can't let you get married without you knowing that how much I love you..." He added pulling her hand down. Reika looked sad for her former Professor, feeling like she should have been able to read him better.

"I can't answer to your feelings Allan." Reika whispered with growing sympathy. Allan looked down at her, pinned underneath him.

"Why? Why Reika? I can give you more than he can. I can make you so much more happier" He replied feeling the tears start to fall from his eyes. He was pink in the face, and shaking, but Reika could only stare up at him looking deeply sorry for his hurt.

"I can't change the person I love Allan." She gently whispered. But that was not what he wanted to hear. A smile came to his tearful face as the last bit of his control turned to dust.

"You have to…" He whispered in a strange deep tone. Reika's eyes narrowed.

"Allan, please get off of me." She asked suddenly feeling like her heart was beating fast.

"No…I'm not letting you go Reika." He tightened the grip on her wrists as Reika understood what was happening. She struggled, trying to kick him off but he had pinned her.

"I'm sorry Allan, but even if you do something to me…it won't matter." Reika said with her eyes shut. She stopped struggling as he started to kiss her neck. He paused feeling every word she said bring him more pain. He moved to look down at her eyes. She didn't look scared or sad, she looked angry. He had never seen her look like that and for some reason, he worried that she might hate him.

"No matter what you do, my heart will always be Motoki's." She shouted with all her might. Suddenly he let go of her hands and quickly moved off of her. He couldn't stand hearing any more. She was angry at him and she was not going to hold back.

"What did you expect me to say Allan?" She shouted.

"I didn't expect you to look like that…" He replied back quickly facing her. The look of shear fear on his face was shocking, and for a moment Reika said nothing. He was very confused and was obviously doing things without thinking properly.

"I'm sorry Reika…I'm really sorry. I don't know why I'm here and what I was thinking…and I tried to hurt you" Allan took a deep breath in, he laughed at himself for being so ridiculous. Reika continued to only look at him. She wanted him to leave, but first she needed him to understand.

"You're my important Professor, who I cherished along with all my friends in Africa and the work I did there." She smiled kindly. He stared at her for a long moment finally understanding what he was to her. He was no more important than any other friend or the job she did.

"I understand. You'll always be my best student Reika." He smiled getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry again." He said again as Reika got up to escort him out. The bell rang, and Reika was never more happy to hear Usagi's voice screaming happily outside her door. She opened the door to welcome Usagi, who was energetic as always. Allan watched the happy blonde jump and hug Reika and started talking at lightening speed about the wedding. She was eager and happy to start helping Reika do her facials. A smile came to his face.

"Um hi." Usagi suddenly spotted Allan behind Reika, who only smiled and introduced her Professor.

"Nice to meet you. Will you be at the dinner tonight?" Usagi asked. Allan was about to say no politely.

"Yes he will." Reika smiled. She felt it was important for him to feel that he could move on, and the only way he would be able to do that, is if he said his goodbyes properly to her as a love interest, and started his new life as just her friend. Allan nodded his head and thanked Reika, not sure why she was so forgiving. But that was the reason he fell in love with her in the first place.

***

Night crept up fast, and Motoki was worried when he arrived to Reika's house. He was worried that he would see the Professor still there. He wondered what he would say to her . He didn't want to lose his cool, but at the same time, he couldn't just let that man stay alone in Reika's house while she got ready.

"Reika, are you ready?" He knocked on the door and asked. She answered wearing a beautiful white dress she had bought earlier that week with Usagi. He almost lost his voice she looked so breathtaking.

"You look wonderful." Reika said to him winking how sharp he looked in that suit. Motoki blushed.

"Arigato." He laughed feeling a bit like a girl himself for being so silly.

"Motoki..." She whispered standing up on her tippy toes, which surprised him.

"I love you." She smiled kissing him. His eyes closed as he embraced her and returned the kiss.

"This is the start of our new life Reika, and I don't know what the future holds, but I love you more than anything else." He smiled and whispered to her as she blushed. What had happened earlier with her professor made her realize for the first time, that there really isn't anything else in the world she wanted but Motoki. She didn't miss Africa anymore, nor did she miss the life she had, she was looking forward to the life with Motoki, no matter where it lead her.

***

They were eating while music played in the background. It really was a perfect evening. Taka came out to pay his compliments and deepest warm wishes to the couple. Reika and Motoki both thanked their friends and families for being there to get acquainted, and gave a special warm thank you to the new friends they made as a result of their wedding.

Allan walked in a bit late. He wasn't even going to show up. He didn't want to face it, a party celebrating Reika's wedding day. He missed dinner and the final preparations for the grand walk in. He just wanted to say goodbye to Reika and wish her the best in her new life and then he would go to the airport.

The hall was beautiful, but all his eyes could focus on were Motoki and Reika. They walked around and greeted their guests hand and hand, smiling and laughing. Reika looked like his blushing bride, clinging to him like nothing else mattered. His heart broke seeing her this happy with Motoki.

Motoki stood up to deliver his speech, a special speech he made just for Reika. He had been secretly working on it for a week, it took him a long time since he wanted to best express what she meant to him.

"I wanted to say a few words about my wife-to be. Reika." Motoki looked down to the woman he held on to.

Usagi and her friends zoomed up to the front, all red in the face waiting to hear Motoki's romantic speech. Mamoru sighed a little sadly, she would definitely talk about this loving speech and most likely insinuate that she wanted a speech like that too.

"I don't have much Reika. I can't promise you anything, but I can promise that I will always love you. I'll always be there for you. I want to express to you how much you mean to me, and I tried so hard to come up with the best words to describe the feeling you give me. But I can't think of those words, I can't find them. But I know those words exist." He smiled down at her, as Usagi sighed heavily.

"They exist right here, in my heart. And that's where I'll keep you, so you will know everyday how much I love you, how much I need you." Motoki's voice cracked, his hand trembled he was so happy.

"I can't believe I get to stand here with you like this. I'm the luckiest man alive. Thank you for being with me Reika, for loving me, for caring for me, for choosing to be with me. In just 2 days, we'll be husband and wife, and in 2 days I'll do everything I can to make sure that you smile like this everyday for the rest of my life." His voice became low and soft like a lovers voice does when they are about to kiss. Reika blushed and stared up at him with a sweet smile.

Allan saw her expression, saw the love in her eyes all relishing Motoki and he suddenly realized that she was always his, there wasn't even a small chance.

"I love you Reika." Motoki smiled and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The crowd smiled and hollered in their happiness, as Usagi and her friends wiped the tears from their eyes.

"That was beautiful" Usagi sniffled and blew her nose .Mamoru stood with Taka by the tables in the back.

"That was a really good speech." Taka said hoping to strike up some sort of conversation with Mamoru who seemed to be off into space staring only at Usagi. Taka smiled. He looked over at Rei's shinning face, she wore a red dress that took his breath away.

The night continued with wine and dancing. Usagi really wanted to try the wine but each time she got close to Mamoru's glass he pulled it away. Instead he replaced it with a kiss.

"This really turned out to be a perfect night." Reika smiled as the girls agreed.

"So tomorrow we can rest." Rei sighed feeling eager to see how Reika reacts to the church.

"Hey, look it's them." Minako pointed out. Taka was at the entrance greeting his friends.

"OH yeh, I asked Taka-san to bring them, since they have been such a big help." Reika smiled as Minako sharpened her teeth for the brutal verbal lashing she was going to give them.

"I can't believe it, after what they pulled earlier." Makoto said pulling up the sleeves to her sleeveless dress. Ami blushed and looked away also preparing for what she was going to say to Kaimu. They were rude boys, who said such sexist things, on top of always trying to be the 'man'.

"Hello ladies." Itsuki said with a smile on his face. He knew he looked good and knew that he would get a favourable reaction from Makoto.

"So glad you guys could make it." Motoki smiled welcoming them.

"Yes, it must've been difficult for you guys to crawl out of whatever holes you were stuck in." Minako added casually. Mitsuaki shook with a large vein starting to throb on his fist.

"Why you little." They were ready to get into another round of verbal mortal kombat when Usagi and Mamoru gently caught their attention.

"I would like to say a few words." Mamoru smiled looking out to the small crowd of family and friends. He had never met a lot of the people in that room, and in his old days, he would never feel the need to go up and be this bold, but ever since Usagi came into his life, he was happier.

"I want to say that Motoki, you've been my best friend all these years, and I'm glad that I was able to bring you and Reika together. No matter what happens I know you two will always make each other happy. To one more day of bachelor hood." Mamoru laughed as did the crowd holding up their glasses and cheering the toast. Usagi smiled up at Mamoru really happy that she was there with him.

They walked and met the rest of the group, who seemed to be fighting a little still.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked Rei and Taka who weren't really paying attention to the fighting 6.

"Nobody knows." Rei replied looking a bit bland.

"The food was delicious Taka-san." Usagi smiled to Taka, who was happy to produce a great meal.

"I'm glad. Tomorrow will be a busy day for me though, I have to go and buy all fresh ingredients for the wedding." Taka said with a lot of passion in his eyes.

"Really? " Rei asked looking at his smiling face. She thought that tomorrow would be a free day for everyone.

"Yeh, my job actually starts tomorrow, we have a lot of prep work that needs to be done." He smiled to Rei.

"Wow I never realized that a chef's job was so hard." Usagi smiled, but she was secretly only thinking of the food that Taka would make. She had stuffed herself enough for 8 people. Mamoru at one point was worried she was going to choke she ate so much so fast.

They started talking about Taka's day tomorrow as well as little things, but Rei seemed to be focusing on Taka thinking hard. She was thinking about him a lot lately, and there was something that she wanted to do, but wondered if Taka would accept it.

***

"This was a great night." Taka sighed as he walked Rei home. The girls had been forced to walk with his friends after they got into a another fit about chivalry. He wondered why they fought so much about nothing, even Ami and Kaimu who were more cool tempered people seemed to not get along.

"It was. Reika-san and Motoki-san seemed so happy. " Rei added quietly. She didn't seem to be cheerful like Taka expected and he wondered if he had done something wrong. He thought back, wondering if he had been staring at Usagi for a long time, or if he had said something about her that made Rei think. He was starting to sweat wondering what it could have been.

"Thanks for walking me home Taka-san." Rei smiled gently. Her face was glowing and she was lightly blushing. They were no-where near her house yet. Taka thought her appearance was very intoxicating, almost like she was inviting him.

"Rei-san, are you alright?" He asked moving closer to feel her forehead when suddenly she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. She broke the kiss even though he was still in shock.

"Rei-san...." He whispered standing there hunched over face to face with her smiling face. She was blushing more and looking more like a woman than any other day. His eyes softened, he realized what she was asking him. He kissed her gently back.

"Rei-san..." He smiled taking her hand into his and walking back the other way.

***

Usagi sat on the hood of Mamoru's car as he stood leaned up against it to her side. They were both watching the moon silently. They both wondered what tomorrow was going to be like since it was their first real day off.

"They're going to be married in 2 days." Usagi said finally breaking the silence. Mamoru looked over to her. Her face was glowing beautifully, it always had. A smile came to Mamoru's face. He was thinking about the ring in his pocket, he had it in his suit this whole time, not able to part from it. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but wondered if it was really a smart thing to ask at this stage.

"It's like a dream right Mamo-chan?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm? What is?" Mamoru asked a bit confused.

"The guy I liked is getting married and the guy I didn't like is dating me." She laughed not able to believe how the world turned upside down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a large grin on his face as he took a hold of her and pulled her down to lay on the hood of the car as her feet touched down to the ground. She giggled a little.

"Are you happy Mamo-chan?" She asked looking up at him under the moonlight and stars.

"I'm more than happy Usako" He replied kissing her. It had been a couple of weeks since they last had time to be affectionate, and he really wanted to take her back to his apartment so he could do what he had been dreaming of doing to her; but he had to wait.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi interrupted the kiss holding his face back a little. He looked down at her blushing a little she looked so amazing and his desires were only growing.

"…are you alright?" She asked blushing. Mamoru was confused for a moment when suddenly he realized that she wasn't blushing because of the kiss. He had been pushed up against her between her legs and his 'growing' affection was only getting more heated. He blushed feeling embarrassed. Usagi giggled feeling giddy.

"Mamo-chan loves me." Usagi sang.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He snorted not moving off of her but kissing her deeply instead to stop her from singing.

***

"Rei-san…are you sure?" Taka asked not able to control how much he liked touching her. He had felt a woman's breasts before, but something about Rei's body made him very excited. Rei sighed with her hands up to the pillow her head layed on.

Taka's bed smelled like him and it helped comfort her. She was sure that this is something she wanted and she didn't care anymore to wait. She wanted Taka to be her first. If they ever broke up, she still wanted to be able to look back at this night and remember him.

"Call me Rei, please call me Rei." She moaned as his tongue circled her nipples again. His hands were moving on its own touching her breasts like he had hungered all along for them. Rei moaned arching her back, suddenly Taka's fingers had started to touch a place only her fingers had known.

She gasped as he circled his fingers tips around her, feeling how ready she was. He moved off of her a little unable to think properly he wanted her so badly now. He kissed her as he pulled off her panties, the only remaining clothing that kept her from him. He took off his belt, pants and quickly took off his boxers.

"Rei…" He moaned feeling her hand take a hold of him suddenly. It had been a very long time since he had any sexual release, never mind sex. He was eager to feel more of her and moved quickly touching and arousing her more. She moaned.

"Rei…." He sat up and pulled her with him. She didn't understand at first what he wanted, but when she saw how stiff he was, she understood.

She was hesitant at first, not sure how it worked, but soon her lips were on him, taking him slowly bit by bit while his tongue explored her. She had never felt such pleasure and though she was embarrassed to be doing this, she welcomed his pace.

He started to gently thrust himself to feel more of her mouth, saliva was streaming down from her lips trying to match his easy movements. In exchange Taka continued to lather her going a little faster and using his finger to make it more pleasurable for her.

Rei turned red, she was embarrassed that she liked this so much. She felt like her hips wanted to move on their own, but not sure how to move properly while having him in her mouth. She couldn't taste anything, she had expected to taste something.

"Okay…Rei.." He moaned feeling like he couldn't wait any longer. Rei moved up and waited for him wondering what he wanted to do next. He layed her down gently touching her hips and parting her legs. She blushed.

"You're beautiful Rei." He smiled gently. He had never felt like this with anyone before. This was not his first time, but he felt like this time it meant more. His heart was racing, his breath almost gone he was so captivated by her. The lights were out in the bedroom except for the moonlight and the candle Taka lit. Without asking, Taka leaned over to the drawer beside his bed and took out a condom.

"It's okay…I've been on the pill…" Rei blushed. She had been preparing for this moment for a while. Taka blushed too not expecting for her to think that far ahead since it had only been a few weeks since they started to date. He smiled and positioned himself. Rei expected for him to say when he was going to push in, but the pain she felt breaking inside her was her only warning. Her head jerked back as she covered her mouth from screaming. Taka puzzled by her actions looked down pulling out a little to see that there was a slight tint of red. He looked back down at her.

"Rei…you're a virgin?" He stuttered feeling like the scum of the earth. She wiped the tears from her eyes and blushed looking up at him with concerned guilty eyes. She nodded a yes.

"Why didn't you tell me…I thought…because of how things were going…that you weren't…" Taka explained still feeling like such a jerk.

"I'm sorry Rei, we can stop." He said thinking of pulling out but what sense would it make since he was already in her. Rei sighed feeling the pain disappearing.

"No don't worry. I'm alright…I want to do this…with you…" She smiled sweetly and cupped his face to a gentle kiss. Taka started to move, slowly and gently until he felt she was getting used to it. He had never done it with a virgin before, and never knew it could be like this. He was excited but he was more intoxicated by love than lust.

His thrusts were calm, not rushed like things were earlier. He took his time to allow Rei to feel everything and make it memorable for her. Rei moaned a little at first, trying to hide her pleasured sighs with her hand, but as he moved, her legs tightened wanting to feel more.

Excitement was brewing up in her, her body was tense feeling like something amazing was going to shake her body. Taka felt like she was trembling, the look in her eyes were hard to ignore. She was heading towards pure bliss. He moved his hips a little harder and faster, shaking the bed now. His body would disconnect with her for a second and connect again harder and harder each time. Rei's legs moved around his waist, her arms holding his shoulders tightly, she was expecting pleasure, but not like this. It was beyond anything she could ever imagine.

He pushed harder and harder, faster each time, his own need going past the point of control. He kept his eyes on her not wanting to look at anything but her sweet blushing face. It was too soon to scream out that he wanted her for the rest of his life, but that's what was aching in his mind as he felt a flame ignite in him. Her body tensed and stressed, jerking slightly from the sensation that swam throughout her body. She moaned holding on to him tightly as he fell into the same happy abyss she shook in. His body was trembling, more than it had ever before.

Finally, the sensation faded and he returned to the world he was in. Rei smiled up at him, blushing and slightly hot.

"Rei…I think…" He said feeling weak suddenly. She waited for him wondering what he was going to say.

"I think I love you…" He softly whispered feeling worn out. She was surprised but she was happy to hear him confess it. She hadn't planned to do this with him, not for awhile, but something about him felt right and she really wanted to be with him.

She cupped his face as he breathed over top of her, still not wanting to move.

"Me too." She smiled.

***  


* * *

So whatcha think? I know it's not the sex scene you guys wanted but don't worry, that's coming in due time. The stories almost over, with just a couple of lose things to wrap things up. Hope it hasn't been boring for you guys… ^^

On the next chapter: With one day to rest, some complications arise. The girls are still not getting along with the guys, will this make it difficult for Rei and Taka? Usagi's family invites Mamoru over for dinner, or is this her father's way to grill him?


	29. Lunch Break

Hi again everyone. Thanks for all your patience.

Mizqt: OMG, you're too hilarious! When I read your review, it totally made me laugh! Seriously, I dedicate this chapter to you for your undying ability to make me laugh! Super thanks.

And extra special super thanks to everyone! I know I'm not personally shouting out everyone, but to anyone who reviews (even the bad ones) it's just great to have your review. Big thanks to you all.

The story is coming to an end, and the scene you all have been waiting for is coming up…not in this chapter hehehe I'm a devil.

Hope you all like this chapter, it's a special one since it's basically all about Mamoru's lunch. You'll get it when you read. HEHEHE

Enjoy!

Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine:** **Lunch Break**

"Ahh, this feels great!" Usagi sighed. It was snowing, but it didn't matter. The weather had been unseasonably warm. She was glad to have a day off on such a beautiful day.

Reika and Motoki were going to just go over the last minute details with the hall, menu's and appointments.

It was then it dawned on Usagi. She was supposed to get her hair done with Reika. She hadn't had the guts to tell her yet that she didn't want to get her hair done at all. She sulked back down in her bed, not believing her horrible decision making. She wondered if it was too late to tell Reika and how upset she was going to be.

"What should I do Luna-chan?" Usagi asked the sleepy cat.

"Well, it's your own fault Usagi-chan, you shouldn't have left it this late. Tomorrow's the wedding." Luna nagged. Usagi should've expected that Luna would give her a lecture, considering it was a stupid mistake she made. But she had become very distracted lately and forgot about the hair appointment.

"I wonder if I should tell her?" Usagi pondered to herself. It had been awhile since she was able to rest and lay in her bed. But having to get up early every morning, go to school, get her homework done on time, study and then prepare for the wedding had forced her to kick hold habits and helped her mature a little; which she was a bit proud of herself even if no one else gave her credit for it. She realized that she was growing up fast, and soon, she wasn't going to have the luxury to call herself youth.

She sighed and turned to her side knowing very well she should go downstairs and make the dreaded call to Reika.

She went downstairs with Luna tagging behind. She was hungry for some breakfast. Usagi yawned and stretched out her arms. It was quiet in the house, perhaps everyone else was still sleeping.

She picked up the phone and looked at it. She took in a deep breath.

"I could just do the hair-do…." She whispered. But then she remembered the day she got it done and how unhappy she was. Mamoru was the one who gave her the courage to pull her hair down in the shower that day. It was somewhat unexpected from him. She started to blush just thinking about it. She had secretly wished he had made a move on her, she probably wouldn't have stopped him if he went further.

"Usagi-chan are you not feeling well, your face is all red." Luna asked staring up at Usagi's flaming face. Usagi laughed loudly feeling embarrassed for the sexy things that had come to her mind thinking about the shower and Mamoru.

"I should just tell her the truth..." Usagi decided and finally dialled Reika's number.

"Hello?" Reika picked up sounding a little tired.

"Gomen, Reika-chan, did I wake you?" Usagi asked feeling stupid for not calling at a more sensible time. After all this was their day off before the wedding and the rehearsal party last night.

"No it's alright Usagi-chan, what is it?" Reika cleared her throat and smiled.

"There's something I wanted to tell you before, but I just couldn't tell you…" Usagi's voice trailed off a little making Reika pay more attention. Her right ear grew double its size straining to hear what horrible news Usagi had to give.

"What is it Usagi-chan? Is everything alright?" Reika asked in a calm voice. She went through a billion possibilities; the most horrible thought was that Usagi wasn't going to be the maid of honour. Her heart was racing as she pictured herself digging up her own grave and burying herself if Usagi was going to pull out from the wedding.

"I don't know how to say this." Usagi said quietly feeling hopelessly guilty. Reika's ear grew even bigger, her heart throbbing outside of her chest, sweat starting to run down her face like a leaky faucet.

"Usagi-chan..." Reika whispered feeling the worst most horrible news was going to be delivered.

"I…I can't…." Usagi whispered.

'OH NOOOOO!' Reika shouted in her mind not believing her ears. She prayed to every God on the planet, even a non-God to save her.

"Usagi-chan…" Reika whispered feeling like she was going to cry and die on the phone.

"I can't go to the hair dresser…" Usagi blurted out.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOO USAGI-CHAN!!! PLEASE DON'T BACK OUT FROM MY WEDDING!!!!!" Reika shouted to the top of her lungs in a deathly voice. Usagi blinked a few times and then looked at her phone hearing nothing after Reika had her break down.

"What?" Usagi said a bit stunned.

"Hairdresser?" Reika asked feeling a bit stunned herself.

"Yeah, I don't want to get my hair done…" Usagi replied wondering what was wrong with Reika.

"Is that all?" Reika asked turning red from embarrassment and happiness.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Usagi asked wondering if perhaps the stress of the wedding was taking a toll on her. Reika smiled wiping the sweat from her face and feeling foolish for jumping the gun without listening properly.

"Yes, yes, that's alright. You look better with your hair buns." Reika replied grabbing a brown paper bag and breathing heavily into it.

"Reika-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Usagi asked hearing the horrible breathing sounds she was making on the phone.

"Yes, I'm alright. Arigato. I'm just going to go back to bed now." Reika smiled still trying to get the proper rhythm of breathing back.

"Alright…." Usagi smiled nervously. She hung up the phone and looked at Luna confused.

"Is everything alright Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah, I think Reika's fine but I can't tell." Usagi said scratching her head, not sure if Reika was alright with her not getting her hair done, and she wondered why Reika screamed on the phone about backing out of the wedding.

"Hmm, I guess I'll call Mamo-chan, he should be awake." Usagi cheered up pretty fast and dialled Mamoru leaving Luna to be the most confused out of anyone.

"Usako?" Mamoru picked up the phone half asleep. He glanced at the time and saw that it was only 7:30am, he wondered if something was wrong.

"Hi Mamo-chan." Usagi beamed a big bright smile and sounded more than awake.

"Usako, is everything alright?" He asked looking at the time again and rubbing his eyes. It couldn't be 7:30, since when did Usagi sound so healthy this early.

"Everything's alright. I just spoke to Reika-chan about the hair appointment and it's alright." She happily explained. Mamoru was silent for a moment.

"And?" He asked knowing very well that that couldn't just be it, why else would Usagi wake up so early and call him?

"That's it." She happily giggled. Mamoru looked at the clock again, not believing his own eyes.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing right now? Are you sleeping?" She asked innocently. A vein started to form on the side of his head.

"Yes Usako, what are you doing awake so early?" He asked wondering if perhaps she hit head on something and somehow lost her time and space perception.

"OH I guess it's just habit now." She laughed happily. Mamoru strained a little to sit up. He was very frustrated, not with her, but the situation he was in. He had wanted to do things last night with her, and it was very obvious that he needed it badly. All he could dream about all last night was her and him doing the things he desperately wanted to do. He needed some sort of release badly too, he was going to lose his mind, and it was getting a bit painful.

"Usako, you should go back to bed, it's still really early." He groaned a little feeling a little excited just hearing her voice. He realized he was turning into a pervert, wanting and needing her so badly, that he might even jump her if he didn't calm down.

"Wah, but Mamo-chan, I'm not sleepy now." She whined like a little girl.

"And I want to change out of my pajama's too, I think I got a bit hot last night with the heater on in my room, so I'm sweaty too." She added smelling herself. Mamoru's ears perked, his expression turning frustrated. He pictured her in her pajama's, laying in bed sprawled out with a sweaty body. He remembered the look of her skin, the softness of her body, all the places he wanted to touch, and it only made things more difficult for him. He looked down at himself and realized that he really needed to get her off the phone before he drove to her place, and kidnapped her.

"I guess I should go and take a shower first. What are you going to do Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked wondering if he had anything planned now that he was awake. Mamoru's left eye twitched. He now pictured her smooth skin naked under the hot shower, her hair wet and messy, her eyes soft with desire. He swallowed hard.

'Is she trying to make me rape her?' He asked himself feeling more and more stressed out. He looked down at himself again, the blanket completely tented. He was going to have to get her off the phone so he could calm himself down.

"Usako, I should get back to sleep. I'll talk to you soon." He groaned feeling strained and a little in pain.

"Mamo-chan, are you alright, you sound like you're in pain?" Usagi asked hearing the tone of his voice. Mamoru bit his bottom lip staring down at his very erect situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sleepy. I'll call you later okay." He replied. He needed to get her off the phone before she unwittingly said anything further. Usagi was going to say goodbye too, when the phone jerked out of her hand, almost as if it was magic.

"Uh?" She said looking at her empty hand.

"Mamoru-san, is that you?" Ikuko smiled taking the phone. Mamoru heard her mother's voice and in a flash, the tent fell down. He looked at himself shocked that it could disappear so fast.

"Ye-yes Tsukino-san." He stuttered a little stunned and relieved at the same time.

"Oh, we haven't seen you around lately. How are you doing?" She asked while Usagi muttered grumpily for the phone.

"Yes, I have been pretty busy these days." He laughed and scratched his head feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt for thinking about her daughter the way he was just a short minute ago. He was at least thankful it was not her father, that might have permanently destroyed his 'tenting' abilities.

"Are you busy today? Usagi told me that you have a day off." Ikuko smiled while pushing Usagi's back by her forehead.

"Yes." Mamoru replied hearing Usagi's muffled demands for the phone.

"Well how about you come over for dinner tonight." She asked with a large grin on her face. She wasn't planning anything malice, but she felt it was important for them to all have a good relationship.

"Um well the wedding is tomorrow.." Mamoru wanted to suggest that dinner would be a problem since Motoki might need him for something at night.

"Oh that's right, well how about late lunch then?" Ikuko suggested. Mamoru felt like she was trapping him, and for a moment he felt like a caged bunny waiting for his food. Perhaps this is how Usagi felt when her parents asked her about him.

"Yes, lunch is good." He finally said feeling a bit stressed again. He really didn't want to go over to Usagi's house. Going over there would mean seeing her father, her wild crazy father. He pictured how that would go down in his mind. Usagi's father hovering over his tied up body with a large 'do not feed the usagi' sign being carved out of his skin. It was too scary to even think of.

"Oh good, well Mamoru-san, please be here at 3pm." Ikuko gave the stunned Usagi a sweet nurturing motherly smile, which Usagi didn't really trust. She wondered what her mother was planning inviting Mamoru here like that.

"See you then." She smiled and handed Usagi the phone.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked hearing him sighing.

"Usako, is there anyway your father won't be there?" He asked feeling nervous suddenly. He had never felt nervous talking to a father before, or even meeting a girls family. Somehow Usagi's parents made him strange and nervous each time. Perhaps it was because he liked her parents, the home she grew up in and the people she loved. Or perhaps it was because he had the engagement ring he wanted to give her still on his pinky. Perhaps this was a warning lunch from her parents, for him not to step over a line.

Usagi was silent for a moment just listening to Mamoru sigh again.

"Mamo-chan are you going to be alright?" She asked kindly and wondering if there was anything she could do to get him out of this lunch.

"I'm alright Usako, don't worry. It's just lunch." Mamoru smiled to the phone hearing how worried she was for him. He didn't want to make her worry about him over such a simple thing. Though he was conflicted on what was the 'right' thing to do, he still wanted to make her family like him. He knew for sure Ikuko liked him, and Shingo was a give in, but Kenji might be hard.

"I'll see you later okay." He smiled and hang up the phone. He layed back down on his pillow letting out a huge breath of air.

He looked at the ring in his pinky finger, it was bright and glittering in the light in his room. He smiled to it as if he was smiling down at Usagi.

"Will it be alright if I asked you Usako? Would it be a right thing to ask?" He had been questioning himself for a while, and now that he was going to meet her family, it almost seemed like he was going to ask for her hand. It felt real and nerve wracking for him. He didn't plan on telling her father what he was going to ask Usagi, she was still young and to ask such a question would only give him a heart attack.

"Usako…"

***

"Um, I understand why we're here…" Minako said thoughtfully.

"But why are they here?" She demanded annoyed pointing at Taka's three friends who irritated them so much.

"Hey we were invited alright?" Mitsuaki replied. He and his friends were sitting on the opposite side of the table at a café that Usagi wanted to go to. Since the arcade was closed for the day.

"We invited Taka-san, not you thick heads." Makoto grumbled.

"Well Taka couldn't make it because he's working right now you boards" Itsuki barked back. It took a second for the girls to realize that he really meant boards, they looked down at their chests, red in the face from embarrassment and anger. They were about to get into another fight when Rei broke up the gang wars.

"Hey, pay attention, we're here for Usagi." She was still blushing from the night before, it was an unplanned decision she made on the spot and now even getting inches close to Taka was too much. He hadn't said anything to her about it, other than if she was alright. But it felt strange to be around him, she wondered if things would smooth out when she saw him in the evening during the reception.

"Usagi-chan, what happened?" Ami asked. Usagi took in a deep breath.

"My parents invited Mamo-chan over for lunch today…" She sighed wondering if this was really a good time to have him over, since the last time it didn't really go so well. She recalled how badly her father reacted to Mamoru just being there. That was at a time when Mamoru and Usagi hadn't yet realized what they felt for each other, or who they were.

"You think that's a good idea?" Kaimu asked suddenly feeling like he could relate to the situation. The girls looked at him with annoyance.

"What would you know about it Kaimu-san?" Ami annoyed but politely asked.

"We're guys alright, we know how it feels to visit 'the parents". Mitsuaki replied rolling his eyes feeling like it was obvious they would understand the situation better. He looked over to the see the girls covering their mouths as if they were holding in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Itsuki demanded grinding his teeth.

"Oh, nothing it's just funny how you said it 'we're guys'". Minako broke out into laughter only fuming the boys more.

"Usagi, you think this is a good idea?" Rei asked being the only voice of reason among lunatics. Usagi thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. I want my family to like and accept him, but at the same time, my dad is always over-reacting."

"He's not over-reacting." Kaimu suddenly blurted out from their bickering with the girls. They looked over to him wondering what he meant.

"Come on, it's your father. No father could easily accept that his young daughter is going out with a guy who's 4 years older than her. He's probably thinking that Mamoru-san is better experienced and would want a mature relationship." Kaimu explained as the girls listened, feeling like they understood and agreed with him even though they didn't want to.

"It makes sense Usagi-chan. Your father is probably just concerned." Ami added although for a brief moment the girls became silent as they all pictured in a large bubble over head of her fathers crazy antics including that horrible sign.

The boys shivered a little both from being able to see a large bubble pop over head, and seeing how Usagi's father reacts to boyfriends.

"Mamoru-san is a brave man." Mitsuaki teared feeling Mamoru's pain.

"But your mother likes Mamoru-san a lot, so it'll be alright." Makoto added hoping to bring some hope into the conversation.

"She's the one who took the phone from me to invite him…she had this smile on her face." Usagi replied sending everyone a chill up their spine.

"Mother's can be just as wild as the fathers, but they can do it with a 'smile'" Itsuki replied recalling the days when he found the mothers of the girls he's dated to be more protective than the fathers.

"Yeah, they don't hit like fathers do, but they sure know how to scare the pants right off of you." Mitsuaki added.

"Seems like you guys have experienced a lot of 'meeting the parents' types of situations." Makoto asked with a cocked eyebrow like she didn't believe them.

"Hey what're you saying." Mitsuaki angrily demanded. The girls had large smiles on their faces acting innocent.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how many girlfriends hearts you've broken to know so much about how parents feel." Makoto shrugged. Large veins started to form on the boys as they realized they were being kindly called sluts.

"You saying we're whores?" Itsuki asked ready to jump.

"No no, we would't use that word…perhaps, slut or skanks"

"Or maybe ho's"

"Or maybe even a lecher."

"Hmm I think sluts works better"

"You think so? I thinks 'skanks' fit better with this kind of situation." The girls went into a deep discussion over what to call the boys, as the boys trembled with embarrassment and outrage.

"Hey! We are NOT the kind of men you think we are!" Mitsuaki shouted slamming his fist down on the table shocking the girls.

"Alright, alright calm down. Don't break the table." Makoto said trying to cool them down while other people starred at their table.

"Yeah, what do you care what we think of you guys anyway?" Ami asked a bit assertively. It was this kind of behaviour from men that she hated the most. The readiness to use force when things didn't go their way.

The boys relaxed a little feeling a bit stupid for reacting like that.

"Anyways, Usagi-chan. I think you just have to go with it. The lunch is already scheduled and it would be very suspicious if you asked your mom to cancel." Ami said focusing back on the task at hand. Usagi nodded.

"Besides, it might be alright. Maybe it's your mother's way of getting Tsukino-san and Mamoru-san to get along." Minako added patting Usagi on the back. She was feeling better hearing the positive side of things, and felt a bit more confident in the situation.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, you're just going to have to trust that Mamoru-san and your family will get along. After all, they all love you, so they'll do their best." Makoto smiled with hope. The boys hadn't thought about it that way, and were a bit surprised that girls thought that way. They worried about every little thing, but always gave a positive side to even things that seemed bad. They remembered all the times where they just felt the father was just trying to get rid of them, they never thought that perhaps the father was just doing his best to get along with the boy who was dating their daughter.

"You're right…" Kaimu said feeling a bit strange for admitting something like that. The girls looked over.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Makoto asked.

"No, we never really thought about it that way." Itsuki said feeling stupid for all the times he complained to ex-girlfriends that their fathers were purposely trying to get rid of them.

"We always thought it was the father's way of getting rid of the boy who was dating their girl, never occurred to us that he might just be trying his best to get along with him." Mitsuaki laughed.

Usagi thought about it, it didn't seem like her father was trying to get along with Mamoru, didn't seem like he liked him at all. But at the same time, her father never bust down the door and wacked Mamoru from the drive way when he dropped her off every night. Nor did he do all the other things he thought he would do when Mamoru stepped foot on the drive way.

A smile came to Usagi's face. She realized this lunch could just be her family's way to get to know Mamoru which meant they wanted him around. She relaxed.

"Thanks you guys." She beamed them all that winning smile, put them at ease to see her smile. The girls realized then how relieved the boys seemed when they saw her smile. They couldn't understand it, but it seemed like they wanted to see Usagi happy. Rei nudged Usagi's elbow and told her to be more tough as Usagi laughed.

Somehow, they saw the boys differently now. It must have been hard for them to admit defeat, but they did.

***

3pm, D Day, or just lunch. Mamoru had been parked around the corner for about 20 minutes, nervously wondering if this was a good idea. He wondered what her father would say to him, or what he would do to him. He pictured her father standing over his body demanding to know how far he had gone with his daughter. It made Mamoru blush with loads of guilt. He couldn't explain to her father that he had loved Usagi since the time of the moon, and that once along time ago, he gave up his life for her. He couldn't explain any of the feelings he had without sounding like a pervert.

He finally pulled up to her drive way, telling himself to be brave. Lunch would probably only last a couple of hours, and he just had to stay normal and quiet.

He was about to knock on the door when it flung open.

"Mamoru-san! Welcome." Shingo eagerly greeted Mamoru, who was relieved to see the young boy rather than the father.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked in. The house looked the same as the last time he came. He felt pretty nervous when he saw Usagi's father sitting in a dark corner of the living, in a strange and brooding manner.

"Welcome Mamoru-san." Her father said in a malice tone. He never knew Usagi's father smoked a pipe, the atmosphere seemed even more scary then the last time they met. Mamoru felt an intense surge of warning emitting from Usagi's father as he made eye contact.

"Oh welcome! So great to see you again Mamoru-san." Ikuko thankfully turned on the light to the dark corner Kenji was sitting in, smacked the pipe right out of his mouth and greeted Mamoru properly.

"Please come in." She invited him to sit in the living room. Usagi walked down a short moment later wondering if Mamoru was doing alright. Luna hopping along with her.

"There's my princess. " Kenji smiled feeling tears forming in his eyes. Usagi smiled uncomfortably and sat down.

"Usagi, why don't we finish up in the kitchen. I'll bring out some juice in just a moment." Ikuko smiled making her way into the kitchen with Usagi, who looked back at the two men sitting, both horribly cold and silent. Shingo didn't seem to understand what was going on, but felt a spine chilling shiver.

"So Mamoru-san, how are you doing?" Kenji asked folding his arms.

"I'm well thank you. How are you doing sir?" Mamoru asked. He perhaps had misjudged her father. He saw the kind look on his face and thought that perhaps he had been thinking too much about this meeting. He relaxed a little and even smiled now.

"Oh I'm not doing too good these days Mamoru-san." Kenji smiled happily locking his fingers together as he continued to smile whole heartedly.

"Really sir? Why is that?" Mamoru asked feeling at ease.

"Because you see Mamoru-san, some strange older man is dating my young pure daughter who is naïve and innocent." Kenji replied still looking very calm and happy. Mamoru trembled a little, a large sweet dropped from his head. He now understood that smile and happy look was really some strange kind of manifest of anger. And perhaps that smile was to fool Ikuko into thinking that he was alright.

"Um er, well sir…" Mamoru didn't know what to say after that. He was starting to sweat about where this conversation was heading.

"Shingo, why don't you go play your video games while Mamoru-san and daddy have a serious talk." He asked sweetly. The young boy hopped along and went into the next room. Mamoru wondered if he just didn't want the boy to see bloodshed. He swallowed looking at Kenji, even though he was nervous to be making such eye contact.

"How old are you Mamoru-san?" Kenji asked, the darkness around him returning.

"I'm 21 sir." Mamoru replied obediently.

"And what are your plans for the future in studies?" Kenji asked knowing full well what Mamoru wanted to be, since he clearly remembered the time Mamoru undid his little girls pajama top for her high fever. Mamoru remembered that moment, and it terrified him.

"A doctor sir." He replied again keeping his sentences short. He was glad that her father wasn't asking anything too personal.

"How far have you gone with my little girl?" He asked with a deadly look on his face. Mamoru almost fainted. Large sweet drops were falling down his head, he was blushing and couldn't put anything into words.

His silence made him guilty and was making her father more suspicious.

"What did you do to my daughter!" Kenji screamed not realizing that he had jumped up to his feet and was screaming.

"Here's the juice." Usagi walked in with a tray of juice when she noticed that her father was smiling but trembling in his chair.

"Papa?" She said giving him his juice.

"Just having a friendly talk with Mamoru-san. Aren't we?" He smiled happily, even laughed a little. Mamoru swallowed and smiled nervously back with a nod. Usagi felt relieved and went back into the kitchen.

"Now where were we Mamoru-san?" Kenji seemed to have changed again, this time speaking through grinding teeth.

"Sir, I wouldn't hurt Usako…" Mamoru covered his mouth realizing what he had called her. He looked up to see Kenji almost in flames.

"What did you call her?" He barked with the sound of a sword sharpening in the background.

"Sir, please, I wouldn't hurt her." Mamoru insisted trying to hold his ground.

"You dare to address my daughter like that. Now spit it out, exactly what have you done with my daughter. And know this, I won't go easy on you." Kenji replied hovering over Mamoru.

Kenji started asking questions, demanding to know how far he had gone with his daughter, the question echoing all over and making it harder to Mamoru to calm down and keep his cool.

"I demand to know!" Kenji shouted.

"I love her!" Mamoru shouted back. The girls walked in to tell them that lunch was ready. They were stunned, even Shingo had returned and was shocked to hear that. Kenji stood before Mamoru surprised, he was not ready to hear that.

"You… you love her?" Kenji asked. Usagi turned red looking from Mamoru to her father. Mamoru stood up before her father and looked deep into his eyes.

"More than anything." He replied in a stern whisper. Kenji examined Mamoru's face. He looked firm and serious, like his life depended on it. He had never seen that expression on his face before, and it seemed almost scary. He could tell, that Mamoru was being true to his word, he did love her, more than anything; and that itself was worrisome.

"Um, lunch is ready…lets sit and eat." Ikuko smiled nervously and pulled on her husband's arm leading him into the kitchen.

"Come Mamoru-san. I hope you like the meal I prepared." Ikuko smiled kindly, hoping to ease the tension that seemed to linger all over the room. Mamoru nodded and followed them into the kitchen, he realized quickly that he had really said something embarrassing and perhaps worrisome.

'Stupid, why did you have to say that?' He scolded himself.

They sat down to lunch quiet at first. Usagi was red in the face. She didn't want to look at anyone's face, especially at Mamoru's. If she had, she would've blushed more and might even throw up she was feeling so embarrassed.

"Mamoru-san, how is school going?" Ikuko asked trying to break the tension over the table.

"It's going really good. Our semester is over for the winter break." Mamoru replied. He was feeling very uneasy with the silence in the room. He ate quietly, hoping that the tension would break soon.

"Ahh, that's good. Any plans for the winter break?" Ikuko asked with a sweet smile, she wanted Mamoru to relax, but judging by Kenji's expression, that was not going to happen smoothly.

"Well, not really." Mamoru smiled. But that wasn't exactly true, since he knew what he wanted to ask and do with Usagi this winter break.

"Very good. And are you excited about the wedding?" Ikuko asked. Mamoru's face dropped, he was in utter shock. He looked clumsily at her. Kenji, Shingo and Usagi looked at Mamoru's bewildered expression wondering what was wrong.

"Mamoru-san, are you alright?" Ikuko asked.

"Uh, the wedding?" Mamoru blushed a little looking to Usagi's father who seemed to be very confused and suspicious with his behaviour.

"Yes Reika-san and Motoki-san's wedding." Ikuko asked pouring Mamoru some water. Mamoru sighed with relief, realizing that it wasn't what he thought.

"Yes, gomen. Yes I'm very happy for them." Mamoru tried this best to cover his confusing reaction with a manly kind smile, but Kenji was very suspicious. They ate their lunch a bit on the friendlier side. It was mostly Ikuko and Mamoru talking with Shingo, since Usagi was too nervous to speak, and Kenji was too suspicious.

After lunch was over, Kenji dragged Mamoru back into the living room while Ikuko and Usagi did the dishes. Usagi desperately wanted to go into the living room so she could help Mamoru with any sticky situations, but Ikuko made sure to keep her there with her.

"Let them talk Usagi. It's best if they both have an understanding." Ikuko smiled. Usagi thought back to the conversation she had with her friends at the café, she had to trust that her father was going to try and be Mamoru's friend, and not murder him. However, the silence during lunch wasn't a good sign.

"So Mamoru-san, do you drink or smoke?" Kenji got right to the questions again, and this time, he wasn't going to get interrupted.

"Um, no sir." Mamoru replied. He was really hoping that her father wasn't going to go into the route he was at before lunch. He didn't know how to handle that again.

"Good, that's good." Kenji poured himself a glass of juice and offered Mamoru some, who gratefully accepted.

"So your friends wedding is tomorrow? Are you going to be picking up my daughter then too?" Kenji asked with a cocked eyebrow. Mamoru took a sip of his juice.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"And Usagi tells me that she'll be staying with Ami-san afterwards." Kenji asked. Mamoru didn't know about this, and looked at her father confused. He was a bit disappointed.

"Um, I guess so sir, I didn't know about it." Mamoru replied. Kenji examined Mamoru's face. He was so sure that Usagi had lied so she could sleep over with Mamoru, but judging by Mamoru's confused expression, he was telling the truth. There was silence again between the two men.

Ikuko and Usagi walked in with some tea and snacks. Usagi looked to her father, who was smiling and then to Mamoru who seem to be bland. She wondered if they were getting along or if they were fighting.

"Oh dear, why don't you show Mamoru-san one of Usagi's old albums." Ikuko suggested with a twinkle in her eye. She had carefully collected the pictures from childhood and made beautiful albums.

Kenji wasn't interested in showing Mamoru Usagi's baby pictures, he didn't want any man to see her most cute and adorable moments.

"Mama, really that's embarrassing." Usagi whined not wanting Mamoru to see her when she was a chubby kid doing all sorts of embarrassing things.

"Oh don't be silly. Go on show him the albums, we're almost finished in the kitchen." Ikuko dragged Usagi out who begged her mother not to show Mamoru such pictures. Mamoru really didn't want to see them either, not alone with her father. What if he blushed and smiled when looking at Usagi when she was just a kid. Kenji reluctantly took out one of the albums, and sat down next to Mamoru. It sent chills up Mamoru's back and he reminded himself to stay calm. Any shred of sigh could set her father off.

"Here, have a look." Mamoru started to flip through the pages. He was right, Usagi was adorable. He saw all the pictures of her, mostly with food. He wanted badly to smile, but he contained his happiness inside. Kenji examined Mamoru's face, he could tell that he was holding in his laughter, and trying this best not to blush. Mamoru came to a picture of Usagi and her father. He was pretending to be a horsey for her as she rode him along the living room. Mamoru's eyes softened greatly. Somehow, this picture touched him the most.

"That's my favourite picture" Kenji smiled and whispered. Mamoru looked at Kenji, who seemed like a different man he was so calm and cool.

"She was 3 there. She loved when I played liked that with her." Kenji smiled, almost feeling like he was going to cry. He missed Usagi in a way. Since she was growing up and becoming a woman, the way he played with her and talked to her had changed. Suddenly, it wasn't easy to just hug her and ask her to play a game with him. She was a woman now, and he more than anyone was having the most trouble with that.

"She's a very kind person." Mamoru smiled looking down to the picture. It was true, Usagi was the kindest person he knew, and even though they had been through a lot together, in the past; she had come out braver than him.

"Where are your parents Mamoru-san?" Kenji asked feeling this was the time to ask such a question. He had been curious for a while, but Usagi hadn't said much, other than, he's by himself. It would have eased Kenji if he knew that Mamoru lived with his parents rather than alone.

"I'm an orphan." Mamoru replied with a small helpless smile. He continued to look at the pictures feeling that he should feel empty without a family, but he had Usagi and that emptiness had been filled. Kenji looked at Mamoru shocked to hear that he didn't even have parents. He didn't know that.

"I guess that's why Usagi didn't tell us…" Kenji whispered. Mamoru remained quiet feeling like he was being pitied on.

"How long have you been alone for?" Kenji asked feeling the fatherly part of him taking over his urge to protect his daughter.

"Awhile…since I was 8" Mamoru replied with a small smile. He didn't know what he was feeling at that moment, but the look on Kenji's face almost felt like his own father looking down at him.

"I'm alright though sir. I was pretty lonely one time in my life, but right now, I'm the happiest I have ever been." Mamoru whispered thinking back to what his life was like before, and how Usagi had changed it. Kenji saw the soft glow on Mamoru's face, and realized what changed his loneliness.

"Usagi…" Kenji cleared his throat.

"Usagi is a really good girl. She's always been so full of life, I forgot that I have to learn to share her." Kenji laughed at himself. He had been so selfish, and never even realized that Usagi was the light that everyone around her wanted.

Mamoru smiled understanding how Kenji felt.

"I guess it must feel like you're losing her…" Mamoru suddenly said. Kenji looked at him surprised.

"But I won't take her away…after all, you're her father, and that's something I can't ever replace." Mamoru smiled, for the first time since he met her father, he felt relaxed and comfortable. Kenji believed Mamoru, he didn't know why, but the man before him had strength, a strength that only a king would have.

"I guess I should've understood you from the first time we met. After all, you risked your life to save her…I think that speaks volumes of what she means to you." Kenji sighed finally realizing how foolish he had been. Mamoru felt warm, like he had earned his approval.

Mamoru shifted a little to face Kenji, a few photographs fell from the album, he went to pick up the pictures when a small box fell from his jacket pocket. Kenji picked up the box wondering what it was. Mamoru put the pictures back in the album when he realized that there was a slight hissing noise coming from his left side.

He turned around to see Kenji looking at the engagement ring, red in the face and hyperventilating. Mamoru turned purple, not sure if he should make a run for it, or explain.

"What is this!?" Kenji demanded grinding his teeth, his finger curling like he was possessed.

"Please Tsukino-sama please let me explain." Mamoru stuttered hoping that he wasn't going to be killed. He was sweating madly and didn't know what to say or explain. How would he be able to explain something like an engagement ring.

"IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS!?" Kenji shouted pointing a finger into Mamoru's nose and than to the ring.

"Please sir, I love her, and I…if you don't want me to…I won't." Mamoru sighed feeling very defeated and very embarrassed. He felt like he was being foolish and realized how dumb he was when he saw Kenji's expression.

Kenji calmed down and looked down at the ring. Usagi was too young to get married, but he had never seen a man this young even think about marriage at this age. He realized that what Mamoru had with Usagi was not a youthful love, it seemed to stem from a deeper place.

"Tsukino-sama, please don't tell her…I don't want to scare her off." Mamoru softly asked. He knew for sure that Kenji was going to beat him and throw the leftover pieces of him out. And worst of all, Usagi would find out and probably never speak to him again. This was after all, a huge move.

Kenji looked deep into Mamoru's sad eyes. He seemed to be lifeless and all because he thought he was going to scare Usagi away. Kenji looked down at the ring, it was a beautiful ring and surely cost a good amount. He wondered about what kind of man Mamoru was.

"How long have you and Usagi been seeing each other?" Kenji asked staring at the ring and trying to process information.

"Awhile…" Mamoru replied counting from the first day on the moon, to the first day they met. It was first at bad terms, he was always teasing her, and she hated him with a passion, but now; he couldn't separate himself from her ever.

Kenji took in a deep breath. He realized that this was something he couldn't stop. Usagi was too young for this kind of relationship, but he got the feeling that Usagi and Mamoru had been together from even before she was his daughter. It was an out there reflection, but it felt true.

"I think she'll say yes even if I said no… if you're going to ask soon, at least marry after she graduates from high school..." Kenji laughed at himself a little. He couldn't believe he was actually telling Mamoru that it was alright. Mamoru looked at him in shock.

"Tsukino-sama…" Mamoru whispered not believing his ears.

"I don't know why, but I think she'll be very happy with you…and I'm not about to take away the first family you have ever had." Kenji knew that Usagi had become his family, his whole world. And that it was Usagi who shattered down any walls he might have put up to protect himself from feeling anything.

"Tsukino-sama...but-" Mamoru was able to say still in total disbelief. Kenji closed the box and returned it to Mamoru with a gentle fatherly smile.

"Make her happy alright son." Kenji smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru had never had a father touch him like that. It was like he was looking at his own father, smiling and encouraging him. He understood where Usagi got her smile and it melted him just like it had with Usagi.

"Arigato…" Mamoru whispered feeling like his eyes were going to water. He had never felt this overwhelmed, since Usagi walked into his life.

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, or approve of you and if you hurt her, I'll make you so familiar with pain, that you'll beg for death." Kenji squeezed Mamoru's shoulder tightly, he seemed to grow in size and menace and it shook Mamoru's very soul.

"Yes T-tsukino-sama." Mamoru was able to stutter.

"Just keep her happy." Kenji sighed letting go of Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru put the ring back into his pocket and nodded to Kenji.

"I will." Mamoru said it proudly and with determination. Kenji adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He felt a bit annoyed with himself, since he gave in to Mamoru. He still didn't like the guy, but at least he knew that Mamoru's intentions were clean and he wasn't a guy who was going to use and throw his daughter away.

"I'm glad she met you. If it's with you, I can rest a little." Kenji sighed not realizing he had given such a compliment. When he realized he fumbled with his words and tried to take it back, asserting that it was the cold day that was messing up with his mind.

Usagi peeked from the corner of the kitchen to find her father acting belligerent, and blushing. She wondered what they were talking about.

"Look, they seem to be getting along." Ikuko whispered into Usagi's ear as she also took a peek.

"How? Dad seems to be having a heart attack." Usagi said a bit annoyed with her mother.

"See. He's smiling. Which only means, that something good happened." Ikuko pointed to Mamoru's smiling and gentle face. She was right, it seemed that their relationship wasn't that bad anymore. Usagi wondered what had happened to change the atmosphere this drastically.

****

"Gomen Mamo-chan, it must've been really strange for you." Usagi said shyly as she said goodbye to him. Her father had done enough grilling throughout to early evening to last a life time, but for some reason, his behaviour wasn't as hostile as it used to be. He even seemed to at times get along with Mamoru like a son in law would. Usagi blushed thinking of Mamoru calling her father dad, and her father calling Mamoru son in law. The very image was both great and disturbing.

"It's not a problem. I had a great time." Mamoru replied. He was glad that her father hadn't freaked out on him after seeing the ring, he had expected to be horribly butchered and then thrown out. He wondered what had made her father calm down and say encouraging words. Was it pity because he was an orphan or something else? He didn't think it was pity since what he saw in Kenji's eyes was pride.

"I'm glad. Get a good nights rest, tomorrow is the wedding." Mamoru smiled taking a step closer. He was glad that her father and mother had gave this moment to say goodbye alone, otherwise it would have been very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what time will you pick me up from home?" She asked.

"Well be ready by 10am since the ceremony at the church will be at 11:30…" Mamoru realized that tomorrow was a special day, and a night where he would have to make a decision.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Usagi smiled as Mamoru cautiously leaned in to kiss, suddenly Shingo opened the door panicking both of them. Mamoru landed his kiss on Usagi's forehead and rushed away quickly to his car. Usagi gave Shingo a warning smile, he knew exactly what he had done and was very happy to interrupt Usagi's kiss.

"You're gross nee-chan." Shingo smirked sticking out his tongue and running away before she could kick him. She waved goodbye to Mamoru. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

After tomorrow they would have lots of free time during the rest of winter break, and on Christmas she would be able to give him her present.

***

* * *

That was a very long chapter. Don't worry a super cool lemon is coming up in the next chapter. HEHE

On the next chapter: The Wedding. Nothing eventful about it, except some interesting pairings, and the lemon scene you all have been dying for.


	30. Wedding Day Part One

Hi everyone! Its me again. I guess you all must hate my guts for always making you all wait so much.

Well this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Thanks for all your patience. Hope you love it!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy  


* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Wedding Day (Part One)

* * *

**

'Okay, keep calm. I'm calm, I'm clam.' Kenji was telling himself as his smile stretched beyond his face. He was breaking a sweat, his face was pale and yet so red. He was watching his daughter and wife talk about it like it was nothing. How his own wife could allow Usagi to wear something that was aggravating him so. And knowing that Mamoru would be gawking at her with lustful eyes; made him want to murder the world for having eyes.

"Kenji!" Ikuko shouted for the 5th time. Kenji snapped out of his thoughts mostly just picturing himself craving up another sign and caging Usagi like a lost bunny.

"Doesn't our daughter look wonderful" Ikuko smiled and glowed. She was proud to see Usagi look so grown up. She was no longer the baby she cradled in her arms, she was a woman now, standing before her looking as a beautiful young lady.

Kenji nodded with all his might, not able to say anything, fear that opening his mouth would mean he might blurt out something harsh like 'cover up'.

But he had to admit silently in his mind, that Usagi did look grown up. A beautiful young woman who seemed more like a princess. He felt like his eyes were burning, he hadn't blinked for a while. He wanted to cry, but he was the dad and couldn't show his emotions like that.

Kenji walked closer to his daughter and cleared his throat. Both Ikuko and Usagi expected for him to say something strong and fatherly, instead, he started to cry like a baby hugging Usagi so tightly she was turning purple.

"Kenji! Let go of her!" Ikuko snapped trying to pull the bumbling father off his precious daughter.

"Ikuko she's so grown up now! I can't, I can't let our baby go like this! That awful man will look at her and take her away!" Kenji cried a storm of tears, almost filling up the room. Usagi sighed and blushed.

"Dad, it's not like that." Usagi replied feeling very strange about what her father had just said. She was really hoping for Mamoru to react like he did the first time she put this dress on. He had moved without thinking and gazed at her like he forgot himself.

"I thought you liked Mamoru-san now?" Ikuko sighed holding her husband by the collar away from Usagi.

"No no no, he can't have her!" Kenji cried looking like a 4 year demanding a toy. Large sweat drops fell down their heads listening to Kenji's wailing.

"Now dear, you have to calm down. Mamoru-san will be here to pick her up soon." Ikuko smiled letting go of Kenji and giving Usagi a hug before Mamoru knocked on the door. He heard something like loud crying, but it sounded like it was a baby from the neighbouring house. When the door opened, he saw Kenji draped over Usagi crying for her not to grow up.

"Welcome Mamoru-san…about this…gomen." Ikuko smiled nervously prying Kenji off of Usagi again. Mamoru smiled and nodded feeling very strange. A lot of things had happened last night, and he wondered if Kenji accepted him yet or not.

"Now pumpkin, remember, that you're daddy's little girl and you make sure you don't talk to strangers-"

"Dad I'm going to a wedding, not the first day of school." Usagi groaned feeling embarrassed that her father was saying such things in front of Mamoru, who could only smile awkwardly.

"It's alright, you two have fun. Call us later if you can." Ikuko smiled as she handed Usagi her back pack to Mamoru, who took the bag wondering what she needed it for.

"I'm sleeping at Ami-chan's after since it'll be late." Usagi blushed and explained to Mamoru, who nodded. Kenji had mentioned it last night to him, but he had forgot to ask Usagi about it. He had something else planned but he didn't want to say anything now that Usagi had already made other plans. He would talk to her about it later in private.

Usagi bought on a white jacket and headed outside with Mamoru.

"Good bye, have a good time." Ikuko waved goodbye as Kenji cried as if Usagi was the one getting married.

She couldn't be happier to be in the car with Mamoru. She was blushing wondering what he thought about her dress, and if she looked good, but Mamoru hadn't said anything. Instead he looked like he was thinking about something. She looked at him closely, better able to observe him in his tux, looking tall dark and very handsome. The way his eyes were, made her heart race. He really looked like Tuxedo-Kamen, but without the mask. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but he looked too wonderful. She wondered why she felt this nervous around him. It almost felt like the first time they kissed.

"Mamo-chan, are you alright?" Usagi asked finally able to think of something to say. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I'm alright. We should get going or we'll be late." Mamoru smiled gently to her. Usagi wanted to know badly what he was thinking of as he started the car and drove off. He seemed more mysterious than ever.

He couldn't say it to her. Saying it to her, would mean looking at her, and loosing the small shred of control he had left. It was going to be a long night, with her in that dress, it bothered him so much to realize that others would see her in it. He decided he was being a very possessive man. He couldn't tell Usagi that he didn't want her wearing something that showed that much of her loveliness. After all, the time to say that had long past.

When he got to her door, her father's actions were a good distraction from seeing how wonderful she looked and how much he had to control himself from scooping her into his arms and kissing her. But now that they were alone in the car, his eyes desperately wanted to see her, to gawk at her like nothing else mattered. He remembered the first time she wore that dress, that was still at a strange moment in time when he and her were still enemies. And yet, his feet walked up to her that second, and he had stared at her like he wanted her so much.

He had to control himself, he had to think clearly. After all, this was a big step, and he wasn't sure if he still could ask her. Would it scare her off, or would she accept?

They drove silently to the Banquet hall, the hotel portion. It was the most nervous thing Usagi had to do since Mamoru had been extremely silent and didn't seem to really notice how beautiful she looked. She wondered if something was wrong. They walked down the hall way, and had to separate since Motoki was in a different room and Reika in another.

"I guess we'll see you later at the church." Mamoru smiled looking down at Usagi. He really wanted to say more.

"Yeah." Usagi smiled up at him. She shivered a little, she wasn't sure if it was just because of the cold weather outside or his gaze.

"Usako…" Mamoru swallowed hard, feeling like he wanted to ask her then, but when she looked up at him with those sparkling eyes he kept his mouth shut.

"You look really nice Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled gently unable to wait for him to say it to her first. Mamoru looked down at himself to his chest, feeling really stupid for not even conveying how beautiful she looked but the proposal was running around in his mind.

"You look beautiful Usako…makes me nervous a little." He was able to say trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Usagi focused hard on his expression, and it seemed like he was embarrassed.

"I'm not saying this to be mean…just don't talk so friendly to other men okay…." He was able to put it into as gentle words as he could find. But in fact he wanted to shout and demand that she wear his jacket until they get to the church. If only she was wearing an engagement ring then other men would know to keep their little hands and eyes off. Usagi blushed and giggled.

"Okay." She beamed him a cute smile. He was worried she might get upset with what he had said, but was glad that she laughed instead.

"I'll see you at the church." She smiled and waved as she walked down the hall to Reika's room. Mamoru followed her with his eyes until she opened the door, he heard the girls exclaim as they all attacked Usagi when she arrived. Mamoru smiled to himself, putting his hand over his tux jacket, he really wanted the perfect time to ask her, if he could bring himself to ask.

****

Time was ticking away, Reika was getting nervous. She looked the part, a blushing bride, looking gentle and kind as she stood in front of the mirror as the girls fixed up stray strands of hair and touched up her make up. She had arrived looking like a complete disaster, she was so nervous and anxious about today that she barely slept. Usagi and the girls had to work very hard, even got Taka to bring up some cucumber and melon from the kitchen for her puffy eyes. But after 2 hours of hard work, Reika was finally dressed and ready to be married.

The girls gawked at her, taking a few pictures. Reika looked like she had walked out of magazine cover shot she looked so beautiful.

"Aww this is just so beautiful! I can't believe today's the day." Makoto smiled. Her and Minako were smiling senselessly as they day dreamed of themselves in Reika's gown.

"It's all just so thrilling. I looked forward to it everyday, and now that it's here…I feel so happy I don't know what to do first, cry or scream in happiness." Reika smiled. She stood up and took some pictures with Usagi. The room itself was gorgeous and Reika was really glad she decided to do a winter wedding. It wasn't snowing outside, but there was still lots of snow and it gave the whole city a beautiful white glow.

"I wonder how Motoki-san's doing?" Rei asked thinking about what the men were talking about since all the girls could do was gawk and talk about the bride.

***

"Your life is over man, once that ball and chain gets on you, it's over." Itsuki said taking a bite out an apple that was in a basket.

"Yeah, girls are just such a damn handful" Kaimu seconded. The boys were sitting around Motoki who had finally finished getting ready. And rather than giving wonderful sound advice, they were pointing out all the flaws in a man getting married.

"When you get married, it's a permanent vacation to 'having an identity'". Mitsuaki added. Motoki and Mamoru smiled nervously as they watched the 3 young men bitterly speak, the atmosphere dark and gloomy.

"I don't think that's a good way of looking at marriage. It's really a celebration of love and committing to the person you love forever." Motoki said with the kind gentle smile he was known for.

"Like when I met Reika…something in my heart just said, that she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." Motoki smiled.

"And you take the good and bad times together, so you're never alone." Motoki added as the boys listened carefully.

"So really, men are selfish, since I want her to be mine forever and I don't want to be alone ever again, I'm binding her to myself forever…" Motoki reasoned gently being the sweet natured man he was. Mamoru listened very carefully and felt the same way Motoki did, but the boys broke out in terrible laughter.

"Man, you really love her that much uh? Well I guess that's what happens when you fall in love." Kaimu said wiping a tear from his eye he laughed so hard. Motoki blushed.

"It makes sense, but we haven't found that kind of love yet, so I guess that's why we're so foolish right now." Itsuki smiled giving back some meaning to the meaning of a wedding. Motoki laughed at the young comments and suddenly they all went into deeper discussion about marriage and women. And although Mamoru kept an ear to the conversation, he was strictly focused on his own dilemma. What Motoki said was true, men were selfish, and it seemed like Mamoru was being very selfish. He desperately wanted Usagi and him to go back to that time, when they were finally engaged, and the chance that was taken from him, he wanted to regain it. But she was still in high school, and he hadn't even finished his university yet. Could getting engaged right now make sense? No matter what logic he used to counter his proposal, his heart still stuck to it, and getting the mind and heart to agree was proving to become more difficult after seeing her in that dress.

He sighed to himself amidst all the cheerful laughter waiting for Motoki and Reika's parents to arrive. Usagi was going to sleep over at Ami's house, which meant that after his proposal, depending on what she answered, she would be leaving him again. He was getting really angry at himself for being this annoying. Finally, a knock on the door, and in came in Motoki's father with Reika's father, they seemed to be getting along very well. And that sure relieved a lot of Motoki's tension.

****

It was very unexpected. They knew that the mothers would certainly get along, but to this extent was a shock to everyone.

"Oh Anna-san you are just so funny!" Reika's mother exclaimed laughing out loud.

"Oh no, Haruhi-san it was truly embarrassing!" Motoki's mother replied as they linked arms together and laughed all the way down the hallway to the limo waiting outside. The girls and Reika were horribly shocked, they weren't sure if they should be happy or deeply annoyed. They weren't even talking about the wedding anymore, they were too busy talking about their own world.

"Should we split them up?" Usagi said as she helped Reika with her train. They both looked very strained, and yet they managed to smile.

"No no it's alright, they'll be sitting on different sides during the ceremony so it'll be alright." Reika replied trying not to snap, although the vein on her forehead was getting larger and larger.

****

"It's okay, just breath in and then breath out." Exclaimed Usagi as and Rei helped Reika breath into a paper bag.

"Reika-san are you getting nervous about the wedding now?" Ami asked fanning the blushing bride in the room inside the church. All the guests had started to arrive, the Priest was ready and greeting them with other family members. The whole place was filled with joy and wedding bliss.

"NO, it's the mothers that are freaking me out." Reika blew hard into the paper bag stressed as she watched Motoki's mother and her mother make vacation plans together. How did they get to like each other so much in such a small gap of time. It was driving her insane.

"Now now dear, we mothers have a few things to discuss with you about the 'special night'" Both Anna and Haruhi smirked as they came and sat next to Reika shoving over Usagi and Rei. Both mothers had somewhat of a sinister smile that seemed to grow.

"Wha-what?" Reika was able to stutter putting down the bag and turning even redder.

"Now honey, men are a very easy gender to please, be sure to show a lot of skin" Anna said with a wicked smile.

"Yes maybe do a little twirly dance, show off that hot ass of yours." Haruhi added. The girls turned a sick color of red listening to the 2 older woman talk about this, Reika was on the brink of fainting. They went into detail, horrible sexy details and it only made the girls scurry looking for things to vomit into as Reika became a stone unable to move or say anything.

"…oh dear God, why…" Reika whispered feeling like she was going to cry. After hearing what she heard from her mother and Motoki's mother, she wasn't sure if she wanted a first night after the wedding. And the girls were green from hurling and even considered swearing off love making for life. For Rei who had already taken that step with Taka, she felt uneasy and naked and wasn't sure if she could ever do it again after hearing such details from 2 old women, who were clearly having too much fun talking about this.

"Usagi-chan….please no..no more…help me…" Minako begged crawling up to Usagi, the scene seemed less and less like a wedding and more and more like a battle field with injured soldiers laying around. Usagi blushed, she had plans and it wasn't the details that bothered her, but just the idea of going that far with Mamoru made her feel strange. She wanted to be with Mamoru and it was because of that need, she said she was sleeping over at Ami's, but how would she explain to him that she wanted to stay over at his place tonight?

"OH and remember to use your tongue, they love that!" Anna exclaimed like she was talking about ice cream. Reika screamed for dear help as the girls turned green and fell backwards to the floor.

"Kill me." Reika whispered reaching for Usagi and the girls who lay twitching on the ground.

****

Finally, the guests were all seated and ready for the ceremony. Usagi was able to force Reika to recover, using a combination of shoving the mothers off to their seats and fanning her face as she regained conscience.

"Oh wow, I can't believe this." Usagi smiled as Reika's father came to walk her down the aisle. Reika smiled to her father who said a few kind words to her before taking her hand into his arm.

"This is really happening." Reika smiled with little tears starting to form in her eyes. Usagi smiled to her as they prepared themselves.

Mamoru met up with Usagi in the lobby area as they waited for the song to play and for Usagi to walk down the aisle with Mamoru. It didn't feel strange to take Mamoru's arm, it was natural to be like this with him, but the feeling that surged in Usagi's stomach wasn't normal for her. Mamoru smiled down at her feeling a little flushed himself. She looked amazing in that dress, her smile, her beauty were beyond words. It really felt like he was ready to marry her. The song started, a sweet violin and piano instrumental as Usagi and Mamoru slowly started to walk. At first their eyes were glued to each other, but it excited them both too much.

Usagi smiled and gracefully walked down the aisle holding on to Mamoru, and for a moment the crowd of guests gasped at how wonderful the couple looked. It was as if they were in the presence of royalty. Mamoru's heart was racing, he wasn't sure if it was that dress, or the music or if it was because they were in a church walking down the aisle together, but he felt like he was going to demand the priest to read their vows and get them married right there and then without Usagi's consent.

They finally reached the point where Usagi went to one side of the priest and Mamoru stood next to Motoki already standing and waiting patiently for his bride. He was nervous but very eager. The day he dreamed of for 4 years was finally here. The song changed to something more romantic, his heart skipped a beat as Reika took her first steps towards him. Her father's eyes and her eyes were sparkling as if they had both cried. She looked beautiful and the guests smiled and took pictures as Reika walked. Her hand was shaking. She was nervous with Motoki staring at her with those wonderful eyes. She wanted to make him happy and to be with him for the rest of her life. She thought that this moment would make her panic and have second thoughts, but seeing him there waiting for her, made her want to marry him even more.

Her father parted from her giving her hand to Motoki. Reika smiled to her father who whispered how proud he was of both of them. Usagi felt like tears were starting to form seeing how a father daughter relationship was. She finally understood why her father was always crying over her.

She looked over to Mamoru, who instead of focusing on the ceremony was staring at her with vacant eyes. She blushed a little and smiled at him hoping that he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. But his eyes only became more tense staring at her like he had the first time he kissed her. She blushed and looked at Reika as she and Motoki stood before the Priest.

He cleared his throat and began the ceremony, it was then Mamoru realized that he had been staring at Usagi like some hungry animal. He looked at Motoki and Reika, and for some reason, instead of being there in reality, his mind was floating to the time on the moon. To the very moment that Usagi was torn from him. The pain and loss he felt that night on that broken moon he could never forget, it had stained every fibre of his being, and it was that pain that drove him to this point. The point where he wanted to propose to his high school girlfriend. It was an insane thing to think of. But he knew what his heart wanted, he was only confused about what Usagi wanted.

His eyes moved to look at her again, as discreetly as he could. She was lightly flushed, smiling at Reika and Motoki as they went through their vows. She looked like a bride herself and far more mature than she had before. His hands balled into fists, trying to control the urge to reach out to her. In front of all these people and at his best friend's wedding, he certainly didn't want to cause a scene.

Her lips were cute and his eyes landed on them with strange devotion. He hadn't kissed those lips in hours, which painfully felt like months. He remembered clearly the first day he took those lips, it was under the moon. Beaten by his feelings for her and the longing he felt, he had finally taken the step and kissed her on the Spa trip. The sensation of young love should've have worn out by now, but he still ached for her kisses.

"Please exchange the rings now." The Priest said, Mamoru smiled coming very calmly out of his trance and gave Motoki the wedding band. He made sure that he didn't accidentally take out the ring he had for Usagi- that would be a huge blunder he was not going to make a second time.

Reika placed her wedding band on Motoki first, who couldn't stop smiling, and then Motoki took Reika's hand and put hers on. She was blushing and very eager, the ceremony was almost over. Her heart was beating so fast, as was Motoki's.

"Let us all welcome this wonderful new bond, as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest smiled as Motoki smiled and leaned over to kiss Reika. Usagi cheered and clapped with the crowd. Mamoru clapped and watched the happy couple before him finally become one.

The crowd cheered as Motoki and Reika hand in hand waved to their guests as they walked slowly out of the church to their awaiting car. Now, they were going to head to the Juban Park, to take pictures in the snow as husband and wife.

"Congratulations man." Mamoru smiled and shook Motoki's hand as he and Usagi helped them get into the car.

"Thank you." Motoki smiled too happy to think of anything else. Reika hugged Usagi as she got into the car. The guests all came out to wave goodbye as the newly weds drove off. Usagi smiled as she waved. Mamoru came to her side and smiled placing a hand on her shoulders.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little…it's not too cold out here though." She smiled and nodded, her cheeks a little pink from the cold and the warm touch of Mamoru's hand.

"We should head to the park now…" He smiled as they head up to the parents of the newly weds. They were not crying happily as expected from the parents of the groom and bride, instead they were shaking each other hands and congratulating each other on such a great new relationship.

***

Reika and Motoki were standing at the park, hand in hand, the air was chilly but quite sunny for such a December day. They waited patiently for their family and Usagi and Mamoru to arrive with the Photographer.

"This is so perfect" Reika sighed with a happy smile. She looked dazzling against the white snow, in her gown wearing a white jacket. Motoki moved to hug her gently, face to face.

"We're finally married…" Motoki smiled leaning in for another kiss. He wanted to kiss over and over again, even thought about taking her back to the Banquet Hotel and doing what he had been picturing doing to her since they got engaged. He wondered if he could control himself. It was not like him to be this wild, but his urges were rising.

"Calm down now children, there'll be plenty of time for that raunchy stuff later" Said Anna as she walked with Haruhi giggling. The fathers weren't really happy about this sort of talk, considering no one wanted their daughters to be having such a night, even if it was after their wedding day.

"Great, we're all here." Mamoru and Usagi arrived just in time before anything more could be said. The photographer started to take some natural pictures of the whole group as they made small talk. The winter setting was just perfect. Reika and Motoki seemed like they were in their own little world, not really paying attention to anyone around them. They were filled with happy marriage bliss, and Mamoru and Usagi were both envious of that. He stared off at the happy couple speaking softly to each other, holding on to each other, looking deep into each other. Mamoru smiled a little, his eyes filled with passion and sadness. Usagi stood beside him staring off at Reika and Motoki. If this had just been a few months earlier, she would be the one feeling the loss of her first love Motoki. But she was happy for them both, and couldn't be happier to be with Mamoru. She un-consciously took his hand, still smiling and staring at Reika and Motoki, picturing that it was her and Mamoru.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi surprised when she took his hand. He saw the expression on her face, the pink of her cheeks, the glaze in her eyes, he knew right away that she was happy to be there with him. He sighed gently and touched with his free hand his tux pocket, still clinging on to an intense question.

The day progressed with the photographer taking beautiful pictures of a magical day. Lunch slipped by, and it was now getting close to the time they were all to head back to the hotel. Before the reception started, Reika wanted to rest as well as re-touch her makeup. Usagi sat down on the long couch wondering what Mamoru was doing. They seemed to be unusually quiet with each other since this morning, she wondered if everything was alright. As she thought, Reika tried to nap, but Anna and Haruhi were really on her case, giving her tips on places to touch, how to touch, where to kiss, it was enough for Reika to swear abstinence for the rest of her life.

Motoki came back after pulling himself away from the 'fatherly conversation' he had with his dad and Reika's father- it was an uncomfortable 20 minutes of his life that he wish he would forget. It was more like he was being warned rather then being congratulated. When he arrived Anna and Haruhi hand and hand laughed out of the room, feeling pretty good about the advice they gave Reika, who looked stunned and ready to vomit. He could only imagine what horrible things they said to her. He prayed to God that she wasn't put off from sex for the rest of her life.

Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei arrived with Taka pushing the food tray to their room. He wanted to personally congratulate Reika before he head back down stairs to the kitchen. It was a very welcomed break, since Reika was ready to tear off her wedding gown and run for Mexico.

"Hey guys! Hungry!" Minako exclaimed walking in. Her eyes were puffy, it was obvious that she had been crying. When Usagi thought back, she remembered how much the girls were wailing like dying hyena's at the ceremony. Surely they were picturing themselves marrying Motoki. After all he looked amazing in his tux.

"Congratulations you two." Taka smiled and congratulated the happy couple sitting down at the small table getting ready to eat. With all the excitement of getting married and having pictures taken, both Reika and Motoki forgot about their hunger.

"Arigato." Motoki smiled as he helped Taka take out the dishes. He was starving, more than anything else he wanted to sit there and eat with Reika quietly like a new couple. But with Usagi and the others in the room it was a bit crowded and hard to do.

"The ceremony was perfect." Makoto recalled as they started to plate their food.

"It was, you guys did an amazing job. I can't believe that I got such a beautiful wedding." Reika smiled. It was picture perfect, almost like it came straight out of a fairy tale book. Reika's eyes softened, for the first time today she was really able to realize that she was Motoki's wife. He looked so happy and cheerful it made her want to cry. A few tears dropped alarming Usagi and Motoki.

"I'm alright, just really happy." She smiled. They all started to talk and eat, feeling pretty great about everything. Reika took off her veil and talked with Motoki while the girls talked amongst themselves. Taka had to leave, Rei followed to say goodbye. She was blushing and so was he, which the girls found a little curious.

"Hey, you guys notice something with those two?" Makoto asked in a whisper. The girls huddled in suddenly into the middle of the room, surprising Reika and Motoki.

"What are they doing?" Reika asked Motoki who continued to smile knowing that Usagi and her friends didn't always make sense.

"Now that you mention it, they have been blushing like that everytime they see each other." Minako added.

"Hmm, yeh and just now Rei-chan and Taka-san hardly spoke to each other, but there was like this strange invisible romantic filter over them" Makoto said scratching her chin.

"Almost as if they were closer and embarrassed about it…" Ami said a little pink herself.

"You guys don't think that…They 'did' something?..." Minako whispered. A flash suddenly struck all four girls when it dawned on them.

"Rei-chan….would she really? I mean this early in the relationship…" Usagi said blushing, she hadn't even gone that far with Mamoru and they have centuries of relationship history.

The girls fell silent again. Rei walked back into the room, still blushing and looking very happy. The girls turned pale.

"REI-CHAN!" They screamed rushing over to her and pulling her outside of the room, alarming Reika who looked to Motoki for answers. He only smiled.

"It's alright, it's normal, just say it's normal…" He giggled nervously.

Outside the girls had Rei against the door looking like wild smiling hungry beasts.

"You guys, what is it?" She turned red feeling like she had just been caught doing something.

"Rei-chan, is there anything you would like to share with your friends?" Minako asked with a large grin on her face.

"No, why?" Rei said hesitant. She wondered if they some how knew about her night with Taka, but she made careful not to let it slip.

The girls hovered and closed in on her further thinking of even using torture to extract the information needed.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Itsuki said from behind. They turned around to see the boys standing there in fancy suits. For a moment the girls were captivated by them and didn't know what to say. Thankfully Usagi hadn't been sucked into that.

"We're having sort of a private conversation with our dear friend." Usagi said with a menacing smirk to Rei, who turned red again.

"Yeah, about what?" Mitsuaki said coming closer. The girls still entranced.

"So typical of girls, don't you think there are better times for that." Kaimu added sighing a little while fixing his cuff. The girls suddenly snapped from their trance, now boiling with rage. Their look ice cold and scary, even Reika and Motoki (who were still inside the room) felt goose bumps.

"Why are you here?" Minako was the first to rush up to Mitsuaki demanding answers.

"We're here for the reception of course." He said plainly like it was obvious.

"Says who?" Makoto asked. She didn't know that the boys had been invited. But she figured it was Motoki who asked them to come since they helped out a lot with the preparations.

"Mamoru-san did. He said that Motoki asked him to tell us." Kaimu explained looking at Ami. It was then the boys became a little silent as the girls asked Usagi about it. She didn't know anything about it, nor had she seen Mamoru. The boys, though looking vacant and somehow stern, were a little entranced by the girls. They were wearing really beautiful dresses and looking like fine princess's.

"I don't know where Mamo-chan is.." Usagi said to her friends wondering where he had taken off to.

"He's downstairs, he was talking to the front desk about a room when we met up with him. He told us that you guys were in this room." Mitsuaki said interrupting their conversation.

"About a room, he must be arranging for Motoki's and Reika's honeymoon suite. How romantic." Minako said as the girls fell into another hallucination about their first honeymoon night. Wearing flowing gowns and being carried in by a handsome man.

"Don't think about it too much, you're setting yourself up for a disappointment." Itsuki said erasing the large bubble over the girls. A huge war was about to begin but luckily Mamoru arrived looking a little pink in the face.

"Mamo-chan, is everything alright." Usagi said noticing the colour of his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a little hungry." He replied feeling a little embarrassed looking at Usagi. She looked beautiful and his desire to be with her was only breaking down the more he saw her.

"Lets go inside and eat." Usagi smiled.

"Why are you following?" Makoto demanded noticing the boys were filing in too.

"Because we're pretty hungry too young lady." Itsuki said with a large perverted grin that made the girls cringe. They silenced and joined Reika and Motoki. Rei was thankful that the disturbance came, the pressure was taken off her. But she wondered if her friends really knew about her and Taka. She thought about how she was going to avoid speaking about it.

***

Mamoru was standing in the room. It was a large suite he booked. Beautiful flowers, nice lighting, and a wonderful sense of romance surrounded him. He walked outside to the small balcony looking up at the nights sky. The stars and moon were already there. He sighed to himself. Could he really be serious? He wanted it to be this room, and yet after he booked it, there was an overwhelming amount of guilt. What if he was forcing her, what if this was not a step she wanted to take just yet.

He looked up at to the moon, it felt like a really special night, and yet all the confusion in his mind was taking over what he felt in his heart. And that upset him even more. He booked a wonderful room, had the most beautiful ring to give her, and yet the moon just wasn't as bright as it should have been. He wondered if he was making a bad decision.

"Usako…"

***

"SPEECH SPEECH!" The crowd sang. The reception had started without a hitch. Reika had taken off her veil and was smiling proudly sitting next to Motoki as different guests spoke about the couple and gave their blessings. But it was Mamoru who got the crowd cheering. The girls in the hall couldn't take their eyes of him, and it only fumed Usagi. The girls gathered closer to the stage area looking shinny and happy hoping to talk with Mamoru.

"It's alright, he's with me…" Usagi said to herself with a murderous expression, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping madly on the foot.

"Well I want to say to Motoki and to Reika, that you guys make the best couple. I have known you guys for so many years now and it only makes sense that you two should be sitting before us as a husband and wife." Mamoru smiled to his friends and then faced the crowd again. He spotted Usagi sitting on the front table with her friends and smiling up at him. She was blushing a little staring at him like this, but it was really the first time she had heard him speak this much all day.

"Everything about you guys spells love, and everywhere you go, love grows…and it's because of you Motoki and Reika that I was able to find my love. I want to thank you two from the bottom of my heart for giving me this gift, and I'm sure on your journey together in your new life, you'll bring lots of happiness to many people and to each other." He paused for the crowd to clap and hoot at him. He felt a little embarrassed for saying these things. He wasn't normally the type of guy to say these sweet gentle things, and had it been just a few months earlier, he'd be up there giving a simple speech.

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears, she was deeply moved.

"Congratulations Motoki, you married the woman you have always loved, and I know that Reika feels just as blessed to be with you. I wish you two the best life together." Mamoru smiled to his best friend and to Reika, gave a warm smile and left the stage with a crowd of screaming girls (even the older married women were cheering). He was really getting embarrassed with so many girls throwing hearts at him. Usagi's face turned pretty sour noticing that a couple of girls even approached him the second he left the stage.

"Hey Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Minako smirked elbowing her. The girls became a little sneaking.

"Jealous a little?" Rei grinned. The girls laughed as Usagi turned red trying to hide her jealously. She wanted to storm up there and smack that growing crowd of girls giggling and surrounding him. Mamoru smiled, but looked a little dumbfounded. He didn't know how to get away from the swarm.

"Excuse me, are you the maid of honor?" A sweet voice came from behind Usagi. The girls gasped, it was some handsome tall man, who looked slightly like a famous Japanese movie star.

"Uh yeah." Usagi was able to say.

"That's great. I saw you when you walked in and I wanted to talk to you, but it was a bit hard to bring up the courage with all these girls staring." The man laughed looking at Usagi's friends, their faces long and envious.

"I was wondering if I could reserve a dance with you for later tonight." He smiled kindly. Usagi's heart skipped a beat, not in a good way, but in a panicking way.

"Uh, uh well eh?" She was able to stutter.

"Sorry dude, she's taken. She's got a boyfriend." Makoto smirked, both protecting Usagi and the man from suffering a bloody death at the hands of Mamoru.

"OH well, that's alright, there's no harm in a dance right?" He smiled. Usagi was blushing and nervous.

"Yes there is." Mamoru showed up from no where, looking pretty upset. He glared at the man who was standing a bit too close to Usagi and asking for a dance. It irritated him so much watching it happen that he pushed the girls aside to walk to her.

"OH you must be the boyfriend." The man smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Mamoru was boiling with the man's audacity and attitude. Had Usagi been his wife, he could've pushed him and screamed that.

"Alright, well see you later." He smiled. Usagi had no idea who he was, but she could tell from Mamoru's face, that he was not happy with her.

"Usako…come with me for a minute." He said pulling her up by the elbow. The girls watched as the couple left the table.

"You see that, he was really mad…." Makoto said wondering if Mamoru was the violent type.

"He really didn't have to pull her like that." Minako said as the girls agreed.

"Yeah…do you think Usagi-chan will be alright?" Ami asked. The girls discussed it a little but before much could be said the boys showed up.

"You girls are idiots." Itsumi said with a sigh. They took their seats at the table, and even started to munch on some of their appetizer plates.

"Who you calling idiots? And stop eating that, that's my food." Minako exclaimed trying to take back the fork before he could chomp on it.

"You don't get how guys feel at all. No wonder you don't have any boyfriends." Mitsuaki said taking Makoto's food.

"What did you say!?" Makoto shouted trying to fight him for the last piece of chicken.

"You blame the guy for being so angry. I mean he just saw some guy trying to pick up his woman, how did you expect him to act?" Kaimu said sitting next to Ami but acting as if she wasn't there.

"Um yeah we blame him, he didn't have to get so mad, and he didn't have to be so rude." Minako stated matter of factly.

"Yeah he had every right to be mad. She wasn't even saying no." Kaimu said.

"She was going to, but he didn't give her the chance to." Ami interrupted shocking Kaimu a little.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan would've said no, she was just a little flustered by the suddenness." Rei defended.. She knew exactly how much Usagi loved Mamoru, and of course wouldn't have said yes to a dance.

"Regardless, he had every right to jump in when he did. If it was left to a girl to fend for herself, she'd only just land herself in more trouble." Itsuki sighed again leaning back on his chair.

"What did you say? How dare you say something so mean. Girls are not all fragile weak things."

"Yes you are, that's why girls always want to have a strong boyfriend." Mitsuaki smirked hitting Makoto's pissed off nerves. If she had been anywhere other than a wedding reception she would've pounded him with his own chair.

"Don't get so angry with the truth." Kaimu said making Ami feel really angry.

"That's enough. If you hadn't noticed but Usagi-chan was just as jealous. But as boys you could only focus your blame on Usagi-chan for not instantly turning down that man, but did you even notice Mamoru-san who was just as flustered by all those girls surrounding him. How do you think that made Usagi-chan feel?" Ami said with harsh conviction. She wasn't going to sit there and listen to their 'blame all woman' ranting. The boys seemed stunned. They had never seen the gentle Ami get so mad, and nor had they even thought about how Usagi felt seeing Mamoru being surrounded by all those girls. They seemed a little embarrassed.

"…but what's the worst that those girls could do to him?" Itsuki said sternly. The girls looked at him not understanding what he was saying.

"The worst those girls could do to him, is pull on his arm and try to get a hug. But what's the worst that could happen to Usagi-san?" He added, the girls suddenly realized that, but rather than feeling like a break through was made in how the boys thought, the girls became even angrier.

"Really, so that's the excuse you're going to use. Women aren't that unreliable, and when push comes to shove, they fight back." Minako said getting up from the table, as well as the girls.

"Hey, don't just leave like that just because you're angry." Mitsuaki said.

"Please don't speak to us, if you're only going to insult us." Ami said with a cold face and walked with her friends to the bathroom. They looked cool and composed and that made the boys worry a little.

"Hey, you think we pushed it a little too much…?" Mitsuaki said.

"They looked really angry this time." Kaimu added. He knew Ami's gentle nature, and it would take a lot to make her this angry, so to him it definitely felt like they pushed it too far.

"Dammit, why do girls get like this, everytime we state a fact. It's a danm fact that worse things could happen to a girl than a boy, so why fight about it." Itsuki groaned bitterly.

"I don't get those girls at all. Any other girls would've just sighed with little hearts in their eyes hearing that their boyfriends want to protect them like precious object-" Mitsuaki stopped as the boys realized what they had done.

"Shit, they're not that stupid to actually take it that way, are they?" Itsuki said scratching his head. The boys looked at each other and sighed loudly.

"Yeah they are." They said together.

***

"Mamo-chan, slow down." Usagi was panting, and struggling to keep up with his rushing pace. Mamoru stopped suddenly, realizing what he was doing, but he couldn't control his anger. He just wanted to get her out of that room and away from all those eyes leering at her. He hated the fact that some guy walked up to her and asked for her to dance. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't showed up.

"Mamo-chan are you alright?" She asked hesitant. She could tell from his expression that he was angry.

"Don't talk to other men and don't dance with them…" He said sternly with his eyes closed. He knew he was sounding pretty horrible and unreasonable.

"I wasn't going to dance with him, and he came and talked to me." Usagi replied back. She wanted to make sure that he understood the situation.

"It doesn't mater, even if a guy came to you and talks to you, don't answer back." His anger was clearly heard in his voice. Usagi eyes widened, she was shocked with his expression.

"Mamo-chan calm down." She said kindly.

"I can't." He gruffly said grabbing her shoulders. All the feelings he had was manifesting into something he didn't want it to turn into. He could tell from the wince on Usagi's face that he had grabbed her a little too hard, and that he was probably scaring her. She was out there with no jacket, and on top of it all, he was acting this coldly to her.

"I can't calm down, seeing that man looking at you like that, smiling at you…I just wanted to punch him out." Mamoru felt like he was out of breath. He wanted to hold her tightly, wanted to whip out the ring, put it on her finger and then rush her upstairs to the hotel room. But he couldn't do this to Usagi, and he certainly wanted to stop himself from saying anything more to scare her. He expected Usagi to struggle out of his grip and yell at him for acting this way. But instead she smiled kindly up to him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel." She said in a sweet voice. He looked down at her face, her wonderful kind face. She understood exactly how he felt. She had felt the same way seeing him with those girls. Mamoru's face softened looking desperate.

"It's okay." She smiled again. Suddenly Mamoru kissed her, and she relaxed in his arms as he got his relief. He kissed her hard, and didn't care that she was probably a little nervous with the way he was kissing her, he just wanted to drain his stress. His arms were holding her tightly, putting pressure against her rib cage, her elbows tucked tightly against her body and his. He held on to her head, pushing her lips more into his, his tongue racing madly, he was thoughtless. Usagi didn't do anything to move away, it hurt wherever he held her, she was out of breath and trying to breath from her nose, and yet she didn't stop him. He pulled back finally, looking down at her face. She was still smiling. He felt disgusted with himself, his body feeling weak after getting some of the relief he wanted.

"Feel better?" She giggled with her swollen lips and watery eyes. He smiled at her completely defeated by her.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

****

* * *

Alright, that's the first part. Hope you all liked it, now read the second part and final chapter of Wedding Blues. It's been a pleasure writing this for you all. Thanks so much for supporting my stories and for being so wonderfully patient.


	31. Wedding Day, Usagi & Mamoru

Hi all! Well here you have it Part 2 (the final chapter). So what's gonna happen? Is Mamoru really gonna pop the question? Are the girls gonna make up with the boys? Are Reika and Motoki even gonna be part of this chapter? HAHA

Well read on to find out.

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. To my loyal readers, I love you guys so danm much it's not even funny!

I'm gonna be taking a 2 month break, but after that, I'll be writing up a storm. I'm taking in suggestions if anyone has any, or if there is a story line you'd like to see, msg me and I'll write it up.

Well thanks again guys for reading, hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for getting a little slack, I'm still fighting the good fight for Gaza, and you all were really patient with me for that. Thank you.

Take care, and

ENJOY!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 31Wedding Day (Part Two)

* * *

**

**Usagi & Mamoru**

Reika stepped on to the dance floor and proudly faced her father. She was dancing with her daddy as the crowd smiled and awed the sweet father daughter moment. It was a Western tradition, but it was a tradition she wanted to follow. Her mother and Motoki's mother went nuts taking pictures from all angles, as Motoki smiled nervously. He was sure he remembered the steps to the song they were going to dance to next. He went to the side with Mamoru and Usagi clapping and cheering the dancing duel.

"Man, I'm nervous." Motoki smiled scratching his head.

"You forgot the steps didn't you?" Mamoru sighed with a grin on his face. He didn't really remember how to dance either, and he was too worried with how excited he was going to feel being so close to Usagi. He was able to kiss some of his anxiety away, but it didn't solve all his problems. He still had that ring.

"Don't think too much about it, I'm sure you'll do fine." Usagi smiled to both men with a peace sign. Mamoru and Motoki smiled and then laughed at how much she was still the same girl.

"That dress sure looks amazing on you Usagi-chan. You look so grown up." Motoki laughed surprised how much Usagi had grown up in these last couple of months. She smiled as Mamoru proudly smiled down at her.

"Can you guys believe it? I'm married. This all really feels like some crazy dream." Motoki smiled watching Reika still dancing with her father. The lights dimmed and it was now his turn to make way to the dance floor, for the first dance. Motoki inhaled and walked on to the dance floor. Took Reika's hand from her fathers, and danced.

"You nervous about the dance Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with sweet innocent eyes. Mamoru felt really tense suddenly.

"Yeah." He was able to say in a strange sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll remember all the steps." She smiled taking his hand. Mamoru sighed again, feeling that same urgency riling up again.

"That's not the problem." He said with a stressed pained look on his face. He remembered the day they did their first dance lesson with that crazy woman who kept saying their names wrong. How close their bodies were, how she smelled that day, the soften skin he was able to graze with his lips. All those sensations flooded back into his memory. He was feeling stressed out again, how did he become the type of man who would get so excited.

"Hmm?" She asked confused.

"It's nothing." Mamoru smiled. He couldn't explain to her that he was worried that dancing with her so closely was a going to be a huge turn on for him, especially wearing that beautiful dress and looking like a wonderful fairy.

***

"I can't believe those guys." Makoto angrily said. She was ready to punch out someone she was so mad.

"I can't believe the things they said to us." Minako was fuming, large puffs of air coming out of her ears.

"I mean, how dare they even go there. We're not helpless little princesses, if they only knew the sort of Sailor Scouts stuff we did, it would make their head spin." Minako boiled, feeling her fists turn into hammers.

"We haven't needed a 'man' to save us EVER." Rei added, but she wasn't as upset as she should have been. Perhaps she understood in which context the boys were talking in, and it was a fact, that they're strength only came when they transformed. Never mind the countless times Tuxedo Kamen came to save them all.

It became silent, the girls weren't sure what they were thinking. There were certain truths that they just didn't want to admit and it annoyed them to no end.

"Argh I need some fresh air." Minako said as the girls split and headed outside to get that fresh scent of Winter air.

The crowd of family and friends clapped as Motoki and Reika finished their dance. Now it was Mamoru and Usagi who had to make way to the stage and dance along with the happy couple, as other couples joined them. The girls really wanted to enjoy this portion of the night, but their bitter mood really didn't let that happen.

Mamoru held on to Usagi tightly, and rather then feeling overwhelmed with passion, he felt relaxed. Maybe it was the way the light hit her face, or how she smiled to him. He felt relaxed, the burdens that loomed over him faded slowly as she followed his movements. There wasn't a eye in the room that didn't bulge. Motoki and Reika smiled to Usagi and Mamoru, realizing a new love was just deepening before their eyes. They certainly didn't look like a normal couple, they carried an air of beauty no one could understand.

Minako stormed outside to the garden, she sat down on a bench that had been cleared of snow. She adjusted her dress and looked at to the thousands of little lights and sighed. She was really upset, she didn't like being thought of as weak, and she certainly didn't like Mitsuaki's attitude towards women. She wondered why it bothered her so much that he thought that way. She sighed again. Suddenly her mouth was covered and she was pushed back onto the bench. She hit the bench hard, her head throbbing for a moment. She opened her eyes to see a face covered in darkness. She struggled as the face got closer and pinned her to the bench. She tried to free her hand, and moved her knee to hit her attacker, but it was no use, he had overpowered her. She tried to scratch the man as his face came down to her face. Her eyes opened wide.

"See." Mitsuaki wasn't smiling, but was looking down at her with a strange calmness. She had never seen his eyes up close and realized that his eyes were actually very dark green. She pushed and struggled more but to no avail. He uncovered her mouth.

"Get off." She demanded, and he did. She looked down to the ground massaging her wrists.

"I think I made my point pretty clear. It's not about weak or strong, it's not even really about gender, but there are certain things that men can't help when it comes to their girlfriends. And when a strange man is talking to his girlfriend, it's the first thing that jumps to their mind, her safety before anything else becomes the drive for his insanity." Mitsuaki said loosening his tux bow tie. He expected for Minako to shout back, to yell at him for doing that to her, but when he heard nothing, he looked at her. She was shaking, her face covered by her bangs, she was rubbing her wrists and it dawned on him. He had taken this too far.

"Minako-san, hey listen I wasn't going to do-"

"That's enough…please don't talk to me…Just leave me alone." Minako said with a crack her voice and a sparkling tear fell down to her hand. It shocked Mitsuaki, but before he could say anything, she ran off. He hit his forehead for being so stupid.

"Danm….I didn't mean to scare her…I thought she knew it was me…" He whispered to himself. He wondered if the others had this sort of reaction too.

***

Itsuki came back with a slap across the face, and Kaimu came back with a text book lodged into the side of his neck.

"Hey you guys, how did it go?" Mitsuaki asked looking at the weird condition the boys came back in.

"Well, for sure Makoto-san isn't weak, in fact I'm a bit scared of her myself. She wasn't able to get away, but she got in a bite of my hand and managed to slap me pretty hard." He said plainly rubbing the deep red slap mark on his right cheek.

"And you Kaimu?" Mitsuaki asked wondering if he had made Ami cry too.

"Well, I sort of expected Ami-san to be a little helpless, but where she hid this book and how she managed to get it stuck here…it defies physics." Kaimu was a bit shocked with Ami's ability to sense him near by, and the fact that she was able to fight him off was even more surprising.

"How about you, was Minako-chan violent too?" Kaimu asked. Mitsuaki's face changed to something more guilty.

"I made her cry…" He sighed feeling annoyed with their stupid plan. The boys looked at him surprised.

"What? What did you do?" Itsuki asked wondering if Mitsuaki had taken it too far.

"Nothing…its just that I thought she saw that it was me, but I guess my face was shadowed by the lights…I think she thought she was really being attacked…" Mitsuaki whispered feeling really upset and really guilty. The boys looked at him. Both Makoto and Ami saw that it was them clearly, even mouthed off like crazy afterwards, but if Minako hadn't seen that it was Mitsuaki, she must have been genuinely afraid.

"Did you tell her it was you?" Kaimu asked pulling the text book out of his neck.

"Well she realized it was me when I got close enough…she didn't say anything when I was talking but when I saw her…she was shaking, and looking down…She ran off…she must have been really scared." Mitsuaki explained rubbing his head. He couldn't help but feel like a real rapist. He had never felt this guilty in his life.

"You gotta go talk to her, she must still be really mad." Itsuki said.

"We'll go inside, see you in there." Kaimu said as they headed back inside to the reception party. Mitsuaki nodded. He left towards the area he saw Minako run off too. He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he had to apologize for scaring her like that. He could hear the music, and the crowd hollering to the music. He could tell a lot of people were dancing.

As he walked he saw Minako leaning against a tree close to the garden. She didn't look like she was crying, but did look very sad. Mitsuaki inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself. He knew he would probably get slapped, and he felt he deserved it.

"Minako-san." He called out for her as he made his way to her. He didn't want to surprise her again by just showing up. She closed her eyes not really wanting to see him.

"Hey please wait…" He grabbed on to her hand making her face him.

"I told you to leave me-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted. Minako's eyes opened wide.

"I thought you could see it was me on top of you, but I didn't realize that my face was shadowed…I'm sorry for scaring you Minako-san. That was not my intention. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please believe me." Mitsuaki said feeling a little desperate for her forgiveness. Minako closed her eyes before she cried.

"That's not it…When I didn't know it was you, I was scared. I didn't know what to do to get you off, and no matter what I did to get you off, nothing worked…" She said looking up at him. Mitsuaki felt like such a jerk, and suddenly a sensation fell over him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Watching her glassy eyes stare up at him, telling him how much she was afraid, and how she was relieved when she realized that it was him.

"But the shock…of realizing that if it hadn't been you and I couldn't escape…what would've happened…I understand what you meant." Minako said feeling pretty sad and down. She understood what he said about Mamoru being so aggressive, and why a boyfriend freaks out when they see another man speaking to their girlfriend. She understood what could've happened.

Mitsuaki saw her expression and it really broke his heart. She was looking suddenly weak and fragile, not like the Minako he had met and gotten used to.

"I'm sorry Minako-san…I went too far." Mitsuaki wanted her to cheer up.

"But you did great. You fought back with all your might and I think if you kept up, I could've been pretty badly hurt." Mitsuaki laughed a little. Minako looked at him and smiled, realizing that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks." She smiled feeling more like herself. Suddenly seeing her smiling like that, looking cute and beautiful against the snowy background. He didn't know when his arms reached out and took her into embrace, but he knew it felt really good to hug her.

"Mitsuaki-san." Minako said stunned by his sudden movement. Was this another plot to test her.

"I'm really sorry again Minako-san…seems like I'm doing something I can't control right now." He smiled smelling the air, and feeling really good about hugging her. Minako blushed and stayed in place.

***

Ami, and Makoto blushed as the boys showed up behind them just in time.

"Hey, you think Mitsuaki likes her?" Kaimu said shocking both Makoto and Ami. They blushed madly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Makoto exclaimed. They had been watching Minako and Mitsuaki from the balcony. They were in awe when suddenly the boys showed up scaring their skins right off.

"Hey hey, you don't have another text book on you do you?" Kaimu asked as he did a quick search of Ami's dress. She blushed and pushed him back.

"Don't do that." She screeched. Kaimu smiled at her ignoring Makoto and Itsuki challenging each other to an arm fight. A strange silence fell over the two, Ami looking intense and annoyed by his presence.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about earlier…Mitsuaki told me earlier that Minako-san was crying and I felt bad." Kaimu was nervous saying his apologies, and he didn't quite understand why they felt they need to go this far. There wasn't really a huge point to prove, but somehow when it came to these girls, none of them really had any mind of reason.

Ami examined Kaimu's face, which seemed to be blushing a little from her staring.

"It's alright. But please don't test us like that again. Next time you might have really gotten hurt." Ami said very studiously. Kaimu looked at her with a plain face, not believing that she was concerned for his safety when he was the one who attacked her. Then again, he still had a good red mark on his neck where she had lodged that text book.

Ami on the other hand was not talking about the book-self-defence. When he came up from behind her, for a split second she thought it was a stranger, and had thought about transforming into Sailor Mercury. Luckily it was only Kaimu. Then it dawned on her. Why did she feel relief that it was only Kaimu playing around. Could she have trust in him enough to not worry when he's clearly attacking her. Not even for a moment did it occur to her that he was trying to harm her. She blushed at the thought covering her mouth. Kaimu noticed how cute she looked there blushing intensely like she was.

"You look really pretty." Kaimu suddenly said, not able to hide his gentle smile.

Ami looked at Makoto playfully horsing around Itsuki, and she wondered if Makoto felt the same way. She was after all laughing as Itsuki showered lots of attention. And judging from both their faces, it didn't look like she was bothered right now by that attention.

***

On the dance floor Usagi and Mamoru had finally finished dancing. They were some what exhausted. The hectic morning had really dawned on them and now they wanted to sit and eat.

Mamoru led the way holding Usagi's hand as they went to the buffet table. They hadn't had a chance to eat with the rest of the guests since they were behind the scenes so much. The crowd of angry girls and jealous boys watched the couple plate their food. Usagi was madly hungry and insisted she get another plate, which Mamoru agreed to reluctantly. When they returned to the table, only Rei was sitting there.

"Rei-chan, where are the girls?" Usagi asked sitting down. She wondered if Rei felt a bit lonely being there by herself.

"I'm not sure, they sort of ran off. I'm just waiting for Taka-san." Rei smiled. She didn't feel bad that she was the only one sitting on the table, after all, she was a bit flattered that a couple of guys came up to her for a dance. She was snacking on her food and staring out to the happy crowd. She was especially interested in Reika and Motoki, they seemed so happy it was hard to not stare at them.

"When is Taka-san getting off?" Usagi asked.

"He called and said in 10 minutes. He said for me to wait by the front entrance." Rei smiled. She wondered if he wanted to give her a hug and a kiss but didn't want to do it in front of everyone. Rei blushed a little. She was glad she did what she did with Taka, and was glad that her relationship with him was important to him too.

The girls showed up suddenly with the boys, and it wasn't strange to see them all together. However, there was a strange aura around the group. Usagi and Mamoru wondered where they were and why they all looked a little blushed.

"So how was the dance?" Itsuki asked Mamoru.

"It was good." He replied, even though it took so much of his control not to push her down on the dance floor and do the dirty deed he had been dreaming of doing. He was a bit embarrassed that he had become such a horny 16 year old boy. He was an adult, a man, and he surely should be able to control his need, but all his control was slowly breaking down, and the more he held Usagi the more his mind went numb.

"Usagi-san, you look very beautiful in that dress." Mitsuaki said as a compliment. He was into fashion and planned on getting into the fashion world. Mamoru beamed an awkward and deadly smile to Mitsuaki.

"In fact, Reika-san's gown is amazing too, I have seen that same dress in a magazine." He added. Usagi smiled at the group and then to Mamoru, it felt really good to be such a big group. And though they didn't really know each other perfectly, this wedding had all brought them together some great relationships.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and blushed slightly as they all talked amongst themselves. Rei got up and left the group to meet Taka, but that didn't seem to interrupt the conversations at the table. She wanted to talk to Mamoru about what she wanted to do after the reception and who she wanted to stay with. But she was nervous about asking such a thing. And yet she knew, that if she didn't talk about it with him soon, she would really be going home with Ami.

***

As the night progressed, the crowd was thinning. Mamoru looked at Usagi's happy smiling face. She looked more beautiful than any of his words could express. He wanted so dearly to hold her. He touched his pocket and thought about the ring he bought for her. The question that he wanted to ask her was at the tip of his tongue. He continued to puzzle over if he should ask. She looked mature, perhaps it was just his mind telling him that, or the dress, but his feelings were the same as that night. He didn't want to be ripped from her again. And he worried that if he asked this question, she might pull away from him.

He sighed gently still staring at her talking to the different party guests and her friends. Motoki came around suddenly to his side.

"Hey you alright?" Motoki asked. He had noticed that Mamoru looked a bit down, and wondered if something had happened.

"Motoki…should I ask her?" Mamoru asked almost hoping that Motoki would have the answers he needed. Motoki looked at Usagi hugging and smiling with Reika. He had known Usagi for a long time, and knew Mamoru for a long time, and something in his heart told him; that Usagi would say yes.

"Well do you want to ask her Mamoru?" Motoki asked. Mamoru sighed painfully.

"I really do. But what if this scares her. She's still a high school student." Mamoru said rubbing his head. He had never thought in his entire life as Mamoru Chiba, that he would be in this place. He recalled all those years alone, he never thought he would be here aching over a girl so much it hurt his very soul.

"I have a feeling that it won't." Motoki smiled and placed a friendly encouraging hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Mamoru smiled. He wanted to have that second chance to be with her. The first was taken from them so long ago. The day he got ripped from her side, was the day he had stopped loving. And until she made her way back into his life, he had sworn away love. As he watched her smile, her lips and eyes, her body, all of her he wanted to be his all over again.

"I think you should ask her Mamoru…" Motoki smiled and left the table. Mamoru took in a deep breath and got up too.

He walked to Usagi with no real expression. Gently he pulled her away from the crowd she was speaking to.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked wondering if he was alright.

"I just want some fresh air." He said in a dull tone. Usagi wondered if she had done something wrong or talked to someone he didn't want her to be speaking to. She noticed how much Mamoru looked like the same Tuxedo Kamen she stressed over so much. She remembered that first night they were here for the Halloween dance. How he had kissed her shoulders, and teased her. They walked outside, Usagi made some small comments about that night as Mamoru led her to the copper gazebo where he touched her as Tuxedo Kamen. He was silent as she talked cheerfully ignorant to what he was about to say to her.

"Wow, this place is still so beautiful." Usagi smiled. It was covered in snow, but the little light all around the gazebo gave an unearthly glow.

"Usako, remember the night I was here with you." He said touching her face. She smiled and blushed.

"Yeah…you were still trying to run away from me then though." She giggled. She knew it must have been hard for Mamoru to battle himself. He wanted to be with her, but at the same time he fought to stay away. Mamoru kissed her, she returned the kiss holding on to his warm body. She was a bit chilled and Mamoru saw this as an opening.

"Usako..take my jacket." He looked at her with serious eyes. He pulled off his jacket and gently placed it over her shoulders. She smiled.

"You won't be cold.?" She asked. Mamoru smiled down at her feeling the last shred of his sanity slip away. He had never loved anyone more than he loved her. He couldn't picture his life without her. He cupped her face gently. His silence was making Usagi wonder if everything was alright, but his passionate gaze prevented her from asking.

"Usako…I love you so much." He said in a sweet calm whisper. Suddenly everything around them became quiet. The night air became warmer. The stars and moon all seem to shine brighter. Usagi smiled up at him, placing a hand on his face.

"I love you too Mamo-chan." She replied.

"I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid that I might lose you." Hi voice was low and deep. Usagi had never seen Mamoru look this passionate. His eyes were glassy, his face and body all warming.

"I can't live without you Usako. For a long time, I tried to stop myself from getting close to you, but still somehow I couldn't. And that night when I kissed you…I just knew, that I couldn't live without you. That you were the only thing that existed….I could lose everything else Usako, but I can't lose you." Mamoru moved closer to her forcing her to look up at him more. She wondered what was stressing him so much to the point where he had to say such wonderful and sweet things to her.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered almost hypnotized by his expression. Mamoru moved his hand into the jacket pocket. Usagi wondered what he was doing, she blushed a little wondering if he was trying to touch her. Suddenly, he bent down on one knee making her wonder what was going on.

"For the rest of my life, I promise to be the best man I can be. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. I'll protect you always and I'll love you always…so please…." Mamoru had never looked this defeated as he held up his palm revealing a small black box. Usagi looked at it and suddenly realized what it was. The shock ran over her body and forced her heart to beat faster than it ever had.

"Please Usako…be my wife…" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring sparkling brightly like a star. Usagi covered her mouth, tears started to flow down her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Mamoru smiled to her, feeling weak suddenly. He was nervous about her response, and couldn't tell if she was scared or happy.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered between sobs. She fell to her knee unable to hold herself up. She had never expected this. Mamoru looked at her, almost afraid that she was going to say no. She was crying and staring at the ring and then to him. Her heart and head were in such a mess.

"YES!" She happily shouted, crying and laughing at the same time. Mamoru couldn't believe it. His face turned pale and plain, he was in shock to hear her.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, YES!" She said over and over again as the shock drained from her body. She was smiling and blushing. She looked like a bride, beautiful and glowing. Mamoru took the ring and took her left hand.

"I promise Usako…we'll always be together. I lost you once, but never again." He said confidently, almost sealing the vow to the ring. He put the ring on the softly crying Usagi. She looked at him more than she looked at the ring. She had never expected him to do such a thing, and the excitement was burning her heart. She jumped into his arms, he hugged her tightly. A tear rolled down his face. He was so happy. The last time he had cried with such a tightness in his chest was the day he lost her, but today; he had gained it all back.

"I love you Usako…I love you." He repeated in small whispers over and over again. Usagi couldn't stop crying she was so happy.

"Me too Mamo-chan. I love you too." She smiled holding on to him tightly. They were finally together, recapturing a memory that was once lost. He pulled her out of the hug, stared down at her face, a sweet smile came over his face.

He leaned down gently and kissed her, and at that moment he knew, this was going to be the night he would never ever forget. As he kissed her, he couldn't stop repeating in his mind, that he loved her more than life itself. And nothing could break them apart again. No matter how many life times passed from this moment, he would always return to her.

***

Out of respect for Reika and Motoki, Usagi kept her left hand hidden either behind herself or holding Mamoru's hand. When they returned to the hall, the girls had been looking for her. But they had assumed that she was probably off having some romantic moment with Mamoru. How the girls envied her. Rei and Taka were eating some of the cake he had prepared while waiting for Usagi and Mamoru.

"There you guys are." Minako winked. She didn't want to answer any questions just yet, and certainly didn't want the attention shifting to her. After all, she wanted this night to be special, she had never thought that Mamoru would ask her to marry him.

The night came to a close, after all the dances, and happiness, the wedding was finally done. Reika and Motoki made their way to their suite as the crowd thinned. Tomorrow was going to be a day of rest, but they would still have to send off the happy couple to the airport.

"Well I guess we should all head home soon too." Minako said looking at the time. It was passed 1 and they really should be getting home. The boys offered to take the girls home. Usagi blushed a little, she didn't want to say outloud that she wanted to stay with Mamoru, however, if she didn't, then she would end up sleeping over at Ami's for sure.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Ami and the gang sang as they left the hall. Usagi blushed, as Mamoru looked down at her confused. He thought Usagi was going home with Ami.

"Um, Mamo-chan…can I stay with you…tonight." She whispered looking down at her feet. Mamoru's heart skipped a beat. He laughed at himself, all this time, her plan was the same as his.

"Lets go get your bag." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded feeling nervous. The whole night had been perfect and there was just one thing that she wanted but was too scared to say anything. They walked silently, even the elevator ride was unbearable. Usagi tried to think of how she could say that she wanted to "stay" the night with him, but no matter how she phrased it in her head, it just didn't sound good. She was red in the face, and she was sure even her body was getting red she was so embarrassed about this.

Suddenly Mamoru kissed her, holding her head tightly. Usagi at first was surprised and stared at his face plastered on to hers. When she recovered from the shock, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Mamoru pulled her closer to himself, feeling the softness of her body. Usagi responded well to this advance, and put her arms around to his back holding him as tight as he held her. He broke the kiss before he edged any closer to the point of no return.

"Usako….there's something I want to do tonight with you….but I'll only do it if you're alright with it." Mamoru asked cupping her face in his hands. His face was serious and looking very passionate. It was clear from his voice, face and body language that he wanted to do this with her tonight. Usagi smiled and blushed touching his hand.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered feeling very nervous.

"You can say no to me Usako…" He whispered back. He really wanted to do this with her, to bring their relationship to marriage, but he didn't want to rush her into this without her full mental consent.

She looked up into his eyes, looking like a mature confident woman.

"I want to." She replied holding onto his arms. Mamoru kissed her forehead as the elevator doors opened.

***

"Usako…" He whispered as he madly kissed her. His hands were tracing her body with devotion. He had never felt this need before. She responded as best as she could, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

The room was dim, with only very small bit of light coming from outside and the light from the mirror by the entrance. Usagi realized when they got to the room, that this was the suite he was booking earlier, not for Motoki and Reika, but for their special night. She wondered how long he had been planning this for. She was happy to be there with him, and was glad that they wanted the same things.

He moved her to the bed, suddenly softening his kissing. He pulled off his vest still placing little kisses on her neck. Usagi sighed happily as he started to unzip her dress. Her eyes closed as he pulled the dress off her and layed her on the bed. He looked down at her, her face glowing as marvellously as that night on the moon. He pulled her hair out of the buns, letting it sprawl on the bed. The flashes every night spent came back to him. The nights on the moon he caressed her, the many kisses he placed on her body, the force of his thrusts; the passion that once was, all came back. Usagi put her arms over his arms, smiling happily to him.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She was beaming, he had never seen her look like this before. The ring sparkled in the moon light as he started to move his hands over the clasp of her bra. It was not like a normal bra since it had no straps, but it didn't matter, he was able to make quick work of it. He wanted to slow down for her, but all that passion he kept at bay, brew.

He touched her thighs, as he hungry assaulted her breasts. It was not like any other time, he was moving to a pace she didn't recognize, but whatever it was that he did made her become mindless. She moaned as he continued lick and squeeze her breasts, moving his hands all over, slowing moving to remove her panties. He sat up, and rushed to remove his shirt, he almost tore it off himself, but he didn't want to stop for anything, not even for clothes.

Usagi moaned again, as he kissed her stomach pulling off the last bit of clothing she had. He touched her, rubbing her inner thighs, moving his kisses further and further down. Suddenly she felt something she had never experienced before.

"Mamo-ch-" Her head fell back to the pillow her body arched as he pulled her legs further apart. It was not what she expected. His tongue was doing something that she was embarrassed of, but she couldn't get her voice to stop him. Instead she moaned as he continued to taste all he could. He forced her body to respond, her legs kept apart more, giving him more room for his shoulders. He lifted her bum a little so he could touch the parts of her that would make her scream and shudder. Usagi responded by holding on to the sheets tightly.

"Mamo-chan…" She breathlessly quivered unable to say anything else. Mamoru wasn't going to stop, he massaged her left breast, as he continued to move his tongue down on her. She was embarrassed, she never realized she could make such pleasured sounds, nor did she realize that she could become this horribly needy. Mamoru felt her body trembling, he knew it was time, he couldn't wait any longer. He was just as needy as she was then, maybe even more. He didn't care to take it slowly, or do it the whole night as a normal man would probably plan. It was her first time with him, and she was completely willing to go at his pace. He wanted deep inside his soul to slow down, to make these sensations last. And yet, at the same time he wanted to take her as quickly as possible, it was selfish and demanding things from her body that seemed unfair, but he didn't care. He stopped to take off his pants, which gave Usagi a moment to catch her breath. She covered her face with her arm trying to hide how red she was and how much she wanted more. She even considered begging for him to hurry. She pulled the sheet over herself, she was panting, too excited to think of anything else but him.

She wanted him to proceed, to move to the next thing, and take the virginity she guarded for him. He pulled out a condom, she could hear him ripping up the package.

"It's alright, you don't have to….I started birth control…" She blushed even redder, not able to remove her arm from her face. Mamoru looked at her surprised.

"Usako?" He was able to say not sure if he heard right. He was breathing heavily and his mind was a mess.

"It's alright to do it without it….I'm on birth control…" She said moving her arm to face him. She was blushing, mostly from the heat he brought her. He looked down at her, threw the condom to the floor and moved to her.

"Usako…" He positioned himself, Usagi smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna say you can say no Usako…because I can't stop…." He was able to whisper completely defeated. She continued to smile, cupping his face as he moved between her legs.

"I wouldn't say no." She whispered as he made his first move. He didn't want to ease into it, feeling like it would only delay the pain, instead he pushed in with one quick thrust. Usagi jerked a little feeling something rush into her stomach. It wasn't as painful as she expected. Mamoru stayed in place, breathing hard waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently brushing her hair out of her face. A tear rolled down confusing and scaring Mamoru for a moment.

"I'm so happy." She smiled at him, it was the first time in her life, that she was absolutely sure about something. With Mamoru there were no doubts and there would never be such a thing. Mamoru started to pull out gently and pushed in again, stretching and slowly easing her body. At first Usagi felt nothing more than a strange sensation zapping the insides of her thighs, but as he continued to gently push and pull, she started to feel different. Mamoru grunted moving a little faster, he was trying to keep himself calm enough to not go mad, he wanted her body to feel what he was feeling first before going crazy on her.

He heard a moan escape her lips as she tightened her body, he knew then she was started to feel good. He started to move faster, sucking on her neck. Usagi moved her legs further apart, giving him more room to push. He took this new space to speed up. He lay down on her, feeling her breast against his bare chest, adding to both their excitement. She was kissing as aggressively as he kissed, pushing her body up to meet his thrusts, which only became more powerful.

Usagi's moans made Mamoru groan louder, he loved hearing her. He loved the way she looked under him, the way her hair was spread on the bed, the way her eyes become like glass, everything about this moment made him want her more.

"Usako…" He moaned as his thrusts became stronger and deeper .Usagi welcomed this new change with cries of happiness. Her body was being pushed to the breaking point. She was trembling, her mind a mess. Mamoru was sweating, he shifting to his hands rather then laying on his elbows so he could push harder wanting her to reach her peak.

Usagi put her hands on his chest, lifting her legs on to his. Mamoru was breathless, he felt her body tighten with his, and knew that the end was near. He didn't want these feelings to end, he wanted this sensation for the rest of his life. She was flustered, moaning, her grip on his chest was a little painful, but it didn't matter to him. He was reaching his limit.

"I love you Usako…I love you." He blurted out many times as his body flew out of control. He pushed harder then he did before, demanding her body to reach the peak. Usagi's eyes closed, her body arched again, this time she cried happily as the sensation rocked her entire body. From head to toe Mamoru was caught in a moment in time where nothing else mattered. He moaned that he loved her as he shuddered, unable to comprehend how something this simple could feel so amazing.

He lay down on her waiting for her to recover from the shock of what she felt. Usagi had reached this peak before with Mamoru, but it had never felt this amazing.

"Usako…are you alright?" He asked in a husky tired voice. She opened her eyes, feeling completely drained.

"Yeah…" She laughed a little feeling embarrassed. He laughed back a little as well putting his forehead down on hers. He wasn't ready to move yet, he just wanted to be there. They lay in place just nuzzling each other.

"Um Mamo-chan…" Usagi smiled a little nervously. Mamoru was sucking on her neck, how many hicki's was he going to give her?

"Yeah…" He said not moving.

"Uh…" Usagi said sounding unsure and a little nervous. Mamoru looked down at her suddenly, wondering if she was regretting this. He was nervous now, feeling really bad, he wondered if he had forced her, he did recall that he told her she couldn't say no. A million thoughts raced through his head, he felt guilty. And yet at the same time he didn't care if she regretted it, because she was his now; and nothing could pull them apart.

Usagi blushed looking embarrassed.

"What is it Usako?" He asked again brushing her hair from her face. She looked like an angel, an angel he took, selfishly for himself binding her to him, making it so that she could never leave.

"…it's gross down there!" She whined playfully. Mamoru's eyes widen not sure what to make of what she said. Suddenly he started to laugh realizing she was probably uncomfortable with all the wetness, and it didn't help that he was still on top of her.

"I just didn't want to move from you." He laughed slowly pulling out and off of her. Usagi made a cute embarrassed face, feeling all the liquid that had rushed out of her.

"Aw… this is so gross." She whined, Mamoru only laughed.

"Is it always gonna be this messy?" She asked not sure what to do. Mamoru suddenly captured her before she got off the bed to clean up.

"Yeah…but I don't care right now." He smiled holding her tightly in a hug. Usagi smiled back forgetting all about the mess she wanted to clean.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered. Mamoru could only hold her, and pray to the moon above them, that at least in this life time; let their love be safe. He wanted her to be happy, to have the kind of love she couldn't have on the moon. He wanted to give her everything, and he would deliver every one of her wishes. He never wanted to be separated again.

They had gone along way from being mortal enemies and just Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen. He would have never guessed just a few months ago that he would be there tonight, holding on to Usagi like this after making love to her. To propose to her, to want her this badly.

"Never leave me…" He whispered as he continued to hug her. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was about to fall asleep. Usagi turned to face him still locked in his arms.

"I'll never leave." She promised quietly as she gently touched his cheek.

"We'll never be apart again Endymion." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up to the moon, it was full and bright. It was further in the corner, slightly away from her vision, but she knew it was there. How she thanked whatever good grace it was that she was able to reunite with him again.

She nuzzled against him, accepting his protection and warmth, for however many life times he wanted.

***

The next morning, Usagi was too embarrassed to face Mamoru. She remembered what she did with him the night before. All the sounds she made and how she must've looked like. She had never pictured herself to become like that before. She turned red as she got out of the bathroom. She had just finished bathing.

"Morning." Mamoru was wide awake and waiting for her in the bed. Usagi blushed hugging her rope. Her hair was still wet, and with that flustered face. Mamoru paid close attention to her body as she walked towards him.

"Morning." She smiled back. Something about her face changed, and Mamoru could notice it right away. She looked like a woman now, the woman she was before. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Usagi giggled.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. He realized what it felt like to be a man, and what it felt like to have the woman he loved. It was an emotion that couldn't compare to anything else on this world. Usagi blushed a little trying to dry her hair with a towel.

"We should probably get going soon, what time do they leave?" Usagi asked thinking about what time Motoki and Reika had to leave for the airport. Mamoru couldn't pay attention to what she was saying, instead all he could do was focus on how amazing she looked. With her body looking mature, her hair wet, in a bathroom robe; the sensation he had last night brewed again.

"Usako…is your body alright?" He asked sternly. Usagi faced him a little flustered.

"Ye-yeah" She said with a small smile. She had expected it to hurt so badly that she wouldn't be able to walk, but that was not the case. She wasn't sure if it was just the way Mamoru made love to her or if her body just responded well. It hurt in the morning, when she got up with an uncomfortable mess between her legs. She waddled a little in the beginning, and it seemed to hurt while in the shower, but by the time she was out of the shower, the pain had disappeared. The only complaint she had was that her hips and legs felt a little sore.

"Good." Mamoru whispered suddenly pulling her down to the bed. He didn't wait for her objection, he started to kiss and pull off the bathrobe. Usagi was shocked at first, but when she felt his lips and teeth against her chest, and his hands massaging her breasts, she didn't protest. She smiled to herself.

"Mamo-chan." She laughed as he tickled her slightly. He laughed kissing her forehead.

"Now for round 2." He smirked jumping her.

***

There was a lot of noise and people at the airport, but the loudest were the girls and Reika hugging each other.

"Take care and be sure to wear lots of sun screen." The girls said to Reika as she cried like she was dying. They were huddled in a big girl circle talking about things that simply didn't make sense to Motoki, Mamoru and the boys.

"It's like someone's dying…" Itsuki commented looking a bit stressed with the way people were staring at them.

"Um Reika, we should get going." Motoki smiled trying to pull Reika from their girl circle. He was met with a dark aura and death glares when he tried to touch her.

"No I meant take your time." He stuttered panicked with their reaction.

"Well I should get going...I'll miss you all!" Reika said wiping the tears from her face.

"Make sure you eat and drink plenty of water." Ami said as the girls all gave little bits of advice. It was like they were all her mother sending off their teenage daughter to school. Motoki could only smile nervously realizing he better not make Reika mad or he'd be killed. Mamoru looked a little bored and didn't like how far Usagi was from him, he wanted to be glued to her. The boys were also rather bored, and wanted the crying fest to stop.

"I'll write everyday!" Reika said as she gave one last hug to the group.

"Write everyday?" Mitsuaki said as they all turned to a worried Motoki who was planning for nothing but love making during the trip.

"Take care! Bye you guys." Reika waved as Usagi and the girls waved goodbye to her and Motoki as they entered the boarding area. Mamoru and the boys waved goodbye but with no tears and snot flying everywhere.

"She'll be back in a couple of weeks." Mamoru said trying to cheer up Usagi who blew into the handkerchief he gave her. She thanked him and returned it back to him. He sighed and figured it was payback for all the mess he left on her.

"I hope they have a great time." Minako said as they all walked out of the airport.

"I'm sure they will, after all it's Hawaii." Kaimu smiled. It was another bright day outside, and yet little flakes started to come down.

"I guess it's gonna be a white Christmas." Rei commented to Taka.

"Yeah, we should go Christmas shopping soon." Minako said excitedly.

"Aww, and School break is coming up too!" Makoto said happily.

"We should all hang out more." Mitsuaki replied. They were going to be on break from college too.

They were all standing outside the airport watching the snow fall down, waiting for Reika and Motoki's plane to take off. It somehow felt like a normal day, like nothing had changed, and it was both a blessing and a surprise. Usagi took a hold of Mamoru's hand.

"Somehow everything seems back to normal…" Usagi whispered feeling a little nostalgic. The boys didn't really seem to understand what they were talking about, but to the girls and to Mamoru and Usagi, things were finally in place, they were all exactly where they all should be.

"Nothings changed." Makoto smiled. But when she turned to her side she saw Itsuki. The girls slightly glanced at each other realizing not everything was the same. And when they looked at Usagi and Mamoru standing by the railings and watching the sky, with the wind brushing by them lightly; they knew for sure that nothing was the same. Everything was different. They all had changed somehow personally, and meeting the guys was a blessing; and top it all off, they had their Princess and Prince.

"You guys! How long do you plan on standing like that!" Minako said with a very dangerous look on her face. Usagi smiled nervously as did Mamoru, realizing they were holding hands and standing pretty close to each other driving the girls into maddening jealously.

"Well we are dating." Usagi replied with a nervous giggle. The girls laughed when they noticed the ring sparkle in the light.

"GASP!" They made a sound that sounded something like a large intake of breath. Their expressions frozen.

"USAGI! What is that!?" Minako shouted pointing with a strange stick that seemed to appear from nowhere. Usagi blushed and looked to Mamoru for confidence, he smiled proudly.

"I asked her to marry me last night." He smiled holding on to her engaged hand.

"USAGI!" The girls squealed suddenly taking over her and pushing Mamoru aside like he didn't matter in this picture. The girls started to congratulate her and asked for details of how Mamoru asked. Usagi was blushing and smiling happily allowing them all to gawk at her ring with extreme jealously.

"You happy?" Mitsuaki asked shaking Mamoru's hand.

"Yeah." Mamoru paused to look at his bride and couldn't help feel how lucky he was. All the stress he had faded the instant she said yes. He loved her more than life itself, and vowed that he would protect and love her for as long as he lived. No matter in how many life-times, he would always find her and his love will remain the same.

"Congratulations." Ami smiled finally someone paid attention to Mamoru.

"So when's the happy day!?" Rei asked as the girls grouped back with Usagi to Mamoru and the guys.

"Well, that's probably not for awhile. But I guess we have lots of things to look forward to." Mamoru smiled taking a hold of Usagi's hand again. The girls pulled out handkerchiefs to wipe their little streams of tears. It was so romantic.

"Ah young love." Minako smiled blowing her nose.

"Alright, we have to find some great guys to spend Christmas with!" Makoto smiled as her Ami and Minako clasped hands darting horrible looks to Rei for abandoning their 'utterly single group'.

"Well, that might take a while." Kaimu smirked. A snap could be heard from the 3 lonely girls.

"What did you say!?" Minako shouted.

"But I guess we can always hang out." Mitsuaki smiled petting Minako on the head. It shocked them, and for some reason they never considered the boys as potentials since all they did was fight, but the thought was now entering their minds.

"Either way, this is gonna be the best Christmas!" Usagi was cheerful. Mamoru was right, there were many great things to look forward to. It was only a matter of time and patience to enjoy each new step.

"There! That's their plane!" Ami shouted happily waving to the sky, Kaimu waving with her. They all looked up and waved a final goodbye to Reika and Motoki. They weren't sure if they could see them from up there or not, but it was still fun.

When they plane disappeared into the clouds, it started to snow even more.

"Should we get going?" Itsuki said hugging himself for warmth.

"Yeah. Where should we go?" Makoto said wrapping her head with her scarf.

"How about the arcade." Usagi smiled. There was a silence.

"Sounds good." They walked their separate ways to the place where they all sort of met and were connected to. Rei with Taka, the girls on the bus with the guys, and Usagi with Mamoru who held her hand all the way to his car.

"Are you okay Usako?" He asked wondering how she felt about everything.

"I'm good." She smiled to him brightly.

"No regrets?" He asked nervously. It was something he wanted to ask when she got out of the shower, but seeing her look so beautiful he couldn't help jump her again. Before they left the hotel he had taken her three times and he wondered if it had scared her or caused her pain or regret. He didn't mean to be that hungry or this possessive, but it was something he couldn't help.

"Not even a bit." She smiled rubbing his cheek, hoping that he would stop worrying about that. She wanted the same things he wanted and was happy to be with him in every way. Somehow she felt different, perhaps a little grown up. She wondered if anyone would notice.

***

"Hey, that's my seat." Makoto said to Itsuki who was now taking her hot chocolate since his hadn't arrived yet. They were all talking about their own separate things, Makoto and Itsuki mostly fighting, but less violently then normal.

Usagi and Mamoru walked in then, with a little snow on their heads. They seem to be in slow motion, glowing brightly like some heavenly couple. They couldn't help but stop, even drop their snacks as they gawked at them.

"Hey, do they look a little different." Minako asked with slightly slanted eyes.

"Yeah, especially Usagi-chan." Ami added in a small whisper.

"It's almost as if she…OMG." Rei spat out her drink realizing why she was glowing so much.

"Girl meeting!" Rei shouted standing up thunderously. The girls jumped up with her over the table, shocking the boys as they stormed, kidnapped Usagi before Mamoru could even feel her hand part from his.

"Usako?" He was able to say, his hair ruffled by the intense air that flew past him a second ago.

"What happened?" Kaimu asked cleaning up the mess the girls left behind.

"I don't know." Mamoru said scratching his head.

***

"Fess up!" Rei said in a low sneaky voice. She knew she probably had no business to probe Usagi for answers considering she had also done the deed. It had changed her, and it was because of that she was able to recognize the look on Usagi's face.

"Um, um, what?" Usagi said nervously, completely red in the face and trembling a little. She didn't want to answer any questions about that.

"Explain why you look so different" Minako said with a large grin on her face.

"Come to think of it, you told your parents you were sleeping at Ami-chan's house, but you never went home with her." Makoto said finally realizing how the two connected.

"Usagi-chan, really!?" Ami blurted out, mostly from shock. She didn't know about this. Usagi blushed even more, sinking deeper into embarrassment.

"How did you guys know?" She asked feeling like she wanted to crawl into a hole. Rei knew how she must feel right now, and judging by how much Usagi's face had changed overnight, she realized that Usagi's night was very different from her night. This was a love that withstood so many barriers, dangers and time itself; that consummation of course would have brought back the love they felt generations ago.

"It's alright, we're happy for you Usagi." Rei smiled taking some of the heat off of Usagi. The girls looked at her a little surprised at the change of tone.

"Yeah, lets just get something to eat." Ami smiled. Usagi felt so relieved. She thought she would never get out of that one, but was happy they decided to stop asking. This was expected from their relationship, something like this probably should've happened earlier, but knowing Mamoru, he didn't want to do it until he felt Usagi was ready for him.

They walked back to the table, giggling. The boys welcomed the girls back, a little nervous that they might have another fit.

"WOW, what a great day!" Minako sighed sitting down next to Mitsuaki who stared at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." He replied with a soft smile.

"Hey, I just wanna say a toast to a new friendship, and a great Christmas and a wonderful new year." Taka smiled. It was out of nowhere, but he felt it needed to be said. That they were all friends now, and judging by how they were all interacting with each other, it seemed like they were all getting really close really fast. It felt really normal for them all to be together like this, as if the strings of their individual destiny's were tangled. The group lifted up their cups and cheered the toast.

It was really going to be a great new life, no matter what the circumstances, they would always have each other.

"Happy Monday Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered.

"You too Usako." He replied back as the group loudly cheered their new lives. He took her hand in his joining in with the cheering.

***

"You happy Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked sitting on top of his car gazing out to the snowy city below.

"Yeah, you?" He asked her brushing the snow flakes from her hair. She giggled.

"Yep." She gave him her most cute smile, and it was just like her to look this happy. Mamoru could only stare her, his heart was beating so fast. It didn't matter how used to her face he got, just one look would still make his heart leap.

"Usako. Thank you for coming into my life." He smiled cupping her cold face. Her eyes looked like they were about to water.

"All those times, I annoyed you, bugged you, made you unhappy….I guess I'm thankful for it all, since I got to be with you in the end." He smirked a little remembering all the faces she used to make at him when he made her mad. But it was really when he realized she was Sailormoon that he knew why he was always so protective to a girl he found annoying.

"Yeh, you were mean to me a lot." She poked him in the nose.

"I love you Usako…I love you more than anything. And I'll do everything to-"

"You make me happy Mamo-chan, so I'll always stay by your side." She interrupted him putting a gentle finger on his lips. He had never really blushed, but he couldn't help it, they way she looked then was alluring. She really was a woman now. He never realized this much of her would change.

"I love you Mamo-chan, and there's nothing more I want then you." She smiled giving him a brief kiss on the lips. Mamoru felt defeated again. He sighed and laughed.

"Even now, you have that magic." He smiled remembering all the times this same face that drove him insane a few months ago, was the same face he couldn't be apart from now. He leaned in and kissed her, passionately. He pushed her down gently to lay on the car hood, clutching on to him as the snow fell down on them. And when Usagi opened her right eye, she saw the pale moon in the blue sky staring down at her. She kissed him back harder, knowing very well that she was more than lucky. If fate wanted to, it would have born her on the other side of the planet.

Mamoru pulled back to gaze down at her face, gently touching her neck. His eyes were soft and full of desire and love. Usagi smiled to him, almost like permission.

Mamoru pulled off the scarf she had on all day to prevent anyone from seeing all the things he had done to her. He nuzzled the side of her neck, sighing.

"Serenity."

"Endymion…" She hugged him a happy tear rolling down her face.

* * *

That's it! I hope you guys liked the ending. The endings are always the hardest for me to do, because no matter how much I write, I feel like, no it's not enough hahahaha Hopefully you all liked it.

I'm sorry again for taking forever, but I'm happy I finished the story.

Peace,

Lizzy


End file.
